


Satu HATI.

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Conversations, Fluff, Long distance...kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 155,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015 and the road that leads to it...</p><p>Dani's arm isn't fixed and it's really making him think.</p><p>Marc's life has been a whirlwind and it never really gave him time to think.</p><p>
  <i>“Did something happen over winter?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why?”</i>
</p><p> <i>“Just…” I feel like you let me back in again, and just… “You seem different.”</i></p><p>Note: Some characters are tagged how they are so they don't show up in Google etc [they awkwardly end up top results other wise!].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming home to where it all began ;) ♥
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> 3, 2, 1...

“Well, that could have gone better.”

Dani looked up, knowing who the words were coming from but surprised he wasn’t in parc fermé, before running over the race again in his head and realizing 2015 hadn’t quite kicked off how 2014 had, for either of them. “Hey.” _But at least your leg isn’t broken, and your career isn’t hanging by a thread._ “You could say that.” _But then you know that feeling, too._

“What happened to you?”

 _I don’t know if I can ever race again._ “Just didn’t get into a rhythm.” _I’m going to announce this publicly in a few minutes though, so I should probably just tell you._ “I, er…I’m having some problems…” The smaller rider coughed under his breath slightly, the truth of it so much bigger than those words, before shrugging slightly and trying to avoid Marc’s eyes, keeping the last few minutes before he became Dani Pedrosa: Under Threat, as quiet as possible.

“Same.” The darkly amused but sorry smile died on the younger rider’s face as he saw his teammate’s expression, something more behind the words becoming more evident, before he cocked his head sideways slightly, like he was trying to hear something far away; the whole thing exposing just a little bit too much neck for Dani to manage to ignore it, unconscious of that fact or not. _But maybe not quite the same._ “You mean today, or…?” _Personal? Or forever? Here? At home? With me?_

“T-today.” Dani coughed as his voice ended up rustier than it shoulder have been, before taking a breath and shrugging again, noise of more people approaching starting to announce the end of the moment. “Today, tonight. Since last year.” He pulled his sleeve up to show the scar from the 2014 surgery and finally managed to meet his teammate’s gaze, so much in it he needed another breath to try and almost defuse it, before nodding at what it seemed to settle on: knowing. “Same thing.”

“I thought it was better-“

“So did I.”

 _Sorry, of course you did. And now what do I say. ‘Don’t worry about it’, ‘it’ll be fine in COTA’, ‘I’ll do the surgery myself.’_ “Sorry…”

“Yeah, thanks…”

“Sorry, I know me saying sorry doesn’t do much.” _Better._ “Any plans?”

 _Not yet._ “I’m not sure what I’m going to do, to be honest.” _Yeah, that bad._ “But I know what I’m not going to do.”

 _Please say retire._ “Ok…”

“I’m not going to keep racing like this. So, I don’t know. I’m announcing it in a few minutes. Definitely not racing in Texas and Argentina. No idea what the doctor’s going to say…” He trailed off as he looked back at Marc again, face pale and eyes wide, much too much emotion for Dani to not feel it hit him slightly and make it sink in even more. _I know._ “I k-know.”

“You can’t go.”

 _What?_ “I can’t stay like th-“ He lost the words into Marc’s shoulder, somehow suddenly wrapped in a hug, before feeling the younger rider get control of it again and nod to himself, patting him on the back like they were sharing congratulations after a 1-2.

“Sorry, I just…you’re serious?”

“I’m going to announce it now.”

“Now.”

“Now. And then I guess we’ll wait and see.”

 _Wait and see._ “Dani?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll sort it out.”

“I hope-“

“No, I know you will.” Marc nodded at him before they both turned to the sound of approaching voices and the moment was gone, last words from the younger rider slightly quieter now they were overheard. “You’re Dani Pedrosa, and I didn’t grow up with posters of you on my wall for nothing.”

 _And this doesn’t hurt even more than it would because you’re the kind of teammate who says that._ “Don’t., Marc-”

“Yeah, don’t.” The World Champion clapped him on the back on the way out, brief crossing of paths post-race now forcibly over, looking over his shoulder, eyes and mouth not quite matching up in what they were saying. “I will see you in Jerez.“

“Don’t-“

“Ok, I won’t. How about _I will see you SOON._ ”

 _Better._ “Ok…” _And now, I have this conversation again, and again, and again, and again…_ "Better."


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for errors, I'm so tired!
> 
> Sorry for the delay(s) too, and seriously... thank you SO MUCH for the first responses, I will try and be better and quicker in return from now on! ♥
> 
> I hope you like this one!
> 
> And I will reply to comments tomorrow/ASAP...please don't think I've either not read them or don't appreciate it!
> 
>  _Bonne nuit!_ ;)

New Year's Day – Cervera

 _Is that weird, or is it just nice?_ Marc ummed a couple of more seconds over it, staring at his phone in bed and still feeling that same absence of _something_ at having not yet said it to all the people he’d have wanted to, before finally shrugging, typing and sending, only sitting up again a second later to cringe when he realised what had made it a bit weird: it was now less late and more ‘early’, but hopefully not- _so late that he thinks I was thinking about it as long as I have been thinking about it._

Marc: Happy New Year Dani, I’m so glad you’re my teammate :) hope you’re having a good break. See you soon!

_Would’ve been more normal if it didn’t now seem like I sent it because I’m drunk or took ages to decide or FORGOT until now._

He turned the light off again before sighing into the pillow and shrugging.

_But then he could have sent it to me, too._

*

New Year's Day – Castellar del Vallès

Dani blinked slightly as the phone vibrated in his hand, seeming to get a bit brighter but not any real difference, before smiling at the message that had just popped up. _Well, that’s actually really nice. And not just a circular._

Dani: Thanks! You too! Go to sleep haha :) happy new year to you too, hope you’re having a good break and not getting any faster ;)

 _I should have sent one before, really._ He bit his lip slightly at that, wondering if it was the thing he’d hoped to never be embroiled in ever again after discovering Lorenzo was a good guy – politics and rivalry that left the track – inadvertently creeping in as Marc continued to be the Repsol Honda superstar, or if he’d just not really been sure where they stood. When Marc first arrived, they’d got on well enough, although he knew he’d been a bit distant, off track at least, and a bit too wary. He’d never let it sink in that it was real – that the Marc who grinned and laughed and bounced back incredibly quickly was the real person. The person who’d been that guy before – Valentino – hadn’t been that guy in private. No worse, certainly, because Dani very much liked him off track, more than on, but definitely different. Marc though, got supercharged on a bike or in a situation he knew, and in situations he didn’t he seemed to be able to flick a switch and just pretend he was. But it was real, to Dani at least, because the wider smile and louder laugh had never really seemed to him to be anything other than someone thrust quickly into a very intimidating situation, and compensating: exactly what it was. The bouncing back and the attitude and the person, supercharged or not, had since been proven to be completely true, and Dani liked that, once he’d let it sink in. Marc had been nice after the crash in Germany too, and he’d felt like the younger rider, although annoyingly fast and adored, had slowly started making his way onto the list in Dani’s head of people whose number he wouldn’t delete once he said goodbye to his leathers and helmet. _And then you threw me on the floor._

It had been, Dani was fairly sure, the worst birthday he’d had. And it had made him say a few things that now made him grind his teeth slightly; time easing the flare of anger and replays showing quite how little Marc had made contact, and had led to the only proper argument he’d ever had with a teammate (Nicky had been angry about that _incident_ but mostly alone). _And there you go again, being different._ Normally, or ‘before Marc’, regrettable racing incidents weren’t worth the time off track to go around starting arguments over, because people by that stage had either already apologised or weren’t going to listen. But the sight of Marc walking into the room in Sepang when they were summoned to race direction to discuss Aragón seemed to just flick a switch and the older rider ended up half-yelling across the room, everyone else except Marc staying wisely quiet, and his teammate, to his eternal credit, had yes, yelled back on occasion when Dani was ‘just plain wrong’, but had also nodded at some things, asked about others, and apologised, again. And the way he did, and the way he sought out the eye contact and held out his hand to shake managed to sink in quickly and was accepted quickly. And then Marc was champion and Dani was wondering if he was just tired at the end of a long season or something was wrong with his arm, and they went their separate ways over Christmas until some event or other, and Marc had grinned at him and clapped him on the back, joining the conversation between Dani and Emilio a bit later and laughing along with the conclusion of whatever was being said; the older Repsol Honda rider conversely focusing less and less on the words and more and more on the trace of burning skin where the younger rider’s fingers had trailed over his back, ever-so-slightly, and they were launching their new bike and testing and Dani was gritting his teeth and staring himself down in the mirror of a hotel bathroom in Qatar as he flexed the muscles in his forearm and tried to make it go away. Then COTA, and Argentina, until he was staring himself down in a bathroom there and emptying the mini bar before making the phone call. The way Marc looked at him at the pre-event in Jerez after he’d been told about the surgery – somehow so sure there’d been a reason why he’d enjoyed the gap out front in the Americas – and the way they’d somehow ended up talking all the way to Cádiz and all the way through the meal; everyone else, unbeknownst to them, really starting to relax again that all was really ok between the teammates. He wasn’t even sure now why they’d ended up there and why him and Raúl had been the only people from ‘his’ side of the Repsol Honda garage, because it hadn’t really been planned, but he did remember the slightly drunken – on Marc’s part – hug in El Prat the day after as Dani left to have surgery and Marc went home. And he remembered another night staring in the bathroom mirror and down at his arm, this one filled with fear but hope, and remembered the pure satisfaction of signing another contract and winning in Brno, and the beaming smile and smell of champagne as Marc grabbed him into a hug in Motegi after winning the title. And he remembered the noise of Marc, Alex and Santi crashing down the hotel corridor in the middle of the night laughing, and remembered staring at the ceiling, looking at the trace of the stitches, and letting himself admit that all was not perfect.

He didn’t remember much of the night after Phillip Island, but he doubted Marc did either. He knew he’d been cold at one point and Santi had been smoking, Dani there with him for some reason, and he remembered Marc limping slightly after what had been a fairly violent impact as he crashed out the lead. He remembered they’d shared the lift up to their floor and Marc had pulled him into a hug outside his room, babbling in his ear about luck and life and all those things that seem to make so much sense at 3am when you’ve drunk more than a mini bar, and he remembered the smell of his shampoo just about reaching his nose. He remembered collapsing on the bed and groaning and waking up to a hangover much too big to be legal, and he remembered checking his phone and smiling to himself as he read the message despite the physical horror of squinting.

Marc: Night night Dani, Repsol Honda will rule Malaysia I PROMISE :D SATU HATI!!!

Dani: Morning, Satu Hati. I’m hungover

Marc: Same and somehow tito is in this room

Marc: Maybe I’m in Tito’s room

Marc: I don’t know much right now

Marc: If I don’t race in Malaysia will you bring me food

Dani: Jaja no!

Dani: But feel free to try if you want!

Marc: Jaja. Good news: Tito is alive and he’s able to talk

Dani: Stop making me laugh, the movement is too much

Marc: I KNOW. Jajaja. We have room service coming with food though

Dani: Great, I’m not jealous! Pff

Marc: Two doors down!! Alex is crawling over right now jaja

Dani: Do you know how to spell anything other than ‘jaja’

Marc: Jaja

Marc: no

Marc: FYI that was an invite!

It was a good breakfast and only Alex was sick, and then they’d gone to Indonesia, been on a slightly insane TV show, and ended up in another hotel bar, this time only on water given the impending race, and he’d had to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling, and stare some more at the ceiling, until he’d had to turn over and bury his face in the pillow, and admit it. _There’s just something about you._

A mumble from her on the other side of the bed brought him back to the present before rewind hit Cheste, hoping he’d replied appropriately enough and sighing slightly as he put the phone down on the bedside table and turned back over to face her, trying to face the tiny voice in the back of his head that seemed intent on reminding him of all the moments he’d spent staring at a phone screen in Geneva, smiling when the ‘right’ name popped up next to a message; the right name having been hers, and how those weren't quite his favourite messages anymore.

*

New Year's Day – Cervera

Dani: Thanks! You too! Go to sleep haha :) happy new year to you too, hope you’re having a good break and not getting any faster ;)

 _He replied._ It made Marc sit up again, not having been expecting him to reply, never mind reply right now, and left him to another 5 minutes picking apart the words of the reply and hoping he’d think of something before sleep caught up with him.

Marc: Jaja ;) you should sleep too!! Thank you :)

_That seemed normal, definitely. Completely normal, once I deleted the-_

Another sigh.

_‘Wish you were here.’_


	3. Better Late Than Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split in time again, hope it makes sense. Previous Sepang stuff was 2014 not 13. :)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading and kudossing and commenting, please please keep it coming!! ♥ I hope you like it!

**Barcelona, on the way to 2015 bike launch**

Dani: Are you going to be late?

_Not spoken to me in weeks and you’re asking that. Nice._

Marc: Er…maybe a few minutes…?

Dani: How many?

Marc: Er…maybe 20…

Dani: Jaja ok thought so ;) I’m going to finish my coffee then! See you in a bit. If we both arrive late don’t think they can do much about it jaja

Marc: Oh jaja, yeah relax!

Dani: Sorry yeah I didn’t mean it like I was annoyed!!

_Sorry I thought that._

“Dani’s going to be late, too. Everybody relax.” He grins round the car and gives Hector a sheepish look. _Yeah so those extra 10 minutes staring in the mirror at my hair were worth it in some way…_ “We’re on the way to launch the bike in great weather, my teammate is willing to arrive late too, and this year no broken leg.” _And my hair is better._

“That was Dani?”

“Yeah…”

“You have his number?”

“Yeah?!”

“And he texts you like, normally…”

 _Which apparently isn’t normal?_ “Well…yeah?”

“Ok…”

 _Ok…is it? Is that weird?_ “Is it?!”

“Just nice, really. You really get on?”

“Well you know me, right…”

“Yeah…”

“And you know Dani…”

“Yeah I think so…”

“So why wouldn’t we get on?”

 _Ok, point conceded._ Hector smiled over at him and shrugged, slightly amused by the defensiveness. “Well you’re teammates in the best team in MotoGP, which usually ends in war...”

 _War. Pff._ Marc shook his head and smiled at that, that funny enough to fill him with enough confidence in how ridiculous the idea is to end up laughing slightly. “Nah, Dani’s not like that.”

“Even after-“

“I didn’t do it on purpose and now it’s fine, ok? So yeah, even after _that_.”

*

**Sepang, 2013**

_Of all the places to have had to go and do that._ He stood there looking in for a second, Malaysia always a strange one after having had two of the lowest moments of his career there, before shaking his head and turning back to reception. _I think maybe it’s just a bit too early, however much you shook my hand._ He stopped as he saw the figure just walking across to him, breath caught slightly and suddenly realising that he’d seen Dani’s team in there, yes, but not the smaller Honda rider, who was now stood in front of him, looking as equally unsure about what to do about it. _God I hate this._ “Oh. Hey.”

“Hi.”

 _He’s not walking past me. Not walking away. Not smiling much either._ “I was just thinking better of it.”

“What?”

“I hope we’re ok now, but I don’t want to make it worse. I thought you were in there…”

“Oh. Nope, not yet…” _I think you really meant it when you apologised._ “But you don’t need to avoid me. And really, you pretty much can’t avoid me. At least for another few weeks.”

 _He smiled._ “True I guess.” _I smiled back, and I didn’t feel it die on my face because it was returned to sender._ “I didn’t say I _wanted_ to avoid you though. Just thought you might appreciate it.”

 _You mean every word._ “Well I don’t want you to avoid me, ok? Maybe we wait a while before we go on dates and stuff, but I think we can manage this…” Dani grinned again, warmth flooding through him as he saw the low laugh and blush on the face looking back at him, before holding out his hand, aware earlier in the weekend it had been the other way around. He felt himself relax as Marc took it and shook it, that suddenly going from seeming like a bridge to cross to seeming much too formal for _them_ , Marc and Dani, _‘sometimes we almost miss the event and the train and end up the unlikely MotoGP riders sat in McDonalds over from Puerta de Atocha’_ , the least likely people in the paddock to find shaking hands difficult. “Join us if you want. We can tweet a picture, at least then they’ll have to write something good to earn their money.”

 _I would love to._ “Maybe next year. Same time, same place…”

“Well now you’re definitely making it a date!”

Marc giggled at that, no other word apt to describe the noise, before they both looked round the foyer and sheepishly back at each other, everything else a bit too quiet. “Nah, I just mean…I’ll prove you right.”

“Prove me right?”

 _Yeah. Prove you right, prove Jorge wrong._ “You know I’m not going to make another mistake like that.”

“Oh.” _I thought you meant prove I should keep your number and not be worried about how much more it hurts feeling awkward than it did even ending up on the floor._ “I don’t think so. And neither are Honda.”

“You think I should have got the points-“

“You really want me to be honest?”

“Yeah.” _This isn’t the right conversation for here._

“I do, yeah. Because I think it’s one of a few things that have been dangerous.”

“Oh.” _I shouldn’t have asked that._

“But you know, like in Jerez…and Silverstone and everything…and in Motorland…it’s…” _How do I explain it._ “You’re better than that.”

“What?!”

“You’re better than mistakes like those. Jerez ok, I see both sides of it. But Silverstone and Motorland…you’re so far above that, Marc.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You don’t have to take every chance just because it’s _possible_.”

 _Woah._ “I didn’t-“

“I’m not trying to make this like a massive thing, sorry.” The older man smiled and shrugged, feeling everything defuse again, slowly realising what he was reading in the other man. _You just really want me to tell you it’s ok. And tell you I like you. And that we can rewind, I think. I don’t think we can rewind, though._ “It’s done now, and I would genuinely like it if you come and have a drink with us, ok?”

“I would genuinely like to, but it’s a bit stressful, this MotoGP stuff…”

“What?! _Marc Marquez_ is _stressed_?!”

 _Another smile._ “Maybe a bit. Just a tiny, tiny bit…”

“Well that I do understand. So I’ll see you tomorrow…”

 _You will._ “You will, and I will stay the fuck away from you.”

 _I missed you, just a bit. A tiny, tiny bit…_ The older rider joined in with the laugh, both nodding and saying their goodnights, another shot of warmth spreading through him, before nodding and clapping him on the shoulder as he went past. _And maybe we can’t rewind, but maybe we don’t have to._

* 

**Barcelona, on the way to the 2015 bike launch**

_And he was, in fact, just as late as me._ He smiled and greeted his teammate, now aware of the very unwelcome eyes trained on them by Hector after the conversation in the car, and pulled him into a pre-season hug, the easiest hug of the year to explain; both to himself and everyone around them. “Pedrosa, you’re late…”

Dani gave him one of those looks, the ones only possible from a co-conspirator in a harmless crime, and shrugged. “Well, that certainly tastes a bit better when it’s not said from the finish line…”

Rhys laughed, Hector laughed, and Marc laughed, catching his eye again and hoping the tone of his original comment had been taken exactly as it had been intended, before relaxing into another laugh as Dani yawned, badly concealed, and gave him another one of those looks. “Check in and then coffee, yeah? I’ve not had time for one yet.”

 _And this is how it feels,_ Marc nodded, aware his opinion when added to his teammates gave them the controlling vote, before bumping shoulders with him as they all started walking off. _To have your teammate as your friend._ “Sounds good.”

"Repsol Honda 2015 wooo!" The older rider grinned at the look of unexpected glee on his teammate's face and nodded, holding his hand out for a low five. "Satu Hati, vamos..." _Make the most of every minute._


	4. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :) I hope you like it, sorry I'm very tired so plead forgiveness for any mistakes! ♥

**Bali – 2015 bike launch**  
**The Night Before**

_You’re so…fun. And I didn’t even have to nag you._ Marc grinned at him again, both sinking a shot of tequila, eyes wide and trained on each other; competition never far away, before shaking his head slightly and involuntarily as the burn traced down his throat and the ‘bleh!’ escaped his mouth; both descending into a slightly raspy laugh as Dani did the same. _Think I’m going to lose this round, because I’m a good boy._ He laughed at that, a moment from earlier bubbling up in his memory of Dani batting his eyelashes at the now-absent Hector and promising he was the very same thing, _you know me, Hectorrrr_ , bat bat bat, _I’m a good boy_ , wink. _Sure, Pedrosa. When the cameras are rolling._

 _Not to say you’re fake. I think you’re the best teammate in the world. In fact I’m going to tell you that now because here, under the moon on the beach after having drunk too much tequila to know what I’m doing, this moment here right now is the perfect moment to say such a thing, definitely._ “You’re the best teammate in the world, Daniiii.” He grinned at the puppy-dog-eyed _aww_ kind of expression that created, nodding and raising his empty shot glass in a haphazard cheers, before opening his arms and swaying on his feet, smile still fifty miles wide. “Hug.”

“Pfff!” _Pre-season hug, me gusta._ The smaller rider tried the eye roll for a split second before finding himself swaying in time with the risky Marquez beat of the evening as they ended up sprawled together, on their feet but the word descriptive of the scene, both almost tempted to try a super-quick nap on the other’s shoulder before ending up leaning on the bar again, facing forward, muddling through a fan tapping them on the back in what felt like miliseconds and taking stock of their states of inebriation for what felt like a lot longer. _Joderrrr. Maybe that was the…_ “That shot was…mmmaybeee…was THE STRAW…” Hiccup. “that BROKE THE BACK of CARAMEL.” _Wait._ “Wait.”

“Caramel.” _Ice cream would be so good._ “Caramel ice cream.”

“Camels.”

“Caramel.”

“No, Dani.” _God you don’t listen._ “Camel ice creams.”

“Urgh. Humps.”

“ _HUMP._ ”

They stopped at that, immature guilt laced through the glance they shared as another round of giggles had them both clinging onto the support of the bar; Marc almost crying and Dani more silently shaking on the spot, before the youngest lost his grip on the wood and whacked his head on it; avoidance tactic throwing him off his feet the other way as he overcompensated; ending up in a not-too-bruised heap on the floor. Time seemed to stop for a second as he stared up at his teammate, wide-eyed and unbelieving himself of having more trouble staying on his feet on dry land than a motorbike at 300km/h, before his mouth turned down into a sad face and Dani’s did the opposite; the older rider’s laugh transformed from silent quiver to something so violently amused he found himself clapping. _Ow no don’t laugh._ The Cervera native pouted but joined in, Dani’s dance of laughter now even funnier than the original incident, before finding himself pulled back upright by his teammate and the space created around them closed in again by other sticky, alcohol-affected Europeans and locals. They stood there a couple of seconds, sudden bolt of awareness at where they were hitting both and sharing a little smile about it, _almost shy?!_ , before the music suddenly seemed to get louder again and the brief flash of _something_ got overwritten. _What was that?!_

“We shop or frown!”

 _I don’t think that’s what you’re saying._ Dani leant forward a bit more to try and hear the words now the bar had somehow become more a beach rave, Marc’s hand going onto his shoulder as his breath found his neck. “ _We should go home!_ ”

 _Oh. And I’m maybe a bit disappointed._ “That seems a bit extreme! I’m not packed!”

Marc grinned again, bracing himself against the older rider as they got jostled slightly and finding a steadying hand on his waist in return, before leaning in again, now almost with his arms round him and definitely yelling. “Ok maybe expensive hotel in tropical paradise instead?”

“Don’t know if we know each other well enough for that…” _Or this._

 _Or this._ “Shut it, Pedrosa. Let’s go.” Another grin before he pulled away, shaking his head and laughing to himself as he took the older rider’s hand and lead him out from the throng onto the beach, and then back up the beach a good further 100m before he realised and turned back, letting go and making an apologetic ‘eek’ face. “I’M SORRY.” _And yelling._ “I didn’t want to lose you.” _What are these words I’m making._

“That’s ok.” _Ice cream._ “I just I thought I’d been adopted.”

*

**The Morning After**

 _Hangover._ The first wave of memories flashed over him and made him groan into the pillow. _Deserved hangover._ He groaned again, present flooded with all the negative assessments made quickly by a foggy brain; _it’s too bright_ , _I feel sick_ , _I’m also hungry_ , before he managed to sit up and look around. _Nice hotel. Breakfast until 11. Time, what is current time._ The clock read 10.40. _Fuck._

“Why.”

His own voice made him jump slightly, noise alien compared to the sound of the sea outside, before he groaned, again, and then froze as another groan echoed out the other side of the bed. _Argghhh please don’t be someone with a screaming Instagram profile._ He panicked, for a split second, before noticing the very male head of dark hair poking out the sheets and delving to check he was still wearing his boxers, _hopefully they’re mine_ , before realising who it was and giggling to himself. _Hector. Hector got double booked._ Another squinting groan. _Hector isn’t a breakfast person anyway._

He got out the bed, that making the world sway slightly and leaving him poised next to the bed like a half-naked ninja, before managing to arrange some clothes on himself and padding off to the door, looking back and frowning briefly at the Honda hoodie lying on the chair that he definitely didn’t remember packing, and then made it in one piece, upright all the way, to the breakfast room.

“Marc! Morning.”

“Morning.” He smiled at his PR guru, accepting the coffee pushed towards him with a pained smile and taking a good few silent sips, before feeling his heartrate hit the ceiling. _Hector._ “Wh…” _HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST._

“Good night was it?”

 _Don’t smirk at me, you fucking teleporter._ “Y-yes.” _How how how-_

“Thought it must have been, was expecting to get woken up at some point by you tripping over me.”

 _Tripping over you. In the bed? But-_ He felt his heart drop through the floor as he realised, coffee spluttered half back into the cup and face looking at him now erring on the side of disgusted, before bracing his hands on the edge of the table and taking in a couple of deep breaths. _Oh my fucking God._

“You ok there? If you’re going to be sick-“

 _That was Dani._ “I'm f-fine-”

“It would be worse to throw up here-“

 _That wasn't my room._ “I’LL BE BACK.” _That was DANI._


	5. Maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ♥ 
> 
> Title - Maroon 5.

**The Night Before**

_Not sure how we ended up here, but I’m not complaining._ He took another breath and felt the happy calm return from before they’d really jumped off the alcohol cliff, turning his head to find his teammate already looking at him. _You’re different this year._ “Dani?”

“Hmm?” That seemed to wake him back up out of his trance and remind them where they were.

“Did something happen over winter?”

“Why?”

 _Why. Not ‘no’._ “Just…” _I feel like you let me back in again, and just…_ “You seem different.”

“Different?” The older rider turned away again to stare back at the sky, lying side by side in the sand a few steps from the start of the hotel property after having finally looked up and noticed how spectacular it was. 

_More like you were when I walked in on Day 1, except back then I wasn’t part of the script, it was my favourite show._ “Relaxed. Just…different.”

 _Well you never know which stargazing evening with your teammate is going to be your last._ “Nothing much…”

“Ok.” _And I’m locked out again._ “Didn’t mean to intr-“

 _You’re not intruding._ “My arm is still causing problems…”

 _And I’m back in again._ It took a moment for that thought to dissolve into the next one and for his heart to sink. _Oh, no._

“…and it just makes you think.” _Like you, here now, as old as I still make myself believe I should be._ “And clichéd but true…it makes you realise how little everything matters.”

 _How little everything matters?_ “That’s not where I imagined this conversation going…” He laughed softly, nervously; Dani joining in and breaking the sudden seriousness slightly, before the older rider turned his head again and locked eyes with him.

“I just mean how little it matters if you say the wrong word in English, or if you arrive a few minutes late to a team meeting…if you dare to be friends with people they say will fuck you over. If you lose your temper a few seconds too early or have a couple of shots of tequila in public. It doesn’t matter.”

“I guess it doesn’t.”

“I think I got a bit lost somewhere.” He said that directed at him again before gazing upwards to avoid the reaction, distantly sober part of his brain begging him to stop. _Or I brought the wrong map._ “You know what’s really sad is how we always have to have things happen to us to learn the right lessons.”

 _Woah._ He let that sink in for a few seconds, about to ask how that applied to this, before he focused back on the sky as the explanation came unprompted.

“Like you see people get hurt, you see careers end. And it always makes you think about it, and you think it’s sunk in. But nothing sinks in unless it actually happens to you. That would be a great skill, don’t you think?”

“Hmm?”

“Learning lessons without getting hurt in the process.”

 _You see careers end._ “It would.”

“And what would be even better is if we were born with a map and a set of directions.”

“Well that I can’t agree with.” Marc looked back at him again and shook his head ever-so-slightly, faint sad smile mirrored on his teammate’s face. “Drawing the map is the best part. Did lessons only ever teach you bad things?”

 _They think he’s just a smile._ “Well maybe they didn’t, no.” _They’re missing out._ “That’s what I’m trying to do now. Live for the positive things. Erase some wrong turns.”

“I don’t know if you can erase, but I’m even less sure that it would be a good idea.” 

“Why-“

“Well you can’t go forwards if you’re looking back, can you?”

“Maybe forwards is sometimes the wrong way.”

“Maybe. But that’s why you draw your own map.” _Because it can lead you here._ “Then there is no wrong way.” He stared at him for a couple of seconds, both now thinking that through and trying not to get too ravelled up in it sat on a South East Asian beach after too much tequila, before Marc nodded to himself and sat up. “Bed time for Repsol Honda.”

“Or we sleep here-“

“It sounds fun in theory, I know.” The younger rider looked across at him and shook his head with a knowing smile. “But trust me, sand gets _everywhere._ ”

“Hmmm.” He narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding and smiling, point conceded. “Ok. But…” _And when not lying down, the world is still spinning way too fast on the tequila axis._ “I want ice cream.”

“Ok, new and crazy Pedrosa, we can probably get ice cream.”

“Yesssss.”

The little gesture that accompanied that word melted Marc’s heart. _Dani, you really don’t deserve this._ He held out his arm and smiled as Dani took it, both aware that it was more likely they’d make it back to their rooms with moral support, and then started to move them towards the hotel. “Wish I could take it away.”

“Hmm?”

“The arm trouble. You’re amazing and you don’t deserve it.” 

He doesn’t reply in words, instead giving his teammate a subtle squeeze as they make it into reception. _Thanks. For much more than just that._ “Ok who should we ask for ice cream.”

“I’m on it.” The words, whispered low into his teammate’s ear, make Marc giggle before they’re stood in front of the concierge and he tries to create some sort of composure. “Good evening.”

“Good evening Mr Marquez.” Pause. “Mr Pedrosa. How can I help?”

“We need _camel ice cream._ ” Dani grinned as he said it and then giggled again, bending over slightly in an effort to stop and swooping Marc towards the floor with him.

“I’m sorry I don’t think we have that flavour but I’m sure we can arrange for some ice cream to be sent up to you. We have chocolate, vanilla, raspberry and mint.” _These people are professional athletes._

 _Mint. Maybe mint would be better than-_ “Hump.”

“Dani shhhh!” Another giggle, and another little moment of preparation before Marc looks back at the concierge, seeming to forget he was visible the whole time rather than just when he was acceptably ready. “All of those please. Can we have it here?”

“I’m afraid the bar and restaurants are now closed. I can get it sent up to a room if you wish?”

“Yes, yes we wish.” Dani nodded, serious face back on and holding up his key card, with no clue as to the room number written on it. “This room. Ok?”

“Ok, Sir.”

“Just call me Dani.”

“Ok, Dani.”

“Ok…” _I can’t read your name._ “Perfect. Thank you. Right! Come on Marquez, we need to beat the ice cream.”

“It’s not far-“

“Yeah but look.” The older rider forced them to move a couple of steps, both challenged by that, and turned his head to grin at Marc. “It’s going to take a while.”

 _Jeje, it is._ “Right ok. Thank you Sir! We will see you in Dani’s room with ice cream in a few hours.” He giggled again at that, both turning to face the corridor that lead down to the bigger, beach front rooms that they both were staying in, before they both set off in sync and wobbled their way down to what they hoped was the right one, muffled giggles about _well a map would be pretty useful round about now_ slowing them even further. The key card took a good few minutes to tease into letting them in, before they both headed for the bed and dived on face first, spending a few minutes like that until turning their heads in to look at each other. “We beat it.”

“I think I might fall asleep before-“ The knock at the door interrupts them, both grinning and attempting to look back at it before the older rider yells. “BRING IT IN.”

*

**The Morning After**

_Somebody just left my room._ The left eye opened first, slight residual fear at the dull thud of the door having been a lie, before he sat up and immediately flopped back down. _Somebody called the situation so right. I need to be alone._

He stayed there for a while, aware he was more and more awake despite trying not to be, before giving in with a groan and rolling onto his stomach, angled right to check the clock and groan again at what it said: 10.53. _I think I could make it before they stop serving, just at what cost?_

He decided yes, breakfast was worth it, before dragging himself upright and pulling on clothing enough to avoid committing any crimes; just remembering the key card in the light-on-switch slot before the door closed. _This isn’t quite what I had in mind when I said I’d make the most of every minute._ That thought made him remember the clouds still over him slightly despite the painfully sunny weather teasing him through the lobby and towards the breakfast room; one last look down at his arm and the still-visible scar from the surgery after Jerez making him frown and not notice the figure that then barrelled into him. “FUCK.”

“Dani!” _Oh God oh God oh GOD._ “S-sorry I didn’t-“

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t see you. Are you…” His words trailed off as his eye caught a waitress starting to pack up the food. _Don’t you dare._ “Are you hungover? Was that you?”

 _He’s not even freaked out? I mean, he’s seriously not even freaked out._ “Me?”

“Last night, please tell me it was you.” _You leave that bread right there, woman. Leave it._ “’Cause I think a girl ran out on me this morning…” His eyes find Marc’s again, the younger rider looking like he’s just lost the lower half of his body to a Great White shark attack, before frowning as it doesn’t fade, and finally ending up with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. “Marc…”

“Hmm.” _He’s not kidding, he doesn’t remember._ “Yeah, tequila. Hangover.” _Yet._

“Good. I mean…” _Of all the things in that room, lady, the coffee is the one you absolutely have to leave alone._ “Just checking I have no one else to be embarrassed in front of…” 

The younger rider tried to laugh, the sound more like a short, sharp sea lion bark, before coughing to cover it and laughing again slightly more successfully. “Nope, just me.” _In ways I don’t remember._ “Did you eat?”

“Not yet.” _Maybe I’ll die here._

 _He doesn’t remember, he’s hungry, and every minute you run away is only going to make it worse._ “Me neither yet, shall we try and use our celebrity status to get her to bring back the coffee..?”

“Good plan.”


	6. Half Baked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need to google Ben and Jerry's flavours for this one ;) :D
> 
> Thank you for reading etc, truly ♥

**COTA – 2015 - Tuesday**

Dani: Morning. Any ideas for today?

Eric: You’re in beautiful Geneva! Go to a museum ;)

Dani: Hmm. Well guess I’ve never really done that. Always planned to do it as couple things

Eric: Invite her over then! It’s only a couple of hours

Dani: Not really much in the mood. Don’t think she gets it. Aren’t you coming back soon?

Eric: Yeah can do. That bored?

Dani: Honestly it’s terrifying.

Eric: ??

Dani: This is life without MotoGP.

Eric: This wouldn’t be life after retirement, promise. This is life after surgery.

Dani: Can you come over for the race?

Eric: Yeah ok I’ll fly tomorrow night

Dani: Thanks, think that would be too much to watch on my own.

*

**Thursday Night/Friday Morning**

Marc: You’re really late this time, Pedrosa. We went without you and everything. :( hope the surgery went really well. It’s weird having Hiro here, he doesn’t like tequila. ;)

 _You’re still thinking about me?_

Dani: I know, it’s weird watching you in the press conference. [Even though I always manage to avoid it ;)]

Marc: You watched it?

_Glad he took that the right way._

Dani: Yup. Figure I can try and pretend it’s not happening, which wasn’t very successful, or watch and learn everything ;) 

Marc: Shit ;)

Dani: Jaja. 

Marc: Did it go well though? I read everything I could find but didn’t want to make you talk about it if you didn’t want [still true]

_‘I read everything I could find.’_

Dani: Yeah I think it did. I’m scared of being too hopeful but all went as well as possible I think :)

Marc: Phew. Need you back mate, Hiro doesn’t agree with me when I need him too

Dani: Jajaja. I need to be back; this is torture

Marc: I remember

Dani: Don’t know how you dealt with this at 18.

Marc: Good people and refusing no as an answer. :)

Dani: I’m doing one of those, too few of the other left in Switzerland

Marc: Thought you’d be taking advantage to see your girlfriend?!

Dani: Hmm, she doesn’t really get it and why I can’t turn it off

Marc: Turn it off?

Dani: Being grumpy ;)

Marc: Jaja I guess the wink means you know what I COULD say there ;)

Dani: Shhhhh, I’m a happy person!

Marc: I know, I’m not a cameraman :)

Dani: Jaja fair enough [and good! ;) jaja]. Eric got here last night but he’s still asleep.

Marc: Good. Raúl not there?

Dani: Nope

_Hmm._

Marc: Oh, ok. Right I need to sleep, sorry!

Dani: That’s ok, just realised what time it is there.

Marc: I texted you, don’t worry! Talk soon and see what you learnt in practice ;)

_I guess you mean tomorrow then. Or tonight, for me?_

Dani: You did! Jaja. Ok well I think I may as well get up and stare at the lake from a chair instead of the bed. If you have to, sabotage Aoyama but only a bit ;)

Marc: Jajaja seriously won’t have to! Yeah come on, physio etc. Breakfast! Coffee!! No celebrity puppy dog eyes needed!! ;)

Dani: Ok ok! Jesus mum it’s only 634am!

Marc: Jaja sorry. YOU NEED TO BE HERE!! Night Dani, speak soon.

Dani: Night!

_I do, I really do._

*

**Friday Night/Saturday Morning**

Dani: Looking good.

_He texted first._

Marc: 538am?! I hope you woke up early and this is ‘tomorrow’!

Dani: You know me, I’m in a cellar bar with strippers doing lines

Marc: Jajaja I’m sure ;)

Dani: Woke up a few minutes ago and can’t sleep now. Bike feeling good?

_You woke up and texted me._

Marc: Yup. Not as good as last year but that’s true of a few things. 

Dani: Win?

Marc: Will do my best!

Dani: Of course ;). How is Rhys coping without me?

Marc: It’s not too bad because Hiro doesn’t back me up. I’m trying my best to be twice as difficult ;)

Dani: Jajaja good! He doesn’t?

Marc: No he’s all well behaved and stuff

Marc: I mean, we’re ok I think? :D but he’s very well trained jaja

Dani: Jajaja! Yeah I wouldn’t say we’re too bad? Compared to some top Japanese teams ;)

Marc: We are ‘semakin di depan’ ;) jajaja

Dani: Ouchhh jaja. You know I mean that in a good way

Dani: Well, in a good-natured way

Marc: jaja I know don’t worry, same. Speaking of, Jorge has bronchitis :(

Dani: I know. People saying he wouldn’t ride though, wtf

Marc: I know!! Jaja have they watched MotoGP ever?! Shame though for the fight on Sunday.

Dani: Is this as arrogant as I think it might be?

Marc: Accidentally, oops haha

Marc: To be fair I’d only say it here, you and him are the ones I fear here jaja

Dani: Jaja well thanks, and yeah shame for me too now I’m a spectator! 

Marc: Temporarily 

Dani: Yes, don’t worry. Don’t need a pep talk today. Physio went really well yesterday :)

Marc: Good. Have you been wrapping your hand around lots of things?

_Oh GOD._

Dani: Jajajajajajajajaja oh dear

Dani: Yeah basically! They’re happy with the progress so I think I am.

Marc: It’s late here ok? Jaja. Good!! :)

Dani: It is! And it is! Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow jaja

Marc: Jaja thanks mum, I will try!

Dani: I’m going to go and wrap my hand around a coffee, night! ;)

Marc: Night! [never bring that up again]

*

**Saturday Night/Sunday Morning**

Dani: Well done, now just don’t jump the start ;)

 _Well I guess we had to stop talking this often at some point._ He waited a few minutes for a response before shrugging to himself and turning off the light. _Definitely not hoping there will be a reply when I wake up._

Marc: Thanks!! Jajaja ouchhh

_Aww yay._

Dani: I’ve made that joke to him before jaja, think it’s ok now!

Marc: Jaja well not like we haven’t all made mistakes ;) 

Dani: Nicky Hayden agrees with you jaja

Marc: Jaja aww. Sorry if I woke you up! Busy afternoon after that but now finally have convinced everyone I need sleep to win 

Dani: That’s true! Get some! 

Marc: Will do zzzzzz :) hope physio was good. Still miss you! Hiro doesn’t like parmesan!

Dani: :O

Dani: Jaja, night!

_Miss you too._

*

**Sunday Night/Monday Morning**

Dani: Congratulations, first win of 2015!! :D

Marc: Thhhaannkkkk youuuuuuuu :D

Dani: Tequila?

Marc: plus something blue, maybe poison jeje

Dani: Think you should put your phone down ;)

Marc: Jajajajaja

Marc: Why? Worried I’ll say something stupid like ‘HAVE YOU WANKED A LOT, DANI’

Dani: Jajajaja yup

Dani: I was scared of that happening, now I’m scared of it continuing

Marc: Jaja :P I’m eating ice cream in Austin with Tito and Hector. Alex is sulking in the hotel because he’s a baby and no drinking jaja

Marc: No camel either

Dani: Jajajajaja did you get the hump?

Marc: I MADE THAT JOKE AND NO ONE LAUGHED!! Jajaja ♥

_Woah._

Dani: Jajajaja, well I would have laughed

Marc: I know :D do you want me to post you some back?? Jeje

Dani: Thanks but I’m ok! _Media content in this message_

Marc: Ice cream jaja! It’s like you’re really here!

Dani: I would eat it but it’s 830am, so…

Marc: Never too early for Karamel Sutra ;)

Dani: Go and find yourself a girl jaja

Marc: Already did, she went home :( she didn’t want to talk about Ken Roczen

Dani: Bitch!

Marc: I KNOW!!! Plus not sure I could manage to do much tbh, I’m not really an athlete anymore tonight

Marc: I’m a liabltyn

Marc: liabilityty

Marc: See

Marc: L I A B I L I T Y

Dani: Jajajajajajaja this is even better over breakfast 

Marc: Don’t think I’ll see breakfast tomorrow 

Dani: Don’t think you’ll want to!

Marc: I’ll lick my Karamel Sutra instead

Dani: Marc…

Marc: Look _Media content in this message_

_Aww, you look so happy._

Dani: Jajaja did you go back for more?

Marc: Yes! I think the girl likes me :D

Dani: Try again then! ;)

Marc: Nah same problem

Dani: I’m blushing for you when you read these tomorrow

Marc: Shhhhh everything’s fine

Dani: Hmmm. ;)

Marc: Jajaja. It’s only soft core (get it?)

Dani: Oh God

Marc: Caramel soft core…

Dani: Thanks, I just got it

Dani: Yeah still bad

Marc: :P it’s ‘cool’

Dani: *facepalm* glad something there is

Marc: Ouch

Marc: Changed my mind, want to switch you for Jorge

Dani: You’re stuck with me!

Marc: I take that back ♥

Marc: Sorry about this, I’m Half Baked

Dani: jajajaja! Right well I’m now eating the Karamel Sutra for breakfast and you are to blame

Marc: COOL

Dani: If I become a Chunky Monkey it’s your fault too

Marc: I giggled so much I dropped my phone in Tito’s Cookie Dough

Dani: Dough-ble Impact?

Marc: AND WE HAVE A WINNER

Dani: Jaja, share the trophy?

Marc: You earnt it! You take it!

Dani: Jajaja ok

Dani: You just tweeted from somewhere else? :P

Marc: Jajaja Hector had one in the queue, I really don’t look like that anymore I’m a mess

Dani: You just look slightly drunk and happy

Marc: HOW DO YOU KNOW

Marc: Oh jajaja I sent a pic. Oops

Marc: You know in Bali I thought it was Hector in the bed jaja and then thought he could teleport because he beat me to breakfast!

Marc: Just I got that same feeling then, like maybe I’m crazy

Marc: In a bad way

Marc: I know I’m crazy anyway but that’s why you love me

 _What._ The older rider froze with the spoon in his mouth before slowly pulling it out and taking a couple of breaths. _What the fuck._

Marc: Dani?

Dani: Jajajaja sorry! Was eating my ice cream and laughing 

Marc: Jajaja ok. We’re in a taxi now, Second Dad says we have to go home

Marc: Or maybe Cool Uncle, Emilio is second dad

Dani: Hector?

Marc: Yeah :D

Dani: Jajajaja. What am I?

_Shouldn’t have asked that._

Marc: Missed so much!! 

Marc: Friend and rival

Marc: Teammate

Marc: Maybe sometimes partner in crime :D

Marc: Think I’m having my phone taken off me now ;) goodnight Dani

Dani: jajaja ok, can’t say I’m not a bit relieved ;)

Dani: Night. Sleep well and eat a healthier breakfast than I just did!

Marc: Breakfast is cancelled but I’ll try for lunch :D night and maybe sorry jaja

 _You were the person who got out the bed._ He stared at the wall for a few seconds, distantly aware of the sound of his brother getting out of bed somewhere upstairs, and then swallowed, hard. _Maybe that’s why you looked like I’d set you on fire when we bumped into each other at breakfast, and why you took 20 minutes to calm down, and why you didn’t get in touch for a while._

“Morning.”

“Morning. Coffee in the machine.”

“Thanks. Sleep better?”

“Yeah a bit.”

“Ok?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you ok?”

 _Yeah just feel all warm and fuzzy inside from talking to my straight teammate that shared my bed, half-naked, in Bali._ “Not too bad.”

“Did you eat ice cream for-“

“Yes.”

“Dani-“

“No, not in that kind of way.” He smiled up at his brother, shock wearing off a bit, and got up to return the remaining Ben and Jerry’s to the freezer. “Just sharing it with someone.”

“Right…” Eric looked round the otherwise empty kitchen and then back at his brother. “You slept with her, you fed her ice cream for breakfast, and then you kicked her out?”

“No, she’s still in Catalunya-“

“I didn’t mean her!”

“Well after 9 years I’m not very likely to cheat on her am I!” _Although I assumed that in Bali a bit too easily before I realised it was my teammate. Half naked. Half baked. In bed._

“Well you certainly look happy...er…”

“I am. I’m being positive.” _And honest._

“Good. So who was on the phone sharing your ice cream?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “After 9 years…”

He wasn’t sure why he was honest and opening himself up to the expression it created on his brother's face. Maybe because he knew the person he was telling was someone he’d trust with anything; maybe because he’d just found out what he’d found out. Maybe because he’d been sent a ♥, twice, and messages much too flirty for his brain to ignore. Maybe because he was now somehow transported back to that moment on the beach where they’d ended up face to face in a throng of people and been trapped in a tractor beam. Maybe because absence made the heart grow aware, rather than fonder. 

"It was Marc."

And he'd obviously got his phone back.

Marc: I'll leave you alone now jeje but no one made a BJ joke. So disappointed ;)


	7. Kill Me (And Make It Quick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kind words and everything ♥
> 
> I'm trying to be quick! It's not quite how it was because I have a full time job but I'm trying!!! :)
> 
> Title is pure awesome summer cheese from Amelie [the band ;)].

**Sunday Night/Monday Morning**

_Marc. Marc Marquez. You’re texting your teammate like a love struck teenager. And you’re serious enough to have told me._ “Marc…”

“I know. I have no idea.”

“You mean…I mean…when you say it was Marc…you know how I meant it when I was asking-“

“Yeah, I do.”

 _Wow._ “Ok…”

“Like I said, I have no idea. He’s just…different.”

“Different. That kind of different?”

“Maybe that kind of different.”

“Wow. Ok.” _I have no idea what I’m supposed to say now. Encourage you? Tell you it’s stupid? Tell you you’re right? Or wrong?_ “Is this…I mean…he’s the first guy you’ve-“

“Yeah. Like I said, he’s different.”

*

**Monday Morning/Monday Evening**

“Ect smme.”

_“Marc.”_

_Wow he understood me._ “rrrning.”

_“Good morning.”_

_And again._ “ts the fltt.”

_“What?”_

_And we lost it._ The world champion squinted at the ceiling and groaned as he struggled up the pillow slightly to unmuffle the phone, and cleared his throat. “What times…the..f..fllight…”

_“Oh. Later, much later. I will come and get you with plenty time.”_

“Thanks.”

_“No problem. And you have late check out, until 3. Go back to sleep.”_

“I love you.” The Honda rider felt himself flood with far too much emotion at the simple joy before collapsing back into a pile, phone dropped next to him and call disconnected, cracking one eye open and just about managing to read a message he could see blinking at him before he drifted off again. _What the fuck did I s…_

Dani: Jaja if I didn’t know you better I’d say you were flirting with me ;) [go and find a girl, seriously]

*

It wasn’t even that final, or what he’d thought was final, message that really made him cross what he thought of as a line. It was the picture sent just after it.

Marc: Bed looks so empty ;) jaja _media content in this message_

He wasn’t naked in it; it wasn’t so gay that Dani got on a plane with a bunch of flowers. _Although even that idea crossing my mind, as a joke, is complete insanity._ But it was a picture of the other half of the bed taken from inside the bed, with a reflection in the mirror of Marc with an over-the-top sad face, obviously grinning underneath it, in only boxers. _And suddenly what I said to you doesn’t seem so crazy, because JESUS._ The hair, the face, and the general blurry-quality and obvious _privacy_ of the moment made him bite his lip. _This is something I actually feel. I like you, and it doesn’t matter that you’re my teammate, a straight man, or quite a lot younger. I just like you._ He looked back up at Eric after he’d seen and processed the message, eye contact saying way too much and way too little at the same time, before letting his face sink face down on the table top on his arms, just finished dinner and his brother at the sink, leaving the phone for him to peek at, guiltily. _God, what am I going to do, when you’re blushing and re-iterating your straightness, and I’m reading way too much into Every. Single. Thing._

“Dani you know you’re probably just finding it weird not being there and thinking-“

“No.”

“But-“

“Honestly, it’s nothing to do with this.” He motioned at his bandaged arm and sat up again, rubbing his hands over his face wearily. “It’s just him.”

“But you’ve been around him so long, why-“

“Why now? Ok maybe that’s because of this.” Another gesture at the bandage. “Because it’s not good enough anymore.”

“Good enough?”

“Half measures and just getting on with it, you know? I have a girlfriend I don’t even want to have to explain how I’m feeling to. I’ve loved her and being with her but now, do I really want that to be forever? Raúl has a family now and even he hasn’t got the time I feel like I need him to have. I just…I don’t mean that in a bad way. I just…” _I could have just kept going._ “I could have just kept going.”

“Kept going?”

“Lying, saying it was ok. Podiums. Some wins, when everything falls right. Enough to make them think they’re right. But they’re not right. I’m not Marc or Casey, or Jorge, or Valentino; I’m me. And however much they want to write about _everybody else_ , I’m good enough to beat them, sometimes. I have done. I’m good enough to overtake Jorge on the last lap and win a few races in a row. I’m good enough to lead the title before I get injured _again._ I’m good enough to win one. I’m good enough to sit on the grid and go head to head with the best and have a chance of coming out on top. So I’m not just keeping going pretending that it’s enough to stand on the wrong step of the podium and smile at Marc beating me again and again and again. I want to fix it or I want to put everything behind trying to fix it. Properly. And stop fucking around pretending I’m fine and hiding how much it hurts in parc fermé.”

“I know, that’s why we’re here.”

“I didn’t. I got so used to it it’s not even funny. I don’t even mean my arm, I mean the feeling of a little less than 100% being something I’ll settle for. And then this happens, and I yeah felt like this before, for a bit, enough to make the decision and announce it and have the surgery. But then the bravery comes and goes because it’s fucking terrifying. The stakes are so high and all I’m allowed to do is sit still and think about them.”

“How does Marc fit into this-“

“Because he’s not a half measure. You’re in, or you’re out. You either get concern and calls and messages or you don’t because you’re not part of his life. He just lives, you know? Like consequences aren’t scary, they’re just a by-product of living. I feel like I remembered that this year.”

 _Consequences. Consequences of what?!_ “Consequences.”

“Consequences. I’m not 13 years old with a pathetic crush. I’m just being honest about how I feel when he texts me, or when we share a laugh and share those expressions I realised he doesn’t seem to share with anyone else. Since I let him in, I’ve never had more fun in the paddock.”

“But Alberto left, too. And Casey…I mean, I don’t mean they were bad influences or anything, but Marc is completely different-“

“I know. But Marc’s not just completely different to Casey or Alberto; he’s completely different to everyone else.”

“You know I’m playing Devil’s Advocate a bit here-“

“I know and I appreciate it, but…it’s not like I decided, it just happened…”

“So it’s actually happened. This isn’t you sounding this out, this is you telling me you…” _What?_ “You like Marc?”

 _Points for not running and screaming._ “I guess it is.” He tried to hide the little smile and failed. “I know nothing’s going to happen; I’m not stupid. But really, what do I have to lose in just enjoying it?”

“Well from where I’m sat, a lot-“

“Yeah, maybe it seems a lot. Honestly I don’t even want any of it anyway.”

*

 _Oh. My. God. And in BOXERS._ He stared down at the message thread again, this the 5th or 6th time he’d gone through it and no more relaxed than the first time, when he’d been dangerously close to tossing the iphone into the toilet, before screwing his eyes shut and trying the ‘it can’t be real’ trick again. And still, it stared back. _Fucking hell. And he even warned me I should put my phone down. So true, Pedrosa. So true. I should have put my phone in fucking air freight._

He jumped as it started to ring, _Alex!_ flashing up on the screen, before taking a few breaths and answering, this time not able to pretend to be asleep, or showering, or in the toilet, or generally un-findable. _Well, I tried. MotoGP World Champion runaways are quite easy to follow, though._

“Hey.”

_“I was going to ask how you were but I think the sound of your voice says enough…”_

“Yup.” _Kill me and make it quick._ He winced at the _jajaja_ from the other end of the line at the resultant gravelly croak; the laugh more like small grenades being pushed into his ears, before clearing his throat and managing to sit back upright leaning on the headrest, now fully dressed [and nothing inside out] but back on the bed. “It’s maybe the worst one yet.”

_“Worse than Motegi?”_

“Yup. I didn’t prepare.”

_“Jaja. Well it’s about an hour before we need to leave and I’ve not had lunch yet. Tito’s here and much better looking than you, so wondered if you’re alive enough for food.”_

“I’m better looking than Tito.”

_“Jaja pff you know what I mean!”_

“I do.” _Lower your voice, fuck._ “Ok I think I can because I’m very hungry and I haven’t thrown up for a while-“

_“Urgh-“_

“I know. But yeah. I packed already before we went out so I’ll try and get myself and my stuff down to reception.”

_“I’m next door, I’ll come over.”_

_Thank you Lord._ “Ok.” _Because also-_ “I need to talk to you…” 

_Oh dear. “What did you do?”_

“Jaja. Um…nothing much and..is that you knocking on the door?”

_“Yeah. Bye!”_

_Bye._ He got up again, making it to the door and pulling it open with a cringe he saw reflected on his brother’s face. _Yeah thanks, I know._ “Hey…”

“Hello. Fuck.”

“I know. And shhhh.”

“Sorry.” _Jajaja._ “What’s up? Disaster?”

“Um…well…” _You know when I was drunk on New Year’s and I told you that stuff…_ “You know on New Year’s Eve-“ He stopped as he saw the expression change and cringed again. _Yeah._ “Yeah.”

“You had a guy here-“

“No.”

“Oh. Right…?”

 _Thank you for shutting the door softly and letting me get back on the bed._ “Well I did something really stupid…”

*

Dani: I think we need to talk.

*

Dani: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much did you wake up dead?

 _I’ve pushed too far. In the harsh light of day, I’ve pushed too far._ It takes until he’s just turning off the light to go to sleep for the phone to flash for the right reason and for Dani to feel that familiar and most definitely real spark of excitement, much too many hours for him to have spent panicking and regretting in the meantime. _And everything else._

Marc: 26

Dani: Jaja

_Hi, that’s me._

Marc: I read the messages and I’m very sorry

_I’m not._

Dani: That’s ok, I like ice cream.

_Maybe next time it doesn’t have to be a picture and the bed doesn’t have to be empty._

Marc: Same ;)

*

“You’re serious.”

“Did you think I was just drunk-“

“Well, yeah-“

“I was just honest.” _God I’m saying this out loud._ “Even when he’s just there in the garage-“

“Marc do you know what you’re saying-“

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. And I have no idea but I think I seriously crossed a line-“

“I think you should give your phone to someone next time-“

“Yeah I agree.” _React to the thing._ “But do you think-“

“No I think you can play it down if you just say sorry and blush and move on…”

“Right.”

“I mean, I’m guessing you’re not going to admit it-“

“No I’m never _ever_ going to admit it!” _‘Hi Dani, I’m bisexual and I meant every word.’ Yeah, that would help._ “Fuck!”

“Well then yeah, just say sorry and then leave it a while.”

 _Not talk to him for a while._ The idea felt almost as bad as the already-too-long radio silence had. _How long is a while-_ “How-“

“Argentina at _least_.”

 _Fuuuuuuuck._ “Ok but before what do I say-“

“Just say sorry. And no winky faces.”

“Ok…” He held up what he’d sent and cringed. “Ok?”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Ok.” And then felt his fingers betray him as the reply made his heart do a little flip. _Ok but this is the last one-_

Marc: Same ;)

“What did you-“

“Nothing-“

“Give me the ph-“

“Alex-“

 _“Marc._ GIVE ME THE PHONE.”


	8. I Thought You Felt It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Unkiss Me, more Maroon 5. Sorry, I clicked 'complete my album' ;) ♥
> 
> Thanks so much, I hope you're enjoying ♥
> 
> I will reply etc tomorrow ♥ !!!!

**Wednesday before Termas de Rio Hondo - 2015**

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa my phone has been confiscated, FYI. So don’t send jokes to it, no one has a sense of humour ;)

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez93 jaja ok. Are you in Argentina?

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa no, I just came down to tweet from Buenos Aires and then left :P

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez93 :P jaja I’m flying now. Back to Barcelona, few things to sort out. 

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa ok, have a good safe flight. I hope nothing bad?

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez93 depends on perspective but the arm is going ok :)

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa ok, sorry I’ll leave that. :) and I’m glad, so glad :) Jerez?

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez93 hmm don’t think so, wish I could. Too early. Le Mans, je crois.

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa :( ok. Mais tout va bien? ;)

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez jusqu’ici oui, merci for asking Mr Google Translate ;) :P

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa jajaja :P [guilty]. Ok be safe! I should go now, I think they suspect ;) [I’m ginning]

@marcmarquez93: Grinning jaja

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa fuck jaja. Not drinking gin, but I am grinning and tweeting publicly about it *oops* deleted!

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez93 jajajaja <3 good, gin is bad. And grinning is good, feel free to tweet about it :D

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa jaja, I gave the game away though, Alex is staring at me like I ran over his cat [I imagine]

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez93 jajaja! Are you not allowed to talk to me then?!

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa I can jaja, I’m just not allowed to text you embarrassing things.

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @marcmarquez93 I’m not embarrassed despite everything jeje but I am getting on a flight now. Talk soon!

@marcmarquez93: DM @26_DaniPedrosa yes please! I will try and get my phone back :D

*

He was happy to see her. Happy to walk towards her and bury his nose in the familiar scent of her hair; let his hands go round her as they could have done blind; brush their lips together. He was happy she was smiling, happy to feel her arms squeeze him. Happy to smile at her words and repeat his own versions. There was truth in there; he had missed her and he’d probably miss her a lot more than he was bargaining for once he was on the return journey back home. _Enough truth for this to have almost been enough._

She knew something was off though. He could tell the second they pulled away and got their first real eye contact. Some sort of resigned, sad knowing; the message about needing to talk more than enough clue even if he didn’t feel like he’d turned up to say goodbye and was probably betraying that. 

The journey back to her house was quieter than it usually was with them; they’d always enjoyed space and then put the space aside once back together in the same country and dived straight back into each other. _But since New Year… Really? That long? Longer? Since too long to name?_ He mulled that over; her driving and him looking out the window, no hands held like they would have been before, as they pulled into the drive and the headlights died and the silence seemed to grow. _And this, when I’m not a MotoGP rider, could be our forever._ He looked across at her, both aware they were in private now and that message pre-empting the trip was now high on the agenda, before they seemed to go onto autopilot for a while, putting his stuff where it ‘should’ be and turning on the coffee machine; _so you know we can’t sleep yet._

*

**Cheste 2013**

“Has anyone seen Dani?” Grinning at another few half-strangers, Marc made it back to where he’d expected to find him, only finding Raúl and a couple of others from the other side of the garage. He replied to the congratulatory messages and then repeated the question, eyebrows going up at the answer.

“He’s gone to find you!”

 _He’s gone to find me._ “Oh! Shit. Right well…where?”

“I think he called Santi so I guess the right place.”

 _Reverse._ “Ok, thanks. I will retrace my steps jaja.” _It’s not weird that I’m also looking for him, ok?_

He did; ending up face to face with his teammate at the end of the corridor they’d obviously both missed each other in before. “Hey! I’ve been looking for you.”

 _Looking for me?!_ “You just won the title, why were you looking for me!”

 _Because I wouldn’t have even had the chance to if you hadn’t been there, showing it was possible. I shouldn’t say that._ “Because I wouldn’t have even had the chance to be in MotoGP if you hadn’t done it first.” _Well fuck, I’ve said that._ He looked at the expression on Dani’s face, a hard one to read because he knew the words were hard ones to react to, before smiling as the smile on his compatriot’s face got brighter and brighter.

“Well thanks? I’m not really sure what to say, but it’s great that something good came of it.”

 _Like you aren’t enough._ “Well something good already came of it.” Marc pointed at his teammate and shrugged shyly at the smile. _Stop, stop, stop._ “But thanks, too, for everything this year and being a great teammate.”

 _You’re the real deal._ Dani remembered that lightning bolt more than any other. _You just came to find me to say that, and you mean every word._ “No problem. Thank you for not being TOO bad.” _Take it the right way…_ It was taken the right way, and he found himself smothered in a Marquez hug, slightly too shocked to return it straight away, before grabbing on and smiling into the champagne soaked hoodie of the younger man. _You’re not even joking._

“Honestly Dani, it still gives me chills.”

“What does?”

 _We’re still hugging._ “Looking at myself in Repsol colours and then looking over and seeing you.”

*

**Wednesday before Termas de Rio Hondo – 2015**

He was expecting it to be sad, but feel like the right decision. He was expecting her to lean in for another kiss and to spend a few minutes breathing each other in before they just had to admit it and find some way of unravelling a decade together into wanting each other to be happy, apart. He wasn’t expecting what he got. He wasn’t expecting his words to seem like a shock; wasn’t expecting the immediate tears and outrage. Wasn’t expecting to be sat there cringing and feeling his chest constrict as she got to her feet and it not seem like it was common sense to be saying the things he was.

“I know it’s not right anymore, Dani. I feel it too. I know we lost something but really, you’re just going to give up?”

“It’s not giving up-“

“It is, it’s fucking giving up. And _now._ Now? You’re doing this to me now when my life has been on hold-“

“Every decision we made was together-“

“Yeah, sure. Sure, Dani. ‘Together’. Me, you and MOTOGP. That’s not a fair vote.”

“I never asked-“

“Don’t you fucking dare. No, you didn’t _ask_. You assumed. _Assumed_ that came first.”

“You should have-“

“Said something and make you choose? Yeah sure.”

“Look, I’ve loved you more than I’ve loved anyone-“

“Well thanks for showing it.”

“Please-“

“Please? What, you want me to be nice? You want me to stand here and pretend it’s fine, say ‘ok Dani well it was all good, send me a fucking Christmas card.’ I _love_ you. I thought we were here to _fix us._ ” She went quieter at that, biting down on the emotion and staring at the ceiling for a minute. “I thought you were going to say you were _ready_.”

 _Ready._ “Ready.”

“Ready.” 

_God baby don’t look at me like that._ “You really feel like you’ve been waiting-“

“I’ve always been waiting, Dani. After races or tests; after training. After you’ve been on a long flight and you don’t call. After you’ve left my TV screen in an ambulance _again._ ”

_God._

“And you’re not even going to wait and try, are you?” _I can already tell._ “You’re just going to give up and wait for someone else to walk through the door and spend another decade of their life waiting for you to _ask_. Waiting for you to show your cards and make a decision-“

“I had no idea you felt like this.”

“Of course you didn’t. Of course you fucking didn’t; because I’m not 200 miles an hour and _dangerous_. I’m just normal me. Normal, boring me-“

“You’ve never bored me babe-“

“Don’t.” Another look at the ceiling. “Don’t call me that and don’t pretend you had no idea.”

“I had no idea-“

“Well then maybe you’re right. Maybe you’re not who I thought you were after all. I thought at least I was going to marry someone who didn’t give up, maybe you’re just someone who doesn’t try hard enough.”

That was enough to wake him up, words thus far sounding correct enough to convince him they were the truth until that, when all the disinterested shrugs and _sorry I can’t now_ messages kickstarted his consciousness and he found himself on his feet.

“I can’t believe you could say something like that.”

“Yeah well _same here._ ”

“You know what you’re doing now, don’t you?”

She looked at him, both way too emotional and voices too loud, before shrugging as insolently as possible and making his words even easier to say and mean.

“You’re just proving me right. So this is over, ok? I’m sorry you felt like that and I’m sorry you never said anything. I’m sorry you weren’t just honest and you made me into something I’m not. I’m not going to change _backwards_ to make myself easier for you to lie about. You say you love me and you haven’t taken any interest for almost years now, you just wait for me to come back and talk about things that are so fucking irrelevant to me it hurts. And I was thinking maybe we just needed some time to ourselves again but we had that and you were too busy. You! And then now, here I am sat in the house you wouldn’t move into thinking my career is over, and my entire passion is on the line, and you’re taking pictures of fucking lattes and lipstick in a different country. So yeah, I loved _her._ But she’s not _you_ anymore.”

*

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 I will take the iPad

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 Just warning him I didn’t have my phone

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 He’s not going to text you weird things, that was you :P

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23: Hmmm

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23: If he didn’t know me better he’d say I was flirting with him ;) :P

*

 _I almost married you._ That was the most shocking thing once he’d collected his stuff and driven away. _I almost promised you forever._

It hurt though, a lot. It hurt because he’d lost her, it hurt because he’d lost who he’d thought she was, and it hurt because he’d lost someone he thought really understood him. Someone he’d thought would always have been there, as either his wife or maybe in this new reality he’d found himself in, as a friend. And it hurt because of all the time he felt like he’d uselessly invested, and it hurt remembering all the times he knew it had felt like they were the only two people in the world and he thought it would be like that forever. It hurt because he remembered being told exactly that after one victory that for some reason had felt more important, and he remembered the look in her eyes when they’d met his. He remembered the phone call after Phillip Island 2012 and how he’d gone from feeling a foot tall to like he was going to walk it over in 2013. _You used to be everything, and you aren’t even right._

He cried on the way back towards the city, before turning left where he wasn’t meant to and finding himself heading on familiar roads back home. He bit his lip so hard that when he’d knocked on the door and his mother had opened it to find him standing there, it had hurt to speak. Although he hadn’t had to say much.

“Oh, Daniel. What happened?”

*

Marc: Got my phone back. :D jeje

Dani: Good

Marc: Tired?

Dani: No

Marc: Are you ok?

Dani: Not really. I’m sat in my parents’ house with an arm that won’t let me race and the person I used to think was the love of my life just proved me so wrong

And then the phone actually _rang_.


	9. Lost Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, THANK YOU ♥
> 
> Secondly, to make sure you know how much i mean that, I hope you like this 3,000 word chapter! :)
> 
>  
> 
> _"Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies..."_
> 
>  
> 
> Title and that quote - Adam Levine/Begin Again soundtrack.
> 
> Normally with phone conversations I put the one 'furthest away' in italics but that confuses thoughts, so I hope this works ok.

**Castellar del Vallès – Wednesday before Termas de Rio Hondo – 2015**

_God, you’re ringing me._ He stared down at the phone, having forgotten they’d both changed their pictures to ones taken that night in Bali and that making him smile, until the pause was becoming too long and he had to make a decision. _Texting is pretty different to calling._ He took a deep breath and swiped to answer. _Honestly though can I really ignore you and would I ever want to._ “Hi?” _And wouldn’t that make you wonder why._

*

**Room 973**

It was a gut reaction more than anything to press ‘call’. If it had been any other friend, even without taking into account how he felt about Dani, he would have done the same. Texting was easier to keep in touch with people because he didn’t like being overheard, and he didn’t usually have time for talking when in airports or cars or waiting around; what would have been rude to people around him as a voice call was easier to say in a text so those people he wanted to talk to were never far away. But there was always that one message, in conversations like these, that said _I should call now, a text is not enough._ And that had been a classic example of it, the only difference being that they’d never, as far as Marc could remember, just called each other up unless there was a Repsol related reason for it. _But then we don’t ‘usually’ send half naked pictures and share ice cream thousands of miles apart._

What was late night in Catalunya was late afternoon in Argentina and Marc was on his hotel bed staring the ceiling down before he’d inevitably picked up his phone, again. Moments of peace were rare but he didn’t want more of them to sit on his own, he wanted more of them to make sure he was still on top of his life as well as his career. _And you're more a part of my life than my career now._ His phone was very busy professionally, but only busy with the good kind of contact personally, and they were all usually people or things he wanted to reply to and re-establish a connection with; keep everyone closer than the distance suggested. _And never really had to do that with you until now._ It scared him more than he’d want to admit, waiting for him to answer and hearing the rings pass as he didn’t, until he took a deep breath and felt himself go short of breath all at once as it connected and the reply came. 

_“Hi?”_

_Were you considering not answering that or were you just nervous?_

*

**Castellar del Vallès/Room 973**

“Hey. That sounded like the kind of message that needs a call. You’re in Catalunya?” 

_And suddenly, it’s not so weird._ Hearing his voice, one of the most distinct connections he could have found in that moment, he realised suddenly, between ‘his’ world and the one he was wandering around lost in now, was like an instant reminder of why he’d done what he’d just done. _From driving here to leaving her to having another surgery._ “Hey. Sorry if it seemed very sorry for myself.” _Because that’s the complete truth but it’s not really what you need on Wednesday afternoon before a race._ “I just thought I should explain the bad mood...”

“You know there’s feeling sorry for yourself and then there’s you. I really don’t think you have to worry about that.” _I need to reel this in_. “I think if you didn’t feel like that sometimes, especially at the moment, there would be no difference between winning and coming second.” 

_Sometimes I think you should switch Instagram accounts with Jorge for the day. And wonder how we ever beat you._ “You know I’m really glad I know you.” _Great._ He cringed at that for a second before trying to quantify it. “I mean…I think you’re the only person in the world who gets it, to be honest. I mean, I think you’ve been luckier than me, if that seems fair to say. Not lucky, just luckier. But you know how this feels.”

“I think everyone’s been luckier than you, so very fair to say. But I think I do?” 

“I’m sorry you do.”

“It’s all ok now. Don’t make me cry in front of anyone except the mirror again, jaja. Come on…is it as bad as it sounded? In my head I’m seeing you sat in a dark room with a bottle of whiskey after being fussed over by your mum.” 

“Surprisingly accurate.” He smiled to himself at the little laugh from the other end of the line and shrugged slightly, conflict from the memory of that Andorra Press Conference hitting him a second after. _Except you forgot the butterflies that have been following me around since your messages started._ “But no, it’s not that bad. Not sure what I expected really, I mean I was with her for a decade. I just…I don’t know.”

“You broke up?” 

“Yeah.” _Yes, let’s talk about the girl who doesn’t seem like she did for reasons I can’t quite fully admit yet._ “Yeah we did.” _Yet?_

“I’m so sorry, Dani. I can’t imagine how that feels.” 

“You know I’m a lot more scared than I imagined.” _God I just said that like it’s not been haunting my subconscious for hours._ “I mean…a decade, and it’s just gone. Plans and the future and everything…and then suddenly I’m straight back to square one.”

“I can’t imagine.” _What do I begin to say right now._ “I mean…was it sudden? Did you expect it or…?” 

_Oh yeah I left that bit out._ “Oh, er…well yeah it was expected. That’s what I meant in that message. I’m here for a check up and everything, but I needed to see a couple of people too. Her, really. Sort it out.” _But in the cold light of day telling you that seemed too...something._

“Well I wish you'd been able to.” _And_ that _is how you lie straight to someone’s face._

“Oh, no. I mean…honestly? I came here to end it. I just…” _Naively? Fueled by hope? Stupidly?_ “I guess I just thought it was more obvious to her, too, and that we’d have a few last moments and then move on. Want each other to be happy. Sad but…right, somehow?”

 _You ended it?!_ His heart rate quickened much more than he was able to deny in the odd second of eye contact he accidentally kept getting from himself in the mirror opposite the bed. _I’m glad you’re the one in the dark and there’s sun coming through my window._ “Oh. Oh right, ok. She didn’t react like you expected?” _I’m glad I’m not lying in bed naked listening to you talk to me from the pillow. Actually, where are_ you _?_

“No, she didn’t. It was always going to hurt because I used to love her. But she…” _Pulled out my darkest fears and held them up to the light?_ He sighed and moved on the pillow slightly, staring at the ceiling again instead of the clock. _Yeah maybe that’s what happened from this end of the day, maybe in the morning it will seem a little better._ “She broke my heart with some of the things she said, Marc.” _Please don’t cry at him._ “I…” _Do. Not. Cry._ “I just…” _Too late._ “I th-thought she knew m-me…”

 _Oh God._ The sound, quiet and as low key as it was down the phone when his teammate was obviously trying his utmost to stop it coming out, made him bite his lip and imagine a whole reel of scenarios his muscles twitched to be able to enact; all of them seeming possible in the context of being impossibly this far apart; like distance was the only barrier and holding onto him until he went to sleep wouldn’t have given the game away. _I would do anything to be allowed to try._ “I don’t think she could have said whatever she said if she knew you.”

“She said the problem was that I’d always put me first and that I never try hard enough.”

 _God._ That was almost darkly funny, somehow, although the flash of anger made him grit his teeth, maybe a bit too obviously. “She’s a fucking fool.” _Sorry I know you loved her, not sorry because you were wrong._

That manages to raise a slight smile, if only for the gesture of solidarity more than really wanting to start sounding bitter; emotional cracks painted over quickly. _I hope you’re right._ “Speak your mind and everything…”

“Ha, sorry. I just…I think I’m harder to offend than I used to be but I really hope you know that’s bullshit.” 

“Really? Because right now it feels like I led her through a maze for ten years trying to find an engagement ring and in the end I dug my way out and left her behind.”

_Well you’ve definitely been thinking about this for too long to have ended up with that image._ “To me it sounds like she didn’t realise what it takes to be competitive in MotoGP.” 

“I don’t think she has any idea.” _You do._ “And I don’t think she realised how hard I do and did try. Or how it feels when sometimes that’s still not enough. Or that it's possible to give 100% and still lose sometimes.”

“Ok can I say something? I’m sorry I know I’ve only met her a couple of times, but…that’s bothering you?” 

“Say whatever you want, I know you’re saying things for the right reasons. And yeah…” _I hope they can’t hear this._ His voice suddenly sounded like a loudspeaker in the quiet of a rural Catalan home at midnight, making him lower the volume and the atmosphere seem even more weirdly intimate. _I shouldn’t have answered tonight. Not in bed, not feeling like this, not this unable to stop being honest every chance I get._ “Yeah, that bothers me more than anything. I’ve never done anything but keep trying to be successful.”

“I know. And I think the only reason she said that is because she doesn’t understand why she wasn’t worth the same effort.” 

*

**Hotel Restaurant, Termas de Rio Hondo**

“Hey. Ok?”

“Yeah…” _I don’t know what the expression on my face looks like but from the one on yours I’d guess it’s saying too much._ “You?”

“What happened.”

“What do you mean?”

Alex gave him the best approximation of their mother’s _don’t even try it_ face before raising his eyebrows and waiting. “Seriously…”

 _I was tempted to catch a 14 hour flight to go and hug my teammate._ “I talked to Dani.”

“Yes that was pretty obvious…”

 _Pff._ “He sounded upset so I called him…”

“Right…”

“Well, that’s it…”

“When was this?”

“Well…” _Yeah see, er…_ “Basically since I left you until now-“ _Except for the last hour-_

 _Jesus._ “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” _Don’t look at me like that._ “And you know what? He _answered._ ”

*

**Castellar del Vallès/Room 973**

_Wow. And maybe, somehow, you’re completely right._ He took a few seconds to let that sink in before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. “Marc?”

“Yeah?” 

“I think that’s all I needed to hear.”

That sent the younger of the two spinning back into the warmth that normally accompanied any interaction with his teammate, relaxing into the pillow he’d slid down onto a while back and feeling himself flood with relief. _I said the right thing, and I helped, and even better; it’s true._ “I think I’m telling you the truth. And I think you know that, for me at least, the most important part of who you are is that you’re still here, and you’re even better than when you arrived, despite everything.”

“I would hope so.”

“I know so. And I know that someone who still goes through this and has this surgery, now, is never going to be someone who knows how to try less than 100%, all the time.” 

_I’m glad this isn’t face to face and I can’t lean in and ruin everything and give away how I think I feel, and see the look on your face and look into your eyes._ He let that sit there, silence between them somehow comfortable now and saying enough in itself to not need words, before trying to stifle a yawn and feeling himself smile again, properly, at the resultant laugh down the phone as the tension broke; never a more obvious sound on a late night phone call. “Sorry…”

“Pff. You’re just not _trying_ hard enough to stay awake! Jaja.” _Please let it not be too soon for jokes-_

“Jaja. Sorry, I’m in bed!” _I don’t think there’s anyone else who could have sent me to sleep with a smile on my face tonight._ “I think that’s my cue to stop tossing and turning and try and go to sleep…”

“Jaja I’m glad you said _‘and turning’…_ ” _Why do I say these things._ He felt himself go red and the panic come back, cringing again. _I was so far on the right side of the line and then-_

It took Dani a couple of seconds to get the joke, amusedly frowning to himself before he felt his face flush with colour and his mouth drop open. Yes, he’d said similar things in texts, but _never_ like that. _Jesus. And now what the hell do I say or begin to say and how or why or-_ He giggled and managed some kind of comeback, despite the sound of his heart ramming against the walls of his chest almost drowning him out. “Well I promise next time I’m tossing myself off in bed, I’ll call you. Deal?”

_Fuuuuuck._ “Jajaja. Deal! Alright Super Pedrosa, I’ll let you sleep now. Hope I made you feel a bit better at least.” 

“I didn’t think it was possible but I will somehow be going to sleep smiling. Well…a bit…”

_Oh wow._ “Jaja ok then grumpy, get it done. I will talk to you soon.” _Are we going to say when-_

“Hey! Jaja. Well now at least I’m not grumpy…so thank you. And yes, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, probably by text because I think I’m busy at night. Family meal. But I’ll watch and cheer for you?”

“I would hope so, jaja. I know you and Jorge get on now but be realistic…” _Is calling normal now then?_ “Night, Dani. Glad to help.” 

“Goodnight. You really have.”

And then those strange little seconds of limbo where both hovered over ‘end call’ and took a deep breath before managing to.

*

**Room 973**

_Fuuuuuuuuck._ He let the phone fall softly next to him on the bed, now flat out in the middle and staring at the ceiling, before rolling onto his side in a classic physical reaction to pink cheeks and burying his face in the pillow, fingers scrunched in the sheets and low growl of frustration muffled into the fabric; not having felt like he _needed_ it this much in a long time. _Fuuuuuck Dani you’re so far away, so straight, and so fucking perfect._ He stayed like that a while, realisation that thousands of miles away there was a probably naked and definitely bed-headed Pedrosa turning off the light and going to sleep alone proving too much for his crotch to ignore, before at least managing to control the blush in his cheeks and turning back to face the ceiling; glance down the bed at his tented jeans making him scrunch his eyes shut and take a few deep breaths. _Go away, go away, go away._

That had started to work, a bit at least, until the _jaja next time I’m tossing myself off in bed, I’ll call you…_ flashed through his brain again and another low whine of frustration echoed out, walking the tightrope between release and ‘should’, and his phone beeped again.

Dani: See? Going to sleep, smiling. Thank you. [think this makes us even] ;) _Media content in this message_

_Oh my fucking God._ It was a picture, collarbone upwards and shirtless, of his teammate smiling into the camera, twinkle of _jaja what am I even doing_ visible in his eyes and, as far as Marc and his tight jeans were concerned, an absolute last straw. _Wish I was looking at that across the pillow._ He stared for a couple more seconds before groaning again, dropping the phone and pulling himself upright; given up and brain on overdrive. _If you knew what you were doing to me. Although maybe I should call you back. ‘Hi, yeah actually I’m thinking about wanking right now…’_

He got out the bed, stripped off and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and staring at himself and the undeniable interest his cock was showing in the images in his brain as the water was left time to warm up, before ending up under the stream, leaning with his hands braced on the tiles and head hung to stare at the water disappearing into the plug hole, distance between him and where he'd rather have been suddenly sinking in as he watched the water swirl. _Is this swirling the opposite way in your bathroom, in your hemisphere? Is that a real thing?_

He finally gave up, closed his eyes, and tried not to moan too loud as he came over his hand shortly after, watching that disappear down the same way and leaning his forehead against the cool ceramic to try and calm down. _Is_ this _a real thing?_

*

**Castellar del Vallès**

_I’m going to be as embarrassed as he was when I wake up and realise I sent that._ The thought made him cringe for a good few seconds before he managed to get back the butterflies he’d felt at the idea, _although that would suggest I think you actually want to receive it?_ and turned off the light to try and sleep, staying still for a while wondering if there’ll be a response until tiredness took over and he felt himself starting to drift off. A few minutes later, he finally gave in and pulled a pillow under the covers, snuggling into it and relaxing a bit more at the fake but comforting feeling of something to hold onto and ignoring the tiny, almost subconscious voice in the back of his head telling him why he’s doing that and who he would rather it was. _And what the rest of me thinks about that. But then that would really be something to face up to._ Another couple of minutes and another more-contented than before but not-as-contented-as-it-could-be sigh passed before he smiled off into sleep, at least a little. _But then we made a deal and I’d have to call you and explain exactly what you do to me._


	10. White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥
> 
> He'll bounce back. ♥
> 
> No offence Pol, you know I love you.

**Thursday – Termas de Rio Hondo -2015**

Dani: Sorry I just got away. :/ Watched the press conference again, some of the questions they ask are so stupid. Reminded even more when I watch it from afar jaja. How are you?

_You texted me first._

Marc: Mr Silent returns!! Jaja. :) thought you might have run away forever in shame after that photo :P [I’m good thanks]

Dani: Oh great thanks yeah I had forgotten about THAT [good]

Marc: I showed Hector, we’re going to tweet it sometime in the future when you look too threatening.

Dani: Jajajaja

Dani: If you show anyone, I will never text you again :P

_Please God be joking._

Marc: Aww jaja, I’m not serious. Would be a bit weird to explain why I kept it too jaja

_That’s true. So this is weird? Is this weird?_

Dani: Jajaja. How’s the track?

Marc: Better than last year! :) they improved stuff a lot

Marc: This is the paddock now: _Media content in this message_

Marc: Hotel is much better too. The lift works jaja, and they have more than just meat in the restaurant

Dani: Jaja was good meat though!

Marc: IT WAS. After a few races here that would have slowed us down though kaka

Dani: Jajajajajaja 

Dani: Also didn’t realise I was a Brazilian footballer?!

_Does this class as flirting._

Marc: You hide it well but yeah I’ve seen you play jaja ;) [shut up, typo :P]

Dani: :P Where are you now??

Marc: Just heading back, to not eat meat

Dani: It’s weird being in different time zones. And urgh don’t talk about food, my mother made me eat too much

Marc: Jaja know the feeling! Stuffed?

Dani: I’m in the same place I was when I made it onto the bed. I’m not lying down, I’m beached.

_Bed bed he’s in bed he’s in bed-_

Marc: Jajajajajaja ♥ oh DANI. Wish you were here!!!

Dani: Jaja aww. Same, same. But I will be sooooon. :)

Marc: Good! Have to go now. We’re back and I think Hector thinks I’m texting someone really inappropriate ;)

Marc: You won’t sell me out to the papers will you??

_For WHAT._

Dani: Jaja never! Night.

Marc: Night. Sleep well and talk soon :)

Dani: You too and yes :)

*

**Friday Morning/Friday Afternoon**

Dani: Be careful!

_You were thinking about me._

Marc: I will be. Thanks. You’re watching?

Dani: Yes!

Marc: Guardian angel ;)

Dani: I’ll try but not sure I’m a great talisman tbh

Marc: Pfff whatever, you’re the best one! Going to miss your help when you’re back trying to beat me! ;)

Dani: I’m glad you know it is going to stop and I’m not going to speak to you.

Marc: I genuinely worry about that :P

Marc: Dani?

Marc: Ok well now I have to go. Thanks though, talk soon.

Dani: Sorry, really bad timing to get dragged away! :/ just joking. #friendsforever ;) :D. Be careful, like I said.

Marc: I did worry a bit. :P but ok good. #SatuHati? ;) I will be. Thank you.

Dani: #SatuHati!! Now 3, 2, 1….GASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marc: I can’t believe you convinced so many people you’re so sensible and grumpy :P

Dani: Fuck you :P

Marc: Jajaja SEE

Marc: Talk later, ciaoooooooooo 

Dani: buh bye ;) :P

“No.” Marc shook his head and pocketed his phone. _Sometimes I swear you treat me like a baby._ “It’s private.” He ignored the look from Alex and raised his eyebrows at Hector, for whom that still didn’t seem to have sunk in. “It’s all funny for a while, but honestly I’m 22 years old and I have some sense.”

 _Woah._ “Ok…”

“Don’t look at me like that, I think keeping my phone is fair. I’m talking to someone yeah, and it’s fun and funny. It’s no one who is going to ruin us or my image or anything so just relax.”

 _And again._ “Ok. Sorry. It was a bit of a joke…”

“I know.” Marc smiled at his PR guru, tone light but wanting to make the point, and held the door for him as they made it to hospitality. “I know it’s annoying but there is a bit of serious in there and THAT’S a bit annoying.” _Not half as annoying as it will be when I marry him though, jaja._ He grinned to himself at that, that definitely not serious, before laughing as Alex gave him another too-knowing look, ending up in giggles and nodding mutely at the offer of coffee from a baffled Hector. _God imagine if you even knew who it was or why it’s a problem._

*

**Friday Night/Early Saturday Morning**

Marc: I’m back. Less beached last night?

Dani: Yeah jaja, got a good run in and managed to brave taking the bandage off to shower

Dani: I mean, I have been showering in the past few WEEKS. I just mean it’s not fun when I have to reveal it jaja

Marc: It’s always fun when you reveal it :D jeje

Dani: I walked straight into that one.

_Well, not so straight._

Marc: Not so straight jajajajajajaja

Dani: You make all the jokes I have too much sense to :P

Marc: Jajaja.

_YOU thought up THAT joke?_

Marc: Sense is overrated. I prefer nonsense

Dani: Obviously

Marc: It’s late I’m basically dropping the phone on my face here :P

Dani: Awwwww well…welcome to my world.

Dani: It’s nice being the awake one

Marc: Awake but in the same place I guess :P too early for you

Dani: I’m awake so early at the moment!

Marc: I’m not denying you’re awake but you’re definitely not out of bed jaja

Dani: Yeah ok guilty as charged. To prove it’s morning though no picture ;) :P

Marc: Jaja and no alcohol I HOPE. ;) That just leaves poor old me alone in my bed and not quite sober [don’t tell anyone. It’s not going to give me a hangover. PROMISE.]

Dani: :O MARC?! OMFG WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Marc: Don’t. I know ;)

Dani: Jaja, think we’ve all done it. I think poor old you alone in your bed not quite sober will manage

Marc: I made it this far

Marc: Crying into my pillow alone

Dani: Oh dear.

Marc: That’s what my mother says every time she asks if I have a wife yet

Dani: Jajajajaja

Marc: I’m glad one of us is laughing

Dani: Aww don’t, seriously you don’t want someone who isn’t right and I think it’s a bit early to find someone who’s right?

Marc: I miss cuddles

Dani: Oh GOD what did you drink

Marc: Just my own tears

Dani: You’re killing me

Marc: Softly

Marc: And well…um didn’t you say you’d been with her for a decade? So not following your own advice Pedrosa :P

Dani: True enough

Dani: Again though, not a good example ;)

Marc: Aww ♥ Sorry. I’m mostly joking, but it’s weird

Marc: 2013 was the best year ever for not being in a relationship ;)

Marc: Now it’s just kind of boring

Marc: No one fucks that good on a one night stand, everyone’s too nervous

Marc: So yeah ok it’s easier but easier doesn’t mean better

Marc: I think it’s just getting a bit weird now, being so far away from home. I know I’ve been doing it for years but this year I think it sunk in how far away everyone else is that I know

Marc: Maybe because I moved and can’t just walk over to my friends’ houses in Cervera anymore without people screeching to a stop in their car and running at me jaja

_Maybe because you’re not here._

Marc: I mean, I couldn’t do that since COTA 2013 really, but now I really can’t. Unless I do another Planeta Calleja, it’s a bit far from my house ;)

Marc: I think it’s Alex too, he’s grown up so much now he goes off on his own and no one has to panic jaja

Marc: And Tito has a girlfriend

Marc: Classic jealousy!

Marc: I’m mature now, I drink wine ;)

Marc: I think I sent you back to sleep jaja, sorry.

Dani: You really didn’t.

Dani: You feel like that?

Marc: Which bit

Dani: A bit lonely?

Marc: Hmm sometimes

Marc: I’m going to sleep now. Night Dani, sorry [again]. Next time we talk I’ll be awake and alert and not joking my way to misery ;)

Dani: Don’t, keep talking if you want.

_I want._

Marc: Some of us have to be awake AND out the bed jaja ;) night. Thanks though!

 _I get the feeling,_ the older rider sighed to himself and managed to struggle upright, _that’s one of those moments where the smile doesn’t quite reach your eyes._

*

**Saturday Afternoon/Saturday Night**

Dani: Well done and goodnight!

Marc: Yeah predictably busy again, night! Thanks :)

 

*

**Sunday Morning/Sunday Afternoon**

Dani: Be careful please

_Thinking about me again._

Marc: I will be. :) 

Dani: Plan of attack?

Marc: Soft tyre and GASSSSSS

Dani: Thought you might say that jaja. Valentino looks quick

Marc: Yeah, think we’ll end up in a fight at the end tbh, we shall see!

Marc: I don’t think our bike on the hard tyre will be able to stay with him til the end

Marc: At least this way the battle will be in the last few laps

Dani: Ok, be VERY careful

_Our bike._

Marc: Will be. Cheer for me.

Dani: My brother bought me a Marquez hat jaja

_Oh great yeah that’s not obvious that I told him I’m questioning my sexuality over you._

Marc: :O!!! :D wearing it?

Dani: No. [yeah] ;)

Marc: Is this a taste of things to come?

Dani: What?!

Marc: When you retire jaja, not now don’t worry

Dani: Ohh jaja. I think people would think it was weird in the paddock :P ;)

Marc: You should come and work for Honda when you’re done

Marc: By work for Honda, I mean be my guardian angel but in person :) Then you can wear 93s all the time ;)

Dani: Urgh all your stuff is red, I look better in white :P

Dani: Priorities ;)

Dani: Does being an angel pay well?

Marc: Well I have NO idea ;) 

Dani: Jaja true enough. ;) Talk after the race, gas al fondooooooo

*

**Sunday Afternoon/Sunday Night**

_Fuck._ He felt his heart hit the floor as Marc did, nerves getting worse and worse anyway as Valentino closed in further and further, until he’d almost drawn blood from his palm clenching his fists as they finally ended up on the same bit of track; too literally. _He’s faster than you and you’re going to have to pass him back-_ He watched with a bitten lip as Marc did just that, straight away, before feeling his breath catch and panic shoot through him. _Oh my God._

It felt like slow motion in some ways and incredibly quick in others; silence in the room but that unimportant as nothing else was going to get through anyway, Dani’s attention focused only on the figure sliding across the floor and then getting to his feet, praying praying praying and remembering to breathe once he saw his teammate test himself out and seem uninjured.

He’d crashed more than enough times to know it happened sometimes, but, he realised, he’d never had to watch that. He’d always been the one doing it. He’d always been able to feel either the relief as everything felt ok or the pain and frustration as something clicked or crunched where it shouldn’t. He’d been the one giving and needing the pep talk and doing the mental maths on the points down the drain, and he’d been the one leaning on the fence taking a moment to himself to try and pick up some pieces. _I never realised how bad this is._ He shared a look with Eric, reaction pretty obvious and maybe that making it sink in for his brother quite how deep whatever feelings he had went, already, before rubbing his hands over his face and letting out a long, slow whoosh of air. “He’s ok.” _Just confirm that and make it sink in._

“He is.”

“I’m going to get a drink.”

*

Dani: Are you ok? Physically?

Dani: I know how it must feel, well I do know how it feels

Dani: Don’t have to talk to me, I know you probably want leaving alone. But please tell me you’re ok

Dani: Marc please

Dani: I’m not going to sleep until you say you’re ok

Marc: I’m not injured 

Dani: Ok, good. Thank you. If you want to talk to me I have my phone next to me on loud

_I guess you don’t want to talk to me then._

It was 4am before the message tone woke him up.

Marc: I’m sorry I was an idiot

Dani: 70/30 in favour of you ;)

Marc: You know what I mean. Sorry if I woke you up, meant you to wake up to that at a sensible time

Dani: I’m glad it woke me up, I was worried.

Marc: I was pretty angry, sorry if I took it out on you, just needed to calm down

Dani: That’s ok, I understand. You’re sure you’re ok?

Marc: I’m physically fine. I’m locked in my hotel room with the lights off wondering how the fuck this all happened so quickly

Dani: If you want to talk properly I can go downstairs and call you?

Dani: Marc?

Marc: No that’s ok, but please talk to me a while?

The disappointment made him sigh slightly before he felt another flash of panic at how real everything was starting to feel.

Dani: Isn’t it obvious I hate talking to you? ;)

Marc: Yeah jaja you never reply :P

Dani: I know. Maybe don’t tell people we talk jaja, I’m normally terrible at keeping in touch

Marc: AM I SPECIAL :D

Dani: Yes, in so many ways

Dani: Some of them good ;)

Marc: Jaja. Sorry guess what I did…

Dani: I think I know and I’m worried ;)

Marc: Maybe you should be, it’s a well stocked mini bar jaja

Dani: Is or was?

Marc: Give me chance jaja

Dani: It won’t help much

Marc: Probably not, I’m not an alcoholic or anything jaja, I’m just not in the mood to talk to anyone so whatever this weird beer is is my friend

_Anyone but you, anyway. Maybe breeze past that, please._

Dani: Wish I could take your mind off it properly

Marc: Jaja that sounds weirdly threatening or sexual

_God, why._

Dani: Jaja WHAT?! No I mean…don’t really know. Watch a movie and talk and share a beer

_Like a fucking date. Please God don’t mention that._

Marc: Well I don’t have a movie on but we’re talking and I have a beer, so I think it’s as perfect as it can be when you’re so far away

Marc: I really miss you at the moment, I don’t know why

Marc: It’s like we became a one bike team and everyone just looks straight to me for an opinion

Marc: I can’t wait for you to be back. We should have a beer in Le Mans :)?

Dani: Sounds good. Will need a catch up [although we now seem to talk loads jaja]. Not the same as face to face

Marc: It’s not, way easier to embarrass myself in texts *facepalm* sorry about all that stuff I said last night

Dani: Don’t apologise, that wasn’t embarrassing, it was interesting and I’m glad you trust me enough to talk to me

Marc: I do, I just think I sounded so pathetic

Dani: Not at all, but you were a bad liar when you just went to sleep :P you don’t have to grin at me when you’re not in the mood, just be honest. 

Marc: Ok. Still though, you know when you feel like you’ve said too much and wake up going ‘argh no I didn’t even admit that to myself’ ;)

Dani: Jaja yes, but don’t worry, don’t think that was like that

Dani: I’m annoyed it took 2 years to talk to you properly now jaja :P

Marc: You kept rejecting my advances ;) jajaja

Dani: Sorry I think I did, it takes a while for me to trust people in the paddock and you seemed too good to be true :P

Dani: Turns out you’re not at all. :)

Marc: I think that was a compliment so thank you :) you trust me now though?

Dani: I do. Weirdly I trust you and Jorge jaja

Dani: No idea how THAT happened

Marc: Jajajaja well that was an anti-climax

Dani: :P I do mean in different ways! I mean I talk to Jorge about once a year not at the track and you about twice a day now, so… :P I think it was a good climax

Marc: I hope you did that on purpose :P

Dani: That’s what she said

Marc: Jajaja 

Dani: How drunk are you?

_Drunk enough to be worried I’ll say something stupid._

Marc: Not too bad :P why?

Dani: Want to ask you something

Marc: Right… is it a terrible trick because I might be drunk enough to fall for that…

Dani: Jaja no, I just want to go back to that convo from yesterday

Dani: Has anyone ever asked you if you’re ok?

_Emotional text messaging between teammates, normal definitely normal._

Marc: What do you mean?

Dani: I mean you have a lot of good people around you but family is a bit different. Are you ok? In the middle of your MotoGP whirlwind?

He didn’t know quite why that made him so emotional [probably beer he hoped] or quite why he didn’t just fob it off, but he didn’t, and found himself snuggling down into the bed and leaving the mini bar for a while, taking a few minutes to reply and surprised he wasn’t prompted. _Do you know I need a second or did you fall asleep though._

Marc: No one ever asked me that before so I don’t really have an answer

Dani: I’m more asking so you know I want to rather than because I’m trying to push 

Marc: Ok. I am, I think. Lots of things are incredible. A few more things seemed incredible until the whole Andorra thing but I know that was going to happen at some point. Some things are crazy.

Dani: Ok. And what you were saying last night?

Marc: I was mostly joking, just been a weird weekend

Marc: I was with a girl last night, think that’s what did it

Marc: Went to the bathroom and came back and overheard her talking to her friend

Marc: Not nice. Not mean or anything, but really zero interest in MotoGP or me

Marc: So I left

_And was haunted by how much better my bed would look with you in it._

Dani: Ah ok. Sorry. :/ so you really feel like you miss having someone there?

Marc: Yeah I think so. But not sure how that will happen. I think I almost loved my ex, but it was too early and she didn’t want to travel or be famous

Marc: I don’t think I really miss her though, I just miss knowing someone wanted more from me than either a night of fun or a pile of money

Marc: Sorry I know that sounds bad, I don’t mean it that harshly. I’ve had good fun ;)

Marc: It’s just so hard to know who is interested in me and will still be interested in me when I’m retired and watching MotoGP on TV, proved last night

Marc: And that sounds like years away but WE both know it could be tomorrow

Dani: I feel the same. If someone doesn’t share your passion I think it just shows they don’t believe in the same things you do, sometimes

Dani: I think that’s what I realised, anyway

Marc: So I need a MotoGP rider girlfriend? I think I have Maria’s number jaja

Dani: Jaja NO. [please don’t blame me for that if you do :P] I just think someone has to know how it feels

Dani: Not ride necessarily, just understand why we do it

Marc: Ok well any more suggestions? I think Vale and Uccio are taken jaja

Dani: Jajaja yeah do a paddock gay survey

Marc: Jajaja yeah great that would be so much easier! Knowing my luck there’s probably only one gay or bisexual rider in the paddock

Marc: And it would be, like…POL 

Dani: Jajajaja

Marc: You got me smiling again :D imagine me dating Pol, GOD.

Dani: Maybe you should buy a dog

Marc: Jeje maybe I should. It has seemed to cheer him up from what I now realise are probably the exact same things I’m feeling which is a bit weird

Dani: Jaja ooh actually true. Well since I’m such good friends with Jorge the third Espargaro I’m sure I could sound it out for you and set you up?

Marc: Jajajajajaja. PLEASE DO. I would break his heart though

Marc: Third espargaro jaja

Dani: Jeje. Why would you break his heart?

Marc: He’s Pol and I’m Marc, the sex would really have to be terrific for that to be worth it 

Dani: I’m laughing so hard I might wake people up

Marc: Jajaja same. ‘Why are you laughing’?

Dani: ‘I’m just thinking about what quality sex Marc would have with Pol Espargaro’

Marc: ♥ HIGH QUALITY, I’M INVOLVED. Jaja

Dani: I don’t doubt that kaka

Marc: Shit now I’m the Brazlian footballer

Marc: Ok Dani I have the best joke I’ve ever come up with…are you ready?

Dani: ….

Marc: “I have great ball skills”

Marc: RIGHT? THAT IS A GOOD JOKE

Dani: ok maybe …maybe…

Marc: Don’t even try and deny it!

Dani: Ok conceded

Marc: :D but seriously…you’re not surprised by this?

Dani: By what…this time…

Marc: Jaja. I would have thought other riders wouldn’t really want to talk about fucking each other

Dani: Jaja I’m not homophobic. You certainly don’t sound very homophobic!

Marc: Not so much

Marc: Sex with Pol sounds ok if I can gag him tbh

Dani: I think I have now woken people up laughing. GOD.

Marc: Ok well…the gag thing wasn’t meant to be so weird…

Dani: When the police break in and find Pol gagged in your house, I don’t know if that explanation will work

Marc: Jajajajaja

Dani: And you can say anything you want, my brother is bisexual. It’s all normal in our family. 

_Sorry although I know you won’t be offended by a little white lie…_

Marc: Ah ok. It’s always a bit weird because in the ‘real world’ it’s way more normal so I’m a bit nervous of what to say

Dani: I know what you mean, but I think you know me well enough to know I’m not going to judge people because of anything like that, don’t worry :)

Dani: Although I know this wasn’t you telling me you’re going to go and fuck Pol Espargaro jaja

_Please don’t tell me you’re going to go and fuck Pol Espargaro, please please please._

Marc: Jaja not tonight. Maybe I should go back to the bar and hook up with a guy instead? 

Dani: Yeah try that one in secret, good luck :P

Marc: I don’t know what you mean, is it not normal to invite male strangers to my hotel room to watch Friends?

Dani: Jaja :D NO.

Marc: I hate that I can’t. I mean, I really don’t want to date Pol, but I want my freedom back!

_Are you seriously saying what I think you’re-_

Dani: Ok, you still have it! But it’s not worth it. Maybe it would be worth it for someone you actually wanted to be with

Dani: But I don’t think drunk alone and bruised in Argentina is a good night to get curious :P

Marc: Jaja I know, I’m not curious jaja. I’m just annoyed I’m not allowed to be curious

_That doesn’t count as a lie since I’m not technically curious since I’m definitely experienced. Right?_

Marc: Ok I’m going to sleep!! Sorry. I don’t think I have much choice, so tired. I’ll regret this tomorrow probably but you don’t seem too traumatised. If I wake up to gay rumours I’ll cut your brake cables

Dani: Charming :P

Marc: Always ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx #EmbracetheGay

Dani: You will regret this tomorrow. *mwah* goodnight, darling. Sleep well xxxxxxx ;)

Marc: Jajaja. Also, thank you so much for making me smile again. Night!

Dani: Night.

*

_Yeah goodnight, sleep well. I’ll now sit here and watch the sun come up and wonder what the fuck that was about and feel my heart hammer in my chest just from looking at a drunken, tired joke._

He sighed and pushed the now silent-for-a-while phone into the pocket of the bathrobe before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

_Please wake up curious._


	11. Nobody Knows This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's Dani or it's me, but this got me a little. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much, always.
> 
> Timeline is kind of based on real life [reminder: this is fiction pure fiction] but can't remember when he actually did it.

**Thursday after Argentina – 2015**

Dani: I’m staying in Catalunya. When are you back?

Marc: :D just landed! Coming to the presentation?

_BE BRAVE._

Dani: Yes :) maybe we could do that beer before you leave for Jerez? When are you going?

_YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO._

Marc: Afternoon on the 29th. We could do night after the presentation? I’m guessing you’re not coming down to Jerez.

_Well I don’t know, how much time are you thinking? How much time are you going to spend getting ready? How much am I going to convince myself I don’t want to be able to use the word date?_

Dani: I’m free all the time, being unemployed and girlfriend-less. And no, can’t do it, sorry. Maybe when the book is closed it will be easier but now I can’t.

Marc: I understand. One of those isn’t true :P and the other one is positive otherwise you wouldn’t have made it happen. If you’re here the whole time, I’m free on Friday before too. Motocross on Saturday. Then free, then presentation, then flying down. Whenever you want :)

_…I’m all yours._

Dani: Ok well Monday night then? I lied I forgot I have medical things I have to go to :(

_I’ll come and hold your hand._

Marc: Ok, don’t worry. And you’re welcome to anything btw, I never said that. I know you can’t do training stuff atm but anything if you see me tweet and get jealous haha, just turn up :) please don’t sit in your house crying :P

Marc: Also I have private Instagram, don’t think I told you. Don’t know if you do? It’s MarcaLenta. I will approve you jaja

 _Oh my God._ He stared at it for a few seconds before going into the app and searching, sure enough finding it. _You definitely trust me then._

Dani: Thanks :) and ooh! I don’t but I was thinking about it, Eric has been pestering me

_And you haven’t but consider it done._

Marc: Well if you do let me know! 

Dani: OK! And pff I only cry sometimes ;)

Dani: Mostly at night when I call you and make it obvious. #Shame :P

Marc: No shame! Jaja. Ok I need to go because somehow I’m the one driving back to Andorra. 

_…to an empty house._

Dani: Ok, be careful. So Monday before the presentation?

Marc: Yeah I’ll be in Barcelona by midday and free after 3. Just text me where you are, preferably not at an outside table on La Rambla jaja ;) 

Dani: Jaja ok. Sometimes I wonder if people would actually notice if we dressed normally and acted like we weren’t us.

_But privacy yes please._

Marc: They really notice ;) :/. 

Dani: Jaja ok. Drive safely :) wave at Castellar….

Marc: Jaja I will! What’s the weather like outside?

Dani: Better than Geneva ;)

_Date date date it’s not a date date date._

*

**Cheste – Post Season Test - 2012**

“Hey.”

“Hi.” _Dani Pedrosa. My TEAMMATE._ “Nice to meet you as a teammate…” _Nervous laugh, great._ He felt his breath catch at the smile he got in return. 

_Well done on that race yesterday where you rewrote history._ “Good race yesterday. Ready for MotoGP?”

 _No._ “Hope so! Any advice?” _Cheesy._

“Yes. Don’t crash.” He grinned again. “Don’t get hurt…”

 _Do I dare say it._ “Sounds like good advice I won’t be able to take.”

 _I like you._ “Jaja, _same_.” 

_I swear you just winked._ The younger rider felt his words stop on the tip of his tongue as more people arrived, obviously looking as nervous as he felt for a split second as he ended up looking back at his new teammate again and blushing slightly under the friendly encouragement headed towards him. _Here we go. Dani Pedrosa, my teammate._ “Morning…” _Maybe one day we could even be friends._

*

**Thursday after Argentina – 2015**

“I’m sure it’s nothing like that to him, but it kind of feels like we just organised a date.”

Eric closed his eyes for a second in a gesture that Dani was starting to become familiar with, before looking back at him and shrugging slightly helplessly. “Dani…”

“I did say ‘I’m sure it’s nothing like that to him…’”

“And the conversation you had the other night didn’t stoke any hope whatsoever…”

 _Every last ember._ “No. Like he said, if we weren’t riders it would be so much more normal. It was just a bit too honest if I had been homophobic. Just trusts me, I think. Which is nice, I think me having realised that who he is is genuine has really sunk in for him.” _Also you’re bi, sorry I never told you._

“Done?”

“Hmm?”

“Any more speeches about denial or-“

“I’m not in denial!”

“Don’t deny it.”

“Fu…” He pursed his lips and then let it fade into a smile as their mother walked in, 29 years old or not, still in their parents’ house and definitely enjoying the hospitality; not wishing to ruin it with bad language or general unappreciated lapses in angelic-ness. _Although I can’t exactly stir fry or survive alone right now._ That thought made him giggle to himself, zoning out of the conversation and then waking back up to find them staring at him. “Hmm?”

“What are you laughing at?”

 _Stir fry arm pump._ “Nothing.” _Me and Marc, waking up together and cooking. Going back to bed. Me cooking breakfast and watching his nose twitch as he smells it and opens his eyes, all blurry and confused before he realises where he is and who with and sits up and smiles-_

“Dani.”

“What?!”

“You’re not listening, are you?”

 _No._ “Yeah. I agree.” He watched his mother and brother exchange a glance as she left the room before cringing and admitting defeat. “Ok what…”

“Nothing…”

“What did she say…”

“Nothing much.” _Happily scared I think is the right facial expression._ “She thinks it’s good you seem head over heels with whoever you’ve been texting.”

 _Well she’s not wrong._ “Oh God is it that obvious...” _Just don’t think finders are keepers with this one._

“Not at all.”

 _Bodes well for face to face then. Face to face, eye to eye, lying to both about the fact that I absolutely won’t have spent hours choosing what to wear and which aftershave and whether I shave or whether you’d like the scratch of stubble-_ “Fuck off.”

_“I can still hear you, Daniel.”_

*

**Saturday 25th April – Motocross Training - 2015**

_Oh, fuck._ He knew what crashing felt like, and he knew what getting away with it felt like. He knew what being stretchered away felt like, where the worry became more long term, and he knew this feeling. This particular _it’s probably going to turn out fine, but I have a race soon and something just broke_ feeling. The pre-2014 feeling staring at Emilio across the waiting room with an expression somewhere between devil-may-care and supreme regret. The _my home race is next and I crashed last time out_ feeling. “Fuuckkk…”

“Ok?”

He shook his head and winced again trying to pull off his glove. _Please still be attached._ It was, but it wasn’t pretty. And Alex’s face said the rest. “Fuck…”

“Don’t…”

“Right well…hospital. Call dad. Call Emilio.” _Of all weeks._ “Let’s go.”

*

**Saturday 25th April – Evening – Post Surgery - 2015**

Marc: Yet to tweet it but I crashed this morning and broke my finger.

Dani: Fuck. Are you ok?

Marc: Hmm, it fucking hurt. Still attached though and surgery went well.

Dani: Surgery?!

Marc: Yeah it’s pretty bad. Or it was; now it’s looking more promising.

Dani: Motocross?

_Did you remember or assume._

Marc: Yeah. Got it tangled up in the bike

Dani: Oww. :/ Jerez?

Marc: Honestly I’m not sure. I think 60/40, have to see how it goes

Dani: God, it really isn’t good then? Sorry. :( God I bet they love us, broken before our home race!

Marc: I know! And thanks. I know training like that is a risk but I think it pays off normally

Dani: Was it a stupid crash or a ‘shit happens’ crash

Marc: Shit happens. Wasn’t angry at myself. More just trying not to throw up on my hand…urghh

Dani: Urgh! That bad?

Marc: Just weirdly bendy and unnatural

Dani: Urgh 

Marc: Jaja I know. This does mean I can’t do Monday though, sorry. Got to go back and get it checked out etc, treatments

Dani: Don’t worry.

_Don’t cry._

Dani: I know the feeling ;). See you at the presentation though?

_Surrounded by people. Pol. Jorge. Awkward people._

Marc: Yeah, wouldn’t miss that.

Dani: I guess you wouldn’t since Pol will be there ;)

Marc: Jaja :P was just cringing over the guest list

Marc: ‘Hi biggest 2015 rival, here is the exact extent of my injury up close and personal’. Great

Dani: Jorge won’t care about that, really

Marc: Not sure how you mean jaja

Marc: We agree Jorge is 2015’s biggest threat then? ;)

Dani: Think so! Of the people going :P. And no! Jaja. I mean he will never count you out/consider injuries/use something like that against you

Dani: I would ;) :P

Marc: Jaja. Sure :P guess it’s tomorrow then, me you and Pol

Marc: Ultimate threesome tbh ;)

Marc: Night Dani, I’m high on painkillers and basically asleep, sorry

Dani: Going to ignore that for my own sanity. What about the tweet..

Marc: Hector will do it tomorrow when I look alive I think

Dani: Are you ok? Honestly?

Marc: Honestly I can’t believe this happened

Marc: More than anything though I can’t believe how much I panicked when I felt it crack

Dani: What do you mean?

Marc: I mean this year I really, really can’t afford this.

Dani: Championships are won and lost in months, not moments

Marc: I hope that’s true. It’s not been my experience really.

Dani: To quote Jorge [probably]…the breaking point only becomes the breaking point because of the path that leads to it

Dani: it’s one moment that gets highlighted, but these things never stand alone

Dani: So get some sleep, take some deep breaths, and don’t panic.

Marc: #SatuHati

Dani: You like that phrase don’t you? :)

Marc: Almost as much as I like you.

Marc: You know one thing

Dani: What?

Marc: Jorge got to MotoGP as teammate to Valentino in 2008, **2008**!

Dani: Yeah…

_He did say he was drugged._

Marc: And he survived the wall and everything, and even survived sometimes being a complete idiot [well maybe both sides of the garage sometimes jaja ;)]

Marc: And I think that’s just as impressive as racing with a broken collarbone

Marc: Because I think in moments like this, I wouldn’t be okay if it wasn’t you in the other side of the garage

Marc: Well maybe I would but I’d have to change into something I don’t want to be

Marc: And I hope you take it the right way when I say this but I’ve won so much because of you

Marc: First because I let myself see it was possible, that someone from a little Catalan town could do it

Marc: Then because you kept going after being injured so much, and in 2011 I had to keep going, I had to

Marc: And then even when I’d won in COTA and started getting better, you never changed

Marc: Broke your collarbone and watched me win when really it should have been you

Marc: And you managed to celebrate with me in Cheste and I didn’t and don’t doubt for a second that you meant every word

Marc: And then you sit there and say nothing for months when it seems like I am just beating you on the same bike, but really you’re in pain. I saw your face in Germany when you were looking at your arm

Marc: You were my hero when I was 8 and I think you’ll always be my hero a bit

Marc: I don’t ride like you but I hope that when I retire I can do it having treated every teammate of mine the same way

Marc: I’m going to sleep feeling like I’m going to be stood on that podium next weekend, because my teammate is you

Marc: And I think and hope you’re my friend too

Marc: Sorry I’m so drowsy I don’t even know what shit I’m sending you I just know it’s probably honest and scary tomorrow ;)

Marc: So 2008-2010 Jorge is impressive was the point I think jaja

Marc: And we proved we can beat each other on track and not let it affect us, stupid fucking Motorland cables and mistakes not included

Marc: So yeah other point no I wasn’t very ok, panicking a bit

Marc: But you worked your magic and talk tomorrow when I wake up and inevitably apologise for this 

Marc: I hope I’ve made a difference to you this year because you always have to me. X Night.

The older rider read those quietly, feeling it start to bubble up slowly as they kept coming and he had no better response to the last than the first, before finally biting his lip and swallowing to try and control it. _‘I only cry sometimes.’_

Dani: I was going to go home

_I hope you’re asleep now._

Dani: I got off the bike in Qatar and I was going to go home

Dani: Nobody knows this

Dani: I was on my way to tell Livio I was retiring 

Dani: But then you “didn’t grow up with posters of me on your wall for nothing…”

Dani: And I will never forget you saying that

Dani: And I will never forget everything you've said to me since. So I'm glad I helped you.

Dani: In return, thank you for the rest of my career.

Dani: Days or weeks or months or years doesn't matter

Dani: I didn't go home.

Dani: Goodnight, Marc. x


	12. Teenage Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, I hope you like it! ♥

**Before Jerez – Catalunya - 2015**

DramaL26: I finally caved in and got a private one. Good morning from ‘home’…me and my forearm managed to eat with a knife and fork today ;) :D 

MarcaLenta: @DramaL26 hey there ;) your make up looks good today jajaja

 _What does that even mean._ He grinned at the comment, the first one on there although he’d spent every single hour since he’d posted it waiting for one from him and him only, before giggling to himself and shrugging. _Well you’re obviously feeling better._

DramaL26: @MarcaLenta thanks sweetheart, I didn’t want to disappoint :P [also can you actually accept me please?!]

MarcaLenta: @Dramal26 jajajaja never!! ;) and what?!

MarcaLenta: @Dramal26 ohhhhh jaja, done! Welcome to my darkest secrets new follower ;)

*

MarcaLenta: This is my make up today, thought I could drink my coffee unaided and threw it on my face.

Dramal26: @MarcaLenta oouucchhhh. I raise you burnt crotch 

MarcaLenta: @Dramal26 I always raise a burnt crotch jajaja

*

Dani: At this rate they will think we’re gay :P

Marc: Pffffffff jaja

Marc: I’m not gay

Marc: I’m just not straight

_Honesty disguised as humour, the coward’s way out._

Marc: Jajaja ;) 

Dani: Jaja. I can never tell if you’re joking!

Marc: Me neither. Painkillers are pretty good so everything is joking now ;)

Marc: Don’t know if I’m in my garden or maybe in a trance

Marc: Enjoying either tbh :)

Dani: Good!

Marc: Honestly I was kind of overwhelmed by everything and then I got these drugs

Dani: Oh noooo

Marc: Don’t be scared. ;) about what you said last night…I don’t really know what to say I just know I’ve never felt like that before when I read it

Marc: I guess you get stuff sent to you saying people are inspired and stuff too, and those are incredible. But honestly, they’re not you and it’s a bit crazy

Marc: I can’t believe you felt like that; I would have tried harder and got on my knees before I let you go home

Marc: I just hope you don’t regret it in the cold light of day

Dani: Which bit

Marc: Changing your mind in the heat of the moment

Dani: I thought you might mean telling you ;) you took your time replying :P

Dani: Not that I was nervous I’d gone too far or anything ;). And I didn’t change my mind in the heat of the moment, I saw clearly in the heat of the moment. I think you switched me back on :)

Marc: Oh Dani. Jajajajaja

Dani: ….

Marc: I’m glad I turned you on ;)

Dani: Oh god

Marc: Jajajaja. But no, I didn’t really know what to say really. I’ve been staring at it wondering how I can say anything that works without seeming like an idiot [well, more than usual ;)]

Marc: How is your arm today? How are you? Are we on for Le Mans?

Marc: Is the amazingness of your teammate supposed to make you cry slightly into your hospital breakfast? ;)

Dani: Aww. Well I hope it gave you some more fuel for Jerez too. Any update on that?

Dani: And it’s getting better, I am less frustrated, and I think so, tentatively. :)

Marc: Good, good, good. And It gave me fuel for life I think. Today’s prognosis is 65/35 so it got a bit better? :)

Dani: Good. I’m now going to go through your private Instagram profile and judge you

Marc: Jajaja have fun and please God don’t judge me ;)

*

Marc: I’m terrified

Alex: You'll be racing, don’t worry.

Marc: No not that, looking better on that front [also can you please get here?! The appointment was over hours ago :P]

Alex: On the way :P [no it wasn't] and ooh ok…what did you do? This time…

Marc: You’ve not been on insta

Alex: No…

Marc: I let Dani on the private one

Alex: Ooh!! Jaja

Marc: He said he was going to stalk me

Marc: I think he might tbh, I’ve been confusing him lately I think with my ‘jokes’

Marc: I never took all that stuff down about Gael

Marc: So he’s either reading my gay heartbreak right now or already has

Marc: also though if he is and he goes that far back, what does that say?!

Marc: Would you have gone through years of Rins’ private stuff? If you weren’t a little more interested than a normal teammate…???

Alex: Ok firstly, you should take that down anyway I think. You didn’t even tell US about some of it when it happened and I think it’s a bit risky

Alex: But honestly I don’t know

Alex: Not if I was busy, but then Dani isn’t so busy right now

Alex: But I don’t think I’d go that far back. [and lol as if that would happen :P]

Marc: But you get the point…is even being at this stage more than normal?? And ok, so if he mentions it he likes me more than just the guy in the other side of the garage

Alex: Marc, he didn’t retire because of YOU, or well you know what I mean

Alex: I’m very sure he’d be your friend until you’re 80

Alex: I have no idea past that because I have no idea what this is like

Alex: With girls, there’s not much at stake. You don’t have to be careful what you say in case you’re reading things wrong because they really let you know jaja ;) :/

Alex: And they’re unlikely to randomly hate you for flirting, or sell you out or morally disagree or be heterophobic [is that a word]

Alex: I have no idea really. Dani is so nice though, and even being straight it’s still an experience when he smiles at you jaja

Alex: But I don’t think this definitely says as much as you want it to

Marc: Ok, good reasoning

Alex: And no typos despite mum’s driving

Marc: Oh wow I’m impressed jajaja

Marc: I guess I’ll wait and see

*

 _God._ Private Instagram Marc was certainly very different to public Instagram Marc. There were bike photos and things he’d have expected, but also lots of incredibly dorky selfies, _God you’re a cutie_ , unedited photos of injuries that made Dani wince, and a lot more drunk and generally unkempt pictures than he’d ever have imagined. Not ridiculous amounts, just Marc having fun with friends and some girls, and then crucially, even Dani. Some from Bali were on there, although not the ones he’d saved in the very back corner of his phone and life, _where it looked like we were…something._ And then he kept going, further and further to the day after he’d won the title in Cheste, and then he stopped.

The pic he’d chosen there, the day after, was a picture of _Dani._ The one with his hands on his visor, overwhelmed. And the caption made his heart skip.

MarcaLenta: Woke up a champion this morning. Feeling like this ^. Feeling like watching this made a lot of difference. Has been a crazy year and almost fucked it all up but it’s amazing, this guy is my friend. One day I’ll tell him how I feel… for now, thanks to yous and thanks Dani! #BestTeammateEver

 _Tell me how you feel._ His heart was now less skipping and more pounding. _But he means what he said last night, right? That’s what he means. He means this, but said to my face. Not_ THAT. _Right?_

It took a good ten minutes for him to zone back in to reality after getting lost in possibilities and wrong turns and probabilities, swaying between _you are not straight and you’re in love with me_ to _I’m so caught on you I’m trying to make that ridiculousness true_ , before finding a middle ground that was exciting but terrifying in equal measure, and carrying on scrolling. And then he really, really felt his heart leap. Moto2, August 2011. A long way back; much too far back for him to try and pretend he didn’t find his continued stalking a little bit too obsessed, and _almost_ confirmation. Because the photo had been one he’d had to click on and actually read the message with it.

MarcaLenta: Amazing win. It’s been really hard tbh. First heartbreak and everything ;) :/ but I’m on the way :) good day today, feel more ‘it’s his loss’ than ‘God please come back I will forgive anything’.

 _WHAT._ That set him off going through everything and clicking on _everything_ , eventually going back to January 2011 and finding the first pic on there of whoever had broken his heart.

MarcaLenta: You’ve all been teasing us for ages but yeah ok maybe we should just admit it ;) ♥ #itsofficial

And there were more.

MarcaLenta: Having dinner with Gael, amazing night after an amazing race. Home races have advantages jaja ;) #sleepover #Ilovemyboyfriend

MarcaLenta: Can’t believe I get to wake up to this face! Not often enough tbh but still ♥

MarcaLenta: “I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight…” So cheesy. I love it jaja. Love you x 

MarcaLenta: Good nurse and yeah I’m on the mend! Thanks babe

MarcaLenta: Heartbroken

MarcaLenta: I don’t know if anyone knows already but he cheated on me when I was in Indy. So I think that’s over and I’m going to just try and concentrate on the next race. 

_God, he hurt you._ The next few posts were completely different, all quotes or nice views and clichés, and all very much proof of a very hurt Marc. It was like the spark had been knocked out of him for a while. _And all I want to do is kill him._ Dani stared at the picture of the guy he’d been with for a few more seconds before walking out onto the balcony of his hotel room and sighing; now down in the city and away from the strange but comforting familiarity of ‘home’, letting the low hum and occasional louder screech of Barcelona wash over him and calm him down. _Well I am jealous, in case there was any doubt left. A horrible part of me is glad you never married him or anything extreme. Another part of me can’t believe you’ve let me see this. Maybe you forgot it was there? And then there’s that whole part that’s stood here feeling like I’m in an Earthquake all by myself because you’re not just joking._

Marc: 70/30 and back at home [Cervera, no one will let me out on my own jaja]

 _Amazing timing, babe._ He bit his lip at that. _Slip of the tongue._

Dani: Good, I’m glad. I’m in BCN. Check out insta for the view :)

Marc: Just did and wow! Somewhere up near Tibidabo?

Dani: Yeah! Easier to get out the traffic :)

Marc: True. Don’t be late tomorrow, Jorge has to be the late one ;)

Dani: I’m sure he will be. ;) I won’t, you neither. See you tomorrow, briefly, I guess?

Marc: I hope so. Night Dani. Going to put my phone down before I embarrass myself again

Dani: Never embarrassing! And ok :) sleep well

Marc: I will. You too!

_You didn’t go through everything after all, did you-_

Dani: I’ll try. And I stalked you jaja! And reevaluated some of your ‘jokes’ :P

Dani: But I’m so sorry you got hurt. Night x 

_You’re actually bisexual. You, Marc Marquez, my teammate and a MotoGP rider, are bisexual. And suddenly all these butterflies are like tiny, tiny little glimpses of hope._

Marc: I’m ok now but thank you. Night x

*

Marc: He saw it!!!!

Marc: And I got a kiss at the end of the message x

Alex: I don’t know whether it’s better or worse if I tell you to not read anything into it

Marc: I think it’s too late now

Marc: I’m sure it’ll take even longer to get over now I talk to him so much

Marc: But at least he makes me feel butterflies again

Marc: I’m going to regret this in a few months I’m sure but I don’t care, I’m just going to enjoy it

Marc: And tomorrow, I get to see him. :D

*

**"Tomorrow"**

_And after hours and hours and hours and hours of wondering what it’s going to be like when it arrives, the moment is here._ He took another deep breath before nodding to himself and pushing the door open, knowing Dani was there already from the briefest of glimpses through the window, and managing to walk over like his legs were reliable and his mouth wasn’t dry and heart wasn’t pounding. _God, short sleeves. Short sleeves and fitted jeans and the way you smile over your coffee._ It took a second for a few people to acknowledge him and smile or nod, returning those gestures, before he was somehow stood a lot nearer to him and trying to hold his gaze. _Hi._ “Hey.”

*

 _Don’t look straight away. Don’t give everything away. Don’t run over there and bury him in kisses._ He blushed slightly to himself at that before taking another sip of his coffee and counting down to the moment he thought it would be acceptable to ‘notice’ him, ending up eye to eye and feeling a little shiver roll down his spine as their eyes met, breath catching as they did and trying to keep it casual on the outside at least, and then feeling the sparks get warmer and warmer as Marc looked back, he could have sworn, with the same expression that was on _his_ face. _Shy, maybe. Happy. Excited. Nervous. Captivated. Scared._ “Hey.” _Like there’s a private joke only we know. And there’s no one else in the room. And we're still smiling. Wider and wider and wider-_ "You're a bit late..."

*

 _Yeah I am. For the same reason as last time. I hope you like my shirt._ "Well you know it's not always a good idea to _come_ first..." 

He waited nervously for a split second, redder and redder and wondering how he'd managed to dare to say that, before feeling his chest constrict as the face looking back at him lit up in that way that only the face looking at him seemed to be able to. _I made you smile._

*

"Well." _And now it's face to face, I'm still blushing, and I'm fairly sure we're flirting._ "I really wouldn't know..."


	13. Night Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly unapologetic about the title? ;) ♥
> 
> Guys thank you so much for the comments/kudos/reading. Honestly it means a lot and I seriously appreciate it. I hope you like this one...
> 
> It's a bit of a bridge chapter before Jerez and Le Mans properly!

**Tuesday Night – Cervera – 2015**

“You know what’s weird?” He looked back at Alex, quite a while of silence having passed by this point and the noise making them both somehow wake up slightly, before scanning his eyes over the view; the sun going down over the valley below Cervera, and sighing half contentedly. _Wonder if we’ll ever share this._ “The difference between him in person and him on my phone.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean…face to face I feel so nervous, and then we say goodbye again and I’m sending him anything and everything without really overthinking it too badly. When we got back here I sent him ‘nice to see you, sorry I was nervous and glad you laughed even if it was pity.’ Winky face. I know he will smile at that. So in person why am I always so scared he won’t smile?”

“Well just because it’s in person. That’s _always_ way more scary.”

 _Oh is it, little brother._ “Jeje. I know, but why?! And personal experience?”

Alex went slightly pink and smiled to himself, biting his lip to try and stop before giving up slightly and giving him the finger. “No…course not…”

“Right…”

“Don’t even try and turn this around. We’re talking about you and Dani, ok?!”

“Jeje.”

“Don’t ‘jeje’ me.”

“Too late. But yeah I guess it’s just easier. He seemed like maybe that was true too? I don’t know. I mean…if that had been anyone else, it wouldn’t have crossed my mind that we WEREN’T flirting.”

“I’m glad you told us, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“About Gael. Eventually…” He raised an eyebrow at Marc’s face and smiled, sat slightly above him and poking him in the shoulder as he turned back round. _And you don’t flinch at his name anymore._ “I can’t imagine what it’s like, really.”

“What what’s like?”

“Feeling like this about someone so unattainable. And with lots at stake with, well…you know…” _All the fame and hiding and possible or probable homophobia-_

 _Well I guess you’ve planted your flag then._ “Honestly right now, after today, I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up in a shirt that took him hours to choose and took me out to dinner. And when I’m probably talking to him before I go to sleep, because apparently that’s what we do now, I won’t be surprised when he keeps replying and we say a bit too much. And then I’ll wake up tomorrow and curse the sky that I have to spend so much of my time with him because it isn’t going to make the inevitable any easier. I mean…” _What the fuck do I mean._ “I mean I know, rationally, that it’s fucking ridiculous. But then I catch the end of a look, like this afternoon…and honestly I don’t know if anyone else has ever looked at me like that…” _Well, I do know. And they haven’t. I’m sure. Aren’t I sure?_

“I think I can imagine. Up and down?”

“Up and down. Round and round…going absolutely. fucking. insane.” He laughed under his breath, in that weird way that’s amused at your own expense and a little sad about it, and sighed before pulling out his phone; wincing slightly at using his finger. _Round and round and round, laps and laps of just wanting to at least be brave enough to walk up to you and tell you. Hell, even just send it in a message. ‘Hi Dani, hope you’re feeling ok. I want you to come on a date with me, properly, and I want to invite you back for coffee and wake up next to you. Again and again and again._ He grinned back sadly before he got to his feet and turned back, pulling Alex to his feet and starting the shortish walk back to the car. “I got it sooo bad.”

*

**Wednesday - Geneva**

Dani: I think we flirted yesterday. I almost wanted to go to Jerez. And then I remember he’s him and I’m me and I end up doing that sad laugh…

Dani: I’ve no idea what to do now really. I kind of decided on the flight back that I should try and talk to him less and see if that helps, I have to share a garage with him somehow

Dani: That plan worked so well until I was lying in bed last night and my phone lit up

Dani: An hour later it’s tomorrow and all I can think is ‘I wish I was saying this across the pillow’

Eric: You’re serious aren’t you?

Dani: Yes and I know what you’re going to say.

Eric: Which bit?

Dani: The whole fucking list. Rebound. Male. Famous male. Marc. Teammate. Age gap. Bisexual doesn’t mean he’s interested. Young. And first guy I’ve ever even half looked at. I know and I agree rationally

Eric: I think it’s all just new and exciting and everything, don’t drive yourself crazy

Dani: It is all new and everything but it’s not that exciting. It’s torture.

Dani: I just wish I could read all these things that I would say were signals

Dani: But then it’s such a big risk because if I got it wrong…

Eric: It is a big risk I know. Signals?

Dani: If he was a woman I’d be on his doorstep begging

Eric: If he was a woman he’d probably be less interesting to you now :P ;)

Dani: Jaja. Nope, so far just him. 

Eric: Tipsy you from the other night disagrees

Dani: Oh God I don’t remember…what did I say?!

Eric: Jajaja..how fast the night changes…

Dani: Eh?

Eric: ‘that guy who left that band’. You googled image stalked him for an hour

Eric: This guy _Media content in this message_

Dani: Oh goddddddd I remember…well Marc and 1D guy then…does this count as bisexual or is it just that my One Direction is Marc

Eric: Jajajaja

Eric: I laughed all night at the Worst Joke Ever

Dani: Story Of My Life

Eric: STOP. Jaja. And I can’t believe this is you, my brother, talking about this

Dani: Feeling is mutual jaja

Eric: You don’t even seem that freaked out

Dani: I’m hiding it really well. It’s a bit crazy.

Dani: And now he’s calling me, so goodnight.

Eric: You can’t just leave it there!

Eric: Dani

Eric: Dani!

Eric: Ok update me tomorrow

*

**Thursday**

MarcaLenta: In Jerez. :) I love it down here and it’s so warrrrrrrm! But missing someone a bit. And my hand hurts. But bed selfie jeje x

Dramal26: @MarcaLenta it’s cold in Geneva :(

MarcaLenta: @Dramal26 should have come with me…

Dramal26: @MarcaLenta France! Where it’ll be cold jaja

*

Dani: Do you think he meant me?

Eric: Missing you? Maybe, I have no idea. 

Dani: See with a woman I would just ask. Also I screenshotted the photo, fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk _Media content in this message_

Eric: Yeah don’t do that, and I don’t know how I should react to THAT jaja. He’s a good looking guy?

Dani: That’ll do. ;) and I’m not likely to ruin everything that stupidly am I?

Eric: Put down the wine and maybe I’ll agree jaja

Dani: Pfff

*

Dramal26: Healing well. More wine, less whine, more win. #plan 

*

Marc: I meant you *pout* ;)

_I’m not going to reply. I’m not going to reply. I’m going to pretend I didn’t even read it. I’m going to pretend it hasn’t given me a heart attack. I’m not going to reply._

And he actually didn’t, opting for an extra hour of tossing and turning and mental torture instead before finally drifting off. And dreaming more mental torture.

*

 _You’re not going to reply._ It had already been ten minutes, and that was 9 and a half minutes longer than it had been before. _Something changed I think and tonight you’re not going to reply._

_But what did I do. The selfie? Too much? Although I didn’t just send it to you. Like last time I did that and thought it was a good idea. Urgh. Maybe too much too soon. Messages? Too many? Too public to post ‘missing someone’, however private that profile is? Or maybe…_

He sighed into the pillow and pulled the second one slightly further over his head with a groan.

_Maybe it’s just that my head and reality are so, so far apart. ‘Should have come with me…’_

_To do what? To sit in a different room and share a beer as friends and have no clue how hard I have to bite my lip when you turn to go back to your room and just say ‘goodnight’? As if the kiss you put in the message would ever be given face to face._

Marc: Guess you fell asleep jaja, night x

*

**Friday**

Dani: I didn’t text him back last night

Eric: Oh?

Dani: It’s got to stop before France, or at least calm down

Dani: Because I think I’m going to be racing :D :D

_And this little bubble is going to burst. It will anyway, I guess. So let’s just get it over with._

Eric: Well that's good :D

Dani: Jaja yeah could say that :P

*

Marc: Did I do something wrong?

Dani: No course not! Why?

Marc: You went quiet…

Dani: Sorry just been busy!

Marc: Oh right ok. Night then. Practice, physio etc went well thanks

Dani: Night

Marc: Ok Dani what changed…

Dani: I don’t know what you mean?

Marc: When my mum didn’t buy good cereal on Sunday, you asked me if I was ok

Marc: Today I’ve been in so much pain I can’t explain

Marc: And nothing...

Marc: In fact you know what, whatever changed I don’t think I want to know tonight. Goodnight.

Dani: Sorry, I hope you’re ok?

Dani: Marc?

_Oh God._

Dani: Night. x Sorry.

*

 _I may as well get up._ He did, rubbing his eyes and sighing slightly before getting out the bed and wandering downstairs, eventually ending up sat in an armchair staring out the glass doors at the inky black garden and half his reflection, guilt weighing heavier than worry for the first time since he’d broken the finger. _But it has to stop. Right? It can't carry on like this until we either fuck each other or fuck everything else up. Which the first option would do anyway. And I'll use that casual word like that's what this is about-_

Dani: You awake?

Eric: A tiny bit

Dani: Feel free to fall asleep. I think I hurt him, I didn’t ask how he was after riding with it

Dani: I was trying to make a bit of distance

Dani: Because that makes so much sense, but then I don’t see why sense wins if sense just hurts everyone

Dani: You know I’m probably texting this to the wrong phone

Dani: And you’ve not waded in worrying about what I’m about to do so I think you definitely fell asleep 

*

Dani: I was trying to give us a bit of space because we have to be rivals again soon

Marc: Yeah we do, space from what?!

Dani: We talk a lot

Marc: Yeah we do, we like it don’t we? Well, I do.

Dani: I do too, I just worry

Marc: Worry…

Dani: Yeah, I worry quite a lot. About you. About your finger. And I know it looked like it hurt quite a lot today and I’m sorry I never asked.

Marc: Ok…so why didn’t you?

Dani: Because I think we talk too much for it to be normal, so I thought talking less would be a good idea

Dani: I missed you after 3 hours ;) and I really don’t want you to go to sleep upset. Sorry, I really am. X.

Marc: Almost did :P ;)

Dani: Does the winky face mean I’m forgiven?

Marc: Maybe ;)

Marc: You worry?

Dani: Yeah.

Marc: And you don’t think this is normal?

Dani: Not for me, anyway

Marc: I guess our versions of ‘normal’ have been a bit different ;)

Dani: They really have. Maybe closer now than they used to be though ;)

Marc: Well now you’re just obviously talking about Repsol Honda :P

Dani: Jaja. Does your hand hurt?

Marc: Yes. Kiss it better: _Media content in this message_

Dani: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani: Goodnight, Marc.

_‘I guess our versions of ‘normal’ have been a bit different…’_

Marc: Night. Thanks, sorry if I got paranoid. 

Marc: Bad memories. X

_Let me rewrite them let me rewrite them let me-_

Dani: Same here X

Marc: It's not normal for me, it's much better than that. X


	14. Lonely Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Brandon Flowers. Thank you so much ♥

MarcaLenta: Thanks for all the congratulations!! It fucking hurt but back home now with another trophy and no crash ;) sleep time I think…

*

Dani: I would celebrate if I were you, what’s all this ‘sleeping’?!

Marc: Jaja :P I did celebrate but P2 and owwww :(

Dani: I’m so impressed you held on to it!!

Marc: *blush* jeje thanks! Honestly it took quite a lot. Lying in bed now kind of just groaning

Dani: Thanks for the mental image :P

Marc: I can take a video if you want keke

Dani: I am a man of many talents! First Brazilian footballer, now Finnish F1 driver and still Repsol Honda rider!

Marc: Jajaja fuck off :P I’m impressed I can type at all

Dani: Multi talented fingers…

Marc: :O :D DANI!

Dani: Jeje I’ve had wine, I think we’re on role reversal tonight ;)

Dani: Sorry I was a dick before, I’m just worried we’ll ruin it when we have to race each other.

Marc: Oooh wine? Are you Bali style drunk or PI 2014 style drunk? :/ [apology was accepted already ♥]

Dani: Going between both because I’ve been talking to my ex earlier and it wasn’t fun [♥ [are we teenage girls]]

Marc: Ah. Ok. Better now though? [fuck you]

Dani: Now more Bali, although I’m alone and lying in the middle of my bed [wash your mouth out]

Marc: Please tell me you were dancing :P [done and swallowed ;)]

Dani: No :P if I sleep in my clothes but don’t tell anyone is that bad or did it not really happen? [you’re terrible]

Marc: Bit late for that :P what’s my silence worth? [you have no idea :P]

Dani: Lots of stuff I’ll think of tomorrow [argghh]

Marc: Ok sounds good, you have until NOON [poor baby, too far? ;)]

Dani: Ok good, there’s a chance I will be awake by then :D [I started it :P]

Marc: Jajaja ok. Sleep time?

Dani: Sleep time. Want to join me? It’s tradition.

_Oh my God._

Marc: You stole the covers and you made weird noises :P

Dani: WEIRD NOISES?! Don’t make me laugh, it makes the bed move and it feels like we’re setting sail

Marc: WE? :P

_No no no no no-_

Dani: Jaja no I’m alone, I meant me and the bed :P

_Ok good. I mean, I'm sure I'll have to watch you meet, marry and settle down with someone else, but not yet. And do I mean settle down or do I mean settle for...for what? Someone who's not me? Am I now crazy enough to actually think that you'd be happiest with me?_

Dani: Explain weird noises!!

Marc: Lol Dani I wish I was seeing this

Dani: Explain

Marc: Wow this has you worried… ;) :P

Dani: Plleasseeeee

Marc: Jeje

Marc: Well you just made little noises like you were satisfied and comfy and drifting off to sleep

Marc: It was very adorable until you turned over and pulled all the sheets away when it got boring really quickly ;) :P

Marc: Wouldn’t have mattered if we’d slept on the BEACH :P

Marc: But some idiot put the air con on ‘arctic’ so fuck him

Dani: Pfff :P I think I’m making the same noises now but more negative

Marc: Well obviously it’s not as good…

Marc: …I’m not there! ;) night Dani, go to sleep. :P

Dani: Night night

_Or keep talking until dawn, I will probably last._

Dani: Update: tried to pull my jeans off and fell off the boat

_We can't leave it there the one night I'm feeling brave._

Dani: Story of my life

Dani: Now who’s groaning. Me.

Dani: I guess I will have to leave my bra on

Marc: Jajajajajajajaja ♥ um…

Dani: I should definitely go to sleep, I think I’m starting to remember things...

Marc: ?!

Dani: Bali! I think I fell off the bed again cause of the jeans again

Dani: And you pulled my shirt off?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marc: Jajajajaja

Marc: Do you remember the kiss and the spooning?

Dani: WHAT

Marc: Jejeje

Dani: You’d better be joking…

_Or I'd better remember it._

Marc: I am joking, don’t worry :P

Marc: I don’t even remember the shirt!! I thought I’d probably remember undressing Dani Pedrosa ;)

Marc: And if we’d kissed I think my lips would still be tingling :P

Dani: Don’t do it :P

Marc: Just telling the truth.

Dani: I can’t handle the truth!

Marc: That’s from a movie but I’m too tired to remember :P

Dani: Same

Dani: I am now shirtless without help

_Do not make me touch myself._

Marc: I’m happy for you

_I feel like this is one of those times where if I was actually there everything would be ruined because I'd not be able to...not._

Dani: Me too. Night night and feel better

Dani: Maybe next time you can help with the jeans? ;)

_Oh my fucking GOD._

Marc: Jajaja just say the word!

Dani: Might need two hands though ;) jeje. Night x x miss you! *weird noises*

_Again, my GOD._

Marc: I miss you too, drunk and stupid x consider yourself cuddled x

The response took long enough for Marc to believe he was finally asleep, the younger rider now starting to feel the familiar frustration creeping in. _I should really just go and have fun with someone. And try not to think about you. Every. Second._

Dani: I am really good at cuddling FYI

Marc: Jaja ok. I think I'm better at being cuddled :P

Dani: Typical, Marquez the diva

Marc: Pfffffff 

Marc: I don't have a proper reply for that tbh :P but I'm not am I?

Dani: Awww no you're not, I though that was so obvious I joked about it!

Marc: Ok good. Why aren't you asleep? :P

Dani: Just trying to pluck up some courage before I do

Marc: What?!

Dani: Just to ask if you're joking or if this is flirting

Dani: It's really hard to work out :P

 _Fuuuuck._ That made his heart rate rocket and his breath catch; panic at having gone too far hitting them both for different reasons but Marc the one, without alcohol, feeling his mouth go driest. 

Marc: Jaja well don't worry I am doing both :P

Marc: It's nice tbh, normally when straight people find out they're scared to come near me

_That's enough to not try and deny the fact I'm throwing myself at you, I hope, without it seeming like I'm actually throwing myself at you. Pretty much._

Dani: I'm always scared to come near you :P I like my traction control.

Marc: Ouucchhhhhhhh

Dani: Hope you know I'm joking, all in the past now!

Marc: I do, I can almost laugh about it? Jeje. Only thing off limits is laughing about 2011 I think

Dani: Good. And yes I'm likely to joke about career threatening injuries :P

Dani: Although wanking is difficult with my good hand only just getting better

Dani: Should've though it through

Dani: Smart people don't split up with their girlfriend before they're back to full strength ;)

Dani: I think I've definitely overshared now. GOODNIGHT. 

_Oh my GOD. AGAIN._ He stared down at that, wondering what to say, before realising it had probably been too long and was now going to be read in the morning anyway, more careful with the words.

Marc: I would offer help with that but I think that's over a line jaja. You know you're an attractive rich not-too-famous-to-ruin-it MotoGP rider, you can probably find someone to keep you warm at night for a while ;)

Dani: Yeah but then I have to pretend I'm interested in anything other than MotoGP and windsurfing and cycling [and nice shoes]. Might just become a monk, easier

_Not asleep then._

Marc: Jaja know the feeling. That's one option I can see would make you SO happy. :P

Dani: Jaja ;) and I'm attractive am I?

_Shit._

Marc: Don't act like it's news, I'm sure people have told you before :P

Dani: Hmm not so much tbh. Cute yeah but cute is just...like a mouse or something

Dani: I'm not a mouse, I'm soo much bigger

Marc: Oh I'm sure you are ;) :P

Dani: Jejeje ;) well this is good news then, my bisexual teammate thinks I'm hot

Marc: Not quite what I said but don't want to break your heart so yeah :P

_Hot just doesn't cover it._

Dani: Pffff I was going to ask you out for dinner and everything! Guess I'll grow old alone

Marc: Jajajajaja yeah sure :P to both parts jaja

_It's not even a yes by this point, it's basically a service I would pay millions for._

Dani: Sometimes I feel like one would help out the other tbh

Marc: I think you're too drunk for this conversation without going red tomorrow :P and what you typed is that asking me out to dinner would mean you were alone forever :P I reallllly hope that's not what you mean jaja

Dani: I don't know what I mean tbh, I'm so confused. Thanks for putting up with it

_What does THAT mean._

Marc: Talking to you is never putting up with anything! And confused?

Dani: Hmm I think sometimes it is! And yes, I am confused

Dani: I never looked at guys before you told me you were bi. Bisexual MotoGP rider is a bit crazy.

Dani: Now I don't know if that might have been a mistake...

_With you, anyway._

Dani: To be fair though I was in a decade long relationship and I didn't cheat so that makes it less ...whatever the word is. 

Marc: Careful what you're saying, Drunk Dani. I know you're feeling a bit down at the moment but we'll get there and you don't have to go and fuck half the male backpackers on a Thai beach to find yourself :P ;)

_OH MY GOD._

Dani: Jajajajajaja ♥ no one makes me laugh like you do, thank you again

Dani: Yeah I sobered up a bit and now it's just a slightly drunk, injured and lonely me in an empty house

Dani: Not that fun really. I mean she was never here really anyway but at least I knew she was there

_I would be there._

Marc: I know what you mean, I think it's lonelier fucking a stranger than even just texting someone who matters sometimes

Dani: So true. Now I really am going to sleep because I want to be dead to the world before it really hits

Marc: Before what hits?

Dani: The red face, and also the lonely.

Marc: No red face needed. Sending some telepathy cuddles to Geneva. X

Dani: Do you think Jorge and Vale talk like this?

Marc: I'm sure Jorge always sends hugs to Tavullia jaja

Dani: Yeah same, what a silly question ;) night X

Marc: Night X sleep well.

 _And I probably may as well just get up._ He did, sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the ceiling for a while, before shrugging to himself and padding downstairs, naked and enjoying that part of empty house at least, ending up eating cereal stood in the kitchen, listening to the loud _crunch crunch crunch_ , the only noise even close to being in range, and wincing every time he twinged his finger. _And soon, there won't be a long time to decide how far apart I want to pretend what I said and what I meant are, there will be a few hours before we're suited and booted and heading down the pit lane._

Marc: Are you coming up tomorrow?

Alex: Lonely already?

_Not a recent development tbh._

Marc: Maybe a bit? Eating cereal alone at 1am, code red

Alex: Oh dear! Well at least you're not talking to Dani :P

Marc: Not anymore, no. That was the last hour

Alex: Oh. Ok?

Marc: If you come up tomorrow you can read the whole thread and try and untangle it with me

Alex: Ok, I can if you want?

Marc: Well the list of people I trust is small and the list of people who would read this and not either panic or send him roses on my behalf is just you :P

Alex: What an honour :P

Marc: You know what I mean!

Alex: Ok, then yeah I will and I'll leave for Motorland on Tuesday morning instead

_Oh yeah. You have a test._

Marc: Ok. :) we can try that new restaurant and pretend we don't feel like kids in costumes ;)

Alex: Jaja ok. I will bring a shirt then

Marc: Thank you :)

Alex: Yeah in the grand scheme of life, it's definitely you who should be thanking me ;)

Marc: Don't start this again tonight!

Alex: You know when people say thank you it's because they recognise you did something you didn't have to and are thankful, so...

Marc: 1am and cereal, this conversation is too much

Alex: Tough :P [I'm a bit tipsy FYI]. So don't thank me, thank YOU for buying an awesome house and basically letting me live there ;)

Marc: Jaja ok. Night, be careful

Alex: Yes, you too. Cereal is dangerous business :P

Marc: Pffffff 

_Something you didn't have to. 'No one makes me laugh like you do.'_ He took another swig of milk out the bottle before dumping it back in the fridge, bowl dumped in the sink, and heading back upstairs. _Now leave it leave it-_

Marc: Thank you for being there X

*

_'Thank you for being there.' 'Sometimes fucking a stranger is lonelier than even just texting someone who matters.' I have to go to sleep._

Dani: Wrong way round X


	15. Paso a Paso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TItle says it all...sorry if you're bored with texting?! There will be more live...action...soon :D ;)
> 
> THANKS! ♥

Dani: Morning. How about we ignore everything I said last night?

Marc: Morning? ;)

Dani: It’s 11.58am :P

Marc: Jaja fair play, it is. How long have you been awake?

Dani: Since 11.54. [needed some time to cringe before I faced it]

Marc: Four minutes, I’m impressed ;)

Marc: The Dani from last night would now promise me you usually last longer :P

Dani: That man went far away :P

Marc: Shame, I liked him :P

*

Dani: Ok so did I make a complete idiot of myself?

Eric: Ok well…I read them all twice. Some of it I don’t think you should have forwarded :O. But what makes you worry?

Dani: I almost told him

Eric: Yeah but you didn’t. 

Dani: Ok so what about what he said? 

Eric: I see it either two ways: a) he really likes you and he’s too nervous that you’re joking to just say it or make it obvious Or B) he’s a flirty bisexual guy enjoying being able to be himself with someone who is obviously important to him, as a friend

Dani: Yeah thanks I’d got that…

Eric: I’m trying. He could be worried you’re feeling a bit confused and vulnerable and doesn’t want you to think he’s coming on to you just because he’s bi and now you know that

Dani: Well that’s true I think. He always defuses it into a joke. BUT is that because he’s worried I will worry he’s coming on to me because he’s worried I’m being that stereotypical straight friend

Dani: OR is it because he’s as terrified as me to try going beyond a joke because he doesn’t know how I would react?

Eric: That’s the question, once I’d managed to unravel it from how complicated you made it

Dani: What’s the answer though…

Eric: You want me to say what I think without being worried you’ll take it too much to heart?

Dani: Yes! I’m interested. I have my own opinion but please just be honest, if you were me?

Eric: I don’t know about ‘if I was you’ but ‘if Marc was a civilian girl’ I’d be teasing you about young love…

Dani: And if you were me…

Eric: Can it stay like this forever?

Dani: What?

Eric: If you do nothing, can it stay like this forever and be ok? I know if you were wrong either about how you feel OR about how he feels you would lose him in some way

Eric: But would that really be worse?

Eric: And is that really likely…

Dani: Right now it would be worse because maybe this sounds sad but I kind of need him. He’s my sunshine-filled link to my ‘real’ life. Although I know when I’m back on track I will have my ‘real’ life back anyway

Dani: Long term I don’t know because I think if it stayed like this long term I would have to start drinking seriously

Eric: Jaja ok. Well then it’s a gamble and a risk but then you might know what I’m going to say…

Dani: That I’m not known for it, I know

Eric: Not quite. Look at the bandage. Think about why you did that.

Eric: You’re not too scared to do that, so I don’t think this even comes close

Eric: I know things are harder when it’s embarrassment at stake rather than pain, stupidly

Eric: But you already did the hard part. This year is all about going for broke isn’t it?

Dani: Brb booking a flight to BCN ;)

Dani: But yeah I guess it is. You’re saying I have to find out.

Eric: You know you have to find out, just like you knew you weren’t ready to go home and retire

Eric: I’m not sure where all this stuff came from about you settling for second best but you don’t.

Dani: It’s always so tempting though

Eric: Yeah it is. But who are you now?

Dani: I don’t even know!

Eric: Well I do, and I think Marc does to be honest. That’s why, in my honest opinion, I think he’s just scared and waiting.

Dani: But if he isn’t [and oh my God, seriously?!]

Eric: If he isn’t then he isn’t. I might get knocked over by a car today. I might get mugged or lose my wallet. Might find out I have something terrible I didn’t even know about. Or I might run into an old friend whose phone number I’d lost and get them back in my life. Maybe every light I get to will turn green. Maybe the love of my life will reach for the same pack of Danet in the supermarket ;). That’s life.

Dani: I know that on paper

Eric: I know, and I know actually accepting that and leaving the house is hard haha [although most accidents occur in the home :P]

Dani: Jaja GREAT. I’m at home and now fearing for my life and my love life :P

Eric: That’s ok, just don’t smoke weed inside and don’t use powertools in the bath

Dani: Jajajaja. Ok well I think you basically just told me to go for it?

Eric: Dani, I know we never tell you but you’re the person we all think about when we’re feeling a bit fragile or scared or wondering if we can do something

Eric: So I really think you can and will and should. But because you’re you, not because I told you to.

Dani: I’m really glad you’re my brother, that means a lot

Eric: Same. I think that sounds like a serious nod?

Dani: Well I wouldn’t come second in a race because I knew I could have passed him

Dani: I would try and pass him

Dani: So yeah, ok. Le Mans. Maybe in text or call before, I don’t know. Thank you. ♥

Eric: ♥ I’m proud of you.

Dani: Me of you too. Now there’s one last thing… *cringe*

Eric: Don’t please I don’t think I can have this conversation…

Dani: No one else even knows…

Eric: You managed the first time with a girl and I’m sure you will again with a guy, talk to you later kthanxbye

Dani: Jajaja sorry 

Eric: Key info is which is which

Dani: Um…there’s a ‘Marc on pole’ ‘Not for the first time’ comment on insta…

Eric: Argghhhh 

Dani: Sorry…

Eric: I can’t believe you’re actually thinking about this?!

Dani: Well I didn’t really choose to but I think cuddling would get a bit boring in a while...

_…‘in a few years’. I was actually going to say ‘in a few years’ like we'd last._

Dani: Although I’d hope if anything happens he would be kind of aware that I don’t know what I’m doing

Eric: I think he would be ;)

Dani: Don’t, I’m terrified

Eric: You know what should be terrifying you more?

Dani: Please tell me. :P

Eric: You’re scared about it

Eric: Therefore you think it’s worth being scared about as a possibility. So really is the gamble that big? Sounds like you’re already kind of sure tbh…

Dani: I just realised that. And really need to stop thinking about this. Seriously. Talk later, I’m going for a run by the lake. Maybe diving in it, TBC

*

“So…prognosis?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. I’ve never gay-flirted with Rins.”

“Jeje. But if you had…”

“I would be fairly sure I wouldn’t want to talk about it in a restaurant?!” The younger brother looked around, eyes wide and amused but also tinged with a bit of genuine fear, before lowering his voice and munching through another breadstick. “Honestly I started reading them expecting to be telling you that you’re absolutely dreaming.”

“And…”

“Dreaming is necessary, although in the dream reality should be glimpsed.” He frowned slightly and hoovered the end of the breadstick before nodding. “Otherwise it’s daydreaming.”

“I miss my brother Alex whose contribution to the family debate on tax was-“

“I was hungover, ok?”

“Jeje. But aside from quoting Senna at me…” _Ha yeah I know that quote._ “What do you actually think?”

“I’ve very surprised to hear you make such a question, Marquez-“

“Alex…”

“Marc…”

“You got lucky last night in Jerez didn’t you…”

“Jaja. Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Jeje. So lucky. Very, very lucky. Maybe the luckiest I’ve ever been?”

“I’m very happy for you.”

“Jaja, but…can I shut up and help you choose the ring for Dani, I know-”

“Alex…”

“Jeje. No but actually…” _Please God let me not be wrong._ “Either he’s lying to himself and he’s just enjoying the idea of it, or he’s finally being honest with himself.”

“Which.” _And you say it so casually!_

“Maybe wait and see?”

“Wait and see.”

“Well someone’s bound to crack at some point, so…”

“Crack.”

“Don’t…”

“Jeje.”

“But yeah honestly I think face to face will be the decider. Unless you want to break that promise you made to yourself and just tell him.”

The older brother felt the panic, even just at the thought of it, flash white hot before getting a well-timed distraction in the form of the food arriving. _Never._ “No.”

*

Dani: I’m going to come back to Catalunya for a few days before Le Mans

Dani: And I think we should try and go for that beer?

_Argghhhhhhhh-_

Marc: :D sounds good! When?

Dani: Monday to Wednesday

Marc: That’s more of a pub crawl but ok jaja

Dani: Jaja! Choose when :P I will make myself free.

Marc: I’m free on Tuesday in the day. Lunch?

_Actually maybe that’s the perfect place to start._

Dani: Sounds good. Where?

Marc: I know the perfect place for good food and privacy, I’ll send you the address. Rural quite near home

Dani: Perfect. Ok then. Try not to break anything this time? ;)

Marc: Jaja wouldn’t dream of it ;) Tuesday then. 1pm? 

Dani: Ok, great. I look forward to hearing your laugh instead of reading it :P

Marc: “Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja” :P

Dani: Night. X

Marc: Night. X

*

Dani: I didn’t call it a date specifically but now I have a date and time where I’ll see how I feel

Eric: Wow you really committed :P

Dani: Jaja ppfff. Paso a paso :P

*

Marc: He didn’t call it a date specifically but now we have a date and a time for our very casual beer as teammates (1pm Tuesday)

Alex: Ooooh?!

Marc: You know when things turn out a bit weirdly formal and you’re not really sure why?

Alex: Yes.

Marc: I think that happened a bit. And it’s just me and him…

Alex: :D?

Marc: :D! Also I mentioned privacy and nothing was said…

Marc: We would want privacy for a beer I’m sure if we were friends

Marc: But the exclusive inner city kind where it's just practical

Marc: Not the rural escape kind…right?

Alex: Fuck it I think you’re actually right

Alex: Just go for it and if you’re wrong you’re wrong!!!!!!!!!!!

 _Wow._ That made his heart explode. Again. _None left for you, already._

Marc: Wow ok! Sleep well, glad testing obviously went ok ;)

Alex: Jaja you know when I spend time with Tito it makes me a bit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marc: I can see!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sleep well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: Thanks bro!!!!!!!! GAS!!!!!!!!!!

Marc: NIGHT TITO!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: Tito says night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: Lol also we’re not in bed I’ve just not left yet

Marc: Jajajajajajaja

*

@Dramal26: Paso a paso! Getting a bit further everyday ;)!!


	16. The Day and the Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is Shakira :)
> 
> Le Mans 2011 was Marc's first Moto2 win and Dani was crashed out the MotoGP race. Disclaimer time though: this is all completely fictitious.
> 
> I hope the order works!
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you like it! ♥

**Andorra – Tuesday Morning before Le Mans – 2015. “Date Day”**

_Ok well I can’t change my face. Although my face is ok. All of me is kind of ok, except for the scars and everything. Although it’s not like we don’t share them._ He shared a look with himself in the mirror as he tried to get the image of his tongue running over Dani’s collarbone out of his head. _Jesus, I don’t even think I was this nervous before Cheste 2013._ He took another deep breath, opened the wardrobe again, and checked the clock again: 8.42. _So all packed, set off about 11. Have lunch. No idea how long that will take. Back to Barcelona, meet Hector, go to sleep. Event day, travel to Le Mans…easy._ Another look. _Except for that whole novel written in the ‘HAVE LUNCH’ part and the fact I only have just over two hours to prepare._ He pulled the towel from round his neck and let it fall to the floor before pulling out his phone and heading for YouTube, clicking on Gas Jeans and finding the video he was looking for. _This is a bit weird._ He watched it once, wincing slightly at watching himself, before pausing on the best shot of how they’d done his hair and balancing it on the mantelpiece, intent on another go at making himself look the same. _Best I’ve ever looked. I think? And a bit more mature than the curly haired Indy kind of thing. But then maybe he likes that young-_ He cut himself off before going down that route, rubbing his hair violently with the towel and winking at himself in the mirror, trying to feel more like he was sat on pole than waiting for the slaughter. _Maybe I’m just an experiment. Or maybe, even worse, he’s just a casual friend going through a bad time._

Hair now dry enough to start, he kicked the towel back into the ensuite and stared himself down again. _Don’t think so though. Right?_

*

**Le Mans – Sunday – Moto2 race - 2011**

“I WON! I MEAN, I WON!”

“I KNOW!” Alex grinned and pulled him into another hug before they jumped up and down for a couple more seconds and finally Marc tipped some of the remaining cava over his too-young-to-drink-it brother, making the next words more of a splutter than a sentence. “YOU WON!”

“I did!” _I DID!_

* 

**Castellar del Vallès – Tuesday Morning before Le Mans – 2015. “Date Day”**

_Well I certainly have time._ He’d been up since six thirty. _Now I’m showered, and I think I know what I’m going to wear on the bottom half. And I know how I want my hair to end up if not how we’re going to arrive there._ He sighed to himself, partly genuinely wondering what he was doing and partly amused, before pulling out his phone and heading for the Entre Tapes video, pausing on a good shot and balancing it on the cabinet in front of him. _Now, hair, please behave._ He caught his own gaze in the mirror for a second, amused at how this, he thought, was the first time he’d really cared this much about it since he’d been riding a 250cc bike faster than everyone else in the world, and also scared by that, before nodding to himself and trying to force his shoulders to relax. _Ok, let’s spend hours doing this and then pretend it took two minutes, cool. Easy. Now focus._

*

**November 2011 – before Cheste - Geneva**

“Hi. It’s Dani.” _Of which there are many._ “Er…Pedrosa..?”

_“Dani? Hello. Nice surprise. What can I do for you?”_

“I just wondered if you had Marc’s number, actually. Well no, I’m sure you do. More wondered if you’d mind sending it to me.” _Smooth._

_“Starting the mental games early...”_

_So you’re heading for a Repsol Honda seat then._ “Jaja not quite. More the opposite. If we are going to be teammates sometime I think it would be nice to have a good relationship. Starting now with a get well soon.”

_“I like how you know I know you well enough to make that joke. Sure, that would be nice I think. Things like this make more of a difference to him than anything, in my experience.”_

“Things like this?”

_“People he looks up to doing nice things and telling him he can do it. Since you’re top of that list, I think I can manage to give out his number. Unless you’re selling it to a horde of teenage girls?”_

_Wow, ok._ “Jajaja not quite? I mean I’ll consider it in future if necessary but for now I promise to use it for good.”

_“Jaja ok, good. I have Bradl’s too if you’re interested in doing evil.”_

“I like how you know I know you well enough to make that joke.”

_“Jaja. Don’t tell Puig. Right I’ve got a meeting, I’ll forward it to you. This number?”_

“Yeah, this number. And yeah jaja, _definitely_ don’t tell Alberto.”

_“I won’t. And if you ever want to call me back because you get bored of that, please do. See you in Cheste.”_

_Ooh._ “Oh and one more thing…”

_“Yeah?”_

“How is he?”

_“Ah. Yeah he’s ok, as in he’s not in danger. Riding, the title, even next year or after…anything else like that we don’t know yet. He’s going a bit stir crazy.”_

_You actually told me._ “I can imagine.”

_“I think you really can.”_

_No idea how to reply to that. Thanks for recognizing bad luck as what it is?_ “Ok, well thanks Emilio.”

_“No problem. Thank you and see you in Cheste. Good luck.”_

“Thanks. See you in Cheste.”

 _And now explain why calling an 18 year old makes me a little nervous._ He waited for the dial tone to change into a short silence and a ‘hello’, brain distantly aware that Marc really shouldn’t be answering calls whose number he didn’t recognize, before taking a slightly deeper breath than he’d been expecting and listening to the spark of recognition. “Hello.”

_“Dani!”_

_From one word, you know it’s me._ “Hi, yep. How-“

_“How are you?”_

_Can’t really see, title in tatters, and you’re more interested in me._ “Getting back to full strength again thanks…”

*

**Ponts – Moto Club Segre – 2015. “Date Day”**

“Morning…” _Jejeje._ He grinned as the guys in the office turned round and saw him, immediately glad he’d decided to make the toilet break one with friends. _Although don’t join me in there._ The nerves were like slow torture driving down alone.

“Marc! How’s it going?!”

“Good, good. How about you?”

“Good. Now even better. Social visit or…?”

“Yup. Driving down on the way to…” _Have a gay date with Dani Pedrosa. Not that that’s what it is, but.._ “…Le Mans.”

“Wrong way, mate.”

“Jaja, fuck off. Barcelona first. As always.”

“As always! How’s it going up in Andorra?”

“Good.” _Lonely and a bit weird but nice to have some freedom._ “How’s it going down here?”

“Busier than I think we’ve ever been but all in the best way. Drink?”

 _Yes._ “Coffee. Thanks. And toilet.”

“Jaja, ok!” _Don’t say it-_ “Just here for a piss stop then…”

*

**Borrowed Honda – C-25 motorway – 2015. “Date Day”**

_I should probably look at the road more than my hair._ Leaving the house had been difficult because it contained mirrors and outfit options, now looking away from the mirror was difficult because it contained his final, unchangeable choice. _This is how I look on the way so this is how I will look when I arrive and looking at it more isn’t going to change that._ He suddenly understood why ex-girlfriends had carried more than just bare essentials in the boot. _Calm, just stay calm. It’s not even a date. It’s just a casual lunch with your teammate…_

 _…the hottest man in the world._ Another look. _Great, yeah, thanks, I needed the reminder._

He turned the radio up a bit further, indulging in the rare moment of driving alone and trying to drown out his mind, before feeling a little spike of adrenaline as he passed the first sign for Cervera. _And I’ve got to sit opposite you and pretend it’s all normal. Right, sure._

*

**Le Mans – Sunday – MotoGP race - 2011**

“No no no-“ Marc winced as he watched it happen, feeling his heart rate rocket before sinking down to watch transfixed through his fingers as the consequences started to become apparent. _Collarbone. Oh Dani not again-_ “Fuck.”

“He’s moving.”

“Yeah he’s moving like he’s got another fucking fracture is how he’s moving.” _Of all people it has to be HIM-_ “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He ended up in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror for a little too long, aware this was weird but more aware it would be weirder to have to do this calming ritual in public. _Does it always have to be him. Does it really always have to be HIM._ “You have some explaining to do.” That was directed at the sky. _Maybe I do a little bit, too._

Gael: Ouch. That looked nasty.

Marc: Collarbone I think. :(

Gael: I don’t know how you watch that and get on the bike sometimes x 

Marc: It’s a risk. X talk to you later, keep the bed warm ;)

Gael: Jaja ok. Well done again x 

_Thanks._ He’d almost forgotten about that in the shock of the last few minutes. _I won my first Moto2 race._

Marc: Thanks x

 _How weird would it be…_ He left the bathroom to avoid the mirror. _How weird WILL it be when I walk in there and ask._ The clinica mobile wasn’t that far away and the question was left unanswered until it became reality. _Quite weird._

“Pedrosa.”

“Yes?”

“What happened?”

“Crash with-“

“I know, I saw. I mean is he ok?” _You think I’m insane._

“Collarbone, but conscious and not in danger.” _That’s what you want to know? Random Moto2 rider?_

“Ok, good. Thanks.”

“Do you want me to tell him you came-“

“No!” _Great._ “No…thanks. Just wanted to make sure. See you later.”

“Well, hopefully not…”

“Jaja, yeah.” _Breathe._ “Hopefully not.” The walk back took longer. _What am I going to do, crash my champagne?_ “Hey.”

“Hey. Ok?”

“Yeah.” _Just great._ “Thanks.” _But you’re ok, at least._

*

**“The Restaurant” – “Date Day”**

Marc: I’m here early and Jordi says I look different…worried I made too much effort…

Alex: Take a pic

Marc: _Media content in this message_

Alex: Kiss style make up, I like it xD

Marc: Don’t even, I didn’t sleep very well I know :P

Alex: I’m just joking. You look good! A bit like that Gas Jeans ad? ;)

Marc: No of course I didn’t do that again… :P

Alex: Jajaja. It’s good. I don’t think you look too over the top, but you do look good. :)

Marc: Ok, thank you! I’m so fucking nervous and it’s not even a date!

Alex: Hmm it kinda is :P

Alex: But just be yourself, you’re in this situation because you like each other

Alex: Even in plane delays and no sleep and post-crash and angry or happy…so lunch isn’t going to make or break how you feel

Marc: I know. [but thank you for reminding me.] I’m just worried because we’ve never really spent any time like this

Marc: And nervous me is boring me

Alex: Yeah lol you’re so boring :P

Alex: Just talk about Barça or Supercross or something neutral if you’re nervous, you’ll be fine

Marc: He was appalled I went to Calderón for the match jaja ;)

Alex: Jajaja weren’t we all! ;) There you go, you’ll be fine. Just BE

Marc: Trying, can’t breathe

Alex: You know the only reason I’m not teasing you like hell is because you’re in crisis? ;) :P

_“Marc! I see why you wanted me to keep my mouth shut now! He’s here!... pleasure to meet you..”_

_He’s here. He actually came._

Marc: Jajajaja well THANKS. :P right he’s here…

Alex: Calm ♥

“Thanks! Jaja, yeah exactly. Coming!”

Marc: Cheers. ;)

*

**“The Restaurant {Car Park}” – “Date Day”**

_Can’t guess whose car that is._ The sigh of it made his mouth go slightly dry. _But you’re here. I’ve not been stood up on the Date That Isn’t Even A Date._ Another check in the mirror. _Well this is it. Pretend it’s normal to do this. Pretend I’m not almost too nervous to walk in a straight line. Pretend I’m not wishing this was a dark bar somewhere hidden where it would only have to end when-_

He got out the car and locked it, pocketing the keys and heading for the door before faltering slightly as he looked at his watch. _You’re even earlier than me._ Now at the door. _And I know why I’m early…_

“Bon dia…” _Although maybe you got here hours ago and know them really well, I don’t even know._ “Is Marc-“

“Marc! I see why you wanted me to keep my mouth shut now! He’s here!... pleasure to meet you, I’m Jordi. Owner of the restaurant.”

“Dani.”

“I know, I know.” He grinned and held out his hand, which Dani shook. “Great to have another World Champion in my restaurant. I hope I can do a good job of the fuel.”

“Jaja, I’m sure it’ll be great. Thanks.” _And there he is._ He felt his chest constrict as their eyes met. _And he wore the shirt of doom._ “Hi.” _I managed to speak._

“H-hi…” _And you wore the shirt of doom._ He licked his lips slightly in that absent minded way he was never aware of before realizing it had been a little too long staring and smiling at each other and managing to turn back to Jordi. “Diet coke please…”

 _Don’t lick your lips-_ He clenched his jaw slightly and looked back at the owner for a little distraction. _Did you do that too?_ “Same, thanks.” And then nodding and following him back outside to the terrace, which was empty. _Well at least one thing is clear._

 _God you look good._ “Good drive?”

“Yeah thanks.” _You made effort too._ “You?”

“Yup, nice to be back again. Not been gone long but still. Nice weather too. Not too many visitors since Jerez except the doctor and Hector and Alex. Stopped off at the dirt track office on the way. Had too much coffee jaja…” _Stop. Fucking. Talking._ He went a bit red and looked back at his teammate. “How is the arm?”

“Getting better every day, I think. Ready to race.” He leant on his forearms on the table and adjusted his watch, unaware of Marc’s eyes flicking over his fingers, before looking back at him again and feeling the butterflies a bit more controlled. “Lots of thanks to you.” _Aww he blushed. And now me._

 _Argh I blushed. Aww and now he did?!_ He tried to pull his eyes off the flexed forearm muscle in the unbandaged arm before shaking his head and smiling up at Jordi as the drinks arrived. _Argh ok, focus on the Coke. Focus on the coke._ “Pff, no. It’s always been you.” _Well what a choice of words-_

 _Couldn’t have said it better._ “Can we agree to disagree on that?”

“Nope.” _That smile is going to kill me._ “Agree or leave, Pedrosa!”

“Ok.” He nodded and got to his feet before grinning at the just-a-little-nervous laugh from his teammate and sitting back down. _That flash of skin when your shirt moves-_ He felt the nervous silence for a few tenths before clearing his throat after a sip of his drink. _Things to talk about that aren’t risky. Make sense but aren’t risky. Or about tyre compounds or ‘work’. Ok. I can do that._ Silence silence, go away. _Argh._ “So you never finished saying…what the fuck were you doing in the Calderón?!”

 _Oh my God._ “Ok well first…” _Are you saying that for the same reasons as I was going to-_ “In my defence I was in Madrid anyway, and…”


	17. Mark the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! ♥ seriously!

_Holy fuck._ The nerves had got a lot better, both relaxing after a while and remembering how it had been before they’d been accidentally-on-purpose on their first date, but it was now nearing a lot later than either had been anticipating, chat before food giving way to food before coffee, glances exchanged across the table making both of them feel a shiver of electricity down their spines and look away in another spell of nerves, before the restaurant owner Jordi, not really realising the vibes of the whole situation and both of them annoyed about but thankful for that, came out to join them and chain smoke over his own coffee. It did take some pressure off, and they found themselves sharing amused little glances at some of the things he said or did, the man a definite character and a definite fan of both of them, their team, and their sport. But now, it was after 4. _It’s felt like 5 minutes. And now what do we even do._

“I just noticed what time it is…” The older rider watched Marc check his watch and make the requisite ‘eek’ face. _I know._ And then the slightly shy smile. _I had no idea either._ “I should be going soon. I have to…well, you know. You have to do the same.”

“I do.” _Noooo :(._ “And yeah, me too. Was meant to be meeting Hector in about…20 minutes…jeje.”

“I feel like this won’t be the first time you’re going to arrive late…”

“Don’t know what you mean…” The words, said through a cheeky smile and eyes trained on the bottom of his coffee cup, make them both grin knowingly before Dani’s breath gets caught again as their gazes lock and a full shot of mischievous grin gets thrown at him. _Flirting. It took to before we’re about to leave to manage it, but seems we can manage it. In person._ “I’m a good boy.” _Jeje._

“Oh.” _Oh God._ “I’m _sure_ …” _Flirt-alert, flirt-alert._

“Don’t know what you mean by that either…” He grins to himself, cheeks very slightly red, before motioning back inside that they’re done and about to be gone, bill on the way. _But this weekend, at least we see each other this weekend._ “What are your plans tonight?” _Ah shit I mean-_

 _Arggh-_ “Not much. Dinner with my parents and then off to France tomorrow.”

“I’m so happy you’re going to be back.” _How did we even manage so long like this._ He didn’t really think about it before he’d already done it and it was too late and his hand was on Dani’s in the middle of the table, squeezing, and making both of them, secretly, almost combust; blood pressure spiking. _Arggh what am I doing-_ Cough. He took it back, hopefully not quite like he’d been burnt, and got interested in the coffee again. _You didn’t move though. And God it felt like it’s meant to be something we do-_ “Sorry.” _So now you know I meant something by it, just great._ “I mean…” _What do I mean._ “I’m just glad you’re back.” He dared to look up again at that, expecting a cringing and reluctant face looking back and instead freezing as he saw the reality. _God Dani don’t even-_

“Thank you.” _Be brave._ He held his breath and moved his hand over Marc’s, everything feeling like zoomed in slow motion, squeezing gently and feeling his heart jump in his chest as his teammate’s hand opened, automatically, to let him hold it, both of then staring at it and then back at each other as Dani gave it another squeeze to let it sink in. _And we’re not moving. And I don’t want to._ “Don’t apologise.” _I think this was a date for you, too. Right?_

“Ok.” He tried to keep his voice quiet enough to be normal despite feeling the need to yell it above the thump-thump-thump torturing him from his chest. _Do I dare-_ He took another breath and gently moved his hand again, more so his fingers were starting to thread together with Dani’s, and saw stars for a brief, over-the-top second as he watched the other hand tangle with his _first_. “I-I won’t.”

“Please _do_.”

“Dani? Don’t.” The younger rider grinned and blushed down at the table, only looking up again when his hand was squeezed, apparently that the desired effect. _The desired effect though-_ “Unless…” _Unless what._ “Unless it’s not just a joke.” They pulled their hands apart as the door back outside opened again, Jordi oblivious and both sharing a nervous and giddy look. _God, not already. Already? Like we are going to get seen at some point? Like there will be things to see?_ He took the bill nervously with the hand he was sure was now glowing, hoping Dani couldn’t see the slight shake in it. _Breathe, breathe. But that means so much-_

“Thanks for coming, Marc. Always a pleasure. And great to meet you, Dani. Discussing a plan of attack for Le Mans?”

 _Yeah absolutely, we hold hands to make the telepathy work better. If only you knew. Although I think you would be ok with it. Hopefully._ “Jaja yeah something like that! Thanks for having us. And for the privacy.”

“Anytime, you know that. I hope you had a good time.”

Dani looked back at him, and Marc caught it full force. _I think we did._ “Thanks, we did. Think we might do it again sometime…”

“Definitely.”

 _Oh my God I think it was a date and I think that was the promise of a second._ “Good.” He felt the nervous smile get wider and wider before snapping himself back to reality and pulling out his wallet, to find a hundred Euro note already tucked next to the receipt. That made him raise his eyebrows, cheeky expression opposite him making the fake-stern melt into another grin fairly quickly. “I’m paying, it was my choice of restaurant. And extra, um…closed-to-everyone-else fees…”

 _Knew it._ “Yeah, true. I asked you though.”

 _You asked me._ “Well yeah I guess you did. But then I did already have to stand you up once…” _Argh-_

“You kind of did? But maybe it was for the best.” 

_What-_ “Oh well-“

“Jaja, no.” _God you’re cute._ “Not like that, I just mean I think today was the right moment for it. Everything getting better for both of us again. And everything a bit clearer…” _Right…_

“Clearer.”

“Clearer?” They stared at each other across the table as Jordi took the bill away, both intimating slight responses but really not focused on anything except the other, finally alone again. “You mean-“

“I think that’s what I mean, yeah. Is that what you want me to mean?”

 _Well no of course not, it’s only been YEARS-_ “Yes.”

 _Wow. That’s very sure._ “Good.” _Stop grinning at me and making me grin back._ He felt his shoulders relax for what seemed like the first time in weeks. “Well then I think we’d better go, and you’d better call Hector.”

 _And never ever tell him why._ “I think I should. Not sure how much I want to…”

“Well then I’m not sure how well I’m going to manage without my teammate to be honest-“

“Ok, ok.” _Please tell me you’d rather be following me home right now, too._ He grinned again and shrugged happily. “That sounds like a better deal, if he’s there.”

“He’s going to be there. He’s even on your flight tomorrow.”

 _Eek, people who know us both._ “Well, he’d better not be late. _Again._ ” Marc grinned and almost managed to wink at him without it being weird.

“He might be a bit late. He’ll want to look good, you know? Important company.”

 _Dani, Dani is flirting with me. More than I’m flirting with Dani._ “Same.”

“That’s good then…” _Stop smiling at me you adorable idiot._ “Looks like we’re on the same page.”

 _I think we might actually be._ “The page where we do this again but this time we call it a date…” _I said it._ “Yeah?” He let it hang in the air for a second before managing to find some more air after the coy little nod directed at him across the table. _Oh. My. God._ “O-ok.”

“If you want it to be.”

“Me?!”

 _Well…_ “Well…” _Just live. That’s the whole point of this year._ He smiled back and nodded through a hopefully encouraging shrug. “I want it to be. So if you show up, it’s a date.”

 _I’ll sleep on the pavement outside your door to make sure I’m on time._ “Ok. I’ll do you a deal.” Both on their feet now, heading back to their cars and feeling the imminent reality of saying a goodbye and wondering how to. “You say when and where this time, and I’ll be there.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me.”

 _Don’t jump up and down. Be cool._ They stood opposite each other, equidistant between the cars, before both looking round as if to check for observers, blushing slightly at the obviousness of what they’d both therefore been considering. Marc, newly confident and feeling more likely to get pulled over for speeding on the gleeful drive back than get photographed doing this, broke the fear and covered the space between them, street empty, to land a quick peck on the lips of his teammate, hand briefly tangled gently in his collar before pulling apart quickly and leaving Dani leaning forward slightly, both fizzing from head to toe and short of breath. _Oh wow._ He managed to get his feet working enough to end up back at his car, stopping just before he got in and looking back just in time to see his slightly smaller reflection doing the same. _You looked too._ He mouthed a ‘bye bye’ through a smile, both blushing slightly again, before finally managing to get in the car, checking the rear view mirror to see Dani do the same and, thankfully, drive off first. _Oh my God._ He grinned into the mirror before pulling out his phone and typing enough message to not be rude, soon after slamming it into gear, flicking through songs until he found one he wanted, tingle still teasing his lips from the brief moment they’d been on his and sunshine lighting the way back. _Mark the date. Mark. The. Date._


	18. Really Really Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, SO MUCH ♥

_Yes, it’s me. ‘Marc Marquez’, MotoGP rider. Also human being._ He tried to ignore the staring from reception as he made it through the foyer and into the bar, spotting his communications guru quickly and sliding into the booth opposite him. “Hi. Sorry I’m very late.”

“No problem.” The raised eyebrow of genuine forgiveness, but also a lot of curiosity. “Something fun?”

 _I’m not going to be able to hide what. So maybe I’ll just stick to who._ “Yeah, actually. A date.” _THE date._

“Oooh…”

“Jeje, I know. Had a quick lunch with Dani on the way down…” _Don’t give it away._ “And then spent most of the afternoon with someone on a very good date.”

“Good for you. But Dani?”

“Yeah.” _Jaja, exactly._ “Quick catch up before Le Mans. It’s been weird without him, glad to have him back.” _Stop talking._ “How are you?”

“Good, good. Not much happening, just spent the day replying to emails. So who is it? Anyone I should worry about?”

“Jaja no! Definitely not. Hence why I dared to go on a date.” He smiled at the knowing smile aimed at him across the table and shrugged. “He’s…promising.” He watched the eyebrows flash up quickly, Hector more than aware of Marc’s past but still slightly surprised, before nodding and taking a sip of the beer he’d been pushed over the table. “Um…yeah.”

“Another guy.”

“Another guy. But like I said, he doesn’t want it to be a public thing anyway.”

“Wow so you’re talking about this stuff already?”

“Um, no? But…” _He has the same reasons. Maybe even more?_ “It’s just…obvious.”

“Obvious.”

“Yeah, trust me, it’s really fucking obvious.”

“Jaja, ok ok. So who is he?”

“Not telling ANYONE that yet, jaja. But he’s really…I don’t even know what word to use. Different to everyone else. In the best way.”

“Hmm ok…so what does he look like?”

“Brown eyes brown hair, quite short but athletic. Cute. Perfect maybe?” He grinned at that word and winked at the older man. “Almost perfect. I really like him, to be honest.”

“I think that’s pretty obvious. So how did you meet?”

“Um…I’ve known him a while actually, and then we just started talking more and…yeah. I never knew he might be interested so I didn’t really dare hope.”

“Ok…”

“Don’t look at me like that.” He blushed and held his middle finger up. “I’m not telling you everything, it’s all wayyy too new. Plus I’d definitely have to talk to him before I said anything.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. His job…his life…he doesn’t really want it to be really public either I don’t think. If anything even happens! But yeah.”

“He’s older isn’t he?”

 _Um…_ “Yeah. Just a bit.”

“Shock me…”

“Jaja no, nothing too surprising I don’t think? He’s 29.”

“Ooh ok, so not Emilio then.”

Marc felt his cheeks burns as the sip of beer he’d just taken got catapulted back into his glass. “NO!?”

Hector just laughed, shrugging to himself and taking a sip of his own drink, before laughing again and patting his rider on the arm. “I’m only joking, sorry. But I’m happy for you. It’s good timing I think.”

 _It really is._ “I hope so. For both of us.”

*

Dani: It was a date, and we now both know that and wanted it to be a date

Dani: And we’re organising another one

Dani: And I got a peck on the lips before we said goodbye

Dani: And spent most of the trip back feeling like I might be on fire

Eric: Doubts gone then…

Dani: I don’t know what MORE would be like, but can’t really imagine anything better than repeated kisses tbh

Eric: SHHH :P ;) jaja ok. I’m so happy! The torture is over?!

Dani: Jaja :P No! Think maybe it’s only just starting. I mean he is my teammate, 22 years old, hottest man alive and also my teammate? So the road does not look smooth

Eric: Hmm I know what you mean. So there’s a road is there? ;)

Dani: Jaja. Um…well I can’t stop thinking about him and I think it was one of the best afternoons I’ve had since BRNO so I hope so!

Dani: And I think he agrees. I think he really agrees, and he’s the one who kind of broached it so he was already thinking about it…

Eric: It?

Dani: The fact it was a date :P

Eric: Ah ok. Where are you now?

Dani: Just got back. Lying on my childhood bed staring at the ceiling thinking about my teammate in a gay way. Business as usual, obviously.. ;) :O

Eric: Jajajaja, must be weird

Dani: Sometimes it’s very weird actually, I do worry I’ll get scared at some point. But mostly I just…want to talk to him all the time and spend all my time with him and really would rather he was here?

Eric: Awww GOD. *vomit* ;)

Dani: :P

Eric: Be careful though, please

Dani: How embarrassingly do you mean that

Eric: Jaja just with your heart :P

Dani: Ah, ok. Well I would say ‘yeah I’ll be really careful’ but careful isn’t always the most fun :P

Eric: Hi Dani where have you been ;) :P ok, I know. Just…be sure.

Dani: Sure?

Eric: Sure it’s not a rebound experiment. That’s all, everything else, GAASSSS!!! ;) Talk later now bro, my company for the evening has arrived :D enjoy dinner :P

Dani: Jaja ok, enjoy! And I will try ;)

*

 _I feel like I should apologise for not having been texting you ALL DAY._ Now finally in bed and alone, and nervous about the flight the following day as always, he’d had the phone in his hand for a full four minutes wondering what to say. _It was already normal though wasn’t it? Even before we went on a ‘date’. Get in bed, text Dani. Normal._

Marc: I’m in bed!

_Oh GOD._

Marc: Err…I meant ‘we usually chat at night now and I’m now free’ sorry ;)

Dani: Jajaja :P hello! I’m in bed too. Beached again. My lap times are going to be shocking.

Marc: Yeah I’m sure :P you looked TERRIBLE earlier, really let yourself go ;) x

Dani: You were the same. I couldn’t take my eyes off you…

Dani: What a mess ;) :P x

Marc: You’re returning my kisses Dani, be careful! Someone will think you’re interested ;) 

Dani: Well hinting didn’t get me very far so I thought I’d change tack :P and just tell you…

Dani: You have the greatest ass in the world, so you know

Dani: I know, because I’ve looked. X

_Oh my GOD._

Marc: That’s very flattering but you’re wrong [look in the mirror :P] x

Dani: Jaja argh it feels weird hearing that

Marc: Oh sorry, too far?

Dani: Aww no, I just mean…you’re MARC. You’re Mr Gas Jeans! And I’m just me! xD

Marc: Yeah, you’re ‘just’ you, pff. You really need to look in the mirror, babe :P

_Oh God I used the word please don’t-_

Dani: Jaja aww well thanks ‘babe’ :P but I think I’m right, so…

Marc: But I’m always right so not possible?

Dani: Yeah sure :P

Marc: Jaja ok :P I had a really good time today though, thanks :)

Dani: Same, it was so nice to just relax for a while. Company wasn’t too bad…

Marc: No it was survivable ;) :P pity it had to end there really…

Dani: Pity. And pity that the rest of the weekend will probably be spent pretending I don’t know weird details of your life and that I’m NOT looking at your ass. In leathers…

Marc: Careful ;) well if you can’t keep your eyes off me you could always ask for a private show…

_Argghhhh-_

Dani: Jaja ooh maybe I will. ;) But I can’t [keep my eyes off you]. Don’t know how that wasn’t obvious x

Marc: Seemed a bit too good to be true 

Marc: Not sure if you noticed but I really like you, like really x

Dani: I really like you too, Carly Rae

Marc: Fuck off

Dani: Jajaja sorry you made it too easy…

Marc: Everything is easy with me ;)

Dani: Slightly scared, slightly scared. Re-route!

Marc: Oops jaja sorry :P

 _You’re actually thought about this. Fucking HELL._ He was half hard just thinking about it, the tidbit chance relighting the far too many fantasies stored somewhere in the back of his brain. _Stop, stop, stop._

Dani: That’s ok, just some things are a bit crazy for me. 

Marc: I remember exactly how you feel. Flirting is ok though?

Dani: No I hate every second and I’m not happy when my phone lights up ;)

Marc: Jaja ok, good. Yeah my phone seems to have got a lot more important to me recently ;)

Dani: Aww. Well same. I think my friends would hate me, I’m usually a disaster at texting back

Marc: Jaja I’m not, but I’m usually a disaster in most other things xD

Dani: Jajaja :P whatever! Only on my birthday :P

Marc: Don’t!

Dani: ♥ it’s only a joke, babe. :P you know earlier…not sure if you noticed but you kissed me?

Marc: I just about noticed ;) *mwah*

Dani: Well I noticed quite a lot. More than I thought I would ;) lots more…

Marc: You were the one who said re-route and now you take us back here :P

Dani: Well it wasn’t on purpose :P

Marc: Know the feeling :P ;)

Dani: Jajaja. I think the next time we go on a date we should go somewhere even more private…

Marc: I’m listening so hard my ears are hurting ;)

Dani: Jajajaja. Movie in my motorhome on Saturday night? Assuming my arm is ok and I qualify for the race ;) :/

Marc: I think you’ll be ok :P and yes, that sounds good.

Marc: ‘Good’ jaja…actually hoping you can’t hear me screaming from there ;) :P

Dani: ♥ don’t think so, I think I hear a fox

Marc: Jaja rural charm ;) well good, letting you know about that wouldn’t be cool x

Dani: It wouldn’t, and it wouldn’t make me grin like an idiot [you never do] x

Marc: xx

Marc: Dani can I just ask something?

Dani: Yes, anything?

Marc: Don't be offended x

Marc: Am I an experiment?

Dani: How do you mean?

Marc: I mean is it because I’m a guy, or is it because I’m me

_Awww God, no._

Dani: It’s because you’re you. Right now, almost despite the fact you’re a guy

Dani: I wouldn’t do that to you

Dani: I don’t know how this is going to go or how I’m going to feel about it, but I know it’s you that made me even think about this, not the other way around

Dani: I promise x 

Marc: Ok, I’m sorry I had to ask. Like I said, I really really like you, and I really don’t want to ruin a friendship with one of my heroes. Does that make sense?

Dani: It makes a lot of sense x [so rare for you, Carly Rae :P]

Marc: Jaja :P ooh actually jaja, I was thinking about something…

Marc: I don’t think we would want anyone else to read these would we? 

_We._

Dani: Um, no ;) although Eric has read some when I was trying to figure it out, sorry. Alex?

Marc: Um, yeah Alex has read some. He knows..is that ok?

Dani: Yeah Eric knows, that’s ok with me. Ok?

_There's something to know._

Marc: Ok. :) well I was going to say we should probably change each other’s name in our phones tbh, don’t want to get it stolen and read

Dani: Good idea

Marc: Done, you’re now Daniela xD

Dani: :P ok Carly Rae, I don’t mind :P x

Marc: You didn’t!

Dani: Course not ;) 

Marc: Pffffff :P

Dani: I like it x

Marc: I like you x

Marc: I really really really really really really really really like you :P

Dani: Jajaajaja that looks too funny, screenshot: _Media content in this message_

Marc: Jajajaja ♥

Dani: I need to sleep now. But I will see you in the morning x

Marc: You will ;) not sure how I’m going to keep my eyes or hands off you :P x

Dani: Me neither. Night, Marc x 

Marc: Night x [so that wasn’t too far? :P]

Marc: Oh also, I told Hector we saw each other for lunch. Couldn’t hide my grin ;). I said I went on a good date afterwards… :) ok?

Dani: Ok, thanks for the warning. No one knows where I was except Eric x

Dani: And no, that wasn’t too far. Besos… ;)

Marc: When you’re on the other side of the pillow I’m sure they’ll taste even sweeter ;) :P

Dani: Jaja I hope so… 

Marc: Tease :P x x

Dani: Nope, just true. :P ;)

Marc: I can't wait for Saturday, I hope you're feeling this brave ;) x

Dani: Me neither but I'm not replying because I'm asleep :P x

Marc: Jaja sorry. Night x x x

Dani: Night Carly Rae xxxx 

Marc: Fuck off xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :P


	19. Silver Screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like...now not sure how the weekend will go but maybe no more until Monday...sorry! 
> 
> And as always, thanks so so much! ♥

**Friday morning – Le Mans – 2015**

_And he’s right there._ The little look, after maybe saying a little too much and jumping in a bit too deep in their text conversations over the two previous nights, hit him right in the chest. _I hope I’m saying that much, too. In one little look that no one will ever even notice._

It was saying everything really; ‘I’m so glad you’re back’, ‘I’m so happy for you’, ‘I’m proud to share this team with you’, ‘enjoy yourself’, ‘I hope it’s going to be fixed’, ‘be careful’… ‘I care’. _I really do, too. And I hope that’s obvious._

*

 _Finally, everything is back as it should be._ The look, after getting nervous at how the older rider had been responding so positively to everything, settles his nerves right back down. _I hope I’m saying that much, too. In one little look that no one will ever even notice._

*

**Saturday Afternoon – Le Mans – 2015**

Marc: Are we still on for later?

Dani: No I’m really bitter about pole position and I don’t want to see you :P [well done x]

Marc: Jaja ok…well what time?

Dani: Maybe 9?

Marc: Perfect. Will pretend I don’t see you at dinner x

Dani: Jaja ok :)

Dani: xxx

Dani: ;)

*

Marc: I’ve never wanted anyone more in my entire life

Alex: I got that feeling :P

Marc: He’s just so sweet, it’s incredible

Marc: I mean it’s obvious he’s a good person I think, even for fans

Marc: But actually getting to know him properly, I just…WHY DID SHE LET HIM GO!

Marc: Not complaining ;)

*

**Saturday Evening**

_Upsides to a less impressive start to the season: a bit more peace._ He’d not even had to lie too much, just said he was busy and gone back to his motorhome. Stressed and flapped around and spent too long deciding what to wear and the usual pre-Pedrosa ritual, and then now he was somehow hearing his feet hit the floor and watching the world move as he managed to actually walk towards the door. _And you’re in there, expecting me. You invited me. And you want me to be here._ He took another deep breath before nodding to himself and knocking on the door. _Here we go._

*

 _Oh my GOD, he’s here._ He froze in the mirror, now onto finishing touches anyway, and locked eyes with himself. _Marc is here for a DATE. That I invited him to ON PURPOSE because I WANT THAT._ It had been a crazier day in his head after the slightly more difficult qualifying session he’d gone through. _And I am very scared._ He made it to the other side of the door and took a deep breath. _But in the best possible way._

“Hey.” _Oh wow you look good._ “Come in…”

*

The first five minutes were a little nervous, as they’d both been expecting, before they both had a beer and had chosen what they were going to watch, ending up side by side on the sofa and pretending that was completely normal for the first half hour, Marc conscious of who he was dealing with and in what situation and not wanting to rush or presume anything. And Dani was grateful of that, for a while at least content to just hear the little reactions coming from the man sat next to him and share them, and enjoy the proximity and the privacy. It wasn’t until the second beer and, they’d both said, their last beer of the evening, that it went from anything more, outwardly, than two teammates watching a movie. Dani put the newly full bottle on the chair in front of the ‘sofa’, too full to nestle between him and the arm of the sofa as the first one had ended up, and the way he sat back down left his shoulder touching Marc’s. _I swear I felt you tense, and then relax when I didn’t move._ He didn’t know if he’d done the same _although probably_ , but he made sure to try and relax, and then a little further, until they were both a bit more slouched and comfortable, and their hands were getting closer and closer to each other each time they took a sip of beer or shifted slightly. _This is like being 17 again, in the best possible way. A lot of things seem ‘in the best possible way’ lately._ The older rider felt his breath catch slightly as the back of Marc’s hand touched his, before he got hit by a swell of bravery, and remembered he wasn’t 17, and laced their fingers together. _It’s a little weird, but it’s the first hand I’ve wanted to hold in far too long, I think._ The moment after, when Marc seemed trapped in some kind of shock, felt like it lasted a whole race distance before something obviously snapped in his teammate and Dani felt the grip get more sure, and a head lean down onto his shoulder. They settled like that for a while and he felt no flash of panic at the fact it was a man he was sat there with, that eventually enough to make him smile to himself and relax, properly and for possibly the first time since the possibility had even crossed his mind, as he got carried away on another swell of bravery. He sat up to take a sip of beer, making sure to take his hand back and wondering if the murmur of recognition from Marc was as disappointed as it sounded, before sitting back down and moving his arm round his shoulders, heart doing a little jump as the noise changed to one of surprised happiness and the younger rider relaxed around him, hand ending up splayed on Dani’s chest and mood of the film taking them both a little further into bravery as a kiss lit up the screen. _Good film, best company. Your hair smells incredible._ He let his fingers ghost little patterns on the fabric of Marc’s shirt as his eyes looked down to see the younger rider’s hand doing the same on his chest, letting that sink in and the warmth spread through him, before he’d obviously drifted off a little too long in the moment and he woke back up to reality to see a set of brown eyes trained on his face, expression completely intoxicating, and felt his breath catch. _Oh, hello. You’re so beautiful._ Maybe the thought, or the train and general layout of the track, was written on his face more than it had been before, because the younger rider seemed to sense it perfectly and blush slightly on cue, eyes flicking to Dani’s lips and back as his tongue flashed ever-so-slightly, licking his lips as he did _far too much_ as if to agree; waiting and unsure, but not so unsure so as to not keep waiting. _It’s on me, now. And somehow, it’s not even strange._

He’d had a fair few first kisses, but he hadn’t had one for a decade. Not a sober one that hadn’t been explained and regretted, anyway, and it did make him pause long enough to watch a tiny spark of doubt light up in _those_ eyes. That, though, was enough to kill that same little spark of doubt in him and find himself leaning in, anticipating, just aware of Marc’s eyes closing as his did, before their lips met in the middle and they both paused on the contact, fear rearing up again in both for a second along with the little explosion of emotion that hit it back. The nerves left the younger rider as he felt Dani’s arm go round him again and pull him in, relaxing and moving away just enough milimeters to take a breath and almost double check that the older rider wasn’t going to pull away when given the chance, him taking the initiative the second time and letting his arm go round his teammate’s neck and his hand into his hair, still not wanting to ask or push, but enough to make it more than obvious. The noise of the breath in the now quiet ‘room’ sent a little shiver through both before Dani’s tongue ran over Marc’s bottom lip, still somehow nervous it wouldn’t be let in even as it was and the younger rider’s mouth opened on cue, finally finally tasting each other, and the remnants of the beer, for the first time. _God, you’re lethal._ He’d been nervous about this, about the almost-unnoticeable scratch of stubble he knew he’d feel, about the abs and chest pressed against him that were so different, and about his brain realising what he was doing, and with who. But that didn’t seem to matter as he relaxed into it and felt a jolt of arousal go through him, and it mattered even less as a little noise from the younger rider was passed between them and Dani felt the hand in his hair get a little firmer; more sure of himself and the reaction he was obviously feeling too, and he found his own little hum of approval make Marc nibble his lip, and that almost seemed like some sort of game over. His head was ok with it, his body was begging for copiously more of it, and the tongue playing with his felt more like pleasurable voodoo than any kind of confusion. He grabbed a handful of the back of Marc’s shirt in his fingers as his teammate’s fingers combed through his hair, both now breathless and Dani certainly completely blown away by the reality of it. It was hot, and it was certainly a first step on a route they’d not turn around on, but it felt more like a movie moment than any other he thought he’d ever experienced. The taste, the way Marc’s tongue played with his, his teeth nipped at his lip, the hands gently looking for a bit more connection and finding it, and the little noises and moans passing between them, the intensity that left them gasping for breath at the same time, and then the black eyes staring back at him as they broke apart and sat there, half smiling and lips both glistening and slightly swollen, felt like something over a line he’d never crossed before. They sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other and both chests heaving, before it seemed to somehow sink in that the conclusion was absolutely the same and Dani felt himself leaning in again, this time not for a kiss but just to lean his forehead against the younger man’s, closing his eyes again and letting the smile on his lips grow as he felt Marc do the same and both his teammate’s arms go round his neck to hold onto him. _I’m not going anywhere._ Breath now back, they sat there for a second, paused in a little blissful bubble of suspended animation, before Marc tilted his head again to press a chaste kiss against Dani’s lips and relaxed against him. _You’re not running away._

_“Wow.”_

The word, more of a hoarse whisper than normal speech, made the older rider smile and nod against him, both moving ever-so-slightly with it, before he managed to find his own voice and reciprocate the chaste kiss, feeling more like he was taking another taste of something than anything else and going back for slight seconds that raised a coy smile with closed eyes. “Marc?”

“Hmm.”

“I can’t go further, not tonight at least.”

“No I can imagine it’s weird-“

“No, not weird.” He shifted slightly and felt another spike of adrenalin as the younger rider’s eyes opened and they ended up face to face and more conscious of it, Dani’s hands round his waist and Marc’s hands still draped round his teammate’s neck. Another whisper. “It’s not weird, at all.”

 _Wow._ He didn’t hide that very well and smiled again before it got stolen by another little kiss. _Dani, Dani kissing me. Because he wants to._ “Oh.”

“I just don’t want to rush, and then panic. Or rush, and ruin anything. Ok?”

“Hey, you know I’m not here for that-“

“I know, babe. I know.” _Oh God-_

 _Oh my God._ The word makes his eyes flash again in the low light. _You didn’t even do that on purpose._ “Ok. Good.”

 _Good, maybe. ‘Most incredible kiss in the world’, definitely._ “You could say that…” He let the smile go again unchecked until they were beaming at each other again, eyes going between locked on each other’s and flicking to their lips, before getting attacked with another and both smiling into it, practice making even more perfect and nerves dying quickly, a little more tangled up and relaxing back into the sofa, time starting to tick down and clock across from them less kind than when he’d arrived. _You have to go soon._ “We should think about the race-“

“I know.” Marc nodded and said the next few words in between stolen kisses. “1130…I…will…go…”

“Ok.” _Maybe one say you won’t have to._ “I…wish…we…were…somewhere….else…”

“Hmm…” _We’re talking through kisses. Your words are humming through my mouth even before my ears have chance to translate them. Me and Dani, tangled up on his sofa._ “Like…where…”

“Like…my house….or yours…or somewhere….not…in…a…paddock…”

“Somewhere…with….more…time….” _Go on, just say it. He’s obviously not freaked out._ The physical reaction of the older rider was more than obvious. “And…space…”

“Ex….act…ly….” Dani leant back at that, breaking the chain slightly before pulling Marc onto his lap and both groaning at the slight friction, shared through denim but enough, and letting his hands move down his back and into his ass to hold him there, mouths gasping for more again and words abandoned, Marc’s fingers tangled in his hair and intensity recaptured, another too many minutes ticking away in what felt like 30 seconds of pure bliss. _I want to say ‘stay’, but I think that is just a bit too far._

 _I really have to go, and sleep. And start praying that this will be the first not the last._ “I should go.” He pulled away just far enough to talk and took a few shallow breaths, thin ribbon of saliva still connecting them until Dani nodded. 

“You should.” _Not._ “Although…” He trailed a little line of kisses down Marc’s jaw, little gasp in reaction making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, before making his way back to his mouth and moving his hands further up his back again; broken apart again to talk and still mesmerized by the face so close in front of his. _Just beautiful._ “Sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be.” The younger rider let his eyebrows flit upwards briefly before grinning at the flash of desire it created in the man in front of him. _God, just…please, please, please just let this happen again in my life, please-_

“Don’t.” Another smile, and another kiss, before they relaxed forehead to forehead again and Marc sighed. 

“Ok…I’m going…”

“Hmm, I can feel you getting up and leaving…”

“Yeah I’m basically out the door.” He opened his eyes again before nodding and sitting back slightly, ‘room’ somehow a bit colder once he had, and then finally managed to untangle himself and get to his feet. “See…”

“Hmm…” _I could sit here forever and just watch you smile at me, I think._ “You’re like a speck on the horizon…”

“I am.” The younger rider nodded, looking at the door and then back at his teammate, before starting towards it, time finally sinking in, and then getting pulled back as Dani got to his feet and grabbed his hand.

“No goodbye kiss?”

 _So fucking cheesy-_ “Cheesy-“

“You love it.” He trailed his finger down Marc’s jaw as they pulled apart again, heart fizzing as he caught the last tenth of the younger rider’s almost stoned reaction to it. _I know._ “Goodnight.”

 _Goodnight, but definitely more than just a good night._ “Night. Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for a really nice evening.”

He grinned at that, nodding and sending the sentiment back, before grabbing his teammate's collar, pulling him in and letting the burning desperation free for a split second longer in a rough, and this time really final, goodnight kiss. 

“Goodnight."

Marc finally made it out the door, taking in a big gulp of air through a massive grin, and then just about managed to walk steadily back to his own motorhome, stoned on life.


	20. Wing and a Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, will reply tomorrow! ♥

_Morning. Race Day. Le Mans._ Marc sat up and rubbed his eyes, flailing slightly at the phone to stop the alarm. _Urgh._ And then, somehow despite the hour, felt himself start to grin. _I had a date with Dani last night, and we kissed. Not slightly, we KISSED._ That made him stretch with a bit more enthusiasm and manage to struggle upright, before yawning and picking up the phone again, now friend rather than foe, intending to text him good morning and then stopping. _Is that too keen? Is that suffocatingly-_ That thought gets cut off as the phone vibrates in his hand.

Dani: Morning :) don’t think we’ll be able to really see each other much today other than as enemies ;) but I hope you have a good race. Be safe xxx

 _Well if it’s keen, that makes two._ He felt warmth spread through him as he read it before wondering quite how to reply. Then realised this was the last day they’d be in the same place for a good few days, and sighing to himself. _Yeah, someone in the paddock is perfect for a rider. Just not another rider. And not a man. And not my teammate._

Marc: Morning! I don’t think we will and I don’t really like the thought of that. :( you going back to Geneva after the race?

Dani: Me neither. And yes, tonight. Easier to get to Mugello. 

_I forgot the kiss._

Marc: :( come to Andorra jaja ;) ok well I’m going to hospitality for breakfast in 20 minutes.. x

_Please put the kiss back._

Dani: Is that an invitation? ;) x

_YES._

Marc: Yeah, it is :P jaja ok so see you there?

Dani: Yes I will tell Eric no, please don’t bring Hector, he thought it was weird that we even had each other’s numbers!

_FUCK I did it again._

Marc: Jaja I KNOW :/ yes alone please, I want you all to myself ;) Xx

Dani: Know the feeling ;) you know this means we don’t have time to do photoshoot hair :P xxx

Marc: SHHHHH I KNOW! See you in a few xxx

Dani: :) xxx

*

Marc: He texted me first when he woke up. I wanted to do that then worried it was too much. And I know how I feel, does this mean he feels the same as I do?

Alex: Urgh this is no time for this

Marc: Wake up and help me

Alex: Urgh ok well yeah I’d say that was good, now wake me up 4 minutes before warm up please 

Marc: You’ve changed, bro

Alex: I want this weekend over asap and that means maximum sleep, minimum anything else except race

Alex: Also fuck off :P

Marc: Jaja ok, yeah it is pretty early sorry! Zzzzzzzzzzz

*

 _He replied straight away._ He hadn’t even thought about it maybe being a bit OTT, but then once he’d hit ‘go’ and then looked at the clock he’d felt a familiar little flash of panic, before his phone lit up and he found himself grinning, now also a familiar feeling. _Breakfast. Wow, ok._

He resisted anything too much except a quick shower and shave, and then found himself walking through the gloriously peaceful paddock back to hospitality, eventually pushing the door open to find Marc in there, and a few others, and felt that little zing go through him as their eyes met, flashes of the night before going through Dani’s brain before he got it under control and they both grinned at each other, conscious of how public it was and both obviously restraining the urge to do more than just say ‘hello’. They got coffee, and brushed hands in the sugar bowl slightly-by-accident, and then sat back down and felt the nerves leave little by little as they ended up chatting about the race and set up and all those things, Dani realised, that Casey had used to share and Marc never really did. Casey wasn’t interested in the individual when it came to the bike, he’d always been about making the best bike for the team, and Dani had been the same. Marc’s side of the garage, although not Marc himself, had always been a bit more guarded. It was past cereal and onto toast before Rhys walked in, smiling at Dani and greeting him with a loud ‘hola’ in a terrible accent before he noticed who was sat opposite him and then repeated it, walking over.

“What’s this, team meeting?”

“Teammate meeting, much more important.”

“Hmm, ok.” _What._ “Girls or brakes?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sure it’s one or the other you're talking about…” 

Marc caught Dani’s eye and grinned to himself. _Yeah, me too._ “Brakes. We don’t like girls.” He grinned to himself as Dani went slightly red before taking a sip of coffee to hide the grin. “Good call though.”

“Are you going on strike?”

“No.” Dani smiled up at him and shook his head. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Ok, good. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

They nodded and watched him go before a loud _FUCK!_ escaped into the now quiet room, Marc’s eyes wide and grin wider. “Ow?!”

“Well what the fuck are you saying?!”

“Pff, whatever.” He fake glared as best he could at the older rider, who’d slightly kicked him, and shrugged through another sip, eyes locked on Dani’s and too much mischief in them to ever be unnoticed. 

_You are lethal._ “Sorry.” _I really look it._ “Just…don’t!”

“Well it’s true isn’t it?”

“No, not really. I like girls a lot.” He watched the expression change before squeezing Marc’s knee under the table. _Aww, sorry._ “Well…until last night, I thought I liked girls the most…”

 _Oh God._ That perked him back up enough to feel everything flash hot. _Oh God._ “Oh…”

“Oh, he says…” Dani smirked at him slightly before leaning forward and lowering his voice, lost to the eyes staring back at him wayyy too quickly. “Like I didn’t make that obvious…?”

“Well maybe it’s still a bit too hard to believe…” The younger rider smiled slightly before letting his eyes flick down to Dani’s lips and then back up. _God, if we ever…_ “Given how you’re you, and I’m _me_.”

“Hmm I don’t know…I think the best thing about you is that you’re you…” The intended tone got lost a bit in the plain honesty and he found himself blushing slightly and managing to break the tractor beam enough to get a sip of coffee; Marc’s eyes still waiting for him when he looked up again. “That wasn’t a very smooth thing to say over breakfast…”

“Yeah I’m not interested anymore, I hate people saying nice things. Especially you, it leaves me cold.” Marc winked before taking a breath and sitting back slightly, aware they’d been a bit too close for too long for where they were and needing space for the butterflies. “Same, though.”

“Same?”

“You’re the best thing about you.” _And you have been since the day I met you._ He was about to carry on before the door opened and more people walked in, Santi and Carlos, quickly followed by Hector. He looked back at Dani apologetically and hoping he’d read the warning expression right, which he had, before shrugging and looking back up at his team members to greet them. _And I guess that’s it then, back to reality._ They shared a couple more looks as the guys sat with them and started talking, both obviously thinking the same thing, before going their separate ways via an almost-hug they managed to avoid.

*

Marc: See you later in the garage :(

Dani: You will. Like I said, be careful. Xx

Marc: You too. Xx

*

Marc: Are you ok?

Dani: Yeah I’m fine, shame about the crash but good to get a full race distance in. 

Marc: I can imagine. Please tell me it’s looking good…

Dani: It felt good, yeah. Progress! :) how about you? Amazing battle!

Marc: Thank God!! Ok good. :) yeah I’m good, shame no podium but was so much fun and I think we kind of behaved ;)

Marc: Also, I made it seem like a joke but if you do want to come to Andorra and get some more privacy, you’re always welcome xxx

Dani: Behaved?! You?! :P

Dani: But I was kind of hoping you might say that. Maybe before Montmelo..?

Marc: Really? I would really like that, and you can stop me going crazy xx

Dani: Jaja don’t I send you crazy? ;) 

Marc: Shhhh I’m sat next to Hector :P

Marc: But maybe I found it a bit difficult to walk back to my motorhome…my jeans suddenly seemed a bit too tight? ;) :P

Dani: Jaja argghh ok :P well then before Montmelo. Yes?

Marc: It’s a date ;)

Dani: It is. Now what pyjamas to bring…

Marc: Depends if you’ll need them ;)

_Breathe breathe breathe-_

Dani: You’re terrible.

Marc: I’m mad about this guy and I can’t stay away from him, sorry :P

Dani: That’s weird because that happened to me? Fate, eh! ;)

_Oh my God._

Marc: Don’t tease :P

Dani: It’s not teasing, was quite difficult to watch you walk out last night

Marc: It was difficult to leave. Not just for the joke reason ;).

Dani: Jaja :P Champions league final, you and me, sleepover. Be patient…?

Marc: If we’re doing inappropriate honesty then just one more night like last night would make me very happy, so you can stay over or you can go, separate beds or not; #howevertheFyou want. Just don’t dribble on me… ;)

Dani: Jajajaja :P I guess for me to dribble on you we wouldn’t be sleeping alone…

Marc: I guess not but that’s up to you :P

Dani: Jaja ok, well…right now I can’t think of much better than curling up with you and having you talk me down from disappointment 

Marc: Aww Dani ♥ me neither. When is your flight?

Dani: In about an hour. You?

Marc: Same, are you in the airport?

Dani: Yes!! Having a coffee with Eric who is still talking and hasn’t realised I’m not listening ;)

Marc: Jaja :) where?

Dani: Half way between the BCN and Geneva gates; he’s going back to Catalunya. You?

Marc: We’re at the gate. Is there a toilet or somewhere private anywhere so we can say hi?

Dani: Jajaja toilet would be a bit weird if we were caught :P there’s actually something that will get us damned forever…

Marc: ? What?!

Dani: Jajaja sorry I mean there’s a prayer room and I haven’t seen anyone go in there, I think that would work? You go in first and wait??

Marc: Oh jajaja I understand ;) ok tell me where…

Dani: If you’re at the gate just walk back towards security then turn left, then straight ahead until you see the café, then it’s to the right of us. Try not to stare ;) 

Marc: Jaja :P ok I’m ‘going to the bathroom’ ;)

Dani: I see you. Hi…

Marc: Hi… :) I love that hoodie

Dani: Thanks. Not looking so bad yourself…

Marc: Jaja :P ok well here I go…

Dani: Yes I know idiot, I can see you!!

Marc: Oh jaja.

He listened to the laugh and resultant, distant laugh from the café as Dani heard it and echoed it. _Argghh so close._

Dani: In?

Marc: Yeah, it’s empty and you’d better not leave me in here to miss my flight :P

Dani: Jaja no I won’t! Ok I’ll be there in 3 minutes.

Marc: Ok…waiting…so patient…waiting…

Dani: Ok I’m coming now :P

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They just about managed to let the door close behind him and those words escape before they were wrapped up in a hug in the middle of the room, breathing each other in and definitely not the kind he’d just shared with his dad, feeling one of relief more than anything. _It’s so difficult, already. Although maybe it will get easier and this is the hard bit._ “Missed you…” Marc let the words get muffled into Dani’s shoulder and nodded, amazed at the nod in return. _Again._

“Same.” _How were we not even really friends._ Dani gave him a squeeze before pulling away enough to be eye to eye again, close enough to feel his knees go very slightly weak. “Amazing battle…” _Is this what we do now? We hug and…and what? What do I want to do?_ He let his eyes trace down Marc’s collarbone and over his lips before locking their gazes again and taking a little breath, both getting a bit closer as Marc’s hands went round his neck.

“Thanks…” _Are you really going to kiss me, here, with no beer and no twilight bravery…_ “Sorry you crashed. But good to get laps in…” _Please…_

“Good to get laps in.” The older rider nodded lightly before smiling and tilting his head slightly, Marc doing the same and both with faint smiles, before taking the leap and pressing their lips together, relaxing against him and letting his tongue enjoy the sweet-something tang of whatever Marc had obviously just been eating, fingertips digging in as his lip got nibbled and the younger rider’s hand tangled in his hair. _Oh, still wow. Still wow, wow, wow._ They pulled away again after it started to sink in where they were, staring at each other again grinning like fools until Dani found himself cupping his teammate’s face, expression on it breathtaking, and pressing a very chaste but very communicative kiss on his lips, leaving them in silence as the significance of it seemed to hit Marc and made him bite his lip. 

_God you might actually feel like I do. And I don’t know what to call it but I know I’ve only really had it with you and him._ “You kissed me again.”

Dani smiled at that, nodding and leaning in for another before running his hand through Marc’s hair and looking back at him. “Think I did, yeah. Will probably want to do that more, if that’s ok.”

“I think that’s ok.” _I think that’s all I want, really. Trade you a title for a kiss. Or maybe the deal you shouldn’t even have to make; I’ll trade you some good luck for a kiss._ “I think I’d like that...”

“I think I would too.” _And now we have to fly in different directions._ “We should go…” He smiled into another kiss as Marc shook his head and smiled sadly. “I know, I know…”

“Move to Andorra.” Kiss. “Move next door, yesterday…”

“No…” Smile. Kiss. “But I will come and visit, and now I will see you in Mugello. Ok?”

“No.” The younger rider pouted before pulling him back in and hitting him with everything in a bid to steal every last bit of breath and make sure this wasn’t going to get forgotten in a bar in Geneva, which worked well enough for Dani to moan into his mouth and hang on a good few seconds longer than he’d been intending, left breathless and chest heaving, eyes shining and half-stoned. _Wow._ “Not ok, but remember that for a week at least…”

“Think I’ll remember that a bit longer than a week.” And another. “Bye. I’ll see you soon.”

He watched him get to the door and nodded, sadness starting to override the excitement again. _Well you did say you’d come and stay, and that kiss was something I can’t believe you would even consider, never mind let me make you make that noise-_ “Bye. Safe flight.”

“Same to you. Careful.”

Hector: Where are you?

Marc: Toilet, coming back now. Ok?

Hector: Ok. Dani’s here apparently, just walked out a prayer room?!

Marc: Jaja oh right! You’re not at the gate?

Hector: Yeah am now, just went to see if I could find you!

Marc: Jaja sorry just wandered around for a bit, coming back now.

_Please be gone._

He checked and double checked before taking a breath and walking back out.

Dani: Great ass in those jeans, walking the wrong way though ;)

Marc: Now I’m self conscious :P [and shh, sad :(!]

Dani: really no need to be ;) and I know. Talk later?

Marc: Voice call? :) xxxxxxx

Dani: Yeah though I’d do what I normally do but now we don’t have to pretend it’s normal…

Marc: Hmm..?? :) 

Dani: I’ll call you when I’m back and in bed. Xxx

Marc: Perfect. ;) xxx

Dani: Thanks ;) xxx jaja

Marc: There's really no need to laugh ♥ true.


	21. Wow. Arggh! Hnng..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ replies tomorrow, promise, sorry and thank you! Seriously, so appreciated .
> 
> Dedicated to Lyra, happy birthday!

**12:08am, Wednesday after Le Mans**

“Hey. I’m in bed.”

 _God._ “Hello. You shouldn’t be allowed to call me up and say things like that you know, it does things to me.” Marc smiled to himself at the difference between Sunday night – nerves – and tonight, already, where they just dived into territory that used to be dangerous and now seemed normal.

 _Phrasing._ “Jeje, sorry? Would you prefer it if I did things to you instead?”

 _Woahhhh-_ “DANI?! Ok, did you drink because-“

“No, I didn’t drink. I didn’t drink but I’ve not seen you for a few days now, and I’m back at home in my own life, and I’m still not even a bit freaked out. You kissed me a few things to think about…all the way home…into bed…”

 _Wow. And argghh! And hnnng._ “O-oh…w-well…erm, I’m a bit nervous of saying what I want to say to be honest…don’t want to scare you off-” _Smooth._

“What do you want to say. Let’s not be nervous, ok?” 

“You definitely had wine, you fucking liar.”

“Jajajaja.” _God, no one else manages to…to what? Offend me and make me agree at the same time?_ “Hmm…only one. One Rioja and then bed time.” _Do it._ Maybe it was the crash, maybe it was the new attitude paying off in how happy he was and how he’d got back on the bike and found everything better, but tonight wasn’t the night for…not saying it, not thinking it, or not daring. Or telling the truth about drinking. _Get ready, ‘babe’._ “Naked.”

“Dani please…”

“Please…? That sounds very needy…”

“Ok being honest I’ve wanked enough over you already and this is just cruelty.”

The older rider felt himself blush at that before the image created a twitch of interest in his crotch. _Same, although more recently I think._ “Oh, really?” _Like, this week world record._

“Yeah, really. I’m bisexual. You’re very hot. And you’re even nice, which has made it really hard to not live with my phone in my hand 24/7. So don’t start…whatever it is you’re doing now when you’re going to freak out and not see me for days-” _By which I mean ‘it will already break my heart if you run.’_

“Bossy Marquez. I like it.”

“ _Dani…_ ”

“That’s me.” _God the way you say my name…_ He bit his lip slightly at both the noise Marc made and the sound of his own words. _Still not freaked though, am I? I’m still more annoyed at the empty bed I find myself in and the fact we live in different countries._ “You know what I think I figured out in the prayer room?” _And here alone in the dark._

“Pray tell…”

“Jaja, oh dear. Well I think I figured out that I’m not freaked out because it’s who I am. Other people, I don’t know. But you…”

“Other people?”

“Other guys. I’m not going to get any posters of Ryan Gosling but I think kissing you made me pretty hard pretty quickly and that says a lot…” _Just saying it, kind of easier than I thought._

 _Oh my GOD._ Marc felt his pulse quicken again and another flash of heat go through him, another rare moment he was glad he lived alone most of the time. _One glass of wine, how did this even-_ “Dani, I mean it. I’m going to have to put you on speaker and wank.” _I’m joking but seriously-_

“Jajaja God you’re seriously not making this easier. Maybe sometimes if we’re in different countries we’ll have to…”

 _Argghh-_ “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Pedrosa.”

“Not a promise. More a hope?”

“Hope.”

“Well I’m hoping we won’t be those people who fuck their way around the town when the other one is away…”

 _You’re seriously saying you want to be with me. You are saying YOU, YOU, DANI, ARE SAYING-_ “I’m not very interested in that. If you aren’t having the best sex with your partner, you’re not with the right partner…”

“Well then maybe we’ll find out.”

“Find out…”

“Find out if we’re the right partners.”

“Dani…”

“I’m not teasing, I’ve just been thinking a lot and after two dates I still like you, so I think I’ll leave my pyjamas at home when I visit…” _When I said one, I was telling the truth. It just wasn’t a glass, it was more a bottle._

“When you said one…”

“Jajajajajaja guilty as charged…”

“Bottle.”

“Yup.”

“Knew it. I’m not going to lie, I like it. But I’m worried about tomorrow…”

“So am I. I didn’t eat much.”

“Dani, you know what I mean-“

“I do, and it’s really sweet how you’re trying to counsel me but I’m fine and I want to fuck you.”

“DANI?!” He felt the words physically assault him, and his boxers, before burying his face half in the pillow and talking through the fabric, that making it a bit obvious what had happened. “Dani please…”

“I hope you’ll be saying that again…”

“I am going to hang up on you.” _And maybe fly over there._

“Feel free, seems a waste though…unless you want to get yourself to the airport…”

 _Argh._ “I would but I have events and training and stuff-“

“Pfff fine.”

“Dani…”

“ _Marc…_ ”

“Seriously Pedrosa, just stop it.”

“Why stop when it’s fun.”

 _Well…I mean, logic, but…_ “Because it might ruin things…?”

“I don’t think so. I watched a program about ladyboys tonight too so I did get a bit confused but how can it ruin anything? Either I’m not bisexual and this isn’t going to happen, or I am and it is. You know me and you know we’re not going to fall out-“

“We’re not going to fall out but I’m not sure how well I’d be able to deal with it if you panic and run. Ok?” _I said it._ “So as much as I’ve been waiting to jump on you since I was about 16, please be sure.”

“I was just saying that for your benefit. I’m sure. And I’m coming back to Barcelona tomorrow. So sleep well…”

“Dani what are you-“

“Try to keep something in reserve. Night night, ‘babe’… kisses…”

And then he put the phone down. And Marc sighed and growled at the ceiling, slammed his phone down on the mattress, and then put his hand down his boxers. _Fuck you._ Once that was done and some pressure released, he picked up the phone again and felt the butterflies replace the sexual frustration again. 

Dani: Night xxx other than fun stuff and how well you kiss, I miss you too xxx

Marc: You’d better not be fucking with me :P and if what you wanted was to make me come over my hand again, well done :P

_We really ‘came’ a long way, Jesus fucking Christ._

Dani: My shower fantasy was pretty steamy ;) if you want to know the truth, I had a long talk with a friend last night, and I dared to say it. [not YOU specifically, but about what I was feeling about ‘someone’]

Dani: Got some very good advice and I’m more scared I’ll be disappointing than I’ll freak out. I think if you were here tonight I would have been brave but disappointing

_Like these messages. Fuck’s sake, don’t TELL HIM-_

Dani: I think I’m bi. Certainly you’re very hot. And I care more about you than sex, so to lose you over sex would be bad

Dani: Whilst we’re on the topic and I’m drunk and admitting I wanked to your answerphone message, are you a top or bottom?

Marc: Hang on a second I’m so shocked I can’t breathe

_Fucking hell._

Dani: Jajaja :P do I take your breath away? ;)

Marc: Yes :P and answering the question I’ve tried both…

Dani: And…

Marc: And I’m a bottom. Now please fuck off and sleep before I have to go again :P

Dani: Pfff

Dani: Night night xxx

Marc: And I noticed what you snuck in there :P

_And I think I’m floating on the ceiling._

Marc: I care about you too. Xxx Night. Let me know when you’re around, I can change things around. Xxx

Dani: You really can change things around. ;) 

Dani: I thought she’d take so long to get over…and then here you are. And I’ve never been so excited to talk to someone and have them talk back. Or kiss someone. Or just know we’re at the start of something that is going to be crazy…

Marc: We passed horny drunk and we’re on emotional now aren’t we…

Dani: Yeah think so…now I want you to fly over for cuddles

Marc: I want to fly over for cuddles ♥ this must be a dream

Dani: I know what you mean

Marc: Don’t think you do!

Dani: I think maybe you’ve felt like this a bit longer, but now I do feel like this, I can’t believe you even reply to me

Dani: You’re Marc Marquez and I’m me. I’m injured and covered in scars and I spend too long overthinking things. I’m short. And I’m shy. Normally ;)

Marc: I am Marc Marquez [what does that even mean] but I’m also someone sat in bed talking to someone that, five years ago, I would have done anything to even get to know a little bit. And now I do know you and I don’t think you realise maybe how much I like what I’ve found :)

Marc: And scars are made to be kissed, I hope you’re ready for that because I have plenty and I'll find every last one on you :P ;)

Dani: I am ready for that, and lots more. I’m going to sleep now. And I care a lot, so I’m glad you noticed what I was still too scared to say even after a bottle of wine.

Marc: Do you think about me a lot?

Dani: Yes

Marc: I think about you maybe too much. So that’s how much I care. Night…imagine the goodnight kiss. Xxxx

Dani: Night. I land at 1435. Xxxxxx


	22. Only Mama Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Paul McCartney, which I have used before but fits too well again! ♥
> 
> Thanks so much guys, will reply properly to your amazingness in a bit. ♥

_You can’t tell me that and expect me to just go to sleep._ He sighed again and sat up, looking down at the other side of the bed, one of those people who slept on one as though the other side was somehow reserved, before scrolling through his calendar and thinking it over. _Well I’m guessing after that you want to see me. I’m guessing you want to come here. And I’m praying you will still want to tomorrow. And I’m even wondering if you’re flying over because of ME._ He decided what was critical and what could be changed before texting Hector, wondering if he’d be asleep and soon answered. 

Marc: Sorry it’s late. Plans may be changing before Mugello, think I’ll have a visitor up here. Nothing is unchangeable is it?

Hector: Ooh? ;) no, everything can be switched around. Actually got a call earlier about the event on Saturday, might be changed to summer break now anyway. Other than that just training. Is your date athletic? ;)

Marc: Oh ok! :D and jaja yes :P sometimes he can kick my ass :P

Hector: Ooh??! How?!

Marc: He has to be able to for his job :P

_Am I saying too much._

Hector: Ooh ok…I feel like you’re going to ruin my PR life when I find out. Just promise me it’s not Messi or Nadal? ;)

Marc: Jajaja wouldn’t say no :P but no of course not! 

Hector: ‘Of course not’ well it sounds like someone who would surprise me…

Marc: Jaja maybe, but you don’t know him :P

_Sorry._

Hector: I don’t know Rafa or Messi :P

Marc: Maybe not well but I don’t either so shh :P

Hector: Ok jaja, go to sleep!

Marc: Trying. Late night conversation + last minute plans = :O :D

Hector: Jaja aww. So you and the new boyfriend talk a lot then?

Marc: Um, wouldn’t go that far!

Hector: Oh?

Marc: He’s not my boyfriend!

_Yet?_

Marc: But yes we talk 2-5 times a day, ok? Now YOU sleep.

Hector: Ok. Be careful. See you soon, alien :P

Marc: :P

He sighed again, collapsing back into the bed, before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. _Dani. Dani is coming here. Dani is a few hours away from being on the way here. Dani, without pyjamas-_ He gritted his teeth again at the thought before whacking a pillow on his face and groaning again. _Dani, naked in my bed._

_JESUS._

*

Dramal26: Taking advantage of being a MotoGP rider for once ;) #firstclass #becauseIcan jajaja…coming ‘home’ for a while!

ericpedrosa: well @Dramal26 I’m impressed you know how to book your own flights :P

Dramal26: @ericpedrosa pff :P good motivation ;)

ericpedrosa: @Dramal26 Oh, I SEE. ;) jajaja. See you here or are you hiding? ;)

Dramal26: @ericpedrosa don’t know yet, don’t know how much the invitation entitles me to… ;)

ericpedrosa: @Dramal26 wow…ok :P ;) #goforit

Dramal26: @ericpedrosa good philosophy #livethequote #livethedream

*

Marc: The invitation entitles you to everything ;) xx

Dani: So you think I was talking about you?? Ok. ;)

Marc: Don’t be mean :P 

Dani: :P and…‘everything’?…so when I pick up my hire car where should I program into the sat nav…

Marc: 93 degrees north east ;) 

Dani: Jaja. Send me your address?

Marc: You’re serious. Did you come over to see me?

Dani: Not at all. [I booked it just after my shower :P ;)]

Marc: Oh wow. Ok :D I didn’t want to assume… ;)

Dani: Jaja you really find it hard to believe?

Marc: Um…yeah?! So I will see you later?

Dani: Yeah I guess about 830, got to stop off on the way at the Doctor’s and pretend that’s why I’m here ;)

Marc: Didn’t know Vale lived in Catalunya? ;)

Dani: Jaja accidental capital :P do I eat before, am I welcome, can I stay over, and is anyone else going to be there?

Marc: Everyone and everything else is cancelled and I’m going to try out my Dribble Dots. Sexy chili should spice things up? ;)

Dani: You can cook? I’m set for life! :D ;)

Marc: Jajaja

_Oh wow._

Marc: Kind of. I will try! See you at 830, and we can hide in my house and gym until Wednesday if you want..

Dani: That’s a yes to staying over then ;) 

Marc: Nah my bed is better empty and cold with your voice on the phone :P

Dani: I thought this was #HowevertheFyouwant?

Marc: Um…you can stay in a guest room if you want but a) I won’t be there and b) last night you seemed a bit #FasterHarder :P

Dani: Jaja do you remember these or google them?

Marc: Bit of both. ;) answer the thing… :P

Dani: Last night I was #FasterHarder and it’s a bit scary but don’t think it’s worth driving all this way for an empty bed when I flew over for something a bit different

Marc: It’s quite extreme as booty calls go :P

Dani: Jaja maybe? ;) don’t know about that yet but what I do know is that whole movies and kisses thing you talked about before sounds like a very good evening…

Marc: Massive HD tv in the bedroom, popcorn added to shopping list. #RomCom

Dani: Jajaja sometimes it feels like it ;) I’ll see you later then, just boarding…

Marc: Have a safe flight xxx first class pff ;)

Dani: First class booty call babe, make sure you’re wearing a suit ;)

Marc: Jajaja now I’m tempted…

Dani: I think I’d fall over ;) ♥ don’t though, seriously! I have Honda shits and jeans

Marc: I love Honda shits :P

Dani: Fuck off I’m being glared at and the door is closing :P 

Dani: See you soon, can’t wait xx

*

Marc: I’m not coming down this weekend, sorry. Change of plan! 

Mama: Ok. You’re not staying up there on your own?

_They’re going to realise anyway._

Marc: No, I have a visitor. You’d be proud, I’m cooking _Media content in this message_

Mama: Well done! I am proud! So who is the lucky girl ??

Marc: Jaja :) um, well it’s actually a guy again

Mama: Oh, ok. Do we know him? [Do you know him well enough to trust him?]

Marc: Yes I trust him, more than that I don’t want to say yet, if that’s ok.

Mama: Of course it’s ok. Have a good time and if you need any help I’m cooking for your dad now too so we can facetime in the kitchen :)

Marc: Thanks Mama, love you x

Mama: You too. X I’m happy for you x

*

 _I’m on my way to see Marc, the guy who’s making my breath catch and butterflies eat me alive. Marc, my teammate. Marc, who crashed me out in Aragón. Marc, from the beach and ice cream in Bali. Marc, from the most amazing kiss ever. Marc, who shares the garage and track with me, and, it seems, a whole lot more._ He leant back in the seat, crazy last minute decision seeming more normal by the minute, before taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes, smile on his lips. _Marc, who lets me know exactly how he feels. Marc, who feels enough for me to not doubt once whether I’d be welcome._

“We are now beginning our descent into Barcelona El Prat…”

_Marc, at the end of a short flight but a longer drive. Marc, at the end of a short love but a longer relationship._

“Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened…”

_Marc, who despite everything, seems like the closest to a finish line I’ve managed to feel._

That was a scary thought.

_Maybe I’ll be brought back down to Earth when it’s face to face._

“…and your tray tables are in the upright and locked position…”

_Or maybe we’ll never come back down-_

*

Marc: Ok mama so I did everything right so far I think, what do you think? _Media content in this message_

Mama: Looks good. Now are you going to put it in the oven?

Marc: Yes and have salad, mira: _Media content in this message_

Mama: I’m very impressed x 

Marc: Thank you! But will it impress Dani!? :/

_FUCK!_

He stared down at the phone, wishing there was some way to take it back, before feeling the panic set in as _Mama calling_ replaced the text thread. _Oh fuck fuck fuck-_

He let it ring out before it started again and he gave up, face flushed with embarrassment and cringing too much to look himself in the eye.

“Hi…”

_“Are you really about to tell me the person who’s coming over-“_

“Yes, mama. His name is Dani.”

_“Dani. THE Dani?”_

_The only one._ “Um…you mean Pedrosa?!”

_“Don’t lie to me, Marc…”_

_Well, that worked._ 3, 2, 1… He sighed and felt his shoulders slump. “Yes mama, THAT Dani…”

_“Marc Marquez I Alentà I can’t believe what I’m hearing-“_

“Ok mama, yes I know. I _know_. But it’s not a joke or a stupid crush or whatever, I’m serious and so is he and I’m nervous enough, so please-“

_“Serious…”_

_Wow, I stopped her mid-flow._ “Um…we’re serious about…it not being a one-off. I don’t mean we’re together.” _…yet?_

_“Oh baby I hope you know what you’re doing…”_

“Um, same. Honestly I’m really scared, but really excited.” _We’re talking about it?! I’m allowed to do it?!_

_“Ok. And what does Dani think about this? Is he gay?”_

“Um…no? He’s bi, he thinks. I’m the first guy he’s been…interested in…” _Cringe._ “And he’s flying over to visit me, so…I don’t think he’s joking.”

_“He’s your teammate.”_

“I know he is, and I know there’s a thousand reasons why it’s a bad idea but there’s a lot of reasons why it’s a good idea.”

_“Somehow I’m shocked and not shocked at the same time.”_

“Hmm?”

_“You’ve always worshipped him, Marc. And he seems a very nice person. I just hope he’s not using you to test out anything new he might be feeling-“_

“He’s not.” _I don’t think? I hope not. He says not. I believe him. I think?_ “We’re going slow but this is our third date and we’ve been talking every day.”

_“How do you feel about him?”_

He locked eyes with himself in the polished splashback and then took a deep breath. “I don’t really know.”

_“Compared to Gael?”_

_Compared to Gael…_ “I…” _I what? I loved that guy so much you watched me cry for a month._ “I don’t know…”

_“Marc…”_

“Ok, if you promise you’ll try and be happy and not worry me-“

_“I will act how I think will help you the most.”_

“Ok…” _I guess I can’t do much but be honest by this point if I ever even want this phone call to end._ Deep breath and lower voice. “I would have left him.”

_“You would have left Gael for Dani.”_

_In a heartbeat._ “Yes.”

_“Does he know you love him?”_

_We just use that word now do we._ “Um…no?”

_“Are you going to tell him? How does he feel?”_

“I don’t know how he feels. He’s coming over which is enough for me right now. I don’t think I’ll be telling him if I don’t want to scare him completely off forever, no…so please can we not-“

_“If I told you you shouldn’t do this, would you listen?”_

“No.”

_“I know. Just checking you’re sure. Ok baby. Well, the food looks very good. Be careful.”_

“Um…”

_“Oh, Marc. Be careful with your heart! It took us all a long time to fix it the last time and nobody wants to see you hurt. You know that’s why-“_

“I know. And I would be but it’s a bit late…”

_“It’s never too late. Just make sure you know what you’re doing. And I won’t tell Alex and your dad if you don’t want me to.”_

_Aww._ “I think I know what I’m doing. And, er…well please don’t tell them how I feel but Alex knows anyway. I need to finish this food now because he’s on the way…”

_“Ok. And I won’t if you don’t want me to. Have a good time and don’t burn the cheese!”_

_Love you._ “I won’t, mama…love you…thank you…and bye…”

_“I love you too, and you’re welcome. Bye bye. Say hello to Dani for me.”_

He breathed a sigh of relief once it was over and then took a deep breath that seemed to finally make some kind of difference. _That could have been worse._ And then found himself staring himself down in the reflection again and letting the words sink in. _‘I would have left him’. ‘Does he know you love him?’ I don’t know, but I think he’s getting the idea._

Dani: Stopped for a drink, doctor went well. See you soon. Xx 

_Honestly I could swear we’re a bit more than a third date for you too. Right?_

Marc: Ok good. Food will be pretty much ready when you get here. [lot of gym = hungry me.] Drive safely. X x I can’t wait to see you x x

Dani: I will and me neither x x 

*

 _Here we go._ “Hi…”

 _Oh God you look good._ The evening sun was lighting him up. “Hi…” Marc stared a few seconds longer before coughing and realising they were still stood there. _Smooth._ “Um, come in…”

“Thanks.” The older man smiled and let his eyebrows suggest just enough cheekiness before making to move past him into the house and dropping a surprise kiss on his cheek. “Thought you’d never ask.”

_He’s in my house._

“Something smells good…cooking go ok?”

“Y-yeah good thanks…”

 _Aww he’s nervous._ As he said that he pushed his hand into his pocket, admitting he was terrified too maybe a bit too much. “Good. Can’t wait to try it…” He went a bit red at the laugh and suggestive face that created, before following him into the kitchen, giggling in sync, and eventually losing the sound to a kiss. _Hey there, I missed you._ He relaxed against the counter as Marc’s hands went round him, both starting to relax into it and the little noises going through the room giving him goosebumps again. _Still true in the day, true at night. True whether I’ve not seen you for minutes or days. Or even weeks, if we’re being honest this has been longer than-_

“Ok, food.” The younger rider pulled away and smiled before leaning into another peck, giving him a squeeze. “I didn’t spend all day cooking this to waste it.”

 _So cute._ “I’m pretty excited to be honest, I never expected you to be able to cook…” _Face to face two inches apart and somehow we’re just talking._ “Or want to…”

“Hmm well I wanted to, because my guest is important to me.” Another kiss that made Dani melt slightly, ‘spoilt’ the only word he could think of to describe the feeling. “And I can cook ok with patience, but I can’t really cook. This would have taken my mum about 45 minutes.”

“Still, I’m impressed! How long did it take you?” He let his hands fall to his sides as Marc let go of him to look in the oven, words spoken to the pasta more than Dani.

“Um…about 45 hours?”

 _Awww._ “Well it looks and smells amazing.”

“Like other things…” The younger rider looked round and smiled again, somehow bashfully shy when the flirting wasn’t on a phone. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” _We’re definitely talking about the food._ “Yeah, if you are.”

“Like I said…” He opened the oven door and used the mitts to take the dish out, putting it down on the cooker top. “I’m more than ready.” _We’re definitely talking about the food._

 _I think I am._ Dani looked at him for a second, Marc admiring the dish and judging his success, before the older rider found himself walking up behind him and putting his arms round him, head peeking round to look at the food. “Looks good.”

 _You’re holding onto me like we do this every night. Play it cool._ “Don’t curse it!”

“Jaja you won’t curse it! It’s done now, way too late to go back…” He gave him another squeeze before Marc turned round and caught him in another kiss, flash of bravery from Dani’s gesture fuelling him, hand tilting his teammate’s chin up ever-so-slightly and managing to make it say a lot more than it could have done. They stared at each other for a second once both sets of eyes were open again, fascinated and both a little overwhelmed by the whole situation, for slightly different reasons, before managing to go back to something a bit more normal, serving the food and sitting down; talking and laughing and Dani commending the cooking; Marc telling funny stories mainly featuring traumatised Alex and surprisingly insane-sounding Tito. _I mean every word._

 _‘Have you told him you love him’._ “And then Alex walked in, and honestly…the look on his face! He’d had no idea. I mean I’m not very shy around him and my family but there’s not shy and then there’s…wrapped around a guy half naked…and…” _‘Have you told him you love him.’_ “…and I’ve never seen a human go that colour before, in real life…” _Have you told him the truth._

Dani laughed along with him, food now done and wine consumed moderately with eyes locked over the glass, suggestive enough to keep him fizzing, low light in the kitchen diner absolutely perfect, losing his cool at some details and giggling far too much for the public to ever know about. Then it was done, and the dish was sliding into a hot sink of water to soak, and he was feeling brave enough to not even need to somehow warn him, walking up behind him and turning him round into a kiss. It was a different one to before and one he hoped was as spectacular to receive as the one Marc had attacked him with in the airport, hands sliding round him and tongue invading in the best way, intentions clear and reciprocated as the younger rider moaned into it and dropped the dishcloth, paralysed by another round of deliciousness for a while until he snapped and dug his fingertips into Dani’s back, both starting to stagger towards the door and that enough to let him dare to push under the fabric of the older man’s t shirt, fingers finding cool skin over taught muscles and a little groan proving enough reply about Dani’s thoughts on _that._

 _I’m not going to tell him, mama. Until maybe one day he’ll tell me._ “Don’t…want…to…rush you…”

“Not…rushing…” Now on the stairs. “Just…whatever we do, I need more.”

 _God, I know._ “O-ok…”

“Not everything yet but I _need_ you. _Now._ ” Now at the top of the stairs, broken apart and thin line of saliva briefly the only connection, Marc nodded and relaxed against the wall as a line of kisses started down his neck, look in his teammate's eyes almost enough on its own. 

_God. God, God. But I’m not going to tell him…_ He groaned and tangled his hand in Dani’s hair as a bruise got left behind, legs starting to betray him. _Until maybe one day he tells me._ “Dani, bed. Or I'm going to fall over..." The muted laugh into the skin of his neck made his chest suddenly want to explode, such a normal sound in what seemed like the most beautifully crazy situation. 

"Ok, 'babe'. **Bed.** "


	23. Dribble Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I just say I'm terrified and I hope you like it. And also say a massive thank you ♥
> 
> Sorry for errors, I can't re-read to spot them as much with these chapters ;). 
> 
> Here we go...

_We need to slow down._ That thought curled his fingers into the front of Dani’s shirt to stop them a bit, as turned on and almost desperate as he was, still knowing that there was only one chance at this. _And if it’s wrong, it’s all gone._ He stared at the slightly surprised expression on his teammate’s face for a second before leaning in for another, softer kiss; letting his arms go round him and taking the moment back as one for pleasure more than desperation, before daring to move both hands down Dani’s back and pull him in more, friction between them definite then rather than teasing, and tensing for a second until he felt the older man’s fingers dig into his back and nothing negative go through him, positive little moan vibrating from Dani’s throat into his mouth and wrapping around the younger rider’s tongue. _Ok, so that’s ok?_ He was conscious of this point – him having probably dived in too fast too deep the first time he’d been in the situation, as always – and didn’t want to wake up to a confused zombie. He knew that too well, memory stealing his consciousness for a few seconds as he remembered being half curled up in a blanket on Gael’s balcony, wincing every time he moved, not knowing what he’d got himself into. Knowing he’d loved every physical second of it, knowing he’d wanted it and growled for it, but also knowing that had been more the heat of the moment and he hadn’t allowed his head to catch up. The flash of strangely embarrassed panic every time his brain replayed a few seconds from the night before, the up and down between blissful release and absolute confusion as to what this meant or why or how; whether it was real or an experiment whether it was the truth and the whole truth or whether he was going to go home straighter than when he’d arrived. And the older man then had been understanding and given him space, and he had only given him what he’d asked for. _It’s just that maybe what we ask for and what we’re ready for can be two different things._

He paused again, pulling Dani’s bottom lip with his teeth and smiling and shivering through closed eyes at the noise that created from the older man, before moving one hand between them and hovering his fingers on his teammate’s top button, waiting patiently for a signal; that delivered as Dani nodded into another kiss and cupped his face with his hand, maybe, Marc wondered, needing a little distraction despite the bravery. He concentrated on the kiss, concentrated on not letting it become secondary to what his hand was doing, until the button was undone and he’d pulled the zip down, relief and arousal flushing him hot as he felt the older rider’s cock straining against the fabric, just as turned on as he himself was, and only a low murmur of approval coming back at him. _This is ok, too._ There’d been no ‘ok wait! Ok now, go…’ moment, no flash of panic or falter in the tongue swirling with his, there’d only been patient and slightly unsure but encouraging noises and reactions from him thus far, still. _Now…_ He smiled into the kiss as the other man seemed to somehow realise this moment was going to be one of some kind of no return, nodding at the inquisitive little ‘mmmm’ and moving his other hand more roughly onto Dani’s left ass cheek, pulling him in and both grunting slightly at the new contact, giving him a second to relax again before teasing his fingers under the denim; lower and lower until there was an almost growl from the older rider and his fingertips dug into Marc’s back again, making him hiss slightly and raising his confidence again; moving the kiss down Dani’s jawline and moving his hand to the same reaction, some kind of decision made then about where this was going. _He’s not running, he’s doing the opposite._ That sent them moving towards the bed again, his teammate putty in Marc’s hands as he pushed his chest with one hand and palmed him through his boxers with the other, groan of approval only pausing as they reached the bed and Marc’s hand was pulled out and instead used to pull down the older rider’s jeans, both going back for another ‘proper’ kiss, interrupted as first one t shirt and then the other hit the floor next to them; Dani stepping out of his jeans and Marc’s composure faltering slightly as he felt the top button on his own snapped open and them pulled down, hands not touching _him_ but more than enough intent to makes his eyes mist over with even the slight possibility. _You can’t know what I’ve been dreaming-_

Dani gently sunk down onto the bed as he was encouraged to, trusting and now far past anything other than just waiting to see what happened and desperate that _something_ would. Marc looked at him for a second; chest moving up and down and perfect line of his jaw giving way to taught neck muscles to a chest he now realised he’d promised to cover in kisses in one of those late night texts that felt more like private fantasies at the time, and let the swell of emotion he’d been holding back hit him for a second, overwhelmed this was _actually happening_ and never wanting it to stop, until he snapped back to reality as Dani’s eyes locked on his and the question got answered. _You want me to touch you. Ok._ He had no idea how he was still in control of himself, but he straddled him, slowly, drawing it out and groaning as their crotches came into contact again, before leaning down and groaning as fingers growing in confidence ran down his back and teased the waistband of his boxers for a few seconds, the older rider then somehow brave enough to push under the fabric and dig in, rougher than Marc was expecting and grinding them together, that making both gasp and rut against each other until the taste of blood had replaced wine. Marc stopped it again, again amazed at his self-control despite the sight in front of him making every inch of him almost groan with need, and kissed a line down his neck, shivering as Dani’s hand tangled in his hair to guide him, letting it go lower and flicking his teammate’s nipple with his tongue, hips rocking together gently enough to prove blissful slow torture, before a low _please_ gave him goosebumps. He sat up to some confusion from Dani, grabbed some lube from a drawer in the bedside table, and locked eyes with the midnight black ones staring at him in fascination. _Ok, please, please._ He squeezed the liquid onto his outstretched tongue, slowly, eyes not leaving Dani’s, before dropping the tube on the mattress next to them and raising an eyebrow. Dani felt the world go a bit faint. _Jesus. Yes, please please please-_

The expression on his face obviously said enough because Marc’s fingers hooked into each side of his boxers and pulled, soon deposited on the floor, younger rider’s outstretched tongue still full of lube and a little dripping from the corner of his mouth as he tried to keep it cupped, and then he kept his eyes on Dani’s darkly fascinated ones as he dipped his head, unfurling his tongue and letting the liquid slowly slide over the tip of his tongue onto the tip of Dani’s cock and watching resultant reaction almost roll over the older rider like a wave. It was almost as satisfying to watch as it would have been to feel. He watched the drip roll slowly down the shaft after Dani’s eyes had rolled back in his head and he’d lost eye contact, aware the hips underneath him were straining and there was still nothing else he could read in him except that few-times-more-since-the-first uttered _please_ , before swallowing him whole and feeling his own cock twitch at the growl and mewl as Dani’s hands twisted into the sheets. _I’m doing ok, I think?_ It was almost mentally exhausting trying to judge and second guess every little flick of his tongue and scratch of his fingernails, but it had been leading here since, Marc thought, the pre-food kisses had been much more telling than he’d expected. And now here he was, the man who, in all honesty, had first made him even consider men as an option, unravelling and bucking towards him, swearing and swallowing down words he couldn’t quite form. The one Marc had met and, instead of butterflies at meeting his hero, he’d been met with butterflies at the hint of stubble on his chin and the way his eyes flashed as he looked back at you, and he changed from uninterested in the conversation to completely invested in it. Dani was like that, to Marc; one of those people who was cute and anything else until you piqued his interest in something, when it was like suddenly a switch had been flicked. He remembered the first time he’d seen that, way back when when neither of them had envisioned sharing Repsol colours and Marc’s sex life had been him and a magazine and his hand, _even then you were with her_ , and he’d first locked eyes with him was he was ‘on’. It was probably only a split second in reality, but in Marc’s mind it had been an entire hour of swimming around in those eyes, eventually seeming to subconsciously decide escape wasn’t even worth it and giving up. It was one of three things he’d ever given up on in his life; his feelings towards Dani changing, Gael ever changing, and being able to keep any kind of privacy [although that one had become more a knowingly lost battle-in-progress.]

He pressed his hand gently against Dani’s stomach to hold him there, slowing the pace again to torturous and pulling his hollowed cheeks back to another groan, before taking him as deep as possible, gag reflex controlled and jolts of desperation firing through the muscles in Dani’s torso under his fingers, then circling his tip as he pulled back again and started to speed up. He knew he was close from the tang on his tongue and the sweaty mess staring back at him, Dani’s forehead covered in beads of it and lip bitten as he tried not to almost embarrass himself with the noises, and concentrated on reading the signals until the older rider choked out the word and tensed, Marc swallowing him down again as the tang spurted over his tongue and down his throat and Dani finally gave up and let the low whine grow into another growl as he came. Marc’s name was almost an audible part of the noise, that sending him into another shiver of desperation as Dani came down from his; chest heaving and eyes shut, sweat now less beads and more a sheen over his forehead and upper lip, zoned out and strung out and letting the world get back on an even kilter in the aftermath. Marc swallowed some, some teasing at the corner of his mouth and intending to lick it away before it was seen, that quite a graphic reminder of exactly what they’d just done, before Dani’s eyes opened again and locked on his, then noticed and flashed with something Marc couldn’t read, and then went even darker as the younger rider let some dribble from the corner of his mouth. They stared at each other, air charged and still feeling like 120 degrees, before he flicked out his tongue to catch it and Dani made a noise he hoped was positive. That was proved as the older rider’s head collapsed back onto the bed to join the rest of him in senseless elasticity and another low moan escaped him. “God.”

 _Good, right? You’re not running-_ “What…”

“What.” A smile played at the corners of the older rider’s mouth and a slight laugh moved his chest, red-faced by the much quieter reality of the room now but not too much. “You’re really asking me that…”

 _Was the dribble too much._ “Positive or negat-“

“Positive. Fuck, Marc. _Fuck._ ”

 _Feel free._ “Oh…” _Wow._

“Come here.”

“Wh-“ The _where_ got cut off as Dani’s hand managed to find his and pull him up the bed, ending up face to face and the older rider’s head pressing a kiss into his neck, arm draped round him. Marc felt himself tense at the sudden intimacy, however strange that sounded after what he’d just done, before relaxing and trying to ignore the blatant arousal in his boxers, cock still trapped and unattended, allowing himself the luxury of breathing him in and holding onto him for a while, the odd kiss pressed to his skin by the older rider daring his fingers to draw little patterns on Dani’s back and let himself go. _Tangled up in Dani, I think this is the closest to perfect I’ve got._ “Hey…”

“Hmm…”

“You ok?”

Another low little subtle laugh, bookended by kisses. “Um, yeah…think I might be in heaven...”

“Hmm, same.” He moved down slightly to end up face to face again, breath catching as Dani’s eyes opened and the spark re-lit. _Can you stay forever, please._ “Good?”

“Amazing.” The older rider let the words brush against Marc’s lips before making it into another kiss, hand running down his back and the fabric over the younger rider’s crotch pressed against the bare skin of his torso. _Truly amazing. And I’m also talking about you, to be honest._

They relaxed into the kiss for a while, slow and languid and no definite direction, Marc’s desperation fading slightly, until he felt himself flash white hot as Dani’s hand moved slowly around his hip. _Surely-_ Hard again, almost sorry about it but not in control of it, he tried to talk himself down from the possibility before the definitive answer hit him as tentative fingers pushed under the elastic of his boxers and lower. _Oh my God._ “You don’t have to-“

“I know.” The words, whispered low into his ear, definitely sound like they know what they’re doing, pre-cursing a little more bravery as his fingers slide fully under the fabric and he takes him in his hand, Marc’s breath quickening and groan already spilling out of him.

“Dani…God…” He dug his fingers into the older rider’s back, somehow almost drunk on it and needing to grab on, before letting his eyes roll back in his head and giving in as Dani’s mouth latched onto his neck and he shifted slightly; rhythm in Marc’s boxers more confident after the reactions and knowing, at least, how whatever he did would feel to receive. He knew it wasn’t going to be the perfectly sinful skill Marc had just shown, but he knew he must be doing ok from the beautifully contorted face just in front of his and the noises and little swear words pouring out of him. He was fascinated by it, watching him come undone so close and the younger rider not caring, or maybe not able to care, what every little pant or noise said. Fascinated by the bead of sweat he watched form on Marc’s brow and then trickle towards the pillow, by the eyes screwed shut and hot breath on his cheek. He was unable to resist another kiss as he felt his breath quicken again, Marc gasping through it and fingertips digging in harder as a moan echoed between them, jaw going more and more slack until he growled as Dani’s teeth nipped his lip, soon after burying his head in the crook of the older rider’s neck to muffle the sound as he toppled over the edge and came in his hand, noise choked-out unconsciously and muscles taking a long time to twitch into stillness, still panting as Dani pulled him in again, arm round him and forehead to forehead, eyes shut and words quiet. “..ok..?”

“A-amazing.” Marc’s response was more a whisper, voice hoarse and emotion suddenly having bitten, little nod moving both of them slightly before he tilted his head to land a chaste kiss on Dani’s lips, hand running up the older rider’s side and ending up in his hair. “Absolutely incredible.” _Don’t say it, don’t say it-_

“I think I know what you mean.” The older rider smiled and relaxed as he felt Marc do the same, both sticky and knowing this wouldn’t be sleep but content to lie there a while tangled up. “I really think I know what you mean…”

 _Don’t think you do._ Another kiss, before he moved himself down slightly to wrap around him and bury his face in the crook of his neck again, safe and surrounded. _Don’t say it-_ “I hope so.”

Dani, sensing the slight change in him and holding on a bit tighter, ran his fingers through his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead and feeling Marc’s fingertips dig in again slightly. _I’m not running off, don’t worry._ He pressed his lips against the younger rider’s ear and let his hand stroke over the skin under his fingertips, holding onto him for a bit. “I think so. Satu hati…?”

 _Don’t fuck with me._ “Hmm.” He let himself smile, stomach doing a full flip, before pressing his lips to Dani’s neck and soothing his tongue over a light bruise. “Something like that…”


	24. Nights In White Satin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! Hope you like... ♥

“I’m hungry.”

After so much silence, more than comfortable and punctuated by kisses and ridiculously sugar-sweet little murmurs Marc was sure were a soundtrack of heaven, the sudden and normal volume words made both of them giggle, Marc sitting up slightly and a bit ruffled, cheeks going a little bit more pink as he looked back down.

“What?! I am!”

“I think I can hear.” Heat of the moment worn off, Dani still managed to find enough bravery to run his hand around the younger rider and over his stomach, pulling him back in and Marc blissfully giving himself into it and snuggling back down to face to face. “Maybe we should do the movie we kind of planned…and snacks…”

“Maybe we should.” The younger rider smiled at that, slightly devilish, and let his eyes flick to the older man’s lips before leaning in to nibble. “Or…”

“Is this your regular appetite because I’m not sure I can afford to keep you…”

“Well not sure which bit you mean but anytime you want it, I will do it-“

“I did mean the food but that’s useful info.” The older man grinned at the slight blush again before running his hand down Marc’s back and watching the little flicker of bliss cross his face. _I know how good this is for me, maybe I underestimated how good this was for you._ “10 minutes before pit lane opens then, please…”

“Jaja ok no chance.” _Broach the other thing broach the other thing-_ “You want to keep me then?” He managed until the word ‘then’ before the nerves made themselves a bit obvious and internally cringed.

“Seriously does it seem like I’m mildly tolerating you or something? From where I’m lying I just had to pull you back down because you were too far away.” He made the point with a kiss and smiled back over the pillow.

 _Awww my God-_ “So you want to keep me.”

“Babe…” _Yeah it wasn’t even an accidentally true accident this time._ “If I’ve got you then yes I want to keep you…”

“Well you definitely have me.” He leant in for another kiss and closed his eyes, too nervous of it being too-good-to-be-true to manage it any other way. “What does that mean.”

“It means…” Dani put his arms round him again and pressed his lips against his ear. “It means we probably need to talk about it. But not tonight. Is that ok?”

 _So we’re not using the word, ok._ “Ok.”

“Hey…” He noticed the slight falling of the younger rider’s crest and shook his head, eyes on Marc’s again as they opened. “I’m loving this, and I really don’t for a second want you to think that I’m going to sneak off in the morning and disappear, but it’s all still a bit crazy. Ok?”

That seemed to make more of an impression. “Ok.” Nod. “Yeah, ok. Sorry, I don’t want to rush-“

“You’re not rushing me, you’re perfect.” _Oops._ He blushed a bit and then shrugged at Marc’s gleeful disbelief. “Accidental honesty there…”

“Awww…” Another kiss, before the younger rider’s stomach growled again and they giggled into it, vibrations humming through both before Marc sat up again. “Ok now seriously food. Wait here.” _And I’m going for it and I’m going for it without boxer shorts._ He got up and slid out from under the sheets before padding across the room and trying desperately not to check if Dani was watching, cheeks burning and grin straight back to luminescent as a quiet wolf whistle accompanied his departure. _Ok so maybe you won’t run away._

*

“Snacks…” He walked back in, naked and corner of the popcorn hanging between his teeth, before winking at the extremely pink-cheeked but appreciative face looking back at him. “You like the view, don't you?”

“Maybe a bit.” Dani smiled and winced slightly as the popcorn got thrown at him, landing on his chest. “Penalty for 93, causing a collision-“

“This isn’t F1.” Marc grinned sideways at him, back in the bed again now and propped facing him on his elbow, glowing from the sheer cuteness of the figure looking back at him and raising an eyebrow. “Unless you’d prefer less noise and more rubber saving…”

Dani giggled at that before sliding down to half-lying on the bed again and opening the popcorn. “What are we watching then?”

“Whatever you want to watch. What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know. What have you got?”

“Whatever we can get on demand because there’s no DVD player in here yet. So probably most things…”

“Well then anything kind of Hollywood and relatively happy.”

“Ok. TV or movie?”

“Maybe TV actually.”

“Hmm I’m feeling that. Don’t know if my attention span is up to anything else really…”

“Know the feeling…”

“Well you know we don’t have to watch anything, we could just…carry on where we left off…”

“We could, but I think that would end up unfair because I don’t think I’m ready for much more yet.”

“I never even expected this so-“

“No but you know what I mean-“

“You mean one day you’ll be a very giving lover. Cool.” He grinned and then laughed at his teammate’s face. “Sorry…”

“You’re not even one bit sorry!”

“No, honestly I’m not.” The younger rider smiled again before hitting ‘play’ on Friends in the background and starting to munch through the food, one episode down and bag demolished between them very quickly, then turning back to Dani and snuggling in a bit closer. _Will I ever be close enough. Maybe not possible._ “For the record, it’s been a long time since anybody touched me like that…”

“Marc…”

“Hmm?” Eyes locked together, he kept his movements slow and purposeful as his hand slowly trailed down Dani’s chest and over his stomach. “Problem?”

“Well no, but-“

“No butts yet, promise.” He stole the slightly breathy laugh into a kiss before moving his hand the last distance and wrapping his fingers around Dani’s cock, older rider moaning into his mouth at the contact; Marc’s words messy between kisses. “Although you know I already said how I like it…”

“Marc I can’t just let you-“

“Yes, you can.” Confident it was nothing to do with not being ready, he started moving his hand more in time with the kiss, this really what he’d been missing before when his mouth had been occupied elsewhere, and got proved right as Dani suddenly started pulling him on top of him, Marc ending up straddling the older rider and staring down into those midnight black eyes he’d been so fascinated by before. “Too far-“

“No.” Dani groaned at the friction as Marc moved, before pushing his head back into the pillow as the younger rider wrapped his fingers around their cocks, together. “Oh my God…”

“Good?”

“ _More_.”

 _Ok yes, please._ The younger rider leant over for lube again, past caring about the sheets that were already going to need changing extremely rapidly, and covered both their cocks until it was positively _slippy_ between them, noise coming from his teammate making his hair stand on end as he leant back down on one hand. The other still between them, he started rocking his hips, gently, testing out the water until Dani growled and bit his lip hard enough for the copper tang of blood to swirl around their tongues. _You’re holding back so much._ “Just let go, seriously…I won’t break...” Another little sting of fingernails in his back hit Marc as he obviously tried, before he thrust them together harder and the point was obviously made, Dani’s hands finding his ass and digging in to leave little fingerprint bruises, pulling them together and both grunting and now covered in a sheen of sweat, lost or almost lost for a few thrusts until their eyes locked together again and it seemed to hit both of them what they were doing and where, bedroom and TV fading into the background, pace slowing and kiss suddenly more about passion than desperation, hips rolling together in time and grunts replaced by moans until Dani’s breath was starting to catch in his throat as he got closer and closer, Marc reading that right and controlling himself less and less, desperate to last as long as his teammate, which paid off as they both got there in reasonable sync, groaning again and tensing, cocks trapped between them and stomachs suddenly sticky as they growled over the edge and collapsed together. _Don’t say it._ He stayed there a few seconds, head buried in the crook of Dani’s neck again and muscles starting to relax, before managing to move enough to find eye contact, although not quite sure yet what to say and certainly tongue tied by the look in his eyes. “I…” _love you and I think I have done for a while._

“Wow.” The word was more a breathy gasp before the older rider managed to move them to lying side by side, both oversensitive and murmuring at the contact again, staring back at him across the pillow and combing his hand through his hair, ignoring the mess between them and Marc doing the same. _How is that even possible for THAT to be THAT good._ “I…” 

“Hmm know what you mean.” _You're so hot I can't believe you're even real._ "I think we're a good combination..." _...couple._

“Are you serious about this-“

“Yes.”

“And you know I need to set the pace and tomorrow it might be slower than tonight-“

“Yes.”

“And you know I just left a serious relationship and it still hurts-”

“Yes.”

“And that’s ok with you.”

“Ok, you want me to be honest?”

“Always.”

“Then I’ve already waited a long time for this and however much more I have to wait, it’s already worth it.”

 _It almost sounds like you want to say something else._ He nodded slightly at that, moment a bit more intense than he’d been expecting and taking some breath, until Marc turned the TV off and his hand went back around his teammate’s waist, both settling down and feeling sleep was more worthwhile than showering. 

“Lights-“

“On it.” The younger rider moved back again slightly and clapped twice, grinning at his teammate in the light before they clicked off and left them in darkness. _And other than Bali by accident somehow this is the first time we’ve shared a bed._

“Smooth…”

“Good job I’m not going to marry a flamenco dancer, eh?”

That made Dani grin into the pillow and search out a kiss, amusement fading into a dull flash of fear and excited affection. “Definitely.” _Sounds like you have other plans._


	25. Pedrosa Afrodita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU. Second of all [well, two..], this is really not what happened in the first draft of this chapter that my computer lost when it updated. :( but I think I like this version better and I hope it doesn't disappoint...?
> 
> ♥
> 
> Title is a Dani version of the Spanish translation of Mighty Aphrodite, with which this fic shares no plot, promise ;)

_Oh, no._ His heart sank as he opened his eyes, of all the scenarios he’d imagined before they drifted off and all throughout the night, this the worst and now the reality. _But you said you wouldn’t run off-_ He clung onto that as he sat up, yawning and stretching enough to feel a little more awake, before taking a deep breath and wondering what to do or how to do it. _Just please tell me you’re still in the house. Or the country._ He got out of the bed, heading for the ensuite and intent on first at least getting clean enough, finding it recently used, some moisture still in the bottom of the bath, and standing under the hot water until he’d managed to get his emotions into less of a mess, hope still there that this would turn out to be nothing more than a hiccup. _Please say you’re downstairs and not just a note saying sorry. Please please-_ The thought of it made tears prick at the corners of his eyes until he managed to clench his teeth and calm down again, heading back into the bedroom with a towel round his waist and going through the motions to look as good as possible as quickly as possible, then heading for the stairs and holding his breath. No Dani in the kitchen or the living room. No Dani anywhere he’d expected, and he was about to start seriously panicking before standing at the kitchen window staring out at the garden as the coffee maker started to fill the kitchen with the aroma of morning before his phone pinged in his pocket and he dared to look.

Dani: I’ve just gone for a walk to think. Sorry, I’ll be back soon x x 

_Sorry for these few minutes not being here or sorry for the rest of my life._ He managed to make the coffee, drink it and absentmindedly munch through some breakfast, sat at the table staring straight ahead, before he didn’t-know-how-long-after, the back door suddenly opened again and the runaway stepped in. _You meant that much then. Please-_

His face probably said more than he’d meant it to, the older rider taking one look at him and seeming to manage to allay some of the fear with a smile, a lot shyer than the night before, but very genuine. “Hey…”

“Hey.”

 _I really wanted us to wake up together too._ “Sorry…”

 _God please don’t-_ He felt his heart sink again. “No please don’t just-“

“Hey, no. No, no, no.” The older rider shook his head again and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath. _Brave, and calm._ “I’m sorry because I wanted us to wake up together. But I couldn’t sleep.”

 _Oh._ He wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. _You wanted us to wake up together._ “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Thinking.”

“Oh.”

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, maybe around 6. I just…I think it all hit me.”

 _No-_ “Ok…”

“Can we talk about it? After food?”

“Yeah, course. You want lunch then?”

“Yeah?” He frowned at him before realising how he’d taken that and feeling his eyes widen. “Oh God, babe, no. I’m not leaving. Unless you want me to-“

“No I don’t want you to-“

“Then I’m not leaving.” _Fuck it let’s just do it now._ “Ok, I think I said that all the wrong way. It all hit me, but I didn’t mean maybe what you think I mean. I mean _you_.” He took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to say it, having been prepared enough, or so he thought, but now trapped in the reality of Marc stood right in front of him and wondering how he’d thought he’d even remember two lines. “I, er…I don’t really know how to say it…”

“Well you don’t have to right now if you don’t want-“

“I want. I mean…that’s what I’m trying to say. I, er…I keep expecting to feel confused. And if I imagine it with anyone else, it does still seem weird. But with you, it’s just…not. It’s normal. I mean in a good way, you know?”

“Ok…” He can just about hear the words over the incessant thumping of his blood through his veins. _Seriously-_

“And the thing I’m most scared of is what you’re thinking or feeling and how you feel about me, because honestly I just…I really don’t want to fuck this up. And I don’t know where we stand. I don’t know how you want this to go-“

“You’re talking about a relationship?” He could hardly get the words out through the double-dose of terror and emotion. 

“I don’t know. Am I?”

“Is that something you want? With me?”

“I don’t know if that’s something you want. Do you want that?”

“I asked first…” He managed a little smile before taking a couple of steps towards him and trying to keep his voice steady. “If you think about everything I said last night...”

“Well I think that’s something I want, a lot. Like now, I don’t know if it’s ok to just kiss you…I don’t know if you want me here-“

 _What did you just say._ “Stop. What?”

“Which bit-“

“You don’t know if it’s ok to kiss me?! And you-”

 _Oh._ “Oh…yeah, I mean…last night when I got here I was so excited to see you I didn’t really think about it. But then…now, and after everything…I don’t know if you like that?” _Cringe._ “I don’t know if that’s how you want it to be.” 

He almost, _almost_ wanted to laugh, or cry, or both. _Excited to see me-_ “Dani I want everything.” _I mean…_ “I mean, last night was heaven. I think…if this carries on or whatever it might be…in the future? I mean…” _Make words that make sense._ “It might be hard to switch it off in public but I’ve found it hard for a while to be around you and not do this stuff. I…” _How honest do you want me to be._ “I’m paused waiting for what you want. And there’s no rush but you don’t have to hold back anything. I don’t think there’s anything that would scare me off. Really.” _Do you get what I’m not saying._ “You’re not regretting anything-“

“No.”

“Well I’m not. I was almost _crying_ in the shower because I thought you might have gone-“ He lost the end of the words in a kiss as the older rider almost seemed to scoop him into one, arms going round him and moment of brief fire leaving them breathless and forehead to forehead, eyes closed, that managing to say a lot more in a few seconds than any amount of nervous babbling in the kitchen would have done in three days.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you think-“

“It’s ok, I’m sorry I’m so paranoid.”

“I don’t think you’re paranoid.” He lowered his voice and spoke the words against the lips almost on his, mood suddenly zoomed in and intimate and important. “I think you just care a lot and you’re being really considerate.”

 _More than I dare say._ “I do.” The younger rider nodded slightly before leaning into a chaste kiss and then burying his head in his teammate’s neck, taking in a few breaths of him and relaxing as Dani’s fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. _The effect you have on me-_ “And I hope so. Are we going to use the word-“

“Well how would it feel if I went out and fucked somebody else-“

“Don’t even say it.” The younger rider pressed a kiss to the skin nearest his lips and gave him a slight squeeze, slight smile at the tone of the question; no doubt at all in it. “Or at least don’t tell me about it-“

“I would never do that to you but I would always tell you because-“

“Trust is important in a relationship.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” The older rider smiled into the fabric of Marc’s t shirt before they ended up eye-to-eye again. “For the record, the thought of anyone else’s hands on you makes me want to kill them-“

“Oh, really.” The air, charged again, crackled around them slightly as Marc raised an eyebrow and let the smirk free, a little at least, enough to cover the reality of his heart being in his mouth, eyes locked together and everything else forgotten. _This is happening._ He adjusted his arms round Dani’s neck, draped comfortably now and fingers playing with his hair, before carrying on. “Well I’d better warn you, there’ll be more red-lipped fan kisses, and more fan club awkwardness…screaming…and probably-“

“I’ll kill them, I’ll literally just go and kill them. Men, women, children; I don’t care-”

“And Vale will probably pat me on the ass. Santi _definitely_ will-“

“Vale can live for the sake of Italy but Santi-“

“Also, there will be comments on my Instagram and twitter-“

“Blocked.”

“And sometimes letters-“

“Burnt.”

“Wow you’re going to be thorough…”

 _Oh, yes._ “Yeah, I’m going to be _thorough…_ ”

“Don’t tease-“

“Not teasing.” The older man leant into him again, finally, before letting one hand wander down his teammate’s back and onto his ass, words half muffled through the smile and kiss. “You’re doing that just by breathing-“

“Well I’m surprised I can breathe when _Dani Pedrosa_ is in my kitchen saying this stuff-“

“He is, and you know what?”

“What.”

“He’s not even a bit scared about your gender, he’s more terrified about how he feels.”

“Dani-“

“And you know what else?”

“What.”

“Things must happen for some sort of reason…because I wouldn’t have dared.” He took a deep breath, mood back to something a bit more serious, before nodding and letting it sink in for both of them. “I would have lived for another few years in denial, and I would have married her, and I probably would have convinced myself that was it.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I’m glad I didn’t.”

“So this is a relationship.” The words sounded crazy, despite the ones leading up to them. “This is me and you, and nobody else-“

“Nobody else.” Dani shook his head, trying to read the emotions on Marc’s face and equally overwhelmed, before they stumbled back a few paces in another kiss, this one more one of desperate passion that had no respect for the room around them; Marc ending up pressed against the fridge and magnets and notes starting to hit the floor each side of them before his hands were pinned above his head and he lost his breath to the expression staring back at him, glistening and reddened lips so close to his almost making him groan on their own. _We turned a corner I never want to go back-_

They stared for a second, both feeling that kind of no-going-back moment and respecting it enough to notice, before Dani trailed a line of kisses down his jawline and onto his neck, leaving a bruise and wedging his knee between Marc’s legs to a grunt from the younger man, jolt of arousal at the noise going through him. _Ok so maybe it’s new in some ways. But it’s not so different that it means I’m helpless._ Another grunt as he nipped his lip. _And you’re an open book._ He pulled Marc’s bottom lip in his teeth as he moved away again slightly for eye contact, black pools staring back at him over swollen lips, nothing else needed to be asked, before he kept their gazes locked as he teased his fingers under the hem of his teammate’s t shirt to find the skin underneath shiver under the touch, younger rider’s eyes fluttering closed and low moan escaping him as Dani’s hand undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the fly. Motion seemed briefly suspended before they both ripped off each other’s t shirts in almost sync, kisses hit and miss in the middle, skin contact burning and both grunting as they slammed back into the fridge. Marc then almost whined at him as he pushed his hand roughly into the younger rider’s jeans, confidence suddenly sky high and realising how big a part nerves had played in any ‘confusion’, palming him and feeling his own hardness straining against denim at the sounds spilling from his teammate. Marc’s hand grabbed into his hair as his mouth attacked his neck again, knee back between his legs and the younger man grinding down on it for any kind of friction as his senses seemed to catch up with reality. 

They made it over to the table in one piece, still tangled together and managing to leave Marc’s jeans on the floor near the fridge in the process, before the younger rider ended up perched on the edge, legs wrapped around Dani’s waist and arms round his neck, a few things from the table clattering to the floor. They both wrestled with the older rider’s jeans, Dani kicking his shoes under the table and glad summer meant no socks, before finally they were both only in boxers, kiss starting to taste more and coppery as Marc clamped around him again, lost for another few seconds until Dani pulled away and stared at him, panting. “Condom and lube.”

“Are you clean.”

“Yes. I got checked after we split-”

“Then there’s lube in the drawer.” He nodded slightly at the question on the older rider’s face before fumbling them through the doorway and pulling open the drawers to the side of the sofa, one arm still round his teammate and free hand putting the tube between his teeth and then closing the drawer, wicked flash in his eyes at the expression on Dani’s face. _“Judge me.”_ His teammate stared back, words rolling over him and teasing, before Marc pushed back onto his feet off the end of the sofa, pulling off his underwear and leaning into a kiss, hand pushing into Dani’s boxers and hardness making his mouth water at what was about to happen. “ _You want to fuck me?_ ”

 _Oh, God._ Dani nodded, mute and overwhelmed by quite how much, before he groaned and closed his eyes at what Marc’s fingers were doing to his crotch. 

“Can’t hear you…” He wrapped his hand around his cock, slightly rougher, before nipping his lip and feeling the older man’s fingers dig into his back. _Come on._

“Yes.” It was more a hiss than a word, that waking him up again from the little cloud of pleasure he’d drifted away on, one hand grabbing for the tube and kissing back with as much force as he was being attacked with. _God, yes._ He lost his boxers to the floor, Marc pulled him in again, cocks now sliding against each other and making both growl, before the younger rider put his palm on his chest and held him there, eyes opening again and that one little moment that Dani loved him for and would remember for a very long time, when any kind of desperation or physical reaction was put to one side briefly and the only thing left was _are you sure._

He nodded, fingers closing round the lube, before he was looking at Marc’s back and running his fingers down his spine, younger rider on the sofa and waiting, teasing along his crack to a low moan, and then killing the _have you done this with a girl_ question dead as slippery fingers gently teased against his hole, watching the muscles in his back tense and his fingers go white as they clenched into the wooden table top, Marc already starting to come undone and trying to keep still as his teammate gently pushed one finger against the resistance, hiss of approval echoing round the room before it grew as Dani added another, gentle and cautious and everything else but every clue he needed coming from the noises Marc was making. He’d never imagined he’d be in a situation where it was almost physically painful to not give into his desire to just _take him_ , not a guy and not like this and certainly not _Marc_ , but the patience was starting to fray at the sight in front of him and Marc seemed aware of that, low _don’t be too gentle_ uttered under his breath as he bent over further, trying to encourage him, and then felt his legs shake as Dani added another finger and crooked them, hitting his prostate and releasing a loud mewl of desperate and unembarrassed pleasure into the room around them. The sound made Dani’s cock twitch, repeating the movement to hear it again and swearing under his breath as it was even better, then pausing as Marc moved a cushion under himself and nodded, hips moving back towards him and message clear. Dani ran his fingers over his back again before tracing his tip along the younger rider’s crack and then lining himself up, starting to push as gently and with as much control as he could muster; Marc pushing back against him, before he dared to let go and buried himself with a growl, watching his boyfriend’s hands clench into the fabric of the sofa as he moaned and shook on the spot, just about able to hold himself there. “God, _Dani…_ ”

Dani, panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, let his jaw go slack as he tried to process the feeling, different but not in so many ways; mainly just the person underneath him. _It doesn’t even matter what you are it just matters that it’s YOU._ He knew Marc may need to get used to it, giving him that breathing space and needing it himself to not just explode on the first thrust, before the younger rider pushed back against him again, more than ready and not wanting to have to beg, and Dani started to move, gently at first, testing it out and trying to control himself, before the swear words spilling from his teammate proved too much for self-control and the noise of skin-on-skin started to fill the room, first few thrusts moving them both before Marc started to push back and he obviously hit the spot again, the same noise from before echoing from the younger rider and sending Marc’s eyes rolling back in his head. _Dani, it’s Dani-_

Dani was almost lost to it, feeling so indescribable his brain had given up and let him just zone out into pure, blissful pleasure, until the _oh, Dani, FUCK, Dani…fuck…please…_ and words coming from Marc bled back into his consciousness, pace increasing, cushion under the younger rider grazing his cock and cock leaking, before they both seemed to realise they were getting close and needed to be physically closer, Marc half collapsing onto the sofa and taking Dani with him, a few breaths of pause giving a brief respite and quiet briefly back in the room. Dani pressed a kiss into his shoulder, something snapping the opposite way to how it had in the kitchen and suddenly realising there was no rush; this feeling, inside him and only movement their breathing was an incredible one in itself, letting his lips roam over the younger rider’s back and low moan of pleasure letting him know exactly how Marc felt about that. “I’m turning over.” Dani let that sink in, no idea how they’d managed the self-control needed to get to this point as the words reminded him who it was, again, before gently pulling out and kneeling up, Marc turning over as promised and pulling him down into another kiss as the older rider lined himself up again, this so much more intimate and letting him realise how they’d managed that self-control. Marc nibbled his lip as his teammate gently pushed against the slight resistance, ending up forehead to forehead as Dani pushed harder and felt the relief of being surrounded again. An expulsion of hot breath gasped onto his cheek as Marc arched towards him, fingers digging into his ass to hold him there and taking a couple of breaths before they started to move again, slower and more measured, taking their time, younger rider’s legs going round him and arms going round his neck instead, this way round accompanied by a kiss that a few months ago Marc would have paid millions for. They found a slow rhythm, hitting the spot more often than not and that making the younger rider buck towards him and moan into Dani’s mouth, pressure building again and both controlling themselves to let the feeling pool in their groins, knowing the payoff was going to be worth it somehow, before the noises coming from Marc were getting higher and higher and Dani’s self-control was getting less and less, the older rider holding himself up on one hand and moving the other between them to wrap around his teammate’s cock. That made Marc growl and bite down on his lip harder than he’d intended, copper tang filling his mouth again until he managed to choke out the word ‘close’ with just enough warning for Dani to let himself go at the same time, kiss paused but mouths together as they both groaned and shuddered with the force of it, both on the brink. The sound of Dani’s name echoing in the air around him and the sudden stickiness between them as Marc came over Dani’s fingers and his own stomach, muscles clenched around Dani’s cock, was the last straw before the older rider groaned into his mouth and followed him over the edge, panting and collapsing onto him as he lost the control needed to hold himself up and shuddered into him, face pressed into the crook of Marc’s neck. They stayed there for a few seconds, the older rider vaguely aware of the fingers soothing patterns on his back and little murmurs filtering through to his ears, before he managed to raise his head enough to find a kiss, Marc’s tongue tangling with his immediately, communicating as well as he could and hand running up through his hair, breath still short. Dani let those little satisfied noises fill his ears for a little while before they ended up forehead to forehead, Marc’s chest still heaving and moving them up and down, Dani now softer and oversensitive, whimpering slightly as he pulled out and slid slightly off him, little wince from the younger rider before they curled up again and dared to open their eyes across the temporary pillow. _Still, don’t say it._

Marc hoped and guessed the expression on his face was saying enough, certainly the same amount of emotion he’d only dared dream about staring back at him, before he closed his eyes again and ran his hand down the older man’s side, making sure they were still close and taking a few well needed breaths before trying to use his voice. “You know…” It sounded strangely loud, even after the noise they’d been making, and he dropped it to a whisper as he carried on. “That theory about having the best sex with the right partner…”

 _Yeah, I think I do._ Dani nodded briefly, a bit lost on what to say, before his teammate nuzzled into his neck and he instead pressed a kiss into his hair; hoping that was enough and, from the squeeze in return, thinking maybe it was. _Best leave the words for now until I know you’re not going to run away._ “Think I do now, yeah.”

“Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“I…” _No, no, no._ “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

The older rider stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, not really sure how to reply and so much doubt in Marc’s voice at what he was going to reply making it so important, until he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Me neither. And I’ve never felt anything like _this_ before.” They stayed still a few seconds, both somehow unsure again, before Marc nodded and wrapped him up in another kiss, one of those that was enough on its own to stay imprinted in memory forever, and then curled round him again. _But don’t say it._


	26. Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was trying to finish and post last night but ran out of awake-ness :/ sorry! Also maybe should have made the last chapter number 26 :/ ;)
> 
> And now Dani crashed and I'm distracting myself with this. I hope you enjoy it and honestly with a bit too much emotion for 9.40am, THANK YOU ♥

_Now this time please be here-_ He let his eyes open as gradually as they wanted, still somehow scared about what they’d see. This time though, there was an awake Dani Pedrosa propped on his elbow next to him, watching and waiting for Marc to wake up, eyes crinkling as he smiled. The younger rider looked at him for a second, murmuring under his breath and yawning, before a grin lit up his face as his brain caught up, Dani smiling even wider. “Morning…”

“Good morning.” The older rider felt his heart skip slightly at the pure bliss on Marc’s face. _And all I had to do was be here._ He watched him falter slightly, his teammate obviously a bit nervous and still trying to figure out where the line was, before Dani let the conversation from the day before sink in, ‘ _Dani I want everything_ ’, and took the initiative instead; leaning into a good morning kiss, arm going round him under the covers to pull him in and accompanied by a little murmur of surprised satisfaction from Marc. “You know I think we decided yesterday that I was your boyfriend…” He watched the spark light up in the younger man’s eyes before nodding, circling little patterns on Marc’s back under the sheets, before raising his eyebrows and smiling. “Does that not mean we do good morning kisses?”

_Surely this is a dream._ Marc stared back at him for a few seconds, still a bit groggy and brain convinced this must be a trick, before he ended up with his face buried in Dani’s chest, emotion hitting him as it sunk in and not really having much choice in the reaction by that point; somehow not daring to show him quite what it meant and having decided that turning into the pillow would be more cringeworthy. 

“Sorry.”

_What the hell are you sorry for, amor._ “Yeah you do look like a bit of a mess…” 

That did the trick, annoyed amusement back on the younger rider’s face and fingers instinctively poking Dani in the stomach for it, both starting to giggle until Marc was finally relaxed enough to tangle them up in another kiss and hope his words were understandable. “Hot mess though-“

“Very.” _It’s just true._ He nodded and squeezed Marc’s ass to a little yelp before flicking his tongue out, let in immediately and neither bothered by the early morning-ness, both moaning quietly into it and arousal between them becoming more than apparent, until his index finger was trailing down Marc’s chest and over his stomach, teasing a line between his hips and the younger rider letting out a desperate little whimper at the tease.

“Dani you don’t have-“

“Think I do have to…” Voice lower and quieter, he kissed a line down his jaw, neck now exposed and inviting and the next target, before nipping the skin enough to really wake him up, Marc’s fingers curling into the layers of sheets and muscles on Dani’s back. “Can’t have you all to myself and not take advantage…”

“Ok please take adv…” The younger rider cut himself off with a groan as Dani’s fingers closed around him, eyes rolled back in his head and neck still littered with kisses, before grabbing a handful of his teammate’s hair and nodding into a harder kiss, response choked out in breaks needed to breathe. “Please take ad…van…. _tage_ …”

*

“Dani.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you staying until Mugello?” The younger rider cocked his head back to get eye contact, trying to play it cool and heart hammering, tangled up on the sofa watching TV, and then spluttered slightly as a few pieces of popcorn hit him square in the face. “Pedrosa?!”

“Yeah?” He smirked and then shook his head, moving the bowl out of reach of his teammate and grinning at the whiny little _hmmph_ that created, before finally relenting to the puppy dog eyes and giving him the bowl. “But…really? I’m not sure. I haven’t really thought about it yet. Why?”

“Just because…” Marc grinned and slapped his boyfriend’s hand on its way to the bowl before shrugging and trying to play it nonchalant. “Alex and Hector and José Luis were meant to be coming up tomorrow night for food, and I’m not sure if you’ll be here too…”

“Well what time do I have to check out?”

“Answer the question.”

“You didn’t ask one.”

“Dani…”

“Awww.” He grinned at the amused and very cute irritation before nodding and shrugging slightly. “I don’t want to leave, so…yeah if you want me here-“

“You know I want you here, it’s just…” _Deep breath._ “It’ll be…more than just Alex…”

_Ah._ “You mean we’d have to tell people.”

“Yeah…”

“Who? Just them?”

“Yeah. I trust them completely.”

“I trust Hector but you definitely trust José-“

“Yes, he knows about Gael and…you know…everything…”

“Everything?”

“Not you, I mean…he knows _me_ , properly…so…”

“Then ok, yeah. That sounds good to be honest, doesn’t it kind of feel like we’re locked in...“

“Yeah, it kinda does to be honest.” _Get used to it._ “But there are…advantages…?” He ground down slightly on the older rider’s crotch before smiling into a kiss and managing to keep the popcorn, again, safely away from the incoming hand. “Leave my food alone, I’m warning you…”

*

_Surprise!_ He really had no idea how to broach it unless it was just opening the door and hiding behind it to reveal Dani in a t shirt that said ‘Hi I’m the boyfriend’; an idea he’d genuinely considered. _It’s Dani Pedrosa, Repsol Honda rider!_ He looked up again as Dani came back in from phoning someone about more race related stuff, that not more private but more boring and the older rider preferring to pace in the garden as stuff got organised, and shook his head at the expression and silent ‘have you sent it yet’. “I don’t know what to say…”

“I can imagine to be honest.”

“Well last time I just got drunk and kind of…yelled it in the living room. And then I think I cried because everyone was fine with it.”

“Everyone?”

“Ok well my mum and my dad and Alex…”

“And Hector? And José? How did you tell them-“

“I, er…got drunk and yelled it in the car on the way back.”

“I sense a theme here.” Dani’s eyes flicked to the glass of wine in Marc’s hand before he smiled back at him. “But just say it as simply…” He trailed off as he watched the younger man demolish the wine in 2 gulps, and then pour more, wondering if he’d ever actually seen Marc properly drunk, before accepting the second glass waved in his direction and giving in to the inevitable, no longer any reason to stay sober and not let his guard down around the younger rider. “Or maybe we should just take our shirts off and send a picture…”

“We should probably take our shirts off anyway-“

“I walked right into that one-“

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” _Oops-_

They ended up eye to eye and both pausing a split second before the flash of possibility passed, the fear came back, and their glasses got a little emptier once again, until they were sat on the floor in front of the sofa next to an empty bottle watching terrible TV. Shirtless, so Marc had won one battle at least. Giggling, and almost spilling red wine on the carpet, that making Marc go through the story of when he’d done just that at home in Cervera after he won the Moto2 title, and had subsequently replaced the entire carpet downstairs to try and keep it secret. Which hadn’t worked, but did give them a good few minutes of giggles. 

“You know…” The younger rider leant in again before holding up his index finger to pause, Dani not having intended on doing anything and more a gesture for himself, before carefully moving the two glasses up onto the table top and nodding, satisfied. _Safe place yes, drunk maybe but safe._ “You know it’s going to be weird if you’re ever in my childhood bedroom…”

“Is that a threat or a promise…”

“Um…both?” He relaxed into a messy kiss before moving to straddle him, arms draping round his neck and smile on his face at the expression on Dani’s, pleasantly tipsy. _You’re still actually reciprocating everything-_ “Because I guess at some point we have to tell parents…”

“Smooth drunk segue...”

“I thought so. But that’s a yes…”

“Maybe tell yours if you want to. Mine, not yet if that’s ok. They will be supportive I’m sure but it’s a bit different to your family.”

“Ok…well…my mine know…”

“Know we had a date or know that we’re together?”

“Um, know we had a date and know you’re still in my house alone with me so it probably went ok…”

“Ah, ok. Yeah I think it went ok..” He laughed and went a bit pink at what that very obviously implied, and what Marc's movement in his lap did to his crotch, before letting his mind flash through the memories of exactly what they had done and starting to get up, Marc somehow ending up still wrapped around him and giggling, more and more drunk with the passing minutes, kisses messier and messier, and just about light enough for Dani to carry. “I think it’s time for bed, babe.”

“Bed. Bed with Dani jeje WOW.”

_Awwww-_ “You’re so drunk…”

“Um…nah. I’m just happppyy.” He stole another kiss before a little ‘eek’ as they started up the stairs, sending them both into more giggles before Marc relaxed round him on the final few steps towards the bedroom. “Ok maybe a little drunk…”

_But happy._ “But happy…”

“Happy.” He stared back up at Dani, now having been gently deposited on the end of the bed, before giggling again as he raised his arms and the older rider pulled off his t shirt. “You make me so happy. Already. It’s amazing. So happy.”

_Awww my GOD._ Dani looked at him for a second, feeling his own chest almost explode at the way he was being look at, suddenly sure beyond any doubt that he’d never been looked at like that before, and then nodded slightly, taking off his own t shirt and both letting comfortable silence accompany them until they were tangled under the sheets, dark closing in and voices only just loud enough to be heard. “You make me happy too.” _Honestly for a year that started so badly-_

“I’m glad because if I didn’t that would be sad.”

“It would. But then I don’t know if you even know how to make people sad.”

“Hmm I made Gael sad.”

“I think Gael made you sad, baby.”

“Gael broke my heart completely.”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry-“

“It’s ok. Sorry talking about him not so cool with my new Repsol Honda rider boyfriend…”

"I understand."

"Good because so do I. People who love you don't do that. People who love you make you HAPPY."

_They do._ “You’re adorable when you’re drunk.”

“Don’t use those words.” A grin was just visible in front of him as Marc’s hand kind of managed to go over his mouth to shh him. “I’m not drunk.”

“Sure…”

“So not drun-“ He hiccupped half way through, that making both of them giggle again, before he snuggled in a bit closer and laced their fingers together under the sheets, quiet returning for a good few minutes and breathing starting to settle, alcohol starting to obviously to wear off at least a little until a low murmur signalled Dani was correct in thinking his teammate wasn't yet asleep. “Never thought I’d feel like this again.”

“Like this.”

“Like _this_.” Marc clenched his teeth, suddenly hit by everything and almost choking on the words he was really trying to get across, before doing the same as the morning and ending up under the covers with his face buried in Dani’s chest, almost on the verge of saying it before gritting his teeth. _He will run if you do that please don't run-_

“Hey…” The words whispered into his ear as the older rider’s hand combed through his hair, frown on his face. “Did I say something wrong-“

“No.” The younger rider sniffed slightly, trying to control himself and embarrassed smile on his still-hidden face, before pressing his lips against the cool skin of Dani’s chest and breathing him in, feeling the fingers playing over his back react and run down his spine. “I just…didn’t expect you to want this, ever. And certainly not yet-“

“Hmm well me neither…” He smiled into the low little hum of amusement that came from his boyfriend before moving down the pillow slightly so they were face to face, half hidden under the sheets and Marc opening his eyes again with slightly pink cheeks. “What are you doing down here? I’m up there.” The little smile and conspiratorial whisper created another one of those moments in the younger rider’s expression that made him want to take a picture. _Maybe even set it as a wallpaper, I’m not above that no I’m not._

“Oh hey there…”

“Hi.”

“I’m hiding.”

“I see that. Not from me, though-“

“Not hiding from you.” Marc shook his head, eyes leaving the older rider’s, wandering down his neck and over his chest as his index finger did the same, before he pressed his finger against Dani’s lips and smiled, both whispering now. “Don’t need to hide from you anymore.”

_Anymore._ “You used to?” He wondered briefly if these conversations when Marc was considerably more tipsy was fair, before frowning slightly at the nod and little smile coming back at him. _I’m sure there’ll be chance for him to get it all out of me, too._ “Really?”

“Yes. Had to. Can’t just walk in and say the things…”

“The things?”

“You know, the things you shouldn’t say…”

“You mean tell me how you felt or...?”

“Yeah and all the things you shouldn’t say because you live in Geneva and you’re older and I was just a kid in love with his straight teammate…” 

_Oh, wow._ The words made Dani shiver, first time they’d got close to that in proper phrasing and Marc somehow unaware of exactly what he was saying in his drunken haze, eyes closed and half asleep already. After staring at him for a few seconds trying to listen to the emotions going through him at hearing that, he ended up going for the only response that seemed fair, too much to expect him to explain at 2 in the morning on several too many glasses of wine and instead opting for a sloppy, delicious, expressive and wine-tinted kiss that said just about enough by the time it was over 8 minutes later; Marc leaving him awake alone to think that over, and to spend a while staring across the pillow, after the last words made that important.

"I say 'like this' but I never felt like _this_."


	27. "No Me Jodas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means 'Don't Fuck With Me' in a 'I don't believe you' way ;)
> 
> Thank you so so much, I seriously do small happy dances because of the responses!! ♥ enjoy...?
> 
> And credit and thanks to Lyra for some of the Hector!

Marc: Ok so tonight is definitely on, yeah?

Alex: Well since I’m about to set off I was kind of thinking yes…

Marc: I’m just paranoid because…because :/ ;)

Alex: Ooohhhhhh he’s still there?!!!

Marc: YES he’s STILL here! And he will be later…

Alex: Ok well this will be weird!

Alex: Wait…do Hector and José have any idea?

Marc: Hector knows I’m seeing someone I really like. JL knows I’m bisexual and I had a date recently...

Alex: Please don’t call him JL, I panic :P ;)

Marc: Jajaja sorry…but…??? I mean, I plan on telling them…

Alex: By text or call or when we get there?

Marc: Not sure tbh. What do you think?

Alex: How secure are you?

Marc: What?

Alex: It’s going to be quite surprising so don’t take the shock negatively…

Marc: Ah ok. Yeah I was thinking this, I’d rather they freaked out with you in the car tbh ;)

Alex: Jaja ok well I’m on the way to Hector’s now and then he’s driving us up to get ‘JL’

Marc: Jaja ok…well let me know when you’re all together and I’ll text them and you can be my eyes and ears…?

Alex: Coward :P

Alex: But yeah good idea I think ;)

Alex: I might video it.

Marc: Jajajajaja :D

*

Alex: Pulll the pin big bro! We’re all here :D just having a coffee in Ponts [no one is in ear shot or even close]

Marc: Ooh ok so you won’t all crash and die with shock :/ ;) better plan! Right get ready…

Marc: Ok sent. 3, 2, 1….

*

Marc: Hey guys. Ok so you know I’ve had a few dates with a new guy I’m seeing, and he’s actually still here because it’s going really well. We’re a couple now, so tonight he’ll be here as well.

Hector: Ooh ok!! Jaja. Wow then the mystery man will be revealed… [I’m replying for both of us, he’s sat next to me :)] Any clues??? 

Marc: Jaja ok easier this way! He will. And tbh I think it’s better to tell you now so you can let it sink in and not be weird when you get here…

Hector: Right ok…shit it’s actually Messi isn’t it…

Marc: Piqué ;) jajaja

Hector: Jaja. Shakira I would believe!! ;)

Marc: Pfff. Equally hot! But, er…he’s Shakira height :P

Hector: Ooh ok…and do we know who he is?

Marc: Yes, very definitely.

Hector: Right ok…is he famous or just someone we’ve met before?

Marc: He is quite famous. Not as famous as me. ;) jeje.

Marc: He hit me for that. Although he says ‘thank god’.

Hector: Oh God, right…

“They’re at the hitting stage when someone’s cheeky.” 

Alex stared back across the table, enjoying the glee of the game but equally impatient as fuck, before letting that sink in and smiling to himself about Dani, he imagined, hitting Marc for being cheeky. That way round seemed more likely, and that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You know, don’t you?”

He looked back at the older two before smirking slightly and nodding, taking a sip of his drink. “Yes.”

“And you’re not going to-“

“Nope, not saying a word.”

“Pfff.”

Hector: Ok so is it someone motero or someone from something else like a sponsor or something?

Marc: Motero ;)

Hector: Right…

“Fucking hell…”

Hector: If he told people, would there be equal secrecy and craziness…

Marc: Yup. We’re top secret.

Hector: Please tell me it’s not another fucking rider!

Marc: Yes it’s another rider, we’ve been talking for a while.

"Fuck." _Seriously please-_ "Fuck..."

Hector: It’s Tito isn’t it.

Marc: Tito is not Shakira height and no WTF?!!!

Hector: Oh, right. Phew. Ok so must be someone from Moto2 or Moto3 though? I can’t imagine anyone in MotoGP swapping numbers with the enemy!

The tone of the texts, pretending to enjoy the game, had now been replaced in real life with proper unease for the Communications Manager, something he’d not really dealt with since leaving Jorge. _Although it was never anything quite like this. But it was difficult. And I thought we’d not have to consider anything like this, if not with him certainly not with you-_ He felt himself go cold as the little snippets of conversation and facts started to align, ending up with his mouth dropping open as he looked at Alex for confirmation. _Swapping numbers with the enemy. ‘You have Dani’s number?’ ‘Yeah!’ ‘Shakira height, Shakira height jajaja…’_ “FUCKING HELL.”

Marc: I’ll put you out your misery, here we are in our first couple selfie _Media content in this message_

*

“Picture? I think he’ll think I’m joking otherwise.”

“If you want…”

“Wow sound more enthusiastic…”

“Aww, no. I just…normally don’t like pictures that much…”

“Well that’s a stupid attitude because you’re the prettiest thing in every one of them.” The younger rider winked, grinning ear to ear at the cute blush and then final nod of assent from his teammate, before holding up his phone and making a few faces into the camera to make Dani relax a bit, then readying him and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he pressed ‘take’. He held the phone for both of them to look, expecting a cringeworthy but hopefully cute photo, before they both stopped slightly as they looked at it. _Wow._

Dani, especially, looked very cute, as intended. He was staring into the camera with the roundest, most incredibly dark eyes Marc could imagine, hint of a smile in them and tongue slightly poking out in Marc’s direction to make it less of a staged, conservative kind of announcement photo. Marc, for his part, had stayed looking at the camera although he was side on and his lips were pressed to Dani’s cheek, smile somehow still obvious despite the pout, and he was looking at the camera like he would have been looking at Dani. And that really made it sink in for the older rider. _I think you meant what you said._ “Wow.”

“Not bad, actually.” Marc took a breath, trying to still the thump-thump-thump in his chest at quite how adoring he looked in the photo, before repeating the gesture, or trying to; Dani turning in as he realised and connecting their lips, hand going to Marc’s cheek. “I think we look as happy as I feel.” He spoke those words against his boyfriend’s lips, slight question but Dani nodding, before relaxing back into him on the sofa, finger hovering above ‘send’ for a second before the older man reached out and pressed it down with his own, that saying much more than the cacophony of _are you sure, are you really sure_ Marc was wanting to ask.

“And now we wait…”

*

“Oh my God.” It was now the 26th, or maybe 93rd time they’d both expressed that sentiment, Alex cringing at and enjoying the level of shock in equal measure.

Alex: Hector realised/thought he knew just before you sent the photo but good idea, they believe you this way.

Marc: Eeek ok…reaction?

Alex: Explosive shock.

Marc: Bad?

Alex: Extreme, but not negative. Just SHOCKED!

Marc: Gah ok. If they say anything important let me know. We’re going to start cooking now. Thank you!!

Alex: No probs, see you in a bit. Maybe let Dani cook more.. ;)

Marc: :P I’m learning

Alex: “Thank the Lord”…said the fire brigade :P

Marc: Jaja fuck off that only happened once :P

“I can’t believe this.” Hector got to his feet, not really off anywhere but needing to, before rubbing his hands over his face. “Of all the people…”

“I know what you mean…but…is it really that different to if it had been a random person off the street?”

“Yes.”

“Ok maybe it is, but honestly maybe in a good way. Dani has the same high stakes. He and Marc share the team, too, and they have the same calendar. It’s easier to hide.”

“But it’s _Dani Pedrosa._ ”

“Yeah it is. A good guy from a similar background who understands the PR game as well as Marc, although he refuses to play it as much-”

“Dani, though.”

“Yeah, Dani. It’s not that crazy, it’s easier.”

“I don’t know how you can say that-“

“Because I’ve known a while and the shock’s worn off, yes. But also because it makes sense.”

“Alex, I don’t think you understand-“

“Don’t do that.” The younger Marquez leant forward slightly to lean his elbows on the table top as the older man sat back down, José now staring off into space and letting them talk it out, mouth hanging open. He looked over the top of his Northweeks and shrugged. “I understand, ok? It’s crazy, from one angle. But from the other it’s actually the best outcome if Marc is going to settle down with a guy.”

“SETTLE DOWN?!”

“Woah, woah, woah. I don’t know! I just know…” _He’s probably not going to tell him I said it, so…_ “I just know Marc loves him, ok? It’s not going to be over in a week. So yeah, ‘settle down’ I don’t know but get into a long term relationship with…”

“Jesus FUCKING Christ.”

“Ok, seriously, this is a bit offensive now?”

“What?!”

“Yeah he’s right, just calm down.” José blinked as he kind of woke back up to reality and nodded, seeing Alex’s point well; maybe because it wasn’t his job to worry about it, same as the younger man sat opposite them. “There are positives.”

“Thank you.” Alex looked back at Hector, a little edge of challenge in the expression, before getting to his feet to go and pay. “Now I’m going to pay for your drinks, and you’re going to repay me by-“

“Oh great so that’s what it comes to-“

“What?!”

“I know Marc employs me, you don’t have to-“

“No, no, no. That’s NOT what I meant, ok? Just calm the fuck down. I was trying to lighten the mood. You really want to turn up to this with that face?”

“I’m just shocked and worried.”

“Yeah fine.” He pulled his wallet out before shrugging and starting to walk away, irritation actually quite real. “Some things you don’t get to choose, and honestly it’s not like there’s going to be a lot of people they can tell, so it would be nice if one of the most important could manage to be happy for them.” _Mic drop._

Alex: Ok JL is shocked but agrees with my side ie ‘it’s actually good it’s Dani, easier to hide and he understands the pressure/PR etc’. Hector is actually very shocked and freaking out. Refusing to budge on this being worst case scenario [another rider, not Dani specifically]

Marc: Shit ok. Thanks.

Alex: I’ve given him a bit of a yelling, think he’s calming down.

Marc: Thanks. ‘bit of a yelling’ jaja

Alex: You know what I mean. What’s for dinner?

Marc: Pasta. ;) #predictable

Alex: Jaja but delicious :D I’ll let you know if he’s going to arrive as anything other than shocked but happy for you, ok?

Marc: Great, thank you Alex

Alex: Hi Dani :) jaja

Marc: That obvious?! Sorry he’s just handed me the phone and is kneading dough [yeah I had some influence on that jaja]

Alex: Yes jaja, he doesn’t use my name unless it’s a press conference ;) ooh yay, I feel safer ;) see you soon!

Marc: He says ‘fuck off’ [I say sorry]

Alex: Jaja :P [I’m used to it]

*

“Ok I think it’s sinking in a bit now.” The PR guru took a deep breath and nodded, radio crackling slightly as they move out of range of _Los Cuarenta_ , Alex’s choice, and found the younger man’s gaze in the rear view mirror. “Sorry if I was offensive.”

 _Ooh wow._ “It’s ok, I really do understand it makes your life more complicated.”

“Ok, good. But I do see what you guys are saying, too. I think it’s just…insane.”

“It is a bit insane.” The younger Marquez nodded and gave him an ‘eek’ face. “It’s crazy, but like I said it’s not something we can change-“

“I’d never try and change it. This season and after the whole Andorra thing, it’s just a bit bigger shark pool. But he’s happy. _They’re_ happy?”

“I think so. I mean I don’t know Dani very well but from talking to Marc it seems like it. He was quite confused but now I think they’re all in.”

“Ah I was wondering about that.”

“What?”

“If Dani had, er…previous experience?”

“Jajaja, er…no don’t think so? So he must be quite-“

“Into your brother, too.”

 _'Into him', lol. Argghh-_ “Um, yeah. I think so.”

The older man sighed before indicating to turn round the roundabout, frowning at the Andorra plated BMW that flew past them at stupid km/h. _Dick._ “I just…” _Took this job for an easier life. Sorry Jorge._ “I thought this was going to be easier with Marc.”

 _Woah, what?_ “Hmm?”

“Ok, well…" _Bit late now. And sorry for how this sounds._ "I think you know that if you say anything, Jorge is still a friend and it’s going to do a lot of damage to him, and to me. The kind of damage that would definitely see me walk. Ok?”

 _Fuuuck. Seriously…_ “I think your ammo is bigger, go on…”

“Right well PR for Jorge was good fun and very interesting, and quite different to working for your brother. It was also, until now, more complicated than with Marc because of this same thing.”

 _FUCK?!_ “You mean Jorge is gay?!”

“No, he’s not gay. But…well, I don’t know to be honest because when we catch up we don’t really talk about it…he’s had a couple of flings with guys. One of which went a bit wrong – not Jorge’s fault – and got messy. And I was hoping this job was going to be a bit less…risky.”

 _Wow. Ok. Ok maybe I see the point-_ “Not another rider though surely?”

“Well why do you think the wall went up at Yamaha?” He kept a straight face as he watched Alex explode, grateful for the opportunity for some payback, before cracking into a grin and starting to giggle. “No I’m just joking-“

“FUCK! I mean..Oh my GOD-“

“Jeje sorry. Nah, it was just a guy he’d met through a mutual friend, sparked something he wasn’t expecting. But you see why I’m wary.”

“Yeah, yeah I really do.” His heartrate was almost back at normal. _Jesus._ “But honestly like I said, there’s none of that risk with Dani. Seriously, he gets enough shit thrown at him.”

“True enough.”

“So you’re going to be able to smile and be nice-“

“I’m always nice!”

“Hmm…” The younger man narrowed his eyes before grinning again and looking out the window. _True enough._ “Fair enough.”

“You know what though? I really thought this time I’d got the perfect job.”

“Jaja yeah I know what you mean...”

 _The best laid plans..._ “I think I just need someone in trouble with the law and that’s the full set of problems.“

 _Jeje._ “Well…” _You don't remember._ The giggle erupted before Alex could explain, any number of horrified things passing over Hector’s expression in the rear view mirror, before shaking his head and trying to control himself. “No, not…” Deep breath, slight wiping away of giggle tears, the fact and the serendipity of the comment too much. “Not _Marc_ …” _The least likely criminal ever-_ “Dani!”

“What?! Dani-“

“The…” _Come on, puuuusshh._ He spluttered in some oxygen and just about managed to say it. “THE BOAT EXAM.”

It took a second for the story to be pulled into focus in Hector’s brain before the memory and the giggle hit him, all three of them almost unable to stay contained in the vehicle, until he eventually pulled over to deal with himself, taking in big gulps of air punctuated by the odd re-explosion by one or the other of the guys in the car with him. _Dani and the fucking boat exam._ It was a full ten minute break.

*

“Stop stressing, it’s perfect.”

“Ok…”

“And we’ve not heard anything bad from Alex so I assume he’s calmed down-“

“I know, I just…” _If not even HE can be happy-_

“I know.” The older rider put both hands on Marc’s shoulders, forcing him to relax, before leaning into a kiss that turned into holding onto him for a while in the middle of the kitchen, hand playing in his hair until he could feel him relax. “He’s got to think of his job too, though. That’s why it’s more extreme. Ok?”

“Hmm.”

“Plus, really…” He pulled away enough to get eye contact and smiled as Marc managed to, both still feeling that spark make everything a little better despite the overriding mood, and cupped his face in his hands. “Once they see me…”

“They won’t be able to resist.” The younger rider nodded, knowing it was sarcasm from Dani’s point of view and utterly serious from his, before shrugging slightly and smiling. “I know the feeling, somehow…”

“Same.” He flashed his eyes wide and grinned, effect of the words very obvious and underlining them by running one hand down his back to squeeze Marc’s ass. “ _Trust me._ ”


	28. Parmesan, Gay Sex and Wine (Oh My)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard of Oz ;)
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading etc...really! ♥ enjoy...? :)

_God, you’re so nervous._ He’d been watching him ever since the first hint of something not being quite as smooth as they’d expected had come through from Alex, and he was putting on a good show. But after a few days and nights where they’d both done their utmost to get rid of any and all _show_ , it was more than obvious. Dani was nervous too, but about different things. Somehow, he really didn’t care what people like Hector and José thought, or Alex. Not in a bad attitude way, just in a knowing way. The only person he was in a relationship with was Marc, and Marc’s list of things made of sunshine currently seemed to be topped by Dani. That was more than enough. That, alongside the fact that the frisson of fear he felt at the word _relationship_ was more delicious and exciting than terrible, meant he’d decided at some point during the day that the only thing to be scared of was Marc being unhappy. So he waited and listened to the slightly swear-adorned noise of the younger rider looking for the right utensils, before cornering him in the kitchen and taking both his hands. 

“Hey.”

 _You just do things like this, already. So quickly._ “Hey?” He cocked his head to the side, happy but puzzled, before getting backed into the counter and attacked by a kiss, ending up with his arms draped round Dani, panting at him. “Well…hey yourself!”

 _You’re adorable._ “Jeje. I just…you’re so nervous, and you don’t need to be if even part of it is because of me.”

 _All because of you, babe._ “It’s quite important-“

“Marc, I promise you, nothing that could happen tonight is going to freak me out. Ok? Just…relax.” The older rider massaged his shoulders for a couple of seconds before leaning forward to press a kiss to the center of his forehead, cupping his face and Marc’s hands going round his forearms to hold him there. “I’m finding it a bit strange sometimes when I zone out and I’m like ‘who is this with his hands in places they shouldn’t be!’, but then I remember it’s you, and it’s not even fine…it’s welcome. And I know it’s important that they’re ok with it but honestly…if they’re not there’s nothing we can do. And they like me already don’t they? I hope?”

The younger rider nodded and pulled himself into a hug, pressing a kiss into the crook of Dani’s neck. “Evby lks oo.”

 _So adorable._ “Hmm?”

Cough. “Everybody likes you.”

“Even-“

“Even Jorge.”

Dani smiled at that, giving him a squeeze and pulling away to get eye contact, before taking a breath at the expression looking back at him. _God._

“Dani…”

“Yeah?”

“You promise me, absolutely, that not one part of these last few days has been because I’m coming on too strong and you don’t-“

“Ok, listen to me.” The doorbell ringing sent a little panic through Marc before his teammate tightened his grip and shook his head slightly. “They can wait a second. Now…” _How do I explain._ “You’re not coming on too strong. I’m not scared of anything. I’m not going to run off for no reason. I’m not going to change my mind. It’s been a long time since you stopped being my teammate and started being my friend-“

“Even after-“

“Even after everything. Sometimes I disagree with you but I don’t fault you for trying. Mostly…” They shared a little knowing smile at that before Dani nodded and patted him on the ass. Again. “Just be you. Or 'us'. Everyone in the house tonight loves you, so you can’t go wrong.” _Sneaky._ He watched intently as the flash of something crossed Marc’s face at that word, before being pulled into a rough, last kiss by the collar as the younger rider’s Italian-jeans-clad ass disappeared to the door. _That ass._ He went a bit red, evidently more than settling into his new lifestyle choices, before taking a deep breath and nodding to himself, feeling his own pep talk pay off as he followed his teammate towards the door and readied himself. _Hello, I think we’ve met? I fuck your friend in the ass. Well, once and counting…I’m guessing…_ He giggled awkwardly to himself at that before rounding the corner, feeling the stress come back a bit and now face to face with an equally awkward Hector Martin, nerves replaced by something a bit weirder as they stared at each other. _Luigi. We meet again._

"Dani."

"Luigi."

*

 _It wasn’t a joke._ There had, apparently, been some hope left that it had been, before he saw Dani turn the corner and felt that last little flame extinguish itself. _Dani Pedrosa and Marc Marquez. Fucking. Oh God. Luigi though, good opener._ “Nice to see you.”

“Same. I, er…hope you’re not too horrified?”

The PR guru cast a glance Alex’s way before smiling and shaking his head. “No, of course not. Surprised though…”

“Well yeah there is that.” The Sabadell native nodded and smiled, going slightly red and confirming Alex’s _no Dani was not previously gay_ theory with a slight cough before José’s smiling at him and shaking his hand and they’re heading for the kitchen, food starting to smell very good, and Alex ends up at the back of the little troupe alongside him, smiling and clapping him on the back. 

“I tried my best.”

 _Am I automatically your friend now._ “Seems like your best was good.”

“Usually…” The younger Marquez grinned at him as they reached the kitchen, walking over to the fridge immediately and holding it open, yelling the contents for people to choose their drinks; Dani only realizing after a few seconds of slight frowning why it didn’t seem normal and feeling himself go a bit pink again. _Because it already feels like I’m a host, and that should be my job._ He looked over at Marc, the younger rider flashing his eyes wide in nervous happiness as he put on an apron, before he took a deep breath, walked towards him, and took the strings from him to tie it for him, perfect excuse to wrap his arms round him for a second and press a kiss into his shoulder. Marc, ecstatically surprised, closed his eyes and leant into it for a second, appreciation for the gesture more than apparent, before they noticed the almost-unnoticeable falter in conversation between the other three and recorded that, Dani giving him a quick squeeze. _So far so good._

“Pedrosa, beer or wine?”

“Wine. I’m mature and I live in Geneva...” He spoke that close to Marc’s ear, the memory of the conversation across the pillow sending the younger rider into a slightly bashful smile, before turning back to Alex and smiling, voice neutral again. “Red wine, please.”

*

 _Oh God._ It’s so _real_. That’s the thing he hadn’t been expecting. His brain had been whirring through the whys and wherefores and panicking about image and PR and the public knowing, and he hadn’t really spent any time letting the reality sink in. _Because it’s obviously, very very obviously, not just about sex._ He watched them for a few seconds, pulling the dish out the oven and movements synchronized like they’d done it a hundred times before, until he felt a little nudge in his ribs and turned back to the younger Marquez, Alex’s eyebrows raised in a silent question. _I know I’m staring._ He held his gaze for a second, lots of little questions asked and answered, before Alex smiled slightly, patting him on the back and nodding knowingly, heading off to the bathroom and leaving the older man actually smiling to himself. _It could be worse. Because one thing’s sure, he has just as much to lose. And if I’m not very much mistaken, the biggest thing he’d lose would be you._

“Ok, it’s ready…” Marc looked at him, everything a little nervous but almost back to normal, before rolling his eyes as he noticed the obvious absence in the room. “Toilet?”

“Always.”

“Jejeje.”

 _That laugh._ Dani smiled to himself at that, classic cackle filling the kitchen, before realizing he was being looked at and shrugging slightly, still grinning. _What can I do. It’s not even annoying anymore, it’s the best noise in the world._ They took their seats, Marc still standing and brandishing the serving spoon like he actually knew what he was doing, before looking at Dani and offering it over, the older rider taking it with a grin and standing next to him, starting to serve them and blushing and smiling as Marc went to fetch parmesan from the fridge, slapping his ass slightly on the way out. _This is your life now. Parmesan, gay sex, and wine. Oh my._

“Ok I think I owe you an apology. Alex told you I went a bit mad…”

 _Wow._ “Yeah, he did.”

“Well I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise, I know it’s-“

“No, to be honest a really paranoid part of me was worried about him, I think. He bounces back on track, but, er…with things like this not so much-“

“I know.”

 _I think you actually do._ “So I’m sorry, and…yeah. Just…it’s still strange, but not bad strange.” 

Dani smiled at him, growing wider and wider, before laughing slightly to himself again and nodding. “Now there I really get what you mean.”

“I can imagine…”

“Really not sure you can.” _I winked. I made a joke about it and I haven’t turned purple._ “But thanks, I’m glad you think that now.”

“I don’t think I have much choice.”

“Hmm?”

“Well…” Marc came in right on cue to cut him off, cheese deposited on the table and hand going round Dani’s waist as he carried on serving, that apparently proof of exactly what the communications manager was getting at. “Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm?” Marc looked at his boyfriend, side on, frowning slightly but obviously sensing it was something positive, before going slightly red and widening his eyes at José as his friend and training manager completed the jigsaw piece, evil grin thrown in for good measure.

“Hector was just saying how sickeningly in love you are.”

*

“Food was good.”

“Food _was_ good.” Dani pulled him in a bit tighter and dropped a kiss on his head, older guys still reacting ever-so-slightly to moments like that, before Alex snored from the other end of ‘their’ sofa and made everyone giggle under their breath; TV forgotten a while ago. _Point proven._

“Guys…would you mind if we went to bed?” _Jeje._ He tried not to react to the reaction and almost pulled it off before a yawn made him giggle slightly, evil more than apparent. “Don’t worry. I think we’re just going to sleep…” _Maybe. Jeje._ “Right, Dani?”

 _Oh evil._ “Yes, we’re _definitely_ just going to bed.” _Tell me I’m lying, please..._

“You know where you’re sleeping, yeah?”

They both nodded, that enough signal for Marc to yawn again and get up, pulling his boyfriend behind him and stretching slightly as he made it to fully standing.

“Ok..well…thanks for not making it weird.” He smiled at the faces that created before lacing his fingers through Dani’s and pulling him to his feet with a groan, grinning at the frown and giggling to himself. “Come on, Pedrosa. Bed time.”

 _We’re definitely not just going to bed._ The older rider followed, keeping hold of his hand and echoing his goodbyes on the way past towards the stairs, before Marc’s hand squeezed his and he leant in to whisper in his ear.

_“I really hope you were lying.”_

He nodded into the kiss, out of sight now and both staying quiet, before nipping his lip hard enough to really challenge the silence and smiling at the soft little _hnng_ that echoed back. “You got me.”

 _I think I have, yeah. And it’s incredible._ They made it to the top of the stairs and almost to the bedroom door before ending up tangled up again, half-drunk _shhhh!_ ’s and warnings passed between both, until the bedroom door was shut and their clothes were in a pile on the floor; Dani still transfixed by the body that had this incredible effect on him and running his fingers over the younger man’s chest for a few seconds, before groaning into the harder, more insistent kiss and dragging him over to the bed. _Shhhhh._

“God, _Dani_ …”

"Shhhhh!"


	29. "I Heard You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep. :/ ;)
> 
> THANK YOU. I hope you like this. More emotional :/ and maybe a bit more of a different kind of fluff?? Please let me know and just ♥ !!

_That actually went well._ And there hadn’t been too many red faces, so evidently they’d slightly got away with it. He stood there a bit longer than was probably normal, watching the car disappear, all three of the others in it and the return journey well-judged to allow them more time alone before Mugello, before smiling to himself as arms went round him and squeezed. _I wish I could ever explain how it feels when you do that. After so long dreaming and convincing myself-_

“I think we need to talk.”

The panic was immediate, completely eclipsing the tone or intention behind the words, and he felt himself immediately tense from head to toe, breath stolen and swell of inexplicable happiness going down in immediate flames.

_Slower or more distance or maybe you think it’s been a terrible mistake or maybe you just do this because you know I want it; maybe I even need it. Maybe the injured one was the one who was ok. Maybe I’m the one who’s going to ruin this because I won’t be able to keep you forever surely-_ “Ok..?”

_God I’m sorry._ “Marc?” He asks the word against the skin of the younger rider’s neck, Marc standing just outside the door and Dani a little higher on the threshold allowing him to do it, before covering the younger man’s hands with his own. “It’s not bad. I promise you.” _He hurt you so unimaginably didn’t he-_

“Ok…”

“I’m not leaving, I don’t want less, and I’m not freaked out.”

“Ok.”

“Marc…”

“Yeah.”

“Relax.”

*

Dani: I don’t know what he did or said to him other than cheating but he’s terrified I’m going to run off

Eric: First heartbreak is always the worst. :( or maybe it’s just because it’s you…

Dani: I’m trying not to think that too much tbh, this is going to get harder and harder 

Eric: You finally realised how difficult it’s going to be to be in love with your teammate then.

_Jesus._ The jokes and hints were one thing, but the plain, completely undoubted truth staring at him from, of all people, his _brother_ , seems to suddenly make it sink in.

Dani: Not thinking about that either. Race by race. Step by step.

Eric: Sorry I didn’t ask if you’ve said it

Eric: If you don’t think you feel it though I think you’re wrong. Everything you texted me last night was like ‘finally he knows how it feels’. 

Dani: The first time I’m saying it, I’m saying it to him. ;)

*

_Talk. Ok, let’s talk._ “Dani I’m sorry for whatever-“

That changed his mind, straightaway, wondering if it was his place to pry or not, and deciding it most definitely _was_.

“We just need to set ground rules for race weekends. Talk about practical things. Ok? Nothing else, I _promise_.” The relief, finally an explanation why that the older rider hadn’t realised wasn’t obvious, had a much bigger effect on him than he expected. _What did he do._ “Now I think we need to talk about _this._ ” He pulled him in until the younger rider’s head in on his chest, both on the sofa and afternoon sun starting to wane slightly, before taking a deep breath and lacing their fingers together. “What did he do to you.”

“Who-“

“Gael. What did he do, babe. If you want it to be private it can be private but if you want to talk about it, I want to listen.” _And that’s true of anything._

It took a while, a while that Dani was happy to wait, before he started to talk.

“I didn’t think it was a good idea to talk about your ex with your new boyfriend…”

“I don’t think you’re going to say anything good, and I don’t think anything could make me feel threatened right now.” He squeezed the hand squeezing his before moving slightly lower so they were more eye-to-eye and combing his fingers through Marc’s hair. “I’m here with you, and he isn’t. And I can’t believe you’d want it the other way around.”

“Never.”

The way that word came out, so _dead_ sure after the doubt of so much of the rest of his words since the others had left, made Dani swallow, hard, and his mind go over that text message again. “So tell me. You can tell me anything.” _Because actually I guess the truth is -_ “You’re already my biggest secret.” That raised a smile that became a kiss, before the younger rider was nodding and obviously trying to figure out where to start, voice doubtful again and so out of character for 93% of the hours in the day. _This is going to hurt._

“It wasn’t really a big thing, really. I mean, before. Before _her_.” He took a deep breath and shrugged to himself, moving them both with it and leaving his eyes closed. “He just made me believe him when he told me how he felt. And I know people make mistakes. I’m not the person to walk away from someone if they’re genuinely sorry. I mean…I don’t mean I can forgive everything, I just mean I know good people can do bad things. But he wasn’t a good person.

At first it was little things, like he always had an attitude when I had to train instead of see him. Then bigger things like not replying for days when I was on the other side of the world, trying to make a point I guess. He said I loved racing more than I loved him and one message he sent was something like ‘No I didn’t reply. This is how it feels when you know something else is more important than you. Hope you had a good time because I didn’t.’ But then most of the time he was amazing. I guess he had to be for me to be so blind. Then he wanted to come to races and basically, Emilio said the team wouldn’t pay. I couldn’t pay; I was in Moto2 and only just won one title. That was a problem. I think Emilio knew and it made me really mad because from my point of view at the time it seemed like he was being a controlling, kind of homophobic boss. But I think he knew. He was the first person I saw when I’d found out and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to see him the same way after that to be honest. We’ve not even talked about it properly. I was such a mess, I could hardly even say it. It’s weird how you grow up with so many people around you who believe in you and you believe in yourself, you have to, and then one person manages to convince you that you’re only where you are because you’re standing on their shoulders. Easier to believe as well maybe because when I was with him is when it clicked and I started really winning. But I know now that was complete coincidence. That was _me_. And it was me who managed to carry on doing that once he’d cheated, maybe because I had to prove him wrong. After my mum spent about a week sitting on the sofa with me feeding me and using a neutral gender pronoun to pretend she didn’t know. He did a lot of damage. I, er…I think you saw me in Misano, when I’d just remembered something and ran off upset. It got better but it wasn’t probably until I got on the MotoGP for the first time that I really realised he’d been wrong that I couldn’t…I don’t even know. That I couldn’t be what I already was. Before I met you as a teammate for the first time I remember just looking in the mirror in the toilet and finally, finally feeling like I used to. But anyway.

He had a son. In Madrid, with a woman he’d never really left. He was a bit older. Maybe same age gap as us. And I found that out months later. What did it was just being too obvious on Instagram with some girl when he was in Barcelona one night. We had a fight, he said things I don’t even know if I can say. Threatened me. Said I’d been an experiment. I ended it. He apologised for days. I almost took him back…”

_Do I dare tell you._

“But I didn’t. And I won that race, and I won Misano. Because I heard you.”

_You heard me?_

“I h-heard you when you came out the lift with Casey on Sunday morning. And he was asking who you thought was going to win Moto2 and 125s. And you picked me and Maverick. And yeah ok we were both having good years but you said-“

“I remember.” The moment coming back to hit him was as vivid as a time warp. _God, I remember exactly what I said._ “I said, ‘Bradl is having a great season, but Márquez is a great rider.’”

_Yeah._ “Y-yeah.”

_Oh, baby._ He pulled him into a kiss and waited a while for him to calm down, at an equal loss as to what to say, before taking a deep breath and deciding to borrow a little of the Marquez attitude. _I love you. I’m not going to tell you yet, but I love you._ “Did you ever fight about me-“

“Y-yes.”

_Oh Marc, please-_ “He knew or suspected how you felt-“

“Y-yes.”

“So you did-“

“Always a bit. So you understand the stakes are quite high for me-“

“The stakes are high for me, I promise.”

_Don’t say it, don’t say it._ “I think I know? But who would I overhear.”

“Hmm?”

“Who would I overhear if you’re the one I’m crying about.”

_I hope you’ll never have to._ He let that sit between them for a few seconds, wondering what else there was left to say except _that_ , before Marc carried on instead.

“I don’t know what would work. And I didn’t feel like this with him. I know, I _know_ you’re never going to hurt me on purpose because that's why.." _Reverse._ "But I also know I’m not easy to live with and our lives aren’t easy to live with, and it’s not a simple situation-“

“Marc.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m here because I feel the same, and I’ve redefined everything in my life because of _you._ And it didn’t sneak up on me as quickly as I would rather everyone other than you believed. I was a bit of a coward. Even when I was scared of everything I was feeling, it was physically painful how much I wanted you sometimes. And I can say I went to Barcelona to break up with her because she was wrong, but even then it felt more like I was doing it because you’re _right._ Please believe me-“

“I’m worried you just think I’m a kid with a hero-complex-“

“Maybe with Valentino…” That made the intended little laugh, emotion still bubbling over for both but more some kind of relief at saying almost everything out loud rather than fear and desperation. “That’s not what I think. I think I’m a very lucky guy to have someone like you feel this way about someone like me, and a blind one for us to be sat here for the first time in 2015.”

“Hearing that makes it hard to breathe.”

_We made it to that zone where words come out before we’re worried how they’ll sound. And I think I understand._ “I’m bisexual. Or maybe gay, I don’t know. That’s new, but it’s ok. Weird but not wrong. The only thing that’s really changed is I found someone worth all the effort than no one else was. So I promise, maybe not that I know how everything’s going to turn out, but I promise I’m not going to hurt you, and I promise I’m _never_ going to run away from you. Ok?” 

_I think I realise. I hope I realise._ “You know it’s not because you’re a rider-“

“Well." _I think that's just who we are, really._ "That’s a shame because I like you less since you crash more.” 

That make a real laugh; Marc, ‘real’ Marc coming back to him almost a visible thing, before he holds onto him for a while in silence, both relaxing more and more and desperately needing to, until Dani is almost asleep and his mind has him on the edge between aware and elsewhere, hands still going through his hair as though they will forever unless he tells them to stop, automatic. _“That’s a shame because I’m in love with the World Champion.”_

_Oh my God did you just-_ He tenses completely, the reverse of why he'd done it before, until he realises he's actually asleep and lets himself concentrate on breathing and nothing else for as long as he needs to. _Did you just-_


	30. Ground Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mugello!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH I can't explain how much! Sorry had a busy week but I hope you like it!! ♥
> 
> Will reply tomorrow! ♥

**Thursday**

_Ground rules. Yeah, it’s fine. We can do this and it will be absolutely fine-_ He sighed as his phone beeped, again, and risked a look to his right where his teammate was pretending to ignore him, badly hidden smirk on his face. _We did really well with ground rules. For 3 hours._

Marc: Hey there so this is kind of awkward but there’s this really hot guy sat next to me in this meeting

Dani: Seriously it’s been 10 minutes

Marc: 10 minutes feels like 50 years when you’re leaving your leg right there…

Dani: I thought a bit of contact would be better than none but ok!

Marc: Put it back put it back

Dani: We’re supposed to be really interested in this

Marc: I’m interested in the 3 hours after this. ;)

Dani: Ground rules…

Marc: You only said no fucking :P I was planning on sucking you dry. No? ;)

Dani: Seriously…

Marc: Jejeje ;) I think we’re good enough ‘friends’ for me to ‘come’ round sometimes…

Dani: I knew this would happen. :P

“Same.” The younger rider replied out loud, meeting over, finally, and getting to his feet, sharing a smirk with his teammate. “Sorry..?”

“Yeah well…” _Don’t know where I’m going with that really because now all I can imagine is-_ “Right, I need the bathroom-“

“Same.” Marc grinned, flash of wicked evil in his eyes as he darted off to beat him to it, leaving Dani groaning to himself and sighing. 

Dani: I actually need the bathroom

Marc: I know. :P

Dani: So…?

Marc: I don’t. ;)

Dani: Can’t a man use the bathroom in peace

Marc: Yeah. I’ll avert my eyes, loverrr :P

Dani: This is a cruel and weird ambush

Marc: Well if I’d said ‘meet me in the bathroom’ would you have come?

Dani: No

Dani: Which probably says a lot about how bad an idea I think it is :P

Marc: Just a kiss :* :* 

Dani: I know you and I know your kisses

Dani: They don’t stop :P

Marc: :P jeje. GET IN HERE I MISS YOU

Dani: You can hear me outside can’t you…

Marc: Yup. Oh no I just turned the tap on…I hope you can’t hear it…trickle trickle… jeje

Dani: Evil.

Marc: The bathroom is ready and waiting for you amor :P

_Smooth._

Dani: Ok but seriously, be quiet. Ok?

Marc: I know ♥

“Ok we said-“

“Yeah we did.” The younger rider captured the words with a kiss before the door had almost swung shut, both quiet but risk still making them both shiver slightly, until stealing a couple more and heading to the door, looking back. “But you know…people say things…doesn’t have to mean much…”

“Hmm well.” _What does THAT mean._ “If I say it, I mean it…”

“Sure.” _Arggh!_ “Thanks for the kiss…” He grinned, blowing another on the way out, and tried really really hard to not skip down the corridor, phone buzzing again making the grin even wider.

Dani: You’re going to regret this ;) :P

Marc: Bring it on :P

*

**Friday**

Dani: Morning. Bed’s empty :( 

Marc: Don’t you do it I’m already sad

Marc: And needing your magic fingers ;) :P

Dani: And to think I was ready to graduate to tongue…

Marc: This is cruel. Do you hate me now? Is that what this is about?

Dani: Yeah I can’t stand you

Marc: Seems that way.

Dani: Plan backfired though

Dani: _Media content in this message_

Marc: …………………………… 

Marc: Is it 1000c in here or is it just you!!!!!!!!

Marc: This has to stop. Cold shower.

Dani: Dani 1 Marc 1.

Marc: I hope your coffee burns that tongue

*

“Marc seems happy…”

“So out of character.” The manager sighed and glanced to his right with a smile, Santi already mirroring it.

“Good point. Don’t you think he seems…very happy though?”

“You mean, ‘I won all the opening races’ kind of happy.”

“Exactly. Did anything happen we don’t know about?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Like has he settled down and had a family and not passed the message on.” The darker haired man smiled and shared a low laugh with his colleague. “Or, well…you know…”

“Ah. Well as far as I know, no. Maybe it’s just less pressure, less to lose…”

“Less pressure?!”

“Well…this year, people are waiting for him to be brilliant. Last year, they were waiting for him to fuck up.”

 _True enough._ “True. But…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

*

“Good sessions.”

“Yup.”

“Better with the new-“

“Yup.”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Hint of a smirk.

“Like what?”

“Dani…”

“You mean like I’d rather be on my knees with your hands tugging in my hair…” The look on his face was the most perfect split between horror and glee Dani thought he’d ever seen. _Jejeje._

The younger rider looked round, realizing they were in plain sight but no one could overhear, before taking a few calming breaths and another sip of his drink, cheeks flushing white hot. _I didn’t know what kind of forces I was playing with._ “Maybe.”

“I would.” The older rider licked his lips, just enough to still be more than undercover enough, and then smirked into his cup as Marc had a small fit and tried to pretend he’d been stretching. _Smooth._

“D-don’t tease-“

“When have I teased you-“

“Ok I’ll see you later.” He bolted off, hands in pockets and cheeks firmly crimson, leaving Dani biting his lip and smirking to himself.

Dani: Dani 2 Marc 1

Dani: I expected more tbh 

Marc: Well you could always come and deal with what you just created :P

Dani: Where are you?

Marc: Seriously…

Dani: Yeah

Marc: Motorhome

Dani: Well we have about 10 minutes so unbutton :P

Marc: Fuck Dani

Dani: Maybe next week ;)

Marc: Is this you knocking on the door because if it’s not I’m going to hell if I yell come in

_“Yes! It’s me!”_

The smaller rider stopped dead as he very much understood the truth of that last message, mouth dropping open and Marc blushing but grinning; stood in the center of the space with his jeans and boxers round his ankles.

“9 minutes.”

“You’re ready then…”

“Just a bit.”

“I thought we were going at my pace and you were going to be all patient and romantic.”

“On your knees, Pedrosa. You promised.” _Please say I’m reading this right-_

 _Yeah I guess I did._ Dani sighed, making a show of it but spark in his eyes more than loving the new confidence of his younger teammate, before standing in front of him and leaning in, eyes locked together and only losing that once Marc’s eyes rolled back as Dani’s hand wrapped round his cock. 

“8 minutes…”

The older rider nibbled Marc’s ear and started down his neck, moving his hand just enough to tease, before squeezing his ass in his other hand and feeling his own crotch twitch at the noise that created. _And it’s not even Dutch courage. And now I’m going to give my first blow job, and I’m fairly sure you’re going to like it, whether I’m a World Champion or rookie._ He sucked another bruise before dropping to his knees, Marc’s breathing already ragged in anticipation and eyes still closed, before taking a deep breath and moving his hand, again; circling his tip with his tongue and then taking him as deep as he could, gag reflex requiring some effort but everything obviously successful so far if the whine and low cacophony of swearing as Marc’s fingers clenched in his hair was anything to go by. And yeah it was a bit weird, but not in a terrible way, and the reaction was making his jeans tighter by the second. He pulled back slowly, Marc hissing and hair pulled slightly, before gaining in confidence and repeating it, tongue circling and teasing and trying to listen to the reactions, before he found a rhythm, cheeks hollowed and thinking back on the best blow jobs his teammate had given him during the ridiculously long time they’d spent locked away in Andorra. Marc’s hands moved then, one still pulling his hair and one needed to hold onto the corner of the cupboard behind them to try and hold himself upright, knuckles white and lip bitten to try and be quiet, before Dani quickened the pace again before stopping and looking up, knowing _exactly_ what the expression on his face looks like and Marc seeming to sense it; eyes managing to open again as he looked down, eyes locked together until he moaned again and Dani went back to the slow tease. _Fuck fuck fuck-_ “I can’t…”

The older rider wrapped one hand around the base, mouth teasing the tip, before licking a wet stripe from his balls to the tip and swallowing him down again, younger rider’s legs quaking and another string of quiet profanities echoing through the room. “6 minutes Dani, _fuck_ -“ He cut himself off with a growl as his older teammate looked up at him again through his lashes and rolled his mouth around him, so much mischievous evil in them Marc almost wanted to call off this silly business of racing and drag him ‘home’, before he felt the pressure start to build, given up or almost on holding back and suddenly conscious of this being the first time they’d been in this position, before Dani moved his mouth off, replacing it with his hands again, and nodded up at him, lips glistening and string of saliva still connecting his lips to Marc’s cock.

“Let go, babe, just…” _You know._ He ignored the obvious flash of _oh my fucking God_ with a tiny smirk to himself before swallowing him whole and hollowing his cheeks again, eventually Marc getting the message and thrusting in time with the movements until there was a low groan and Dani’s hair was half pulled out; his teammate spurting down his throat and half collapsing against the cupboard, chest heaving. He swallowed it, amazed how actually that had felt more satisfying than anything, before feeling gentle fingers comb through his hair; Marc back in the room and back to some kind of reality. Just; after a little while at least.

“Fuck.”

“Did I do-“

“Fuck, Dani _FUCK._ ” He grinned, glassy eyed and half-stoned, before pulling his teammate up to his level again and into a kiss, feeling and passion back and tasting himself; letting the reality sink in. _So much natural talent._ “I can’t believe you just-“

“3 minutes.” Dani grinned into the kiss, fingers fumbling for his teammate’s boxers and jeans, before pulling them up and buttoning him up; Marc now visibly at least the same as when he’d entered the room and both stealing kisses to interrupt each other in the last couple of minutes before they would have to inevitably have to sprint to the meal. “I think we need to change the ground rules-“

“I like the new rules-“

“I seem to do well with them-“

“So fucking well-“

“I really need to go though-“

“Go go go-“

“Let me go then-“

“Never, maybe we should-“

“Plenty of time for that after the race-“

“Don’t tease-“

“Don’t even try it-“

“God Dani don’t though we have to-“

“Don’t remind me!” Finally, he managed to pry himself away and stand in front of him, checking his reflection for _THE WORST EVER THING I COULD HAVE ON MY FACE WHEN IN A SECRET GAY RELATIONSHIP_ and Marc blushing and realizing exactly what he was doing, before the younger rider pulled him into one last kiss. 

“I would say you’re clean but you’re filthy-“

“See you…” Kiss. “In a few…” Kiss. “Minutes.”

“Don’t tell them why I was late!”

Dani turned back at the door, hair still ruffled and fingers combing through it, before blowing him a kiss and trying to remember the sight forever. _I did that. In a few minutes with a bit of confidence, I made him scream._ “Behave, then.”

Dani: Dani 3 Marc 1. Pedrosa ahead at half time.

Marc: Losing was never this good before :P

Dani: Winning tasted a bit sweeter before to be honest ;)

Marc: :O I’m basically hard again now.

Dani: jeje. 4-1? I saved you a seat but no one knows I saved it.

Marc: Good :D Hector?

Dani: Yeah Hector and Santi, my guys are next and near to me. Perfect :)

Marc: I’m on my way. I needed a few minutes ;)

*

It was weird, after so many days with only each other’s company, to suddenly be back in the paddock and surrounded by people all the time. Weird in that it was difficult to remember, now they were past comfortable and more into the ‘I can’t keep my hands off you’ stage, that only three other people sat at the table had any idea. Marc was finding it slightly cringeworthy every time he met the slightly smug expression of Dani’s brother looking back at him; the older man obviously knowing _more_ than enough to merit the blush in Marc’s cheeks. But Hector seemed fine, José seemed fine, and he was sat next to Dani enjoying good food and company, and feeling him every now and then touch his leg or find his hand for one of those little touches that was hardly anything but felt like a lot. Hidden but real. He didn’t know if it was paranoia or real but Santi and Emilio seemed a little too interested in him, that making him think about the small circle of people who knew and how it would have to eventually expand. _And parents, God. Well…_ He tried to think that through, so far not having seen his mother and only talked to her on the phone, and his dad sequestered away with Alex in EG 0,0 hospitality, before feeling his cheeks start to burn even more and trying to get it out his mind. Being gay or bisexual didn’t make him blush when he’d told them, although there was alcohol involved. It was just _Dani_ , because he knew it slotted a few jigsaw pieces into the puzzle once they’d found out, and he knew they would know it was both important and, blush-creatingly, some kind of new adventure. And it meant that every mark he could explain away to other people who wouldn’t assume _gay sex injury sustained with teammate_ would be seriously hard to explain to them. _I mean, I don’t have to explain. But also blushing on its own is maybe even worse._

Marc: Can I have a goodnight kiss tonight please

Dani: Yes you can.

Marc: Ok well you go first in a few minutes then, and I’ll follow?

Dani: Ok, sounds good. My motorhome?

Marc: Eric?

Dani: Just a kiss? ;) :P

Marc: Jaja yeah ok. 

Dani: I have a separate bedroom bit, he won’t just be standing there.

Marc: Ok! :)

Dani: Didn’t realise how hard this would be

Marc: I remember you saying that before ;) :P

Marc: But I know. I think it’s all so new though, we’ll get better at the rules?

Dani: Maybe we will. Not sure I want to. ;)

“Right guys, I’m going to go. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Dani.”

“Night.” He looked back at him, more than sure that _surely_ something ‘new’ between them must be visible and screaming to everyone in the room, before nodding slightly and following Eric out, saying his goodnights on the way.

Dani: 5 minutes

Marc: I’m on the clock.

*

“Come in.”

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Um, hi…” _Awkward._ The younger rider smiled at his boyfriend’s brother before letting it grow into a pink-cheeked grin as Eric grinned back.

“Hi. I’ll give you a few minutes-“

“It’s ok, we’ll go in here.” Dani laced their fingers together and gently pulled him over to the door, sending his brother an appreciative look, laced with a slight warning about their destination. _Just…well. ‘Just’ a kiss._

*

Dani: I think he’s going to stay, sorry if you find that weird? [just sleep, cringe]

Eric: Jaja aww I thought he might. What about the ground rules?

Dani: Maybe tomorrow. Night, thanks.

Eric: Very welcome. Not so easy to say goodnight?

Dani: Not when it's meant to come before one of you leaving. :/

He put the phone down at the side of the bed, hitting the off switch on the light, before turning back over to face Marc and pulling him in slightly. “This is a terrible idea.” _All the worst ones are always irresistible._

“Not sure I believe you.” He leant in for a kiss, hand cupping Dani’s face across the pillow, before snuggling into him and letting himself relax for the first time in a while, sheets pulled up around them for him and murmuring the words against the skin of the older man’s chest. “I’ll go early, it will be fine.”

“Wish you didn’t have to-“

“Me too.” Sigh. “But just this once-“

“Yeah, just this once.”

_Dani 5, Marc 2. I think we both scored in this round._


	31. Ground Rules: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously mean this: THANK YOU ♥
> 
> Sorry there was a bit of a break!

“Morning.” The older rider smiled into the kiss, hands pulling him in, before trying to catch Marc by the hair to stop where he was headed. “Marc no no we said-“

“Shut up.” The younger rider grinned as his tongue flicked Dani’s nipple, kissing a line down his front, and clamped his hand over his teammate’s mouth to cut off the already-weakening protestations, palm of his hand wet as the older rider licked it. He felt the grip on his hair change to more of a guiding presence, the older man trying to bite down a groan, and then felt a little shiver run down his spine as Dani gave in and moaned at the ceiling, hips bucking and coming down his throat an embarrassingly short amount of time later, chest heaving and arm haphazardly pulling his boyfriend in. _Tomorrow though, definitely race day and tonight we’ll be fine-_

“Morning.” Marc smiled again at the look on his face and then kissed the end of his nose, blushing at the fact he’d done that and then feeling his heart melt at the expression on his teammate’s face. “Sorry…”

“For the blow job or the-“

“Nope.” Another kiss. “Never for the blow job.”

_Ok maybe I can live with that._ “You know it’s-“ _Also I just said that out loud without wanting to do anything except ask for another._

“I know. I will go in…” Marc checked the bedside clock before snuggling back down around him and pressing a kiss to his chest. “5 minutes. Or maybe 6…”

_Should’ve been last night. Or a week ago. Or-_ “10. Yeah?”

_Oh wow._ “Race is cancelled.” The words sounded muffled before he dragged himself back up the pillow slightly, face to face again and running his finger over Dani’s cheek. _You’re all mine, how is that possible._ “Sex week at my house instead…”

“Sounds _very_ tempting.” He smiled into another kiss before settling down again. “Maybe next week.”

_Oh PLEASE._ “Ok, I’ll think about it…”

“Sure.” They both laughed softly again, Marc’s fingers playing over his chest and little murmurs of satisfaction making sure they at least didn’t fall completely back to sleep, before the deadline was suddenly 5 minutes ago and the younger rider was pulling himself up out the bed. “Urgh don’t want to go…”

“Unless you’re planning on dumping me, there will be more chances.”

“I’m not planning on dumping you. Probably.” He shrugged, calling on every last one of his Danet-learnt Oscar-worthy acting skills, completely unsuccessfully, before leaning over the bed, now fully dressed, and grabbing him into a kiss. “Bye, babe. See you later.”

“You will.”

And another one. “We’ll probably need a shower…”

_Jeje._ “Maybe…”

And again. “And-“

“Go go go it’s already late-“

“Ok, ok.” Marc pouted slightly, on his feet now and heading for the door, before going through it, obviously not wanting to, and then reappearing. 

“What?”

“There are people outside.”

“Oh.” _Fuck._ “Well-“

“Does that window open?” Marc pointed to the window behind the bed and raised his eyebrows.

_It’s like we’re actually 15._ “I don’t know? I think so? But don’t…” He trailed off as the younger rider tested it, opened it, and then grinned back at him. _Sometimes there is no point telling him. I say sometimes-_

“Who’s next door?”

“Jorge.”

“Could be worse...”

_COULD IT._ “Marc-“

“Bye bye!” He clambered out, dropping to his feet with the elegance Dani would have expected, before his head popped back up to blow a kiss.

_Yeah ground rules going so well. Sneaking around jumping out of windows…_ He smiled to himself faintly, hoping Jorge hadn’t seen him, before giggling and blushing slightly into the pillow as the reality caught up with him. _That was the best wake-up call ever for something that was essentially a blow job in a campervan in an Italian car park._

Marc: Dani 5 Marc 3…?

Dani: Yeah ok :P

Marc: Be worried Pedrosa, I’m on a roll ;) :P

*

_Oh fuck._ He’d been trying to ignore the monitors, trying to pretend he wasn’t paying attention to them like a fully paid up member of his teammate’s fan club, but that went out the window slightly as he watched the sector time flash up from Hernandez. _Fuck._ He risked a glance at Marc, who was now equally fixated on the screen, before looking back at it and gritting his teeth as it got worse and worse, eventually wincing slightly as his younger teammate walked out the garage. _Fuck._

*

Dani: Where are you?

Marc: Motorhome

Dani: Ok?

Marc: Hmm, still a bit frustrated. Fucked that up!

Dani: I can imagine. :/

Marc: You’re not going to tell me it wasn’t my fault are you :P

Dani: It was a bit of bad luck but you had chance to set a better lap and made a mistake…

_Please let that be-_

Dani: I guess that’s why it’s still frustrating?

Marc: Exactly. ♥ pff I need food soon I guess, and also to pretend I’m not angry ;). Are you around?

Dani: Yeah can be, who with? [other than you :P]

Marc: Jaja well I think I have dinner with Santi, Carlos and Hector planned. Bring Eric and pretend you’re surprised by my invitation to sit with us? ;)

Dani: Sounds good, I will.

_We can’t do this every weekend though-_

Marc: Before you say it, I know we can’t do this every weekend. Montmeló will be different anyway I think we’ll be too busy :/

Dani: Yeah true :/ alright see you in about half an hour?

Marc: Perfect :D

Marc: Oops typo I meant ‘Dani’ ;) ♥ 

Dani: Idiot :P

*

“Hey.”

“Hey! How’s it going?”

“Hmm qualifying could have been better.” _Jeje._ “For everyone…”

_Cheeky._ “It could.” He hoped the sparkle in his eyes wasn’t too obvious. “You eating?”

“Yeah, me and Eric…”

“Ah, ok. Join us if you want. We can plan team orders against Vale.” _I'm nonchalant, I'm so nonchalant-_

“Jaja, just Vale?” He took the seat offered next to Marc, hoping the leg touching under the table wasn’t too obvious, before smiling and nodding as one of the staff decided to get the dinner for him. _Thank you…Felicia? Maybe. I feel like I should know._

“Well from where we’re starting I don’t think we have much chance at Jorge, to be honest…”

“Possibly true. But never-“

“Give up. Alright, Espargaró, I know…” He grinned sideways at his teammate for a second before taking another forkful of pasta. “Maybe we should pay Iannone to get in people’s way.”

“We could but he seems happy to do it for free…”

“Jejejeje, HE DOES.” He was just about to say something else, looking back up across the table, before noticing the two expressions staring back at him, heart hammering. _Oh shit._ “Yeah?”

Smirk. “Nothing…”

“What?!” _Shit shit shit._

“Nothing.” _No way._ “Didn’t realise we were sleeping with the enemy…” Santi smiled at Dani before raising his eyebrows back at Marc. “To use a figure of speech…”

The younger rider had almost stopped choking by the time Dani had stopped blushing. 

_Smooth._

*

“Should we tell him?” Carlos now gone, Santi now gone for a cigarette, everyone left at the table already knew and Marc, having felt almost itchy waiting for the moment to come, turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“Santi?”

“Yeah. Well, both of them.”

“Seriously…”

“This is the first night we had dinner alone and already-“

“Yeah but…well…exactly. Next time-“

“Will be exactly the same because don’t know about you but I’m certainly trying pretty hard to pretend I’m not in…” _love with you. Fuuuuck._ “A relationship with my teammate.”

_WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY._ “Right, well…same? But-“

“You know the definition of crazy is doing the same thing and expecting different results…”

“Did you run into Lorenzo this morning when you jumped out the window because-“

“Pff, NO! Thank God the Sterilgarda palace was locked and quiet.”

“Hmm…” He raised an eyebrow, pretending to weight it up, before giggling slightly and then groaning. _I thought we were doing so well. And Sterilgarda palace jajaja-_

“Don’t look at me like that or I’ll have to kiss you.”

“Ouch, big threat.”

“Dani…”

“Baby…”

“Dani?! Right he’s coming back so-“

“Do you trust him-“

“With my life.”

“Then yeah, ok. Santi, yeah.”

They managed to finish the conversation before the older man returned, Hector and Eric exchanging ‘what is happening here’ glances throughout, until Marc lasted about 3 seconds before blurting it out.

“Ok Santi I need to tell you something…Me and Dani are in a relationship.”

_Yell it a bit louder, I don't think they heard you down at Pramac._ The older man felt his eyes widen to a painful degree, a big difference between teasing what had seemed like flirting and being told _that_ , before opening and closing his mouth, looking for words, and feeling the colour drain from his face. _WHAT?!_

"Say something..."

"Wh..."

"I know it seems crazy..."

"Wh...WHAT."

"I'm going to leave you to it." Eric. "Night guys." Gone.

"Yeah maybe I should-" Hector.

"No." Marc.

"You know." Santi.

"Yeah..." Hector.

"How long?"

"I've known less than a week and I was less controlled than you..."

_Argghhhh-_ "Am I dreaming?"

"Do you often dream about me, Santi?" Marc, evil.

"Yes. Recurring nightmares." The older man managed to make that joke and smile, before going back to looking between the two of them as if there would be some sort of gay-aura between them. _This is insane._ "I..."

"Ok I think we'll leave you to it..." He got to his feet, Dani following suit, and patted Santi on the back on the way out, nodding his goodbye to Hector. "Sleep well..."

*

The walk back to Marc's motorhome was quiet, both trying to resist the urge to hold hands, before the younger rider was dragging him in for a brief goodnight kiss, leaning on him for a minute and feeling himself relax again, him whispering and Dani's voice the only thing really audible.

_"People are always more shocked than I expect."_

"I don't think it's negative, though. I think-"

_"I know, I just..."_

"I know."

_"Dani?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I think we need to talk about ground rules again."_

"Yeah, I think we do." He nodded into his shoulder before pulling apart to get eye contact and cupping his face as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. _Love you. Night._ "Night, Marc. See you in the morning."

_Not now then._ "Night." _Love you._ "See you tomorrow."


	32. Scarper(ia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much ♥ 
> 
> Secondly, I'm a little bit sorry for the title.
> 
> Thirdly, I hope you like it, and please let me know. :) ♥

Marc: Sorry I got a bit close to you xx

_5 unanswered calls, 8 texts and he doesn’t even reply to them when he does appear._

Dani: I’m used to it ;) :P. Did your phone fall down a hole…

Marc: No but I just turned it back on and got all your messages and stuff, sorry <3

Marc: Needed a bit of space but not from you, I told Hector to tell you but maybe you didn’t see him 

Dani: I didn’t but I’m glad. You ok?

Marc: Pissed off. But I’m physically fine and now I would like to go home and curl up on the sofa with my boyfriend

Marc: Which we can’t do because the world cares so much more about where I put my dick than whether I’m happy

Marc: Sorry it’s just one of those moods. :/ I miss you already and we’re only just at the airport.

Dani: I understand. Are you with people?

Marc: Yeah sorry I can’t really voice call, only with Alex and my dad but very public. Are you going home?

Dani: Yeah me and Eric decided to take the hire car up to Geneva and see if HRC notice the bill for the one way fee ;) :/. When’s your flight?

Marc: In about 2 hours, we didn’t even check in yet. Just got here.

_Are you really going to ask that._

Dani: Florence?

Marc: Bologna

Dani: You mean the airport we’re about to drive past…

Marc: I guess you probably are. Maybe we should just announce it and go for a holiday in Venice.

Dani: Have you any idea about anyone having a clue?

Marc: Other than people we’ve told, no suspicions whatsoever.

Dani: Me neither. 

Marc: So?

Dani: So you’ve not gone through security and I’m 10 minutes away. Who would you have to explain to?

Marc: My dad and my brother. Wait a second, let me go and find somewhere more private.

“Hey.”

*

Jorge: I think I need to talk to you or ask you a question…

Hector: WHO IS THIS

Jorge: Did you seriously delete me? What about all those promises?! ;) :P

Hector: No was more a ‘oh Jorge doesn’t talk to me much anymore unless he wants something’ joke :P

Hector: I’ll never delete you, we saw too much. ;)

Jorge: Jaja. Pff same :P but ok well…I think I have a good reason

Hector: You don’t need a reason, old flame ;)

Jorge: This fake flirting may worry you when I tell you what.

Hector: Right…

Jorge: Is that a ‘right’ because you’re thinking through how I found out what you probably already know, or a ‘right’ because you have no idea what I’m going to say?

Hector: No comment, just tell me

Jorge: Seems like the first one then. Well my motorhome was parked next to Dani this weekend…

Hector: Ok?

Jorge: Marc Marquez jumped out his bedroom window on Saturday. Any ideas?

Hector: Ok where are you?

Jorge: Imola, well just past. Marc is driving. [my Marc – I’m not checking if Marquez is cheating on me ;)]

Hector: Does he already know?

Jorge: No, just me so don’t call. I guess from the reaction then it is what I think it is?

Hector: You’re going back to Lugano?

Jorge: Yup. Shall I call you when I ‘land’?

Hector: I may as well just tell you I guess. Yes, you saw what you saw because of why you think.

Hector: Obviously keep it to yourself. And I’m sorry but I told Marc slightly accidentally about your fling and everything that went wrong [not in a lot of detail]

Jorge: Ok, obviously I will. I more wanted to check if I’d started the champagne too early. Well that’s a bit crazy? And would have been nice if you’d not told my biggest rival my biggest secret but I guess I can see why.

Hector: You know I’m a friend to you both, but he literally can’t say anything in this situation so I thought it was safe. Sorry.

Jorge: It’s ok. I think it’s probably safe. Also I care a lot less now tbh. Why though?

Hector: Trying to warn him!

Jorge: Well good luck with that

Hector: ?

Jorge: Marquez can’t be warned, I think we all knew this a while ago!

*

_“Hey. You’re on speaker with Eric here.”_

“Hi Eric.”

_“Hi…”_

“Are you serious?”

_“Well we just googled and if you want to switch places with him it’s going to cost us 220 Euros and you hiding your face when we stop for fuel.”_

_I think you love me, too. Don’t you? I think you love me too._ He felt the idea of that start to sink in, nerves starting to tingle again and fighting off the hollow feeling that had haunted him a bit since the race, relief more than anything else, and bit his lip to stop himself grinning, taking a look around him to check no one was overhearing. _Dani right now would be basically a dream end to a shit day._ “Seriously?!”

_“Everything says it’s a bad idea except how much I’d rather you came back with me and we take a couple of days for ourselves.”_

“Dani…”

_“I know, it’s fucking stupid.” I don’t care though. “Do you care?”_

“I would have to be back on Wednesday by 1pm.”

_“I think there’s a 9am flight to El Prat in the week.”_

“So…come to your house? And Eric does this not piss you off?”

_“No it doesn’t piss me off. I’m definitely not paying for it though.”_

_“Jeje. He knows the feeling I think…and I said we’d pay for the taxi back to his house.”_

“Sounds like a good deal to me. Unless he lives in like, Bilbao.”

_“I don’t live in Bilbao.”_

“Jaja, ok. Well…I’m up for it?” _Understatement of the fucking century._ “Where are you now?”

_“Imola. Just past. And you’d better mean that because the guy in the passenger seat is holding up a booking confirmation…”_

_Oh my God._ He felt the butterflies attack in earnest then, realising quite what it meant more than just driving through Italy in the dark, and grinned to himself, blushing slightly at quite how love struck his reflection looked in the window. “Come and get me. I will explain to my dad and Alex and go to the drop off area in a bit.”

_“Ok. I have tinted windows but this is a risk you know-“_

“I know.”

_“Ok, so do I. See you in a little bit.”_

*

Hector: Unfortunately true too often. So are you going to let on that you know?

Jorge: To who? Them? Maybe.

Hector: Ok. Shall I tell them?

Jorge: Whatever, I don’t mind. Seriously, don’t worry. Marc is a good guy mostly, and Dani I’d say is almost a friend now. And I definitely agree that we should live how we want without all this image pressure and bullshit. People are gay sometimes. MotoGP riders are people.

Jorge: So if I do tell them it would be more to help tbh. That kind of secret is a big one to hide on your own.

Hector: What happened to you!

Jorge: Assen, the first half of 2014 and 9 more self-help books. Plus a couple of years. How about you? 

Hector: Sadly I think I went backwards. Honestly I’m so paranoid it’s ridiculous. Maybe because it’s in the paddock, I don’t know. At least yours wasn’t at the track.

Jorge: Thanks I think? But I know what you mean. That’s safer isn’t it? They have the same to lose.

Hector: Everybody said that.

Jorge: Everybody?

Hector: Other JL and Alex. ‘Everybody’

Jorge: You need more friends ;) ok mate we’re going for dinner now, talk soon.

Hector: You don’t seem that shocked?

Jorge: I’m not homophobic and I have eyes :P

Hector: And the paranoia is back.

Jorge: Don’t go on the internet then.

Hector: ???

Jorge: Especially not tumblr. Or fanfic.

Hector: I thought I already told you not to google yourself…

Jorge: Ricky found it jaja :D it’s mostly funny and flattering, or the bit I saw was. [and a bit of blushing]

Hector: Oh I did it and fucking hell this has not helped.

Jorge: The way I see it is this: the people who aren’t offended or bothered or bigoted are the only people who will see it. The homophobic pricks won’t see it because they don’t want to.

Hector: Ok finally that actually makes a lot of sense.

Jorge: Yes it does. Don’t worry about it, I’m sure they’ll be sensible about it.

*

 _This is so stupid in so many ways._ He took another deep breath, eyes tracking the Honda he thought was his teammate’s and that proved right as it pulled up and the window rolled down, before pulling his hood down and making eye contact. _But God I forgot what this felt like._ “Hey.” He walked across quickly, bag in the boot and sliding into the seat before anyone could hopefully get a good look at the driver. “Imagine I kissed you hello.”

“Imagine I kissed you back.” The older rider smiled, giddy on the teenage love-story of it just as much as he could tell Marc was, and squeezed his knee before pulling back out and heading back round towards the motorway. “This feels way more exciting than it should.” _Oh, rephrase._ “I mean, we shouldn’t have to sneak around.”

“We shouldn’t. But I know what you mean. I feel like I’m free. If you know what I mean.”

“I think I do. We made two last minute decisions and no one read out a list of why it would be more sensible to not bother.”

“Exactly.”

“You ok then?”

“Lot better now. Wasn’t looking forward to my childhood room and telling you goodnight from too far away. You ok?”

“Good. And yeah I’m ok. Missing the podium was a shame but pretty good weekend.”

“It’s amazing to see you back.”

Dani risked a look at him, expression on his face exactly what he’d expected, and then realised he wasn’t going to need to change gear for a while, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand. “It feels pretty good.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Marc squeezed back, sideways smirk ending in him pulling his teammate’s hand up to kiss the back of it, before settling back down into the seat and sighing, half way between stress relief and contentment and staring out the window. “I can’t believe this was YOUR idea.”

“Me neither!”

“And your brother doesn’t hate me?”

“No.”

“Because he ‘knows the feeling’, hmm?”

 _Knew you wouldn’t ignore that._ “Um, yes…” He went a bit red and gave his boyfriend a slight fake glare, that Marc predictably laughed off.

“What feeling would that be, then?”

“Well…you know…” _Being head over heels with someone._ “New relationship…”

“Ah, yeah. New relationship.”

“Want to be around them all the time, caution to the wind…”

“So you’re saying I’m so irresistible that you’re doing stupid things like this.”

“Something like that.” He smiled to himself again before pretending to cough and growling the word ‘ego’ into it, grinning and giggling at the reaction.

“Pfffff!”

“Just joking, _amor_. And it is a bit true. And also because my philosophy this year has got me out of an unhappy relationship, saved my career, and I’ve found you. So maybe sometimes saying yes instead of no and being brave instead of scared can pay off.”

Marc listened to that, nodding and smiling faintly to himself, before literally having to bite his tongue to stop it coming out. _I love you, Dani. And I love your philosophy._ “I think that’s true.” _You called me amor._ “Except in braking zones.”

“Except in braking zones.” The older rider grinned, relieved he could joke about it, and nodded as Marc pointed at the radio, settling down for the drive. _Marc. Marc, driving home with me._ “You don’t want us to hit a braking zone though, right?”

“Nope.” _And you actually look worried._ “I love Pedrosa Speedway. Don’t need brakes.”

 _I love ‘it’ too._ “Good.” Another smile, another squeeze of his hand, another shiver at everything not quite said. “ _Good._ ”

*

Hector: Congratulations by the way, incredible race!

Jorge: Thanks!

Hector: Not partying?

Jorge: I'd rather party in Cheste! ;) training tomorrow!

Hector: Jaja :) it's great to see you 'back'

Jorge: It's great to be back :)


	33. Tu aimes ça?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't really planned for today but I had a very boring day followed by a shit evening so...this is the result ;) ♥
> 
> Enjoy? Please let me know? Thank you!
> 
> Will reply tomorrow <3

_I can’t believe I shared a garage with you for so long without realising how I was going to feel about you._ He took another couple of seconds to watch Marc sleep, now parked on his drive near Lake Geneva and not knowing how best to wake him up, before eventually leaning over and pressing his lips on the younger rider’s, not really having intended to do that but a bit ridiculously swept up in the sight of him, and smiled into it as Marc woke up and his hand tangled in Dani’s hair to keep him there, tongues soon swirling and little moans passed around the silence until he broke away.

“We’re here.” _Croak croak._ Dani cleared his throat and tried again, motioning out the windscreen. “We’re here.”

 _Dani’s house._ “I guessed.” Marc smiled, captivated by the sheen on Dani’s lips from the kiss, before managing to wake up, again, and undoing his seatbelt. “I guess no one can see us.”

“No one can see us.” The older rider shook his head, getting out in time as his boyfriend did, and they’d soon hauled their cases up to the door and then just inside it, door shut behind them and Marc feeling a little shiver at suddenly being there. _Dani’s house._ “Leave the bag there tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Bed?”

“Bed. Can I get a glass of water?”

Dani turned to him, eyebrows raised at how ridiculous that had somehow sounded, before smiling as Marc blushed and pulling him into a kiss. “You’re at home. Get whatever you want whenever you want.”

 _I’m at home. Maybe one day I really could be._ He drew a sharp little breath at that, hoping and seeming to be right that Dani hadn’t noticed, before wandering through the semi-darkness into the kitchen. _You really let me in, now. You really let me in._

The house was somehow both Swiss and French and Catalan and Spanish and Dani all at once. There were a few things that gave away who it belonged to, although everything subtle, and everything was a perfectly classy shade of perfect to go together. He ran his finger along the edge of the dark marble worktop, working his way over to the fridge, before stopping and opening it to find a bottle of mineral water, taking it tentatively and suddenly aware of the eyes watching him across the room. “What?” He said it into the fridge before closing the door, taking a few gulps of the water before turning to see if he was still being watched and suddenly locking eyes with his teammate across the space. _Oh._

The way he was looking at him, Marc was sure, wasn’t something he would ever forget. For some reason, and he’d felt it too watching the faintly lit Italian countryside fade into night, into Swiss lights guiding them the last distance, tonight was something a bit different. Maybe because they’d suddenly remembered they were two adults again, ironically given the childlike joy of running off. And Dani had been, since the first nerves had disappeared, more than keeping up with Marc and seeming to share the [quite often] bouts of desperation they’d ended up in, but not quite like this. _Can’t keep our hands off each other. It’s actually true._ He swallowed, holding his gaze for a few seconds before turning to face him fully, and then watched him come towards him, perfectly aware of what he was going to do and somehow frozen there waiting for it, a strong hand grabbing the water bottle out of his own and guiding it down onto the worktop, before the older rider pulled him into a kiss, serious and like he was suddenly somehow trying to completely devour him, and Marc felt himself pulled away on it completely, no longer in the reality of a Swiss kitchen but completely lost in the feeling of Dani’s tongue communicating everything he was getting more and more sure they both felt but hadn’t dared to say. They stayed lost in that little bubble for a few seconds before they both suddenly seemed to snap and careened into the kitchen unit, water swiped out the way and clattering over the _slate I think that’s slate_ tiles of the floor, swearing low and hissed between them, clothes getting pulled and ripped and thrown off, until they pulled each other onto the floor, uncomfortable if they’d been even half aware of it, and Marc ran his hand through Dani’s hair as the older rider’s mouth attacked his neck. And normally there would be a laugh at some point, or a kiss interrupted by a smile too wide to ignore, and everything would be like a pleasurable game. Not to say it didn’t have feeling behind it, but having done this a fair few times recently there was that default they’d had up until now that hadn’t felt so serious. _Maybe because we’re not quite being honest or daring to-_ He hissed into Dani’s hair as his teammate’s teeth grazed against his cheek on the way to nip his ear lobe, cocks sliding together between them and both grunting slightly from it, before the older rider wrestled them the other way up, him now with his back on the floor and Marc kneeling over him, staring down. _Of all the gin joints in all the world you had to replace Casey._ Dani stopped, staring up at him a second and lost in the sight, the younger man’s eyes black and lips covered in a sheen of saliva, red and nibbled and parted to give him a glimpse of Marc’s tongue, and ran his fingers gently over Marc’s cheek. _You’re just so beautiful and the outside isn’t even the best part._ He watched the little sparks of recognition go through his teammate’s eyes, moment a rare but special one, before the younger rider lowered himself down so they were face to face, eyes locked together and breath still ragged enough to fill the room with noise, eyes flicking to Dani’s mouth and patience still winning, until he pressed their lips together again, softer and trying to take the rush out of it, running his tongue over the older rider’s bottom lip gently and then moaning as Dani’s hand slowly explored down his back and cupped his ass cheeks, guiding him a bit closer and groaning as Marc obeyed and his tip brushed against the younger rider’s skin. They paused again, taking time for another kiss and relaxing again, before Dani’s fingertips dug in slightly, pulling his cheeks gently apart and moving Marc further forward and lower, his cock rubbing along the younger rider’s crack and the tease making the muscles in Marc’s arms tremor ever-so-slighty where he was leaning over him, jaw slack and eyes locked on Dani’s and lost in it completely. He let the older rider guide his hips again and watched Dani’s face as they moved, slowly, and his tip traced the same line, both holding their breath for a few seconds before another kiss stole it and Marc groaned into his mouth as one hand moved to trace his crack and push inside, insistent and steady and making his jaw go slack again, leaning down on him a bit further and burying his head in the crook of Dani’s neck as he added another finger and moved them both slightly with his hips. _Jesus._ There was nothing conscious about it anymore, the mood found and setting locked in, as Marc pushed back against him and bit down on the skin under his mouth as Dani found his prostate and squeezed his ass cheek with his other hand. He tried to take a few breaths, body trembling with the restraint and whimpering into the skin of the older man’s neck, before messily making his way back to capture Dani’s mouth with his own and nodding through the kiss as he felt his tip push gently against him, and then pushed back as his teammate’s fingertips dug into his hips to guide him down. They ended up forehead to forehead, stuck together by sweat and staring at each other for a few seconds completely stoned on the feeling once he’d bottomed out, before Dani’s hands started to move him, gently and Marc moving with him, until they found a slow, rolling rhythm that left the younger rider gasping hot breath on his teammate’s cheek, fluid perfection of the movement leaving him panting and moaning and wondering whether all that noise was really coming from _him_. Dani’s hands stayed there, guiding and steady in the rhythm, until they moved further up his back to pull him in and the skin contact from his hands was replaced with his thighs as his hips thrust them together, more concentration now in the kiss for both and slowing down again to almost torturously slow, Marc nipping the older rider’s lip hard and feeling the resultant snap from Dani’s hips as he hadn’t been expecting it. The older man’s hands reversed their journey, grabbing onto Marc’s ass again and feeling the younger rider’s fingernails dig into his chest as he moved them from the floor, and massaged his cheeks together through the next few thrusts, both feeling the pressure start to build and noises getting more desperate as the younger rider rolled his hips and went for another kiss, speeding up and reading all the tell-tale signs in the man coming apart under him to know he was close. He pressed them together to get as much skin contact as possible and sucked a line down his neck, allowing Dani’s mouth to let out the low groan and growl as he wrapped one hand around Marc’s cock and pulled him over with him, thrusting again a couple of times and both finally letting go in a heap of collapsed sweat and ragged breath, Marc’s mess on Dani’s stomach sticking them together for a good few seconds until either could move. 

Marc moved first, lifting his head from the crook of Dani’s neck and finding the eyes looking back at him as equally stoned as his own probably looked, and leaned straight into another kiss, chaste and communicative, before gently moving off him and ending up lying next to him on the floor, staring at the ceiling and both trying to get their breath back. He tried to think about it rationally, tried not to get caught up in the moment, before finding himself reaching for him again and pulling him in, wanting to feel surrounded and nuzzling into his chest as Dani’s arms went round him and gave him exactly that, finally realising from the expression on his face once they pulled apart again, Dani’s finger tracing his cheek and eyes captivated and captivating, that there was nothing else he could say in this moment except the truth that they’ve just hopefully proved to each other anyway. _That wasn’t sex anymore. That was so much more._ “I…”

 _Please, just this once, I actually want you to beat me._ He waited, eyes flicking between Marc’s eyes and lips and watching them twitch with the promise of what they might be about to say, before suddenly feeling the doubt evaporate and tugging him into a rougher kiss, sudden and intense, pulling away to register the spark of shock on Marc’s face before he said it. “I love you too.”


	34. Modern Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - David Bowie. Thank you so so much!! I really hope you enjoy this one and thanks for all the responses etc so far! ♥

_This is so awkward._ Eric had been seated not in Marc’s original seat, which was now empty, but just opposite the aisle to Alex and Julia. And whilst it was very obvious they didn’t mind in any way that Marc had run off, it was still reasonably awkward when the reminder of why was sat two feet away. _My brother is probably fucking your son in the ass in Geneva right now. I’m sorry._ That made him wonder whether he was sorry because of the specifics or just the general situation, deciding somehow that it _was_ ‘worse’ because it was gay, but only because it was worse [maybe] if the person whose parent you were looking at was the receiver. _And the fact that I know that-_

“So, was this planned, or…?”

 _Oh, you don’t even know THAT._ “Um, not exactly. Was meant to be staying in Geneva.”

“Ah, ok.” Julia went a bit red as he caught on, reasons for the two of them wanting their privacy more than apparent, before looking back at him and doing a valiant job of getting through the next few words. “You, er…you know, then?”

“Yeah, I know.” Eric smiled, that helping a lot and mirrored on the older man’s face, before they both laughed under their breath slightly as Alex half woke himself up with a snore. “I knew from the start, really. I guess you’ve known a while.”

“Hmm, a little while? Probably not as long as you.” The older man shrugged slightly, communicating the _well brothers are different to parents_ perfectly, before nodding and covering a yawn slightly. “When did you know?”

“Quite early I think. Maybe during Argentina or Texas…they’d been talking for a while but that’s the first time Dani mentioned it specifically.”

“Ah, ok. Shocked?”

“Yeah, in a few ways. But there was always something-“

“In the way Marc looks at him.” Julia nodded, little knowing smile, before leaning back in his seat and then turning his head to get the eye contact back. “We noticed that for years. I think maybe he did, too…”

“Everyone except Dani.”

“Seems that way.”

“Well, to be fair he is catching up fairly quickly…” _Oh why did I say that-_

“Right…”

 _Awkward._ “He, er…I mean, he really cares. He’s not too…freaked out or anything…” _by inserting his cock into your son. What the hell am I saying and why._

“Right…” _God._ “Well, I guess that’s good then. Marc won’t get hurt…”

“I don’t think Marc will get hurt.” _Respite, thank you Lord. Although-_ “I think…” _What do I even think, because what I was going to say is crazy._ “I think they work, really well.”

*

 _Oh my God._ He was too overwhelmed to really process it, for a few seconds just staring, before his brain started to connect the words that had come out of Dani’s mouth with the expression on his face and the look in his eyes, and he felt the warmth start to creep through him, shock melting into pure relief and bliss. _And ‘I love you, TOO’. How did you know-_ “Love me.”

The older rider smiled back at him with a little nod, faces impossibly close again and fingers playing a little pattern down Marc’s arm that his eyes briefly followed, before leaning in for another, softer kiss and feeling the emotion take over as it started to in Marc. The Cervera native had started off shocked and almost disbelieving, and that had now changed into emotional wonder, eyes welling up and fingertips digging in as he kissed him back, eventually ending up nuzzled in Dani’s chest, eyes closed and voice quiet. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

“God, keep saying it.”

“I love you.” He planted a kiss in the younger rider’s hair, similarly overcome slightly at hearing the words come back at him, and how they _sounded_ , so real and somehow no doubt in _exactly_ what they meant, before smiling as Marc sniffed slightly and planted a kiss on his chest. “Marc? I love you, I love you, I love you.”

After a few seconds wrapped up like that, it was Marc who moved first, wordlessly pulling them off the floor and being guided up to the bedroom, Dani following but directing, and ending up face to face with him across the pillow.

“You really mean that.”

“I’ll tell you a secret.” The older rider dropped his voice to a whisper and pulled him in, the feeling of Marc’s arms going round him always exactly right and tonight seemingly an even better fit than usual, and bit his lip to stop it wobbling at the reaction the words created. _You really find it so amazing that I feel like this about YOU._ “I’ve said it before but I don’t think I’ve ever meant it before you.”

*

Marc: Mama, he said it. Dani said it, and he said it FIRST :)

Roser: You mean ‘I Love you’?!

Marc: Yes!! Please don’t tell Alex I told you first ;) 

Roser: I won't :) I’m hoping you replied!

Marc: I replied!! I’ve been trying not to say it since I met him! ;)

Roser: I’m so happy for you! [and thank you for letting me know you were running off to Geneva…]

Marc: Oops :) I guess dad and Alex told you though! Thank you x x and I love you too x

Roser: You too, amor. You too x x look after him!

*

“Morning.” _Morning, morning the day after what was hopefully not a dream._ Marc squinted slightly against the light, curtains not fully closed, and smiled across the pillow as Dani’s eyes fluttered open, cute overload and almost needing to pinch his cheek, before it became a groggy greeting and sleepy smile.

“Hey. Sleep ok?”

“Pretty good.” He nodded and snuggled back down, arm casually draped around his teammate’s waist, before smiling into a kiss that he was tugged into, both seemingly deciding that bed was ok for a few more minutes.

“Good.” _Even if it was a dream, it will still be a great way to wake up. Because you’re going to reply._ “I love you.”

Marc’s eyes shot open again, grin teasing at the corners of his mouth, before he made Dani yelp as he pounced on him and shared a messy, pre-toothpasted kiss. “Love you too.”

*

MarcaLenta: Enjoying some sun today! Shame about the crash, but that’s racing. This is love ♥ #cheesy #dontcare

*

“Ah.” The younger rider flopped down first, both just out the gym and shower and feeling the pure comfort of the sofa, before Dani moved his legs out the way to sit next to him, then replacing them on his lap and relaxing back into the cushions, picking up the remote and rubbing his boyfriend’s knee.

“Sometimes I wish we could just order pizza every night and not leave the house.”

“I know.” Marc nodded, letting himself yawn and smiling at the little pleasurable shivers going up his leg from Dani’s hand, before deciding that was nice but not quite enough, moving his feet and shuffling down to the older rider, curling round him and smiling to himself as his arm went round him. _I know._ “Would be great on nights like this.”

 _Nights like this._ “Like this?”

“Yeah, you know…” _Little pockets of domestic bliss that somehow isn’t boring or scary._ “Sofa, man I love…TV…”

 _Man I love. Will that ever not be the greatest thing to hear._ “I know what you mean.” _And you’re going home tomorrow._

“Sorry I have to leave.”

“No, I’m sorry I can’t go back with you.”

“How about ‘I’m sorry we’re undercover’ and have some limits...”

“Good compromise. Surprising from you, really-“ The older rider yelped slightly and grinned as Marc had predicted it and already half smacked him, both giggling slightly and sliding further down into the sofa, letting the sound of the TV take over and content to just take a minute, or a good few, to let it sink in. “Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think about the future?”

*

Dramal26: Everybody asking, yes. So you can be quiet now. ;) ♥ @MarcaLenta want to stay a bit longer? :(

*

 _The future._ “How far...?”

“However far.” He tried to keep his voice light, aware it could be disaster territory to talk about this now, and ran his fingers through Marc’s hair. “Just, in general…”

 _How honest do you want me to be, amor._ “Sometimes. You?”

“Sometimes.”

“So…”

“So…”

“So what do you see?”

“Daydreaming or dreaming?”

“Dreaming.”

“Ok…I see retiring in a few years and trying to figure out what I do after…I see a different house maybe, if I’m living there all the time. A few other things…”

“Ok…”

“What about you?”

“Hopefully a lot longer in MotoGP. A house of my own that feels as good to walk into as my parents’ house in Cervera…someone I love…” _Deep breath._ “A family…”

“Ok…”

“Do you see that?”

“For you or me?”

“Are they different things…”

 _I don’t think he’s going to get scared._ Dani shook his head, a little shrug indicating how much he was trying to play it down, before lacing their fingers together and looking back at the TV. “Don’t think so.”

“So…that’s the kind of thing you’re looking for then…” _Oh so smooth._

“You mean you? Don’t have to look for that anymore.” He turned and winked, breaking the slightly stilted mood with a smile, before training his eyes on the TV again. “I always wanted a family. That’s still true. Guess I didn’t realise it could all look a bit different to what I had in mind.”

 _It really could._ “Bad different-“

“Modern different?” The older rider smiled at him, shaking his head and planting a kiss in Marc’s hair, before settling back down again and turning the TV off. _Let’s not watch TV when it’s the last time we see each other for a good few days._ “Not bad different. Just different. In some ways more difficult I guess, but I think it would be worth it.” He risked a look back at his teammate, Marc smiling to himself and equally pretending to watch TV, before gently starting to push him over and following him, now in the gap between Marc and the back of the sofa, staring down at his face and running his fingers over the younger rider’s ribs. “Do you agree?”

“Yeah.” Marc smiled, hand going round Dani’s head to pull him into a kiss and shifting slightly to wrap them up better, before letting his hand wander under the older rider’s t shirt and relaxing as Dani did the same. _And now, it’s not even just sex. And I don’t have to worry I’m going to blurt it out and ruin anything, because it’s made everything even better, somehow._ “Bed?”

“Hmm. Bed.”


	35. Montmeló Part 1: "Mi Verdad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is Mana and Shakira. :)
> 
> I'm so sorry I just disappeared!! Holiday started earlier than expected. Trying to reply etc but internet is proving hard to keep but I thought you'd rather I uploaded asap than tumblr'd ;) ♥ thanks so much guys and I hope you like it!

Marc: Miss you. Remind me again why I moved to Andorra instead of Switzerland…

Dani: Evening! Um…because you didn’t know how awesome I was?

Marc: Other way round, dick :P ;)

Marc: Seriously though I just spent so much money on a house and you’re so far away :/

Dani: Aww I know, BUT… your reasons are all still true. Training, privacy, close to home, Catalan, grandparents. I’m portable ;) :P

Marc: Do you want to come and live in my wardrobe? I think it’s big enough ;)

Marc: Also it’s half empty since Gas and astars didn’t send new stuff yet and I don’t think I’ve bought anything since 2012. 

Marc: Sorry it’s one of those days

Dani: One of those days?

Marc: Those days where I’m like ‘remind me why I needed a house’. :/ it’s so amazing when there’s people in it but today there’s just me, and it’s weird. I’m meant to be blogging, packing and sleeping. In reality I’ve watched 6 hours of cartoons :/ ;)

Dani: I know it’s hard to get used to. You will though. Sometimes [like when you’re really really angry at your teammate :P] it’s nice to have a little space to cool off in. Sometimes though I know it gets lonely. Wish I could come over, but really we used up our free pass of time together for these 2 weeks I think :/

Marc: Thanks for that :P [still sorry, always will be, maybe will have to put that on my grave]. ♥ I’m sure it will turn out good eventually but right now to be honest I’m horny and hungry and no one is here to satisfy either of those things ;) :P

Dani: I think you can deal with both yourself :P

Dani: One less painfully than the other ;)

Marc: Jaja well…where are you what are you wearing I lied I don’t care get naked and call me :P

He laughed as, after about a minute, the phone screen flashed up with ‘Dani calling’, and pressed ‘answer call.’

“Heyyyy… so…Mr Pedrosa…bet you’re about to-“

_“Tell you I followed your advice?”_

_No way._ “Seriously…”

_“You’re not even naked, are you?”_

“Honestly I’m lying on the rug in the middle of the living room staring at the ceiling. In clothes.”

_“Well then I guess you’d better take them off? And why are you lying there-“_

“Because I can. And seriously don’t tease-“

_“You should know by now I don’t tease. Unless you’re making that noise when my tongue circles the tip of your cock-“_

“OK OK I’M GETTING NAKED.”

The older man chuckled to himself, rustling audible down the line followed by the pounding of Marc’s feet on the stairs, and relaxed into the mattress.

“Right ok…I’m naked…”

*

Marc: Can’t believe you’re not even in the press conference. Want to switch?

Dani: No.

Marc: Quite sure then

Dani: Yes

Marc: Sorry I was looking for 2015 Dani, I seem to have found the old grumpy version?

Dani: :P

Dani: I’m half asleep

Marc: It’s 9pm

Dani: Yeah well I had food, I got on the sofa. I didn’t move. Here we are.

Marc: You mean motorhome…

Dani: Yup

Dani: I’m not even going to try and stop you. Come and cuddle me ♥

Marc: Aww

Marc: That knock was me already, don’t have to get dressed or anything :P

Dani: It’s open. Come in, lock it behind you, bring a beer from the fridge and feel free to unbutton my shirt :D

He grinned to himself, eyes still closed, as the door opened, then there was the sound of it locking, then the fridge opening and closing, before he opened one eye as the edge of the sofa dipped and Marc was grinning down at him.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

The younger rider grinned even wider, if possible, before leaning down into a kiss and then bullying his way just about onto the sofa with him, head on his chest and murmur of satisfaction coming from both.

“I love this race.”

“But…”

“Exactly. It’s Wednesday and _I’m tired already._ ”

“Same.”

“Well that is obvious..”

“Pff.” Dani smiled to himself again, eyes shut again, and poked his teammate in the side before adjusting their positions slightly to make more room. “Why don’t we just not come out.”

“Jejejeje….bad choice of words…”

“You know what I mean. Let’s just give it to Jorge. He’ll probably win anyway and if we offer it now he might even pay.”

Marc laughed again, movement moving them both up and down slightly, before shaking his head and pulling the older rider into a kiss. “I love you.”

_Still got it._ He felt his heart rate instantly hit 190bpm for a second, eyes opening to find Marc’s, and nodded into another before replying. “Love you too.”

“Also…”

_Don’t like the sound of that._ “Yes…”

“I think…er, I mean…I think we’re going to have to tell Emilio…”

*

Marc: Maverick is higher up the grid than us.

Dani: I know?!!

Marc: Race pace should be ok but where did that come from…

Dani: I know, I expected It more at Sachsenring etc but fuck, bit crazy. Do you have anything else to do after this EG thing tonight?

Marc: Just eat. Me and my right hand unless you have a better offer..

Dani: Well Eric and my mother are going to be in my motorhome but I think I can get away. Yours? 8pm?

Marc: Ground rules…

Dani: If the plan doesn’t work, change the plan

Marc: I like it. What’s the new plan?

Dani: Spend as much time as possible with the man I love whilst we’re both on this crazy rollercoaster. Ok?

Marc: 8 o’clock. Pre-erect.

Marc: GOD my phone changed ‘perfect’…

Dani: I’ve had to leave the room and pretend I have an important call and I’m now in the toilet giggling to myself :O :D

Marc: Jajajaja ♥ see you in a bit. Xxx

Dani: Pre-erect. ;)

*

“So…you know those ground rules…”

“Not very well…” He pulled away to get eye contact, just able to understand Marc’s words spoken more into his mouth than the air around them, and leant in for another as the younger rider pulled him over to the sofa again and immediately got on his lap. “Even less now…”

“I need…to ask…you…something…” Marc broke it again to breathe, taking in a few gulps of air and hit by the expression on his teammate’s face, breath taken away again by it, before leaning forehead to forehead and raking his fingers through Dani’s hair. “This. Us…”

“Yeah…” _Don’t panic._

“I feel like it’s going to last.”

_I thought you were going to say ‘too fast’._ “God, Marc I thought you were going to say too fast-“

“Never too fast.” He smiled at him and locked eyes with him again, tilting his chin up to press a chaste kiss on his lips, before shaking his head. “I like fast. And I love you. So never too fast.”

“Same.”

“Good.” He grinned again, eyes flicking briefly to Dani’s lips, before leaning back where he had been before and lowering his voice. “But…I mean, do you feel like that? You feel like you love me but you don’t know-“

“We already talked about the future didn’t we-“

“Yeah I know but all kind of vague-“

“Ok.” Dani nodded, pulling away slightly to look at him, and adjusted his hands on the younger rider’s back so he felt more stable. “So…you want to know if I think it will last-“

“Yeah.”

“There’s a million pessimistic people who would say we’re crazy if we even think we’re going to make it to the end of the season.”

“I know. Are you one of them.”

“No. You?”

“No.” 

“Ok.”

“Ok. So…” _3, 2, 1…_ “You know there aren’t any gay MotoGP riders that the world knows about.”

“I do.”

“And you know when or if this lasts and we’re raising kids and they’re all wearing Repsol Honda merchandise and kicking everyone’s ass…”

_Wow._ “Maybe…” He let himself smile slightly, not wanting to rise to the obvious bait too much but heart secretly fluttering, before raising his eyebrows at the slight blush on Marc’s face. 

“Ok…so in that maybe…how do we explain that away without being honest.”

“You mean would I ever come out.”

“Yeah.” _I said it._ “Would you. Ever. With me?”

“Depends when.”

“When would you not.”

“Right now.”

“Me neither. So when would you?”

“Once we’ve been together a few years, I think.”

_Oh wow._ Marc grinned at that, Dani not quite realising the lack of doubt he’d left in the statement until he blushed, and leant back in for another kiss. “Ok, cool. That’s all I wanted to know.”

“That was evil-“

“Shh-“

“Don’t shh me-“

“There’ll be time for arguing when we’re married.” He dared to say it, laughed slightly at the look of shocked bliss on his teammate’s face, and then started on the buttons on Dani’s shirt. “Now let’s get your shirt off. _Please._ ”

_Can’t argue with that._

*

Marc: Right I’m going to tell him. You’re sure?

Dani: I’m very sure we can trust him, and I’m now sure you’re not going to get scared and leave me, so yes :)

Marc: Dani you know you’re one of 4 people in the entire world that never ever has to worry about anyone else’s opinion!!

Dani: I do now, yeah

Marc: I don’t think he’ll be really, really negative. Because I think it’ll hopefully be obvious how serious we are?

Dani: I hope so. Just…deep breaths and let me know. And if you do need me for anything I’m having dinner soon but only parents + Eric so I can come over if you need me. Where are you telling him?

Marc: I invited him over to my motorhome for a chat so I think he got that it’s important…

Dani: Ok. Well like I said, I’m here. And I’ll tell my parents tonight.

Marc: I always know that ;) and ok, good luck. ♥

Dani: ♥

Marc: He’s here. Talk soon. X x 

Dani: xxxxx

*

“Mum. Dad. I have something to tell you.” He didn’t realise quite how little warning he’d given until he was staring at Eric’s face across the table, him knowing what it was likely going to be and eyes wide, and then realised the moment he’d been imagining for a good few days in all its permutations was now about to be reduced to one outcome and one alone. _Deep breaths._ “I, er…I met someone.”

His mum smiled, eyebrows raised slightly and that already making Dani blush, before she nodded and stole a look at her other son. “I think that’s been obvious for a while…”

_Shh._ “Yeah, well…it’s the same person. Has been since…March? April? So not too long in some ways but I’m very sure how I feel.”

“Ok…we’re listening…” _Finally are you going to settle-_

“So…yeah. I guess we’ll have to do something together so you can get to know-“

“Do we know her?”

_Of course you cut me off just before the pronoun._ “Um…yeah. You certainly know who it is…”

“Ok…”

“And it’s very serious, already. So I just-“

“Mystery lady, eh? It’s not-“

“No. It’s not.” _Because there’s no way you were about to say HIM._ “It’s not anyone you might think. It’s actually a guy. I’m bisexual. I’m in love with a man, and I can’t see a future without him in it so it’s not going to be a phase.” He left the shocked, silent pause for effect as he could see their brains start whirring over who it might be. “So-“

“Please Daniel tell me it’s not Alberto-“

“NO. It’s not Alberto!” He left his fork where it was, just about able to deflect that plea without letting his imagination go into too much detail on the horrors of it, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly. “It’s actually Marc. As in, my teammate the World Champion Marc.” And left them closed as he heard the gasp and the two forks put down in unison. _I know._

*

“Hello.”

“Hi…”

_He’s nervous. God he’s nervous._ The manager smiled at him, trying to put him at ease and quickly realising that wasn’t going to work, before taking a nervous seat and watching Marc fidget into a chair opposite him. “You want to talk to me?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds serious.”

_You don’t know the half of it._ “Um, yeah…I guess it is.”

“Ok…” His brain started whirring through everything from his own job through the team and contracts and everything else until he realised Marc would never, ever be this nervous about something professional. _Personal. Right._ “Ok. I’m listening.” _We guessed though, didn’t we? That something had happened-_

“Ok…well…it’s, um…personal? But also obviously that includes you, and it does kind of affect the paddock and definitely could affect my career…”

“Ok…” _Please say she’s not pregnant-_

“I met someone.” _When I was a kid and he was too. Rephrase._ “Well…no. I’ve known this person a long time, but now we’re in a relationship and it’s pretty serious. So I thought you should know.”

“Ok…” _No baby. Right…_

“Um…the person is a bit older than me and it definitely can’t be a public thing.”

_What._ “Right…”

“Because that would be a crazy thing to be announcing right now. Because it’s not a ‘she’, it’s a ‘he’.”

_Oh my God._ The manager took in a sharp breath as he heard that, everything suddenly making sense, and blushed slightly at the nerves on Marc’s face before managing a smile. “Sorry…I’m not being negative I’m just surprised-“

“That’s ok, I know.”

“So..you’re gay?”

“I think so? Or bi. I don’t know but I know I’m in love with him and he’s in love with me, and that’s what matters. Yeah?”

“Yes.”

_Good._ The definitive way Emilio said that let Marc breathe again. “Right…so obviously it can’t be public because…well, obviously. But I need people like you to know. Because we’re not doing very well at being in the paddock and hiding everything all the time. People like you and Hector and Santi…I need your support, basically.”

“Well you will _always_ have that, you know that.” _In the paddock. Jesus._ “So, it’s, er…someone in the paddock?”

“Yeah…” _Here we go._

“Someone older?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m guessing I know him then?” _And it’s not Hector or Santi because-_

“Yeah, you do. Pretty well. And please, please don’t freak out.” The look on his face when he said that sent Emilio white.

_No no no no-_ “It’s not a rider-“

“Yes." _3, 2, 1..._ "It's Dani."


	36. Montmeló Part 2: "Who Knows"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ♥
> 
> Enjoy..??
> 
> Mariposaroja you called the Emilio a bit ;) :D

“ _Marc…_ ”

 _Say it again._ He crooked his fingers again, mouth tracing a gentle path of kisses over the small of his back and shudder felt through his lips, before adding another finger and almost feeling his own eyes roll back in his head at the gasp that spilt across the pillow from Dani. _My Dani. Dani Pedrosa, my teammate, letting me do this. No. WANTING me to do this._

*

The colour had completely gone from Emilio’s face by the time the ‘Dani’ had made it out Marc’s mouth, the young rider sat there staring back at him wondering what the hell he should or shouldn’t say next, before the older man silently turned to the fridge and pulled it open, disappointed with the contents it seemed and turning back to his rider with wide eyes.

“Drink. Do you have a drink.”

“You mean like Coke-“

“No, I mean a fucking _drink_.” _Calm._ “Something over 30% and expensive.”

 _Oh._ “I think there’s a bottle of whiskey my dad-“

“Fetch it. Please. And then give me a couple of minutes.”

“Ok…” _Jesus._ “Are you m-“

“No. No I’m not mad. I’m really happy you’ve found someone who isn’t going to take advantage of you or sell you out.”

 _Right._ “But-“

“But it’s Dani Pedrosa and I need a few minutes.” A tiny hint of a terrified smirk, behind the ghostlike white. “And the whiskey.”

 _Right._ Marc nodded, getting to his feet and rifling through a different little cupboard until he found the bottle, then watched with wide eyes as the top was unscrewed, at least 3 shots were gulped down, and the older man swivelled slightly to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. “You’re serious-“

“Yeah.”

“I mean, the relationship is serious-“

“The relationship is serious.”

“How long?”

“Couple of months I guess. Longer in a few ways maybe.”

“You’ve talked about the future-“

“We don’t want anything public for a long time. We both probably want kids. We’re both glad gay marriage is legal in Spain.”

 _Fucking hell._ “A couple of months and you already-“

“Dani was my hero for a good reason-“

“That’s not the same.”

“The reasons are. Because of who he is.”

“And he feels the same.”

“He said it first.” _And that will always make me feel like this._ He let himself smile at the memory, perfect antidote to the stress in the room, and leant back to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. “So, yeah...”

*

“Marc.”

“Yes. Marc. My boyfriend, and teammate. The man I’ve fallen in love with.”

“You’re gay.”

“I don’t know, but I love Marc.”

“You’re serious-“

“We’re dead serious.” _It’s not negative._ He took another look at each of them before risking a glance at Eric, who was less white and more fuchsia. _I know._ “I’m not asking you to-“

“I’m-We’re just shocked. Of course we’ll support you, you know we always will-“

“This is a bit different though.”

“You can certainly say that again.” That, coupled with the expression on his dad’s face, finally broke the tension enough for it to spill over into a laugh, relaxation slowly starting to make its way back to the table and every one of them clinging onto it.

“This IS a bit different.”

*

“Does anyone else know?”

“Hector. Alex. My parents. Dani’s parents. Eric. And Santi.”

“Hector and Santi-“

“Only recently. I was more worried about telling you-“

“Why.”

 _Quick fire questions I can deal with._ “Because your opinion matters more than anyone except my family.”

 _Oh._ That let him take a deep breath, slowly starting to calm, before he sat back up again and looked across at him. “Have you got a plan-“

“Nothing specific-“

“Right, well…you need a plan. You need to start to seem closer in public so you can train together more. You need a list that doesn’t change of everyone you trust to know. Me and Hector need Dani’s number. You need to go through what you will or won’t deny if anything comes out. You need to check security on your phones and computers and iPads and anything else. Don’t talk to each other in Twitter DMs or anything other than texts or preferably calls. Change each other’s names on your phones. Work out who will be your alibi and when. Every photo you take and post, double check there’s nothing like a reflection in it. Always keep location turned off. Don’t trust people like window cleaners or drivers. And also, you’re going to have to tell Livio.”

*

He ran his tongue from his balls down his crack, Dani’s chest heaving and now on his back, before coating his fingers and gently pushing inside again, restraint like a test from God rather than any kind of rational thought process, and groaned along with him at the low hiss that echoed over the sheets; prostate found again and the older rider whimpering as he pulled his fingers out, hair plastered to his forehead and the sight almost making it hard to speak. He swallowed him down, hair suddenly pulled and the delicious spark of pain making his own cock almost audibly scream for it, before pushing his fingers back in and drawing his mouth back, almighty groan rolling out into the room and bed quaking slightly.

*

“Night.” He smiled into another hug, his mother somehow now having got through the shock and ended up more like he was leaving home for the first time than having announced a relationship at 29, before nodding at the last words exchanged and watching them go, finally shutting the door and leaning against it for a few seconds before smiling as his brother broke the silence.

“Thanks for the warning.”

 _Know the feeling._ The laugh started small, and then grew for both, all the tension and worry pouring out until they were splayed out side by side on the sofa staring at the ceiling.

“This must be a dream.”

"Not a nightmare."

"Well he's always a bit of a nightmare-"

"You've got it so bad-"

"Nah." He looked over at his brother and smiled, cheesy but too true. "I've got it so, so good."

*

“Marc. Hi…”

 _Oh God._ Suspicions immediately confirmed by the look on her face, he stopped and turned with what he hoped was a smile that said _hi yes I would love to join your family._ “H-hi…”

“You…er…” _I don’t need to ask anymore I don’t think._ “You’re going to see Dani…”

“Yeah.” _Maybe they can’t see what colour I am in this light. Maybe they think I was a Brit on holiday._ “Um…I’m guessing he told you-“

“Yes.”

“Well I just want to say, I know it’s a shock but-“

“It’s a big shock.”

“Um-“

“Don’t be so nervous. A shock isn’t always a bad thing.”

 _She’s smiling at me._ “Y-you’re ok with it?” _Breathe!_

“I really don’t think that’s up to us to decide or not. But I’m very happy that my son seems so happy. So if that’s down to you, then I think we’re more than ok with it.”

He wasn’t sure what was really said after that, recounting it to Dani a couple of minutes later and trailing off then only secure in the knowledge that there had been a hug, before taking a deep breath and starting on the Alzamora update, voice as serious as the look on Dani’s face as he took it all in.

*

“Don’t go.” The older rider pulled him in again, nuzzling into his neck and smiling as he felt Marc relax again, before curling around him, arm snaking out to whack the light switch and murmur of satisfaction as the younger rider nodded.

“This week though we go through everything Emilio said-“

“This week. Not tonight.”

“Babe.” The word hit his ear a lot quieter but closer, Marc’s hand raking gently through his hair. “Are you ok?”

“Tonight was a bit crazy.”

“I know. I remember the conversation.”

“Pfff…you were drunk-“

“Maybe I was. So you’re braver than me…”

“No.” He pulled him into a kiss before checking the alarm was on and pulling the sheets up again. “Maybe stupider. Not braver.”

"Well that's obviously the wrong way round-"

"Marc?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you, too."

*

Jorge: I fucking heard that. Loud enough to know it was you not Marc!

Jorge: I know it’s probably difficult keeping a secret like this in the paddock but seriously, motorhomes are a bad idea

Jorge: Trust me, I KNOW.

Jorge: And this morning movistar were walking round by 7.30 so make sure you’re gone by then, Marc

Jorge: And don’t jump out the window this time!

*

“Marc. Wake up. MARC.”

“Wh-“

“ _WHY DOES JORGE KNOW?!_ ”

"Wh-"

"WHY does JORGE... _KNOW._ "


	37. Montmeló Part 3: "Own Goal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Can't repeat that enough, it really means a lot ♥
> 
> I hope you like this one!! Will reply asap! ♥

“Wh…” The younger rider struggled up, frowning and yawning and squinting into the light behind his teammate that made it look like Dani was glowing, before the words started to sink in and the phone in the older man’s hand seemed to have something to do with it. “Jorge what?”

“He texted me last night but I only just saw it. Saying basically he heard us and don’t do it in a motorhome and Marc don’t jump out the window…”

“Oh, _fuck._ ”

“I KNEW THAT WAS A BAD-“

_Yeah so did I._ “Yeah well at least we have ammunition-“

“That’s not the point!”

“Don’t be mad.”

“I’m kind of mad.”

“So walking out the front door in front of strangers was a better idea than jumping out the window in front of Jorge?”

“Well…no but-“

“Those were the options. Stop yelling at me.”

The expression on his face, worried but more hurt by the outburst, made the older rider take a deep breath and nod. “Sorry. I just…” He stared up at the ceiling and rubbed his hands over his face. “I just really somehow _knew_ -“

“Look…we don’t want people to know, right? We decided that. So far, everyone who knows is 100% guaranteed to stay quiet, because it’s in their interests as well as ours. That includes Jorge. Everyone else is on our side, but he’s the one who has the most to lose. Well, the same as us. There’s NO way in hell he’d do or say-“

“That’s not the point though, is it?”

_This is our first fight._ “You know what? No, it isn’t. The point is you seem to be blaming me for something that we’re in together-“

“I tried to say-“

“Yeah you did, and I made it into a kind of joke, but really how the fuck else was I going to get out of here when there’s half of fucking Pramac stood outside?”

“You could have waited-“

“Until there’s TV crews running round everywhere filming it? Even in the back of shot, someone would have seen-“

“I don’t think-“

“You know what? Yeah I’ve been more clingy sometimes maybe, but last night – the night when we really shouldn’t have – it wasn’t me dragging me back into bed asking me to stay-“

“Last night was different.”

“Like the window was different. Everything’s different because every day is different and there’s another hundred chances to get caught.”

“Look, I just think-“

“I’m going to the bathroom.” The younger rider threw the covers back, stalking across the space and slamming, or half slamming, the bathroom door before leaning on his hands over the sink and taking a couple of deep breaths. _Is this what would happen if someone actually outed us? We’d implode in 4 minutes trying to find someone to blame?_

*

_I knew it was a bad idea._ He took another breath and closed his eyes for a second before going back to staring at the ceiling. _But so did he. And walking out in front of people would have been bad. And it’s only Jorge. Who we do have dirt on and would have the same to lose. And is Jorge, which nowadays weirdly means something._ “Marc?”

_“Leave me alone for 5 minutes please.”_

He winced at that, a bit calmer now and kind of seeing the point, before sitting up again and yawning, looking round the room, and then feeling his eyes drawn to the clock. _You have to go, anyway. Already. Now._ “It’s 7.11 Marc, you have to go-“

The words got cut off as the younger rider bashed back out the bathroom, naked and obviously either not having calmed or having been re-ignited by the accidentally parental tone of _that_ , before he started gathering up his clothes. “Yeah don’t worry, I’m fucking going.” He pulled on his jeans, boxers shoved in the back pocket, and ripped the t shirt down before heading over to the window, Dani still left a bit speechless by the scale of it, and jumped out, banging on the one next door for good measure before stalking off up the paddock. _‘Have a good race, amor.’ ‘Get out my motorhome, cariño.’_

*

Dani: You saw him…

Jorge: I saw him. And I’m guessing that bang was him today?

Dani: Yeah he did it again to annoy everyone. I panicked because you knew and I pissed him off.

Jorge: Right…well no need to panic about me? You know enough from Hector to fuck me over in return, so…

Dani: I do, I think. I also think you’re a good guy and we don’t really need dirt on you.

Jorge: I’m amazing [and clean :P]

Dani: Oh God

Jorge: Just joking. Lighten up, it’s ok. How long’s it been going on?

Dani: As a relationship? Not very long. As something more than teammates etc, a while. Is it obvious?

Jorge: Not if you’re not looking for it. I said this to Hector – homophobes won’t notice. Anyone who notices won’t give a shit

Dani: Well I hope you’re right there because I don’t think I can turn off being in love with him to pose for a picture

Jorge: Wow so you said it then?

Dani: Said it, feel it, now feel shit before our home race, which I definitely should not be telling you

Dani: But I am because I’ve seriously pissed off the only other person in the paddock who probably understands how paranoid I am.

Jorge: I do understand. On a happier note I’m really happy for you, genuinely. Kind of surprised you’re not straight, but not so much Marc. Was it that way round?

Dani: Yeah we ended up talking a lot more after Qatar and something just clicked…he’s known he’s bi for a while. Or maybe gay, I don’t know. I just know I love him and he happens to have a dick

Jorge: Jaja good way of putting it. So how did you piss him off? It seems hard to do!

Dani: Jaja well it’s probably not something you can repeat so no tips here ;). Just think it came across like I blamed him too much. I was just panicking.

Jorge: Jaja no, not really interested in off track bullshit [unless it’s Vale and it’s juicy, then maybe. ;)]. And ah, ok. And why are you texting me about it?

Dani: Because you asked

Jorge: But he’s stormed off…

Dani: Yeah…

Jorge: And you’ve not chased him, called him, or texted him

Dani: I guess you think he’s right then

Jorge: For once maybe? ;) if there’s people outside what could he have done? I’d rather be seen by one of you than half the paddock too, you don’t exactly need the paycheck from the gossip

Dani: I’ve been a bit of a dick and it’s Jorge Lorenzo who’s telling me. Urgh what a start to a race day 

Jorge: Jaja, you’ll sort it out. Isn’t that Marc’s thing? 2 minutes of screaming anger then fine?

Dani: Yeah with racing. With me I have no idea, it’s officially our first fight

Jorge: Get out the bed and sort it out. I’ll see you on track to kick your ass.

Dani: Thanks for the gay pep talk, we should do this more often

Jorge: Thank you both for the wake up call, gave me even more time to visualise your defeat

Dani: Fuck off

Dani: Have a good one though!

Jorge: Same to you. See you on the podium mate, think it’s time!

Dani: We’ll see!

Dani: And I like how you’re sure you’ll be on it

Jorge: To be fair 3 in a row plus I love this track

Dani: Yeah fair enough

*

“Morning.”

_Oh dear._ “Morning..?”

“Fight.”

_Ah._ “Dani?”

“No, fucking Santa Claus.” He took another aggressive sip of coffee and put the mug back on the table hard enough to make a fan walking past outside jump. “Yes, Dani.”

_Oh dear dear._ “Ok.” _What do I say._ “Want to, er…talk about it?”

“No.”

“Right…”

“Jorge knows.”

“What?!”

“Jorge saw me jump out the window last race. He knows. Dani got mad.”

“Right…” _So you do want to talk about it._ Santi swallowed, slightly nervous when it came to Marc being mad for non race-related reasons, and took his own, almost delicate sip of coffee. “Was that your idea or-“

“There were people outside the door. I had to leave before there were even more people who could have seen, so I jumped out the window. I thought about it sensibly like the mature adult that I am, only because I’m not fucking boring I grinned and winked and leapt out of it like I was on stunt show so he decided I was fucking around.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Also I did it again today.”

_I have absolutely no response to that._ “So that’s how you left it..“ He stopped himself as Dani walked in with his brother, quick glance over enough to make Marc glare into his coffee again, before Santi sighed and rubbed a hand over his beard. “Right well I’m off, so-“

“Santi Hernandez don’t you dare leave that chair empty and inviting-“

“Too late.” _Sort it out._ He got up, as Dani was walking over, and shrugged slightly apologetically at his rider. “See you in the box.”

*

“Hi.” _Still mad then. Maybe even madder._ “Can I sit-“

“I’m in love with you, you moron. You don’t have to ask to sit at my table.”

Dani bit his lip at that, stressed and paranoid and upset and everything else, yes, but the sight of the man who’d been black flagged and stayed cool suddenly regressing ten years was a little bit too funny to ignore. _Ok then, moron._ “Right.”

“Get breakfast if you want, you’re sat here already.”

_That’s got to be the least inviting invitation of my life._ “Ok.” He tried to hide the smirk, somewhat successfully, before getting back to his feet and grabbing some coffee and food, knowing he was being watched and trying not to crack under the pressure; Marc glaring silently over his croissant and coffee. He sat back down with a fakely cheery smile that _still_ made no impression, before taking a sip and a breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah well.”

“Well?”

“Don’t fucking laugh at my anger, Dani-“

“I’m not.” He bit his lip again, smile less hidden than before, and watched as Marc’s eyes flashed with pure fury. 

“DANI don’t fucking laugh at me!”

_But you’re hilarious, babe._ He giggled, a very tiny amount, before taking a breath and trying for a serious face. “I’m genuinely really sorry. I just panicked but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Well that might mean something if you weren’t giggling at me.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be giggling at you if you were being half reasonable.”

“ME?!” 

“Shh!”

“ _Me._ ” He hissed that across the table, pantomime still out full force, and Dani eventually just gave up and laughed, shoulders shaking and hand over his mouth, guilty as hell in a few ways but powerless to stop, before the tiniest hint of something other than blind rage crossed his teammate’s face and the guilt disappeared. _Got you. God, finally._ “Sorry.”

“Well.” _Stop laughing you’re too fucking adorable._ “Laughing is unfair.”

“Why?”

“Can't say." He shrugged before getting out his phone, aware they were in hospitality, and texting instead.

Marc: Because it's fucking cute 

The older rider made half an ‘eek’ face, smiling now and feeling it start to get reflected back at him, somewhat begrudgingly, before replying and hoping the expression on his face matched the words.

Dani: I’m really sorry, I know exactly why you got mad and I agree. I just panicked. Forgive me?

Marc: Puppy dog eyes are cruel

Dani: You would know

Marc: Fuck off Pedrosa, I’m trying to have breakfast :P

Dani: Same. but some asshole looks like he wants to throw a cup of coffee in my face

Marc: He did but he’s a bit calmer now :P

Dani: Good. The face is the money

Marc: The face is gorgeous but the ass…wow ;)

Dani: Jaja. Is my ass forgiven?

Marc: Maybe…

Marc: It’ll cost you though

Dani: I’ll pay!

Marc: You don’t even know what…

Dani: I think I can guess :P

Marc: I wasn’t even thinking dirty but ok ;) :D jaja. Nah just promise that if we ever did get found out, it wouldn’t do this?

Dani: I know, that’s what I was thinking. It wouldn’t. I would never let it. I promise. ♥

Marc: Then ok. ♥ forgiven. Also get me another coffee

“You could have said _that_ out loud.”

“Get me another coffee.” He grinned as he finished the first one and put the mug back down. “ _Now._ ”

_Sex voice in hospitality is cruel._ “S…maybe I shouldn’t say that.” He got to his feet, smirking and texting on his way to fetch the drink, and felt himself relax again.

Dani: Sex voice in hospitality is cruel

Marc: I know. ;) What’s the score? 5-4?

Dani: Hate to admit it but I think being heard screaming your name by Jorge Lorenzo is probably an own goal

Marc: So agree. In fact, yes! You cheeky arsehole being mad at me when it’s YOU screaming that started this!

Dani: You made me scream.

Marc: Honestly I thought you had more self control :P

Dani: So did I

“Are you really sat here texting-“

“Trust me.” Dani looked sideways at his brother as he sat down and grinned. “You don’t want it said out loud.”

*

_And it was really good and fixed and a happy day…and then._ He flashed past the pile of orange and Repsol in the gravel, Marc up and obviously ok and that returning his heart to his chest, and distantly managed to sigh to himself at both the state of his position after the start and the obviously lost cause of his teammate’s race, before clearing everything out of his brain and concentrating on the task at hand. _Podium. Podium? Podium._


	38. Montmeló Part 4: "Long Way Round"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Seriously. You improve my life ♥
> 
> Hope you like? Let me know? ♥ 
> 
> Title - Stereophonics/Ewan McGregor and Charley Boorman ;) 
> 
> Next one has been planned for ages and finally we're getting there! Montmelo was meant to be two parts ;) :/ ♥

_Podium._ He took another swig of champagne, smiling as Eric half hugged him again, and then relaxed back into the sofa and sighed, phone pinging. _I bet it’s-_

Marc: Well done. I’m so proud of you ♥

_Yup. Still first today in some things._

Dani: Thank you. You ok? Was so sorry to see you go down.

Marc: Hmm I’m alright

Dani: Where are you?

Dani: Marc?

Dani: Babe?

*

Dani: Have you seen Marc?

Hector: Thought he was with you

Dani: Nope, same :/

Hector: Not sure then, and I’m in EG with Alex, Santi, Julia and Roser

Hector: And Emilio and that BT sport guy who talks shit about Tito

Dani: Oh :/ any idea where he’d be?

Hector: Nope, I assumed with you. Sorry can’t help.

Dani: No worries, thanks.

Hector: Well done!

Dani: Thank you!

*

Dani: I hope you’re ok :/ and I’m so sorry that happened

Dani: Talk to me?

Marc: Sorry. Just bummed, what a fucking idiot. 

Dani: We’ve all done it and we’ll all do it again

Marc: Home race. Championship fucked. In front of the fan club. Start of the race. And I didn’t even get chance to try

Marc: I didn’t even fucking brake properly I was just carried away trying to hang onto him

Dani: I know, believe me I know the feeling

Marc: Sorry I’m moaning, I know.

Dani: Where are you?

He waited another 10 minutes and then got the hint.

*

Dani: I really wanted to share my champagne with him

Dani: I’m sorry he crashed but this is a podium I never thought I’d be on again and I really want to share at least some of tonight with him. Is that being selfish?

Hector: Not found him then. Is he replying?

Hector: and no not selfish

Dani: Ok. And yeah until I ask where he is

Dani: Can you try?

Hector: Already have, at least he answered you a bit

Dani: Oh. Right, ok. Sorry

Hector: No problem. It’s not like him though

Dani: I know. That’s why I’m worried/annoyed

He left it another 10 minutes, and then started actually looking. It took a few obvious places being discounted before he realised what time it was, how quiet it was, and what that probably meant. _I feel like maybe you want me to find you. Or I hope so. And I hope I know exactly where you’re going to be._

*

Dani: Found him. We’ll see you in the morning.

Hector: Right. Ok?

Dani: Yup, escaping for a while

Hector: Be careful

Dani: Always!

Hector: Jorge told me about the window. Again

Dani: Yeah but we can trust Jorge…?

Hector: Yeah, you can. 

*

Marc: Sorry ♥

“Why are you sorry?” He noticed the little start as he said it, not sneaking up per se but not having wanted to yell to warn him either, and sat down next to him, looking out at the view as Marc looked back at it and leant his head down on his shoulder, track quiet and crickets the only real noise around them. _Maybe you did want me to find you._

“Because I ran off and should have explained. And it’s shit because you were on the podium and it’s so selfish-”

“It’s ok. And now I feel like I passed a test.” The older rider laced their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze, both still staring out over the track, some 93 flags still left here and there in the fanclub section below them. “Knowing where you are and hopefully that you wouldn’t be mad if I turned up. Feels like a Hollywood test.”

 _Awww._ “I didn’t really want to admit how pathetic-“ _Or actually have to ask. But then I didn’t even have to tell you._

“Not pathetic.”

“Hmm.”

“Marc?”

“Yeah?”

“Shall we get out of here for a while?”

 _How far were you thinking._ “Well in an ideal world we’d just go home and I’d be a better loser and curl up with you. Test tomorrow though, and we’re gay MotoGP riders so better luck next time-“

“Yeah, test. Tomorrow. Tonight is tonight. And we are, but that has advantages.”

“Tonight is tonight. True. And this morning was this morning and there’s another person who knows-“

“Come on. Advantages. I’ll show you.” He got to his feet before pulling Marc up, looking around to double check there was no one else around and lacing their fingers together again, simple gesture in the half-darkness suddenly feeling like one of the biggest freedoms in the world and leaving him able to almost watch the disappointment and frustration ebb away from his teammate. _We’re holding hands. Outside._ He pulled Marc’s hand up to press a kiss against the back of it, eye contact brief but telling him all he needed to know, before they made it back down to the final corner and reluctantly let go, getting closer to civilization and the paddock lights. “I never realised how far that was when you walk it.”

“I know. It’s a long way all the way around. I remember when I was little I walked round the whole track with my dad and it felt like I’d climbed Kilimanjaro.”

The older rider smiled to himself, sharing a similar kind of memory but in his case Jerez, and watched Marc lean on the fence looking out at the final turns, frowning to himself at sight slightly and wrapping an arm around him. “Next year we’ll take back Montmelo. Promise.”

“Hmm.”

 _This one really hurt._ “Now let’s go and get some stuff, and I’ll show you something I think you’ll like.”

“Stuff? We need to pack or..?”

 _You’re interested._ He smiled at the spark of enthusiasm back in Marc’s eyes before nodding and leaning in for a kiss, overcome by the moment a bit and ignoring the risk, both leaning back against the fence and the World Champion’s arms locking behind Dani’s head. “Not pack. Just a jacket, some boxers…and we’ll have to choose whose hire car we’re taking-”

“My car’s here.”

“Ok. Which BMW?” That even made a smile. 

“The Honda. Are we going far?”

“Nope. Maybe an hour. We’ll have to get up early to come back.”

“Ok.” He shrugged slightly, happily, arms still around Dani’s neck, before leaning in forehead to forehead and closing his eyes, breathing him in and lowering his voice. “Don’t think I deserve you.”

“See, I feel like it’s the other way around-”

“You know it’s rare that you’re wrong twice in one day.”

“It’s rare that you crash out twice in a row, so maybe we’re even.” He worried that had been too far before the appreciative, slightly sad smile he found hovering in front of him showed he’d judged it right. “Let’s get your keys.” They just about managed to hold back from grabbing on again, back in public again or close to it, before letting their fingers lace again once in the tunnel through to the paddock, no one there and no one going to be. 

“Do you still have champagne-“

“I’ll bring it with us.”

*

“Where are we going?!”

“The more times you ask, the less chance I’ll tell.”

“Mean.”

 _You’re smiling again._ “Maybe a bit…but that’s the whole point of a surprise-“

“What if I hate it?”

“You won’t hate it. Last time we did something similar I think we both loved it.”

“So we’ve been before?!”

“No. Something similar, I said.”

“Well…pff. I don’t know because we’ve done lots of things.” He leant forward again to squint at the next road sign before pursing his lips and shrugging. “Could be anywhere. Did we do it as a couple or as teammates?”

“Somewhere inbetween.”

“So this year?”

“This year.” Dani smiled to himself, amazed and, he was sure, set to be forever amazed by the enthusiasm Marc could show for the tiniest thing, and then indicated to turn off and stole a glance to his right. _Knew you’d like that._

“BEACH.”

“Yup.”

“But-“

“Nope.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I do. One of the advantages of being a MotoGP rider though is…?”

“Um…everything?”

“Well…yeah fair enough.” The older rider grinned over at him and squeezed his knee. “This one though is having cool friends who have cool houses close to Barcelona that they are hardly ever in.”

“Ooh?”

“With a private beach. Tiny, but private.”

 _Oh wow._ He let that sink in, the idea, again, of fresh air and not having to hide _at the same time_ making him grin to himself, before he nodded back and relaxed into the seat. “Ok get your point.”

“Good.”

The silence came back for a while, comfortable and more calm than anything, before Marc turned to him and frowned slightly through an amused little smile as he caught on. “So you meant Bali?”

“Yeah…” The older rider went a bit red, pretending to concentrate incredibly hard on the now single track and completely boring and deserted road ahead, before stealing a glance right again and smiling. “What of it?”

“Just interesting…I remember Bali as teammates…”

“Sure you do…”

“You mean you don’t think Jorge and Vale share a bed?!”

That made him giggle and shake his head, Marc joining in. “Um, no?”

“You felt something _then_?!”

“In Bali? I don’t know. I didn’t remember much at the time and I still kind of don’t. From the bed that is. I remember feeling a lot hotter when we were lying on the beach and you were so close. And that moment in the bar…I just thought I’d drunk too much.”

 _Wow._ “Well…Bali was the first time I let you drive me insane again.” He smiled to himself at the memory, looking out the window in vain in the darkness, and winked across at his teammate. “I mean things always get easier to live with after a while, and I’d kind of got used to it. Then boom you’re in the bed and looking at me like _that_ and sharing ice cream. And letting me back into your life.”

“Sorry I ever-“

“You really don’t have to apologise, I would have been the same.”

“You really had a teenage crush on me, didn’t you?”

Marc smiled to himself, biting his lip to stop it becoming a grin, and then turned to narrow his eyes in a fake glare. “No. What makes you think that?”

“Nice try.”

“Hey. I’m trying to be mature so I can keep up with the man I love.”

“Keep up?!”

“Yeah! I do have a house now, so that’s good. But then only one pair of shoes that isn’t trainers, no clothes I actually bought, and I eat Nutella out the jar with a spoon. Sometimes in bed. And when I’m home alone I usually eat pasta out the pan because I’m lazy. And also-“

“Ok, you know when you came to stay with me?”

“Yeah?”

“I obviously did a better job than I thought with the maturity, because honestly I only just about learnt how to defrost things in the microwave last week and that was a big milestone.” He smiled back at him, pulling up at the gate and destination reached, before Marc pulled him into a kiss, one hand on the handbrake just in case and the other twisted into the front of Dani’s t shirt.

“Sorry, I thought you were my sugar daddy but my mistake…”

“I can be but give me another 20 years, for my dignity if nothing else-”

“Dignity?! I-“

“Shut up.” He wound his window down to enter the code on the gate, other hand over Marc’s mouth, and then grinned back as it swung open. _You’re smiling again._ “Now, ready?”

“Dani Pedrosa and a private beach. I think I’ve been ready since I was 15.” He smiled, one eyebrow raised, and then laughed at the look on his face. _Maybe we went a long way round for most couples, but maybe that’s why we’re already so far ahead._ “I love you, you know?”

 _Awww._ “I know.”

“And I have done since I was 15, if I can be honest.”

The older rider pulled the handbrake on and killed the engine, taking a moment of quiet to let that sink in and check it didn’t make him do anything except rue at least a little lost time, before looking back at him and then down at their hands as he laced their fingers together. “I know. I love you too.”

 _And I still can’t believe it._ They sat there for a couple of seconds, that same hum from the crickets back and everything else so quiet, before Dani nodded and opened his door, interior light going on as they got out.

“Now I hope you’re not expecting skinny dipping-“

“All I’m expecting is a few uninterrupted hours with you. Hopefully naked at some point but any scenario is more than fine.”

“Well…that I think we can manage.”

_And I still can't believe it._


	39. La Playa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title song is La Oreja de Van Gogh and has been on repeat. ;)
> 
> Seriously, THANK YOU. I appreciate it so so much and you make me smile ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one...it's quite long but really couldn't split it so :D
> 
> _Tú, el mar y el cielo..._

“Wow.”

 _I think you like it._ Dani smiled to himself, watching Marc push through the double doors and walk out into the garden, night still warm despite the weather threatening the next day’s test, and then followed, both now barefoot and footsteps silent over the damp green grass that preceded the sand; both quiet until they reached the beach and Marc stopped. 

“This is incredible.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I more than like it! Can we buy it?!” He turned back to his teammate with a manic smile and raised his eyebrows. “Please?!”

 _I’m not sure even we could buy it._ Dani laughed under his breath and pretended to consider it. “Hmmm…”

“Yeah true, tax and everything.” Marc half winked back at him, cynicism tinging the words and each one meant sarcastically, before the younger rider sat down on the sand cross legged facing the sea and Dani took the hint to follow suit. “Whose is it?”

“The shoe brand that sponsors me. I know the boss fairly well. He lives in Geneva…well, he lives in Gland, in one of those massive houses that borders the lake. But he also owns this, and he’s a generous guy.”

 _So I don’t know you inside out yet. And that’s true, I’ve not really been in your life properly yet._ “Seems like he can afford to be.”

“He can _definitely_ afford to be.” Dani smiled again at the low laugh of agreement from his teammate before finding Marc’s hand and lacing their fingers together, mood getting more and more in tune with the starlit sky and sound of the sea gently reminding them it was there in the darkness. “I’m sorry you had a bad race. Especially here.”

The younger rider squeezed his hand in return, feeling warmth flood through him again as always happened in those tiny moments when his brain suddenly seemed to remember it was _Dani_ saying these things, before nodding to himself and shrugging slightly. “I’m sorry it’s been weirdly hard to get over.”

“Sometimes that happens.”

“Selfish timing though. Such a shit boyfriend.”

“Jaja no, really. I know the feeling, sometimes it happens. But does this mean I’m a good boyfriend?”

“Now I’m worried…”

“…why..?”

“Because I thought I was making it very obvious that you’re definitely the greatest boyfriend in the history of the world.”

 _Awwww._ He squeezed his hand again, nothing more needed to be said, and let the quiet come back for a few seconds before the timing was right. “Marc.”

“Hmm?”

“You know before you get on the bike, do you take anything? Like a potion or maybe crack cocaine-“ 

He stopped as his teammate giggled, getting the difference all too well between race face Marc and the version sat on a private beach sounding like a 14 year old princess, and then found himself pinned to the sand, moonlight just about making the younger rider’s face visible above him, smiling and eyes glinting in that same wicked way they seemed to manage even from pole position.

“No. I’m just Jekyll and Hyde.”

“I’m getting that.”

“Which one would you like tonight?” The younger rider grinned, eyebrow raising slightly and evil very much still there, before laughing into a kiss as Dani failed to find an answer in words. _Ok then._

* 

They’d got better at boundaries. Not public ones or ones in the paddock, because that would have required self-restraint, but in terms of judging each other and when they knew it was more than just a kiss or when it was going to be a quick pressure-release fuck or an attempt to remember every inch of skin for another few days when they were going to be apart, they’d got better. Dani’s first few nervous days of not really knowing what kind of boyfriend Marc would be or want – after having come out of a relationship not really built on that kind of freedom to express any and everything – had faded by now and been replaced by the knowledge that Marc was always going to be that person and the day he wasn’t was the day he’d probably end it. _Which I hope would never happen._ The older rider relaxed into the kiss, those thoughts getting pushed aside almost literally by Marc’s tongue marauding around his own, and groaned into it slightly as the taller man moved so his legs were either side of Dani’s. But it wasn’t a _let’s fuck on the beach_ kiss, it was a definite _tonight is going to end in an orgasm or 26 but there’s no rush to get there_ , just enjoying the moment and the freedom, and the fresh air and the lack of fear at being caught. _Kissing you outside, under the moonlight, in a romantic moment that no couple should have to do without forever. It’s like a divine right. Right?_

Marc laced their fingers together, leaning on Dani’s hands either side of the older rider’s head in the sand, and pulled away slightly, breathless and expression on his face making his teammate’s heart jump through a few unplanned beats, before smiling down at him and taking a few breaths.

“You know when I’ve lost all my hair and I’m old and can’t ride a bike anymore…”

“That’ll be me first.”

“Pff. You know when we’re old and we’ve lost all our hair and we can’t ride anymore…”

“Yeah.”

“We have to come back here. Even if we have to bankrupt ourselves and blackmail Honda, we have to come back here.”

“Ok…”

The younger rider smiled at the unsure but happily so expression and leaned down again, lips pressed against Dani’s ear and voice lower and quieter. “Don’t you want to know why?”

“Yes. I want to know why.”

“Because we have to remember tonight, because tonight is a special night.”

 _Tonight is a special night. But why do you think so._ “It is?”

“It is.”

“And why’s that.”

“I’ll tell you in a second. And you don’t have any problem with that?”

“With what?” Dani smiled, frowning slightly at the same time and slightly lost in the tiny infinity of the questions, before closing his eyes and relaxing back into the sand as he realised. _Oh._

“Yeah. You agree to lose your hair with me, then?”

“I think if I stay with you as long as I plan to, you’ll make fucking sure I lose my hair-“

“Pffff.” Marc grinned to himself, Dani’s eyes still closed, and cut that sentence off with a kiss before the offensive end of it. “Same, Pedrosa. Same!”

“Hey, I’m the calm one-“

“Yeah sure it’s not stressful being in love with you _at all._ ”

“What does that even mean!”

“It means watching the love of your life ride round at 300kph isn’t easy for either side of the garage.”

“Hmm. Well…I guess not.” _Wow, big words._ “Marc?”

“Yeah?” _Did that finally scare you-_

“Do you mean that?”

 _Will this finally scare you._ “Every word. That’s why tonight is special.”

“Oh.”

 _Oh?_ “Too fast or-“

“You’re always too fast.”

“Dani…”

“No, not too fast.” He finally opened his eyes again, moment when they met the ones looking down at him making his breath catch slightly, before moving his arms to lock around Marc’s neck and saying the next sentences very carefully. “You know Eric’s had a few relationships where even after a few weeks he’s going to ride off into the sunset with her.”

“Oh.”

“And I always kind of humoured him and waited for it to fizzle out, which it always did.”

 _You think we’re going to fizzle out._ “I hope this isn’t going to-“

“Let me finish.”

“Sorry…” Marc smiled, aware of his habit of doing that and the normal patience of the man he was still half crushing, before raising his eyebrows at Dani’s little eye roll.

“But I was just a cynic because I didn’t understand how he could throw himself all in so quickly despite the risks. And maybe he got it wrong but he still did it again in case it was right. And I’m not saying I’m not sure about you. I’m saying I understand now how it’s possible.”

“Ok…” _But._ “We’ve known each other for years, though.”

“Maybe that’s the difference. So we got here really quickly but we didn’t start from zero.”

“Here.”

“Here.”

“Where’s here, Dani?” He let a little smile pull at the corner of his mouth as the expression on his teammate’s face made it perfectly obvious he was blushing, despite the dark.

“On a beach in Catalunya promising my life to you.”

“Oh.”

“’Oh’, he says.”

 _I don’t know what else I could possibly say._ “Not sure how I can reply to that. You know I’ve been half in love with you my whole life…”

“Yeah…”

“Well somehow I’m actually glad I had to wait. I think earlier I would have ruined it being a kid.”

“I think earlier it would have ruined it because you were a kid and the law frowns on that-“

“Pff shut up.” He grinned again and poked him for good measure before finally sliding off him and pulling him onto his side so they were facing each other again, hand draped round his waist. “You know what I mean. I still fuck up shockingly often but I hope I’m getting better-“

“Shall I tell you a secret?”

“Anything.”

“I know we’ve not woken up next to each other as many times as we’d probably want, but I’ve never ever been so happy to wake up and see someone. Even when you’re grumpy-“

“Me grumpy!”

“Yes! You grumpy. Even when you’re grumpy. You do fuck up. I would say maybe not as many times as me-“

“Pff. Way more than you.”

“Marc Marquez this hero worship is getting embarrassing-“

“You love it.”

 _I guess that’s all I’m trying to say._ “Yeah, I really really do.”

Marc nodded at him, smile infectious and 200 miles an hour mischief back full force, before pulling himself in and sighing contentedly, lip bitten to try and control the emotion. “You too.” _And now I’ll curl up with you on the beach and hope the wet patch on your hoodie from my embarrassing tears won’t be there when we finally move._ “Love you, too.”

*

 _And if the look in your eyes wasn’t quite enough to make it sink in, this really is._ “You don’t have to-“

“I know.”

“Do you feel like the sex is missing something-“

“God, NO.” The older rider blushed slightly and grinned, now back on the grass instead of the slightly chafing sand and Marc sat in front of him between his legs, both leaning back against the fence, and then nuzzled a wet kiss into the crook of his neck, hoping the expression on Marc’s face that he couldn’t see was similar to his own. “I don’t know about you but ours is the best sex life I’ve ever had-“

“Er… _yes._ ”

“Jaja, ok then. Well..now that’s decided, would you like to fuck me?”

“God Dani you can’t just ask-“

“Yes, I can.” He grinned to himself before delving his hand under the fabric of Marc’s t shirt and teasing his fingers across his stomach. “With you I can ask whatever I want.”

“Maybe true…”

“Definitely? I’d hope?”

“Well yeah ss long as it’s nothing genuinely disgusting I can’t think of anything in the world I wouldn’t let you do to me to be honest.” Marc looked back and wiggled his eyebrows over a grin before leaning into a quick kiss. “I’m just conscious you were a straight guy for a long time. Misguided and blind, but straight.”

Dani laughed at that, nodding and having to concede the point, before repeating the nuzzle-kiss trick again and leaving a little trail of more chaste kisses behind. _This is really that one night where we’re basically 0% MotoGP rider and 100% cliché. And I love it._ “Fair point…so that sounds to me like there’s something you haven’t asked…”

“May-be…”

“Ooh I don’t like the sound of that.”

“It’s not like…gross or criminal…”

“Jeje…go on then…”

“Well now it’s going to be a big thing because you built it up…”

“I doubt it. Come on.”

“Hmm.”

“Marc…”

He felt the younger rider take a little breath before letting the words all barrel out at once and hoping they made some kind of sense, face slightly on fire. 

“Making love to you is perfect. Seriously I’ve never felt anything like it and it’s incredible. But sometimes when we’re fucking, you know…like…hard…you’re too gentle and you never…you know…”

“I don’t think I do know…”

“You never cross that line…”

“Which line…”

“The, er…the spanking, kind of…rougher line…”

“Ohhh.”

“Oh?” _Please-_

“Really?!”

“Really what?”

“You like that?”

“Um…yeah. And maybe we could use some, you know…props or stuff…”

“Stuff…”

“Handcuffs…or just rope…stuff like that…”

“Ooh ok.”

“Ooh? You sound like I just offered you some cake-“

“You kind of did.”

“Oooh!”

“We should have had this conversation sooner.”

Marc almost felt his eyes roll back in his head at the way the words came out. _Oh God._ “Seriously you’d be up for that…”

“Even without my new philosophy I’d be well up for that. Well…um…if it’s you-“

“Yes me. Please, please, please…” _Please._ “Just tie me up…gag me…and fuck me.” _I said it._ “Ok?” He cringed for a second before feeling Dani giggle slightly, biting his lip to try and stop joining in.

“Ok baby. I will tie you up, gag you, and fuck you.”

 _My face isn’t even too red. Light pink. True love._ “Cheers.”

“No problem.” _And we’re not even blushing._ “Tonight though, I mean it. I want you-“

“Tonight’s not for gagging, I know. Tonight’s a bit more.” He turned round to face him, mood changed again, and ended up kneeling in front of him leaning down for a kiss. “If you want to we can.”

“I want to.”

 _Wait for it._ “Shit…” He pulled away slightly, face the picture of regret, and then grinned at the confused frown on Dani’s face. “I came already…”

“Right that’s it.” The older rider grinned back, relief evident, and then launched himself at him, ending up with both of them rolling a good few feet over the grass in a tangle of laughing, cursing and kissing. “You’re evil.”

*

“Ok?”

“I’ve said, you will know about it if…” Another kiss. “It’s anything other than good. Ok?”

“Ok…” _I hope so._ He backed that up with another kiss, already having made it through most of the house to the bedroom in a slow dance of getting naked, kissing and groaning, plus one quick and incredibly skilled blow job from Marc in the kitchen, before pushing the first finger inside and holding his breath slightly.

“Marc…”

“Yeah?”

“Two days ago you fucked me with your hand…”

 _Oh that’s true._ The younger rider blushed and giggled, suddenly and high pitched, at how true that was, before finally feeling himself relax, head bobbing down and repeating the lube trick with his tongue that had sent Dani over the edge a few times since the first, but this time letting it drip down his crack, guiding it with his tongue and listening to the groan of pleasure echo round them before adding another finger. _I did, and you, I’m pretty sure, begged for more. So tonight definitely more._ It took him a good few patient seconds to reduce his teammate to that same panting mess, cock bobbing towards his stomach and hair plastered down, before he was removing his fingers and staring down into those eyes, final question silently asked and answered, and slowly starting to push. Watching his face and all the little reactions as he did, not wanting to hurt him or anything other than make this the best first time he could manage, and finally bottoming out with a groan as he let his breath go and gave them both a second to pause; him for restraint and Dani to get used to it, and then found his teammate’s mouth in a kiss as he slowly started to pull out again, thrusting as gently as he could manage to hold himself back to do, everything starting to click for the man underneath him and even more once Marc found his prostate and that same noise that Jorge had overheard came groaning up from the pillow.

“Fuck, Marc. _Fuck._ ” He dug his fingernails into the younger man’s back, words stolen slightly by another kiss that was starting to taste coppery, and groaned again as another careful but definite thrust hit the spot and sent another shockwave of pleasure through him. “ _Please…_ ”

“Please.” The younger rider nodded into another kiss, everything getting messier and two day stubble scratching his lips as their aim got less accurate and breath got quicker. “More?”

“More.”

He rolled his hips again, holding back less and both grunting, before Dani’s hands found their way onto his ass and dug in. “ _More._ ”

 _Ok._ He nodded again, starting to find a rhythm and both starting to make more noise, bed starting to creak slightly, and finally dared to let go as the fingernails digging into his ass made sure of it, thrusting deeper and both panting and moaning at each other; last doubts gone, Dani’s jaw almost slack in the kiss and head pushed back into the pillow, pain losing to pleasure, the sight almost pushing Marc over the edge a bit too soon but able to read the signs in the older man as well as was true in reverse. He wrapped one hand loosely around his cock, this not really lovemaking or fucking but certainly not too gentle to make him slow and tease or anything other than just follow the instincts that had so far done him ok, and thrust in time with his hand, deeper and managing to keep the angle that was making the older man gasp up at him every time, until Dani arched towards him and growled at the ceiling, fingernails almost drawing blood as they dug into the younger rider’s skin and muscles convulsing as he spurted over his stomach and went slack, whimpering through the final few thrusts as Marc buried himself more roughly than he maybe should have done, biting into his shoulder slightly to muffle the groan and half collapsing on him as he bottomed out again and let himself come, forehead buried in the crook of Dani’s neck and both staying still for a few seconds as they tried to get their breath back and relaxed into the afterglow. _Please say-_

“ _Did I hurt you?_ ”

“No.”

“Ok.” He pulled out gently and slightly guiltily, until Dani grabbed him back into a rougher kiss and they both whimpered slightly sensitively. “I-“

“Perfect.”

“You don’t-“

“Marc, look at me.” He found the eye contact and nodded, fingers running through the younger’s hair until he nipped his lip and suddenly whacked his ass with his hand, edge of mischief back again. “Fucking perfect. Ok?”

 _Hnng-_ “Ok maybe I believe you-“

“Maybe?!”

“Ok. Challenge accepted.” He grinned, wickedly, and kissed a line down Dani’s torso until his head disappeared between the older rider’s legs again, tracing the same path and catching the dribble of come with his tongue before it managed to reach the sheets. 

“Jesus Marc-“

And then circling his hole again to cut him off, hairs on the back of his neck standing up at the noise Dani made, and finally ending up curled around him and starting to try and doze off, half under the sheets and air con appreciated. 

“So…”

 _So awake._ “So?”

“You’re properly gay now. It’s signed with the devil.”

Dani laughed at that, untangling himself enough to get eye contact and raising his eyebrows with a smirk. “Was I not gay enough for you before-“

“Definitely not saying that.” The younger rider shook his head and rubbed his hand over Dani’s stomach, fingers making the skin shiver and eyes tracing their path. “Just, you know…that’s the bit all the straight people fear…”

“Ah.”

“Were you afraid?”

“Terrified. I hated it and I want my girlfriend back.”

“Sounded like it.”

 _Exactly._ “Exactly. I’m really glad we weren’t in a motorhome tonight…”

“ _I KNOW._ ” The younger rider nodded and grinned into another kiss, eyes flashing with enough definite agreement for 10 people, before he snuggled back down and turned the light off. Dani left it a few seconds before huffing under his breath.

“I guess we’re going to sleep then…”

“Shut up.”

 _I can even tell when you’re grinning now just from how you say things._ “Make me.”

“Don’t make me make you…”

“Don’t think you could.”

“Dani we have a test tomorrow-“

“Says it’s going to rain…”

“But…”

“But…”

“Are you tired?”

“Not really to be honest…”

“Ok fuck it, me neither.” He sat up, whacking the light back on, and looked back down at the ruffled but alert Pedrosa still tangled in the sheet. “You did say no skinny dipping-“

“I could reconsider.” He stared back for a split second before suddenly throwing the covers back and rolling out the bed like an 80’s cartoon. “RACE.” 

And then he was gone.

*

"We should have slept properly."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah you look fine."

"Don't be rude."

"That's my job."

"Dani..."

"Wait." The older rider pulled him to a stop and bent down to whack sand off his ass, one more slap for good measure, before finding his hand and lacing their fingers together. "You know I'm only joking."

"I do."

"But-"

"Yeah we should have slept properly." He nodded and yawned just to prove the point almost, before smiling sideways and shrugging. _As if we actually give a shit._ "What time is it?"

"6.19am."

"Not so bad. Do you think Jorge and Vale watched the sunrise today tangled up on a private beach?"

"Definitely."

He smiled sideways again, pulled them to a stop, and suddenly threw his arms around Dani's neck as dramatically as possible, leaning into it and feeling the same intensity soon come back at him, knowing the extra ten minutes it was undoubtedly going to cost them wasn't going to make much difference to anything except making sure the night had the end it deserved, and then gradually relaxed as Dani's hands wandered under his t shirt.

"Yeah I guess it's not so special really..." Grin. "So boring and normal-"


	40. The Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not had wifi for a while, sorry! Thanks so much though seriously I've read comments etc in email and will be back soon to reply ♥
> 
> THANK YOU and enjoy!!

“Ok. So…”

“So.” _I’m planning my life with Dani Pedrosa._ Marc smiled to himself as he took a sip of coffee, now safely behind closed doors again in Andorra. It didn’t go unnoticed.

_You’re still cute. Even after some of the truly perverted things you’ve done._ Dani smiled to himself too, pen in hand and tapping it on the paper, before clearing his throat and hovering it, ready to write. “First, who knows now, and who else are we going to tell.”

“Ok well…Jorge. Emilio, Santi, our parents. Our brothers. Hector. José Luis. Raúl. My friend Edgar from home – sorry I realised I already told him before we even got _together_ together.”

“Ok. Is that it?”

“I think so. Unless any of them have told anyone, I think that’s it.”

“Ok.”

_Also though…_ “Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Your parents…I mean…are we really going to do that-”

_Ah._ “They don’t bite.”

“I know but they’re quite different to mine…”

“They are. But they’re just different, you don’t have to be anything but yourself. I promise.”

“Ok.” _Dinner with the parents. Eek._ “Ok…well other than the people who already know, I think there’s only a couple of other people in the team I’d want to tell. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok. I’ve stopped being paranoid now. Well, within reason.”

_Well in that case-_ “Good. I really don’t think any of them are any risk at all.”

“Good. But…I sense a but…”

“Hmm…” Marc made a little ‘eek’ face, eyebrows raising as he took another sip, before putting down his cup and taking a breath. “I want to tell Tito.”

_I could see this coming._ “Right…”

“Because now we’re going to talk about training together and schedules and how far we can push it…other than Alex there’s not a better alibi to be honest. Plus I don’t want to have to hide from him. But I know you don’t know him-“

“You trust him.”

“Completely.”

“And hypothetically, if he ever had anything to gain from-“

“He wouldn’t. I understand the worry but honestly, the only thing Tito is interested in and has been interested in for a long time is earning everything he has on track and on track only. He lives in a caravan in Almería when he could probably buy Jorge’s house. Even if something massive happened and we fell out, I really don’t think he would ever, ever use it against me. Or us.”

“Ok…” _I want to believe you._ “That’s the other thing. People you’ve told…if WE split up or something goes wrong and someone gets hurt…nothing’s going to get said then is it?”

_If that happened I don’t think I’d care._ “No. But it would implicate the other anyway-“

“Yeah it would but I think we have different feelings on that anyway…” _I said it._ “I mean…” _Don’t cry._ “Whenever I’m still riding in MotoGP, I can’t announce this. You know that. Yeah?”

“You mean go public? But-“

“Just while I’m riding. And it’s nothing to do with not being ok with it or anything like that, I just…” _How do I explain it._ “This is my passion and I’ve already had too much of it tainted with tabloids and crashes and injuries…I love you, but I can’t live the last few years of my career having people more interested in where I put my dick than what I do on track.” _Please say you understand._

“Ok.”

_Well you’re not crying._ “I said in a few years…”

“I know. That’s ok. I don’t want that either. And I don’t think we’ll need to, especially when we’re teammates. One day I’d hope we’d have to say something to explain why we live together and stuff, but now-“

“Same. I promise.”

“Ok.” The younger rider let out the little breath he’d been holding and nodded, nerves allayed. “Perfect. So…what about now. Assen and Sachsenring…”

“Well Jorge already knows…”

_Seriously._ “Yup…” _Please…_ “So…”

“So I don’t think anyone else would be able to see you come and go if we park the same way. So sleep together?”

“Oh please-“

“You know what I mean.” The older rider grinned at him and raised one eyebrow. “Stop biting your lip it’s too sexy.”

“Sexy…”

“Sexy.” He smirked back at him and nodded. “Marc…”

“Yeah…”

“Stop.” _God._ “Please…”

“Jejeje. Ok.” He dropped the act and squeezed his hand across the table. “So share motorhomes these next two races. What about in between?”

“Well this week I’m here. So this week is ok. Next week apart…then Assen. I have to go home after the race. Maybe Wednesday or Thursday after that you could come to Switzerland? And then Germany, together. Then summer…”

“Ok.”

“Ok. That’s a plan then?”

“Perfect. Well except for the part where I don’t get carried around in your luggage…”

“I know.” Dani nodded, finishing his coffee and sitting back slightly. “I know.”

_I’m getting that._ “Could be worse though. So yes, perfect plan. Now summer break…”

“Summer break. Have you got plans yet?”

“Ibiza with Alex and a few others.”

“Ok. How long?”

“A week. You?”

“Not going anywhere. Staying in Switzerland.”

“Ok.”

“That was an invitation…”

_And I’m grinning again._ “Ok…”

_I’m taking that as a yes._ “And then Indy.”

“And then Indy…” _Are you thinking what I’m thinking._ “In a hotel…”

_You are thinking what I’m thinking._ “Yeah.”

“You know how you feel about me.”

“Yes.”

“I know how I feel about you.”

_Here it comes…_ “I know.”

“I think we should tell Livio.”

“I agree.”

_WHAT._

*

Dani: Hi. We really want to ask you something…

Jorge: Ok…?

Jorge: I’m guessing we is you and Marc…

Dani: Yeah. Jonathan…are you and him together?

Jorge: Why do you want to know?!

Dani: Because we’re trying to figure out how far we can push it and how to work around schedules etc and wondered if you had a headstart..

Jorge: Ok well I do have a headstart but no not with Jonathan

Jorge: It’s easy enough because I promise, NO ONE ever assumes

Jorge: Just make sure all the stuff you post is really training related etc

Jorge: Do you want me to try and keep my spot next to your motorhome?

Dani: Yeah we thought if it’s all moto, no one will care

Dani: And you’d do that?

Jorge: Yeah of course. I want this title and I want to beat you both but I would rather that was on track ;). I’ll make sure I stay there. Get Marc’s on the other side and job done :)

Jorge: I said this to Hector but he doesn’t seem to have talked to you. If you need any help it’s really no problem. No strings attached, never a risk I’d say anything. I understand it’s really hard work and also really wrong that it has to be

Dani: Thanks, that’s really helpful. The guy you were with, was he in the paddock?

Jorge: No he was a guy I met through the estate agent actually, hence why it went to shit

Dani: ??

Jorge: He didn’t have anything to lose, he had everything to gain. 

Dani: Sorry :/

Jorge: It’s ok. I liked him [obviously] but I don’t think it was quite like you. ;) #sickening

Dani: Jajaja ok. Well then thanks, see you in Assen…

Jorge: You will. And no problem. I also know a lawyer who won’t say anything if you ever need one for news control etc

Jorge: If you need the name just let me know

Dani: Thanks, really. 

Jorge: No problem! See you in Assen!

*

Marc: Miss you

Marc: Still miss you

Dani: Stop vibrating my ass, I’m cycling

Marc: Jajajajaja sorry

Marc: Geneva?

Dani: French side of the lake. You?

Marc: Just got back from mx :D

Dani: Jaja I can imagine the grin. You ok?

Marc: Yeah just bored [and miss you]

Dani: Miss you too. And miss your bed.

Marc: Yeah motocross on Saturday was a bit painful ;)

Dani: Jajaja ouch sorry! Kind of…

Marc: Really don’t have to apologise. ;) Are you out tonight?

Dani: Yeah sorry

Marc: Don’t worry. Late night chat?

Dani: Yeah I will call you to say goodnight x

Marc: Ok good just checking ;) and then see you on Wednesday :D

Dani: Not long now. Looking forward to beating you again at ground rules :P ;)

Marc: Jaja we shall see, I have a secret weapon. Anyway sorry go and ride <3 love you

Dani: Love you too, and I will. Speak later. Xxxx

*

Jorge: Talked to Dani again. Said I’d help out a bit

Jorge: Do Honda know?

Hector: Oh ok. That’s nice.

Jorge: I am nice :P

Hector: Hmm ;) and no don’t think so..yet?

Jorge: Ok. Just wondered. Emilio?

Hector: Yeah he knows now

Jorge: Parents?

Hector: Yup

Jorge: They’re very serious aren’t they

Hector: Yup. Have you seen them?

Jorge: I know, I have. It would be cute if one of them didn’t routinely try and assault me jajaja

Hector: Jajaja he’s not that bad :P

Jorge: Hmmm

Hector: He’s not and you know it :P

Jorge: Yeah to be fair I don’t worry as much now. With him. 

Hector: Ah. Il dottore

Jorge: Yeah will be interesting if we both have the same pace at the same time at any point

Hector: Could happen in Assen…

Jorge: Being honest I think I’m aiming for the podium in Assen. But Sachsenring maybe…or definitely probably Brno. I don’t know

Hector: You’re really going for this aren’t you?

Jorge: Well there’s never a better time to beat the Doctor than when he’s riding ‘the best he ever has’

Hector: Yeah I think a few people might regret those articles later in the year…

Jorge: Wow do you have faith in me?!

Hector: A bit ;) Anyway why are you grilling me for information?

Jorge: Pff :P I’m in a good mood and I was thinking something but I don’t know if it’s too weird/far

Hector: Right?

Jorge: Well after a few plane tickets to Geneva and back it starts to look a bit odd

Hector: Right?

Jorge: But the odd flight to Milan would help…

Hector: It would

Jorge: I’m going to the US for a lot of summer…

Hector: You know they’d fuck in your house

Jorge: Oh thanks for the reminder of the bad bit :P

Jorge: And yeah they would but honestly people have done that before ;) what do you think? Or will they think I’m trying to get in their good books…

Hector: Marc will think you’re a villainous mastermind. Dani will probably buy it

Jorge: Buy it?!

Hector: You know what I mean, he’ll believe you

Jorge: Good because I’m not selling anything! :P

Hector: I know :P but I actually know you :P

Jorge: Ok well I’ll see how it goes then

Hector: You’ve never invited me :(

Jorge: I think you’ll find I said ‘anytime you’re always welcome’

Hector: That was the monster house

Jorge: Yes but the comment was about visiting me not the place

Hector: OK then Christmas in Lugano! Can’t wait :D jaja

Jorge: Jaja seriously feel free! You get Biaggi on Christmas eve if you’re lucky

Hector: I’m not sure how lucky that is ;)

Jorge: Pfff :P right off cycling, cheers

Hector: No problem. Let me know.

Jorge: Will do. See you soon baby ;) xxxxxx

Hector: Urgh go and kiss jonathan

Jorge: Honestly everybody really doesn’t believe me do they…

Hector: Did someone else say it?

Jorge: Jaja that’s what Dani asked!

Jorge: No I’m not straight, yes he is straight, no we’re not fucking. Ok?

Hector: Whatever you say

Jorge: I take back the invite

Hector: Yop yop :(

Jorge: Fuck off

*

“Seriously.” Marc tried to close his mouth and failed. “You think that’s a good idea-“

“I didn’t say good idea…” The older rider shrugged and smiled back at him. “But we have at least another year and a half with him as a boss to both of us, and he’s probably not going to want to scream it down pit lane either…”

“But you-“

“Yeah I don’t want public, but I really mean it when I say I’m _proud_ to be with you. No shame at all, ever. It’s safe to tell the team, therefore we should tell the team. I think, anyway.”

“I agree.” _God heart stop doing hurdles._ “You’re serious?”

“Dead serious. I really don’t know what he’s going to say…” They shared a look somewhere between _it will be surprising_ and _maybe we’ll be killed_ , before Dani got up and took the cups over to the sink, coming back over to stand behind his teammate and wrap his arms round him from behind, lips whispering into his ear. “But I really don’t care.”

“Dani.”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me again.”

“What?”

“Tell me again.” Marc got to his feet, capturing the older rider into a rough kiss and careening them across the kitchen, before stopping them once they were wedged against a kitchen unit and panting at each other. “Remind me it’s real.”

_It’s real._ “I love you.” Another kiss. “I love you.” And another. “Bedroom-“

“Yes.” _One day ours, for now half will do._ "Pleasseee...."


	41. De Bult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm back [ish] and I really hope you like this chapter!! Thank you so much for all the comments/kudos/reading etc, seriously it means a lot and makes a massive difference!! You make my day!
> 
> I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> The title is a corner on the track in Assen, and has a great translation :D

**Tuesday**

Jorge: This is Red Leader, I am in position

Dani: Thought Yellow was the leader? jajaja 

Jorge: Pff give me chance it’s not even summer break ;)

Dani: Jaja ok. Does that mean the Sterilgarda palace is parked next to me?

Jorge: Jaja yes. 

Dani: Thanks! Why do you never tell Marc this stuff?

Jorge: Don’t know if I even have his number!

Jorge: Also if you split up, I know whose phone I want these messages on

Jorge: Sorry but I know you by now, and I think we’re ok?

Jorge: Him I think seems a good guy, but that’s not really enough yet tbh

Dani: Ok yeah I understand. #250ccsolidarity

Jorge: Jaja something like that. Dinosaurs maybe

Dani: God not yet. :P but I know what you mean

Dani: Seems weird now doesn’t it!

Jorge: Jaja sometimes it does! Sorry if I was a dick

Dani: Jaja sorry I didn’t shake your hand

Jorge: All good now :)

Dani: All good now! :)

“Oh thanks.”

“What?”

“You really put up a good fight for me there.”

“Eh?”

“‘Marc seems a good guy BUT’…pfff. Thanks.”

“I don’t think me saying anything would convince him-“

“Could have tried.”

 _Wow ok you’re serious._ “Pointless.”

“You don’t know that. If you’re such good friends now who says-“

“Oh my God.” The older rider smirked to himself slightly, putting down the phone and turning to face his boyfriend more on the sofa, before raising his eyebrows as Marc scowled at him. “You’re jealous. Of Jorge-“

“No. Not jealous, I just…think you could have tried.”

“Really. And if the situation was reversed would you?”

“Well I wouldn’t be texting Jorge Lorenzo jokes and smiley faces.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly what?”

“Because you’re not like me and him and you don’t have the history. History that nothing will change no matter what I say.”

“So for Jorge to trust me I have to refuse a handshake and have a shit manager.”

 _Ouch._ Dani stared at him for a second, that actually hurting quite a lot, before watching that knowledge take over on Marc’s face and the expression descend into something softer and very apologetic.

“God, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

“I kind of think you did.” The older rider sat back for a second, phone lighting up again and choosing to not ignore it, before shrugging to himself and taking his hand back as Marc tried to lace their fingers together. “Maybe tonight you should sleep in your motorhome.”

Jorge: Also I’ll pay Marc if he beats Valentino this weekend ;)

Dani: He’ll try for free ;)

“God Dani I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“Not tonight, ok?”

“Don’t kick me out-“

“I’m not kicking you out. I just want some space because that hurt. Ok?”

 _No._ He bit his lip to stop it from wobbling, emotional response ridiculous he knew but slightly out of his control, before nodding and getting to his feet, voice quieter. “Right, ok.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like what.”

“Don’t make me feel guilty for wanting to calm down on my own.”

 _Calm down. Right._ “I’m not. I’m just not putting on a ‘show’.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged on his way to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle, and then looked back as he said it before walking off. “Why don’t you ask your new best friend.”

*

 _Oh great._ “Hi.”

“Hi.”

 _Wow, so happy to see me. You’re welcome for the gay KGB._ “You alright?”

“Yeah, great.”

“Sounds like it…”

“Don’t.”

“Ok…”

“You really don’t trust me?” The younger man stopped, now slightly past Jorge’s motorhome and turning round to look at the Mallorcan stood outside it, hands raising in a shrug. “Given everything YOU know, you still-“

“You read the messages.”

 _Oops, shit._ “Some of them. By accident-”

“Right well I don’t care if you did…” _If that’s why you just went white._

 _Oh._ “Oh.”

“When did I say I didn’t trust you?”

“‘I know whose phone I want these messages on’.”

“Yeah?”

“Well that doesn’t sound like you trust me.”

 _Oh my God._ “Are you jealous?!”

“No! I just don’t know why it’s so different.”

“Maybe because I’ve known Dani for decades…?”

“You’ve known me years.”

“I’ve raced in the same paddock as you, that’s different.”

“Obviously.”

“You’d really trust me straight away with everything the other way round?”

“No. But I wouldn’t trust Dani either.”

“What?!”

“I mean, I would trust Dani obviously, I just mean I would either trust both of you or neither of you.”

“Right well me too usually but given everything, I think Dani’s ok. Him and Casey, I know it would never get used against me. You, I don’t know you well enough.”

“But I know the same in reverse.”

“Yeah, you do. And I have more power in the situation and maybe that pisses you off, but standing outside my motorhome yelling at me for doing you a favour isn’t doing you another one.” He shrugged as he said it, irritated by the circular conversation, and then started to walk off before Marc actually reached out to grab his arm. _You’d better be about to apologise._

“Wait.”

“I’m waiting.”

“Sorry.” The younger rider took a deep breath as he took his hand back, exhaling and nodding to himself. “I’m sorry, I understand. I just…it feels a bit frustrating.”

“Obviously…”

“Not you. Well, maybe a bit. But I really appreciate the help ok? We both do. It just…I got irritated at him and yeah maybe a bit jealous…now I’m spending the night alone and yelling at someone trying to help…you know how it snowballs…” _Please take my olive branch._

“Yeah, I really do.” The older rider smiled at that, eyebrows raised and knowing smirk that Marc started to share, before frowning slightly at the other words. “You know me and Dani are ok but I don’t think we’ll be going on days out at the zoo anytime soon…”

“I know. I’m not…I mean, I’m not jealous that you know each other more. I just…it feels like it kind of did after Aragón, maybe.”

“After Aragón?”

“2013. Walking to the podium alone and you two five paces behind me.”

“Oh. Right…” 

“Like everyone else was in a club and I turned up late and I’m not allowed to join. If that makes sense.”

“Ok, yeah. That makes sense. I guess that’s kind of true.”

“Oh, great.”

“No, you know what I mean. I mean…it takes time I guess? And we didn’t exactly start off perfectly-“

“You high fived me in Qatar.”

“I did.”

“Few months later suddenly you won’t speak to me. Neither of you.”

 _How are we having this conversation here and now._ “Well I don’t know about Dani, but I know that you hit me in Jerez when you didn’t need to, you caused some serious danger in Silverstone not slowing for those yellow flags, and then you damaged someone’s bike and pushed him into a highside. So no, I didn’t really want to chat.” He watched Marc take that in, somehow impressed he’d just said it, angry he’d said it, and sorry he’d had to say it all at once. “We’re fine now. I overreacted in Jerez but I did it for a reason. I said sorry to you for that. You said kind of sorry?” _Little smile. There we go. Why do I care._ “And you’ve stopped doing it. At least, you’ve stopped forcing people to change their limits.”

 _Forcing people to change their limits._ “What?”

“I accept a level of risk. Dani accepts a level of risk. Casey less. Iannone, Valentino…those guys accept more risk. And they give you more in return. Honestly on track now it’s mostly just fun, with you. Like Mugello last year. So we’re ok, for me anyway. I think you’re a good guy, off track certainly. And I guess you must be, because I know Dani is and he’s head over heels and suddenly gay.” He smiled again as he said that, watching it start to get mirrored on Marc’s face, before shrugging and sighing slightly. “It’s just different because it’s Dani. And maybe that would seem hilarious in 2006 but that’s the way it’s turned out. I would help you and anyone with the same secret, but maybe not quite like this. But Dani’s different. You know I respected him a lot already, but now even more. He’s a good guy, I know the feeling when everything’s a bit crazy and new, and he has more to lose.”

“Ok…”

 _Easier than I thought._ “Ok?”

“Yeah. Ok. Sorry, I get what you’re saying.”

“But…”

“Jeje, could you hear that coming?”

“From where I’m parked I can hear everybody fucking _coming_.” He laughed as he said it, and at Marc’s fantastically purple face, before they both ended up giggling and then calming, and then giggling again as they got eye contact and remembered, before finally both calming to just about able to talk again.

“Ok, well…not tonight anyway. But thank you.”

“No problem. Sorry if I was harsh-“

“Can I get that in writing-“

“No.” 

The younger rider smiled back as he started to walk away, still grinning and Jorge the same, before laughing to himself and shaking his head. “And yeah there was a ‘but’…”

“You don’t agree about limits…”

“Never!”

*

Marc: Sorry. Love you xxx

*

Dani: Can’t be bothered to explain but text him something and stop him sulking please. This is his number _Attachment in this message_

Jorge: Already spoke to him. He understands but doesn’t agree ;)

Dani: Typical ;) you know what happened then?

Jorge: Yeah. Want my honest opinion?

Dani: Yes no ‘show’ please :P

Jorge: Pff :P. I think he’s just aware this year that the paddock doesn’t revolve around him

Jorge: I mean I don’t think he ever acted like it, don’t get me wrong. He’s not changed much imo

Jorge: I just think he’s not a guy with lots of confidence, weirdly, and when he loses that extra bit of everyone screaming about him I think he’s just insecure

Jorge: And realises how big the paddock is and how long we’ve been in it. Maybe even suddenly feels the age gap with you and panics a bit, I don’t know

Dani: Hmm maybe good point

Dani: He wasn’t very nice

Jorge: People aren’t when they’re hurt

Dani: I know, believe me. Just a bit surprised.

Jorge: What did he say?

Dani: He said ‘oh so for Jorge to trust me I have to refuse a handshake and get a shit manager’

Jorge: Ouch

Jorge: For the record, no ;)

Dani: I know :/ and jaja I know! 

Jorge: It’s probably a bit weird for him I guess because me and him aren’t/weren’t exactly friends

Jorge: So you sharing stuff with me must be a bit weird

Dani: This makes it sound like I call you every lunch break to talk about girls jajaja

Jorge: Jaja you know what I mean. You’re really going to make him sleep alone?

Dani: Depends if he comes back tbh, I’m not making more moves tonight

Jorge: Sensible. Alright, night anyway

Dani: Night, Thanks. Again. 

Jorge: Jaja no worries I’ll put it on the bill ;)

*

Jorge: This is my number. Please don’t abuse it. ;)

Marc: I think I can guess who but confirmation would be nice

Jorge: The guy you yelled at outside his motorhome. Unless you’ve had more fun tonight, maybe there are more :D

Marc: Jaja :P nope. Sorry, yeah hi. Dani give you my number?

Jorge: Yes. You’ve not gone back?

Marc: He said leave so I left

Jorge: Go back, don’t tell him I told you to, and sort it out

Marc: Do you have more info

Jorge: Not for you ;)

_Jajaja._

Marc: Ok ;)

“Right I’m going to Dani’s-“

“Is that a good idea?” Alex raised his eyebrows, not really having been following the texting, before frowning at the phone as Marc held it up. “He replied.”

“Nope. But someone else had insider info. Night.” He ruffled his hair on the way past, purposefully to be annoying and yelp of irritation making him grin to himself, before taking a deep breath of cooler air once outside and setting off. _Maybe I got in the club. A bit._

*

 _You came back._ “Hi.”

 _I came back. Shouldn’t have needed telling to._ “Hi.” Another breath. “Can I come in?”

“Yes.” The older rider felt his shoulders relax, that all he’d really been wanting since about an hour after everything had been said anyway, and stepped back to let Marc inside, door shut quickly.

“First I’m really sorry-“

“I know.”

“Please let me say it?”

“Ok…” 

“Ok.” _Breathe._ “I’m really sorry for what I said and my attitude. And I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Ok.”

“Is it?”

“Well you mean it, so yes it will be ok.”

“I do mean it.”

“I know.”

“Good. And second…sorry sometimes it’s a bit weird. Because you’re kind of…a few rungs above me? In the paddock, or kind of…in life. And experience. And it just felt like I wasn’t included or something and you didn’t care.”

“That’s not-“

“No, I know. I know and I’m sorry. Ok?”

“Ok.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Marc not really sure what to do and not wanting to push, before the younger rider felt himself relax as Dani’s arms went round him to pull him in and the next words were whispered close into his ear.

“I’m sorry if I overreacted.”

“Not sure you did.”

“Ok. And I think I know what you mean, but I think we all feel like that sometimes. I feel like that with Vale. Maybe you feel like that with me and Jorge. And then people like Fabio Quartararo can hardly even talk to you.”

“Hmm.”

“Promise. But with me and you, anyway, we’re equal and we always will be. Or well, we all are. Maybe what I mean is you’ll always be the person whose opinion I respect the most and the person I respect the most, age or experience or anything else doesn’t matter.” He smiled into the younger rider’s shoulder as Marc gave him a squeeze before replying in kind and then pulling away far enough to get eye contact. “I don’t love you for nothing, you know?”

 _I can’t believe you do._ “A person you love shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“Wrong. THE person I love did say that. The only one. And I’m sure he’ll piss me off again and vice versa. That’s life. Our life. Ok?”

Marc nodded at that, taking in a long breath of air and feeling himself relax again, before leaning forehead to forehead for a second and pulling him in. “I love you too.”

“I know, I really know. Bed?”

Marc paused for a second, trying to judge the mood and slight smirk starting to appear, before smiling wider as he dared. “I don’t know, we’d better ask Jorge…”

“Pff joking already-“

“Always.”

“Hmm well he has your number now-“

“I know. I’m very excited.”

“Oh _really_.”

“Think how useful that’s going to be!” Marc grinned, both enjoying the light heartedness back for a minute, before whacking back the duvet and getting in, both already undressed and just about to turn off the light. “You know I’m joking-“

“I know. I’m not the one who ever, _ever_ wonders if I can trust you.”

“Same.” He pulled him into a brief kiss, light clicked off at the same time, before snuggling down automatically to where he always ended up anyway, hand splayed on Dani’s chest and both sighing at the reality being back as it should be. _Somehow I really don't doubt that._ “Night.”


	42. Moto-Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! Hope you like it!! May be the last one I can post before monday tbh, I'll see how it goes but looks like a busy weekend!
> 
> Enjoy?! :) ♥

**Wednesday**

“We have something to tell you.” Marc, somehow, was the one who managed to say it first, the team boss already tense and with gritted teeth, every eventuality for why he’d been called into a private meeting with his two riders flashing through his head and not one of them good.

“I guessed that. Both of you?”

“Um…yeah…” The younger rider took another deep breath, attention focused on Dani next to him although his eyes were on Livio, before he finally let it go and reached to lace their fingers together, gaze avoiding the team boss’s. 

_What the fuck._ “Marc.” _They are friends. Maybe it’s something with him-_

“Yeah…”

 _Or maybe not._ “Ok, Dani. You tell me what-“

 _3, 2, 1…_ “We’re in a relationship.” The older rider said it quickly, before raising his gaze to meet the Italian eyes staring back at him and swallowing, silence suddenly deafening. “Me and Marc. We’re gay.”

*

**Thursday**

“Bit better here-“

“Yeah bit better.” Marc nodded into the kiss, just barrelled past the motorhome door and hands already delving under Dani’s t shirt, before they came to a natural stop as they hit the wall and stared at each other, panting. “Think we can fight for the win.”

“I agree.”

 _How are we just talking about this when we’re hard as fuck and obviously about to…do something very un-racelike._ “Good.”

“Did you speak to Livio again-“

“No. You?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“Talk to him?”

“Find out what he’s thinking.”

“Honestly? I don’t care. I mean it’s not going to change anything-“

“I agree.” Marc cut him off again, hands tangling in his hair and low groan escaping the older rider, before finally managing to shove his hand into Dani’s jeans and smiling as he went slack and moaned again. _Got you. So easy to pull apart._ “Bed. Early night.”

“God please please please-“

“Shhh!”

*

**Wednesday**

_WHAT._ His first instinct was to laugh, which he really almost did, before something in the genuinely nervous and round eyed expressions looking back at him really caught on and he sat back, mouth dropping open and staring. _You’re serious as well. You’re dead serious._ “What?”

“Me and Marc. We’re, er…in a relationship. We weren’t before, but this year everything’s a bit different and since kind of…Jerez? We’ve been together, properly. And we wanted you to know.” _Stop talking._

“You’re serious.”

Marc, never really able to deal with these situations well using words anyway, nodded back as he bit his lip, and then squeezed Dani’s hand. “Yeah, we’re serious. About each other, and about wanting you to know, and…you know…so you’re aware and it’s not awkward.”

“Say something.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“But you’re ok with it?”

Livio did laugh then, just a bit, the question sounding more like it was being asked about cupcakes and coffee than secret gay relationships. “I don’t think that’s up to me.”

“Well no, but-“

“I know what you mean. What do you want me to say?”

“Say that you know it won’t affect the job we do for Honda and that It won’t affect the job Honda does for us.”

“Will it?”

“Which one?”

“Affect you on track.”

“It hasn’t so far and I don’t see why that would change.”

“You’ve not battled each other so far.”

“We have done before. Even before.”

“And you don’t think it will cause a problem.”

They answered in unison. “No.”

“Well then I don’t think there’s much I can say.”

 _He doesn’t seem positive. Or, you know…happy._ “Ok…well we just thought you should know-“

“Who else knows?”

“Um…Eric, Alex, parents…Hector, José Luis. Raúl. A friend from home. Santi.” _Yup._ “Emilio…” _And again._ “And, er…Jorge…”

“Who’s Jorge?”

“Lorenzo.”

“LORENZO?!”

 _Eeek._ “Um, yeah…he, er…he saw me jump out the window of Dani’s motorhome-“

“You’ve shared _motorhomes_?!”

“Um, yeah…we do…”

“Jesus.” He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. “Lorenzo knows. Well that seems like a bad idea.”

“Nah it’s actually helpful. He parks on the other side. He, er…has some experience with hiding anyway and he’s been a good-“

“Ah, the Wall Street man.”

 _Jaja._ “Nope…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I know. But no, that’s ok. No one is going to say anything. The only other person we’re going to tell is Rabat.”

“Rabat.”

“Good alibi for training together.”

“Right…”

 _I feel like maybe this conversation is over._ “So that’s…I mean, that’s ok?”

“It’s not up to me. If it affects my garage, no. If it doesn’t, then yes, what can I do?”

 _You sound so happy for us._ “Right ok then we should probably go…” Marc got to his feet first, hand still in Dani’s, and made it through the goodbyes and mutterings before they got back out into daylight and managed to take a breath, suddenly realising they were still holding hands and dropping it just as someone cam round the corner. _Oh thank God._

“Hi. Holding hands not a good idea.”

“Accident.”

“Hmm. Livio?”

“Exactly.”

“Bad or good?”

“Neutral and unreadable.”

“Ah.”

“He knows you know.”

“Jeje bet that was a good reaction…”

“Maybe the best one.”

“Good good. I should get _something_ out of it at least…” 

“True. Consider this your repayment?”

“Hmm, first installement?”

“Jeje, ok. Press conference?”

“Press conference.”

“Right.” Dani turned back to Marc, risking a quick look and then an even quicker kiss that made Jorge’s heartrate hit race pace, and both of theirs, before kind of pushing him towards the Mallorcan and starting to head the other way. “Have a good one then. See you later. You…not _you_. Hopefully.”

“Pfff.”

*

**Friday**

Jorge: Ok next instalment is both get in front of Vale ;)

Marc: We’ll try ;) should be a good race

Jorge: You’d better make it one…!

Marc: I WILL TRY!!!! Jaja. Night mate

Jorge: Night.

*

“We told Livio.”

“Right…I did wonder…”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“What made you wonder?”

“He just seemed a bit weird.”

“Exactly. I’m kind of worried now it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Whose idea was it?”

“Emilio said it first, then we kind of thought about it as well.”

“I thought so. Don’t think you have anything to worry about though?”

“Well he can’t exactly fire us but he just seems…I don’t know. I think he just finds it a bit weird.”

“It is a bit weird.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“Not mean!” Santi grinned across the table before finishing off the last of his orange juice and getting to his feet, Marc following. “It’s just a fairly big shock…”

“Yeah, but…I don’t know. You were shocked. Hector was shocked. You weren’t like…threateningly quiet…”

“Marc? Livio is _always_ threateningly quiet.”

“Jeje ok. Ok, true enough.” 

*

**Saturday**

Marc: Need another favour

Jorge: ?

Marc: The window is stuck :/

Jorge: Jajajajaja 

Jorge: So if I don’t help you can’t race…? :P

Marc: I think there would be other people :P

Marc: But if you’re dressed and alive please knock on the door and briefly come in

Jorge: Might do it naked, see what I’m missing

Marc: I think it’d be US seeing what we’re missing ;) jeje

Jorge: Marc Marquez did you just flirt with me?

Marc: Don’t tell Valentino ;) :D

Jorge: Jaja right be there in 5

Marc: Thanks!!

*

“Oh look! It’s the milk man.” Dani grinned as he opened the door, the half irritated half amused face on the doorstep getting more extreme both ways before Jorge made it inside and stopped. _Oh Jesus._

“Morning.”

“Morning.” _Cough._ “Coffee?”

“Can do.”

“Thanks.” _Put a FUCKING shirt on._ He kind of paused there, half mesmerized by Marc, who was shirtless, in only jeans and hair messed up and obviously just out the shower, and half trying to look completely bored, before realising Dani had tried to talk to him and wincing. “Hmm?”

 _No way._ “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

 _I was so subtle._ “Dani don’t-“

“Oh my GOD!” The smaller man laughed slightly to himself, grinning at the pleading Yamaha rider’s face and then at Marc, before his boyfriend turned back to them and raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Nothing.” _Please._ “Don’t worry.”

“Do you like coffee a weird Swiss way or something?!”

“No.” _Too fast._

“No, don’t worry babe.” The oldest in the room took the opportunity to run his hand over the small of Marc’s back, flicker of effect that had on Jorge making him grin again, before Marc seemed to suddenly realise what was going on and slammed the coffee pot down.

“Urgh! No! Turn round.”

“I’m not looking.”

“Anymore…”

“Dani…”

“Turn around!”

“Put a shirt on!”

“I didn’t realise I was going to be on show!”

“Calm down, I’m only looking…” He wiggled his eyebrows as he said it, eyes locked on Marc’s in a silent challenge, before the younger rider blushed slightly and seemed to relax again, quiet going back to calm.

“Hmm. Good view is it?”

“Seen worse.”

“Maybe you should join me. Even things up.”

“I’m ok.” He took the cup offered and raised one eyebrow as Marc blushed again and broke the eye contact. “But if it would make you feel better…”

“Hmm, seen it all before.”

“Not this year.” He took a sip and wiggled his eyebrows again. “Promise.”

“Ok enough.” Dani, still smiling and until that point completely unthreatened, held up his hand and shook his head. “You.” Jorge. “You stop it. You.” Marc. “You get dressed.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I, er…I think I will.” The younger rider winked at him as he turned away, Dani looking amusedly unimpressed by that, before he pulled his boyfriend in for a peck on the cheek and squeezed his ass. “Just joking. You know I’m all yours.”

“I do.” Smirk. “I also know he’s not kidding.”

“Have you been checking me out, Pedrosa?!”

“No. No, really. But…”

“This had better be good.” Marc raised his eyebrows through a smile. “But?”

“But I didn’t race and he was on social media a lot…”

“Ah, Dani. I knew you’d come round.” Jorge grinned at them both before blowing a kiss across the space and then giggling at the faces it created, Marc finally fake-glaring back at him on the way to the bedroom area and leaving Dani in a slightly awkward but amused silence that Jorge left alone just long enough. “Is now the right time to talk about your brother’s Instagram page-“

“No.” Another giggle. “ _Never._ ”

*

 _Oh wow. He beat you._ He looked at the screen again, still a bit sore and remembering Marc’s face when he’d finally found him after the crash, before finally feeling some relief hit him. _Use the second bike, it’s fine. Hmm. Except that it’s really, really not._ He checked his own position again, and that of a few others, before heading back to the pits and pulling his helmet off, situation relatively normal. Until the screen showed _that. Oh dear. Oh dear._

“What do you think?”

“What about?”

“Marc and Vale…” 

He caught Livio’s interested look as he was asked, tried to ignore it, and then shrugged slightly, trying to cover the swirling emotions at watching the video. “I don’t really know. Marc was always going to try it…”

“Gravel though…”

“Gravel. Honestly, I don’t know. I’ll, er..probably watch it later.” _Be forced to watch it later with a yelling boyfriend._

Everyone nodded, chat going back to their own race and shortcomings and trying to understand whatever problem it had been on the second bike, before Dani was somehow sat on his own watching the press conference, and then wincing at the questions, and then feeling the same flood of grateful relief as Jorge messed around and broke the tension. _Somehow I’m glad I know you._

It took about another hour before he was finally biting his lip and looking at Marc, alone, and grimaced at the look on his face now he was away from people and cameras. _Yeah I know._

“What do you think.”

 _Thanks yeah I’m ok, how are you?_ The older man shrugged slightly, pulling him into a quick kiss that he could tell was appreciated, before they both ended up sat on the sofa staring at the wall.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well didn’t you see it?”

“Yeah but I’m not sure.”

“Well then you should watch it again-“

“I think I will.”

“Because that was fucking…grrrrr.” He sighed again and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. “I swear if Lorenzo did that he’d be disqualified.”

“Careful what you’re saying.”

“Don’t have to be with you. Do I?”

“No, no. That’s not what I meant. How did it feel? On the bike?”

“What watching him do motocross or the overtake?”

“Both.”

“Overtake felt successful and like I’d got it done. Motocross was fucking unbelievable.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm?”

“Hmm. Just hmm, I can imagine.”

“Do you not agree with me?”

“Like I said, I don’t know.”

“Well then…pfff.” Another sigh. “I’m really annoyed.”

“I’m getting that.” That, and the accompanying little smile, managed to make Marc smile slightly before he took a deep breath and got back to his feet. 

“Right. Come on. We’re going to watch it, I’ll give you my side, and then we’ll see what you think.”

 _Urgh._ “Is that a good idea?”

“If you want to survive the night? Yes.”

 _That’s me told._ “Right.” He smiled back and followed him up before ending up trailing him back towards wherever they were going and wondering if any response was actually going to make a difference; Marc nothing like in Montmeló and, he could tell, genuinely interested in his opinion and needing to let off the steam rather than about to obsess over forcing him to agree.

“Ok.” Marc nodded at Hector to start the video, it seemed more like a ‘not again’ than ‘I ran straight back to you once I was done’ situation, and was eventually shooing his PR man off the chair and pausing when he wanted, animated and frustration still keeping his voice even louder, before turning back to Dani, hands on hips and eyerbrows raised. “So?”

 _Million dollar question. So…I still don’t know._ “I, er…”

“Dani…”

“Ok, honestly? I don’t want to say what you want me to say just because you want me to. Ok?”

“No I know, I want your honest opinion.”

“Ok. Well in my honest opinion, you did everything right. But, doing everything right doesn’t always mean everything _goes_ right. Obviously, here it didn’t.”

“So…”

“So I think either Valentino is completely telling the truth and his gut instinct from HIS perspective was that he had to sit up or crash, and therefore he went across the gravel and would deserve the win.”

“Or?”

“Or he knew you were going to try it, and he knew you’d be able to do it, and he made it look like he didn’t have a choice.” 

“EXACTLY.”

“I’m not willing to bet which one is right.”

“But you see it _could_ be.”

“Yeah, I see it _could_ be.”

“THANK YOU.” The younger rider motioned at him as if making a big point, Hector looking more weary than anything by then, and then pulled him into a rough, quick kiss. “That’s all I wanted to know.”

“But you’re back on the podium-“

“Don’t.” The younger rider smiled at him and shook his head, holding up his finger and pressing it against his lips, before finally seeming to calm down a bit and relax. “You know me better than _that._ ”

 _Maybe I do._ “Ok.”

“And now I know Valentino a little bit better too.”

 _You’ve decided then._ “Hmm…”

“Still not getting off the fence…”

“The grass on both sides looks pretty green to me.”

“Hmm.” The younger rider shrugged, calmer now and a lot more rational, before sighing to himself and yawning slightly. “Well whatever it’s not going to change now is it.”

 _Welcome back._ “Nope.”

“It’s not happening again though. I love racing Vale but that’s not happening again.”

“Hmm.”

“Seriously. Argentina was enough, this is too much. This is war now.”

“War.”

“On track war. Off track he can still pat my ass.”

“Phew.”

“Yeah you know me and my political games…”

“Jeje, fair enough. Ok. Home. Home? Are we going home? I can’t remember.”

“You’re going to Geneva, I’m coming on Wednesday.”

“Oh.”

“I know.”

“What time’s your flight?”

“Like…10 something?”

“Ok. Hospitality for food, then eat in the motorhome then airport. Yeah?”

“Ok. Sounds good.” They nodded at each other, plans made and happy enough with them, before stopping guiltily at the eye-rolling ‘bye, then!’ from Hector, completely ignored.

“Sorry! Thank you. See you in a bit, yeah?”

“Yes, don’t worry about me. I know gay dinner comes first.”

“Gay dinner. Pfff.”

“Go. Have a good time. And please can I delete this video now-“

“Thanks, we will. And no fucking way!”

"But-"

"No!"


	43. Knight in Shining Honda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, firstly! Secondly, thank you SO MUCH!!! 
> 
> It's not a big chapter to come back to but I'm back into it and the next race may take a bit longer to write ;) hope you enjoy it!! ♥
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I'm so tired!

Marc: Funny story

Dani: I’m ready to not laugh..

Marc: Correct. I missed the flight :(

Marc: I’m so sorry baby the filming thing ran over :/

Marc: I’m getting the one tonight but I’m going to miss dinner

Marc: Please don’t tell me you planned anything that’s now ruined :/

Dani: Shhiitttt :( awwww ♥

Dani: You can’t help it you can’t exactly say ‘sorry I have to go because I’m flying to visit my boyfriend’ can you?

Dani: And I have amazing dinner and candles and bath and clichés but nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow, we’ll do it then

Dani: If it will be dark when you land then shall I pick you up instead?

Marc: You’re not even a bit mad

Dani: No?! I would be mad if you were hungover and didn’t get up :P

Marc: Jaja well yeah see I actually REALLLY want to come and see you so that won’t happen ;)

Dani: Exactly ;) is it the one that lands at 1035?

Marc: Yup. Airport dinner for me :/

Dani: Awww well I will postpone dinner here and go out and see some friends I said I couldn’t

Dani: Then come and get you about 1045 yeah?

Marc: I know I say it enough but honestly my ex girlfriend would possibly have split up with me over this and GOD I love you!

Dani: Jaja I know the feeling ;) but other than paranoia one perk of dating your teammate is that we get it!

Dani: I’m going to go and shower and get ready ♥ see you later xxx

Marc: OK xxx thank you and love you and wooooooo at least I’m still coming today

Dani: Jaja oh YES you are ;)

Marc: Hnnng xxxxxxxx

*

Marc: Bored

Alex: Sext Dani

Marc: He’s out with mature friends and I’m in a public airport

Alex: Oh dear

Alex: I’m out with a girl, so shhh

Marc: Pffff

Marc: You don’t know any girls :P

Alex: Oh yes, I DO :P

Alex: And I have a free house so leave me alone

Alex: But sorry and don’t hate me

Marc: Enjoy

Marc: Don’t have kids

Alex: Fuck off

Marc: Jaja

*

Marc: Bored

Hector: Date night with the wife, sorry 

Marc: FFS

Hector: I get the feeling I’m not the first person you tried :P

Marc: Jaja :P

*

Marc: Bored

Jorge: Same. Come to Lugano instead

Marc: How do you know where I’m going

Jorge: Spies

Marc: spies or Spies

Jorge: Jajaja 

Jorge: Neither. Airport?

Marc: Yeah. Missed the first flight, too early for the second. Cap low and trying to stay undercover

Jorge: I might tweet your location 

Marc: Jaja just fucking dare

Jorge: Jaja. Going to Geneva I guess?

Marc: Yeah and everyone’s busy. No you weren’t the first person I tried to make entertain me :P

Jorge: Jaja I would hope not

Jorge: I’m sat in the dark watching the news

Jorge: I think I got old

Marc: Jajaja I wouldn’t worry :P

Jorge: Pfff

Jorge: I have a lot of beer though

Jorge: You and Dani should come and drink some with me

Jorge: Ricky’s coming this weekend as well

Jorge: We could have the world’s most competitive mountain bike race

Marc: Jajajaja would love to but this weekend is a lock in

Marc: Thanks for asking though

Marc: And for helping!

Jorge: No problem. I did have an idea

Marc: Did it hurt?

Jorge: Jajaja fuck you

Marc: Sorry :P

Jorge: Jerez 2011 sorry?

Marc: Jajajaja no, helmet off

Marc: Don’t mention Vale atm, I’m still annoyed :P

Jorge: Jajaja welcome to the club ;)

Marc: Motegi 2010?

Jorge: EVERYTHING ;)

Jorge: Nah just messing around. It’s good now

Jorge: Well, it’s ok. Angry about Saturday?

Marc: Yeah. Frustrated really. I see you agree with him?

Jorge: I don’t know tbh

Jorge: The video shows he’s right so that’s what I said

Marc: Is there a but?

Jorge: With Vale there’s always a but ;)

Marc: Jaja ok. You mean like you’re not sure? Really?

Jorge: I’m trying to not be a cynic. I’m pretty sure he was right this time. BUT the camera wasn’t in his head, so I’m not going to bet money on it

Marc: Fair enough. Dani wouldn’t come off the fence either

Jorge: Dani never does :P

Marc: Jaja :P I know for someone who’s had such bad luck he’s pretty relaxed about this stuff

Jorge: I think we both learnt how pointless it is, but I know what you mean

Jorge: You’ve not asked about my idea yet

Marc: I was hoping it had gone away

Jorge: Jajajaja

Jorge: You’d better be nicer, it’s a great idea

Marc: I don’t like the news

Jorge: :P neither do I, unfortunately it’s true

Marc: Don’t get deep on me I’ll stop replying

Jorge: Typical

Marc: What’s your idea?

Jorge: In summer break I’ll be away in the US before Indy

Jorge: I said this to Hector and he didn’t think I was crazy

Jorge: A lot of returns to and from Geneva starts to look a bit weird

Jorge: But add a few trips to Milan and you’ll be fine

Jorge: So stay in my house for a bit if you want, before Ibiza

Marc: When did I tell you that

Jorge: Dani did :P

Jorge: ???

Marc: Sorry, not sure what to say

Jorge: “Thank you Jorge I promise we’ll wash the bedding”

Marc: Ewwww

Marc: But we would

Marc: Seriously?

Jorge: I don’t have a sense of humour

Marc: Jajaja

Marc: That actually sounds good. I’ll ask Dani unless you said it to him already?

Jorge: No during our daily 3 hour phone call I never mentioned it :P

Marc: I didn’t mean it like that :P

Jorge: Jaja I know. But no I’ve not asked him yet

Jorge: See what you think and let me know

Marc: Thanks I will do!

Jorge: No problem

Jorge: Go and get on the plane now

Marc: HOW DO YOU KNOW

Jorge: Google

Jorge: Jesus are you always this paranoid?

Marc: Only since I started having gay sex with my teammate

Jorge: Jajajaja fair enough

Jorge: I’m going to delete that message and I suggest you do the same :P

Marc: Why?

Jorge: Because people lose phones :P

Marc: Ah ok yeah. Forgot about that

Jorge: Relaxed with some stuff then :P

Marc: Hmm sometimes

Marc: Right I’m boarding. Great chatting to you, look forward to beating you this weekend :P

Jorge: Jajaja I’ll try my best to make that a lie

Marc: Good! :) night!

Jorge: Night!

*

_Knight in shining Honda._ He grinned as the window went down to reveal and grinning Dani. “Hey.”

“Hey. Good flight?”

Marc kind of half shrugged, bag deposited in the back seat, and slid into the front before sighing and shutting the door. “Not bad. Long and boring but good things waiting at the end.”

“Hmm know the feeling.” The older man smiled and squeezed his knee before risking a quick kiss and feeling that familiar bolt of energy accompany it. “There is a large double bed waiting for us and then we can pretend it never happened.”

“Sounds good.”

“Tired?”

“Yes.”

“Very?”

“Not too tired.” The younger rider smiled across at him and wiggled his eyebrows. “Don’t think I could ever be too tired.”

“Jeje. I thought that once.”

“Maybe. Not with me though.”

“Now that is very true…”

“I know.” Another grin. “Take me hooommmeeee….”

*

_God it’s only been four days._ He arched his back and let the noise get lost in Dani’s mouth as they both toppled over the edge, descending into gasping and the older rider half collapsing on him, before he managed to connect their lips again and communicate that last little bit of intimacy more than just fucking each other and going to sleep. “Dani.” The word hummed into his teammate’s neck.

“Hmm?”

“One day we won’t see each other for more than a week.”

“Hmm. I know.”

“Aren’t you worried we’ll break the bed?” He smiled as the mess on top of him laughed and shook his head.

“No. I’m worried we’ll break our cover though.” He reciprocated another kiss before pulling out and collapsing next to him with a satisfied sigh. “And maybe you’ll scream loud enough to break the windows…”

“Hey.” Marc pouted and prodded him, turning onto his side to get eye contact again, head slightly further down the pillow. “I really, _really_ can’t help it.”

“I’m doing alright then. Mid season.”

“Jeje. GOD you KNOW you NEVER have to ask that.”

_Alright then._ “GOOD.” _Come on ask ask ask._ “Do you, er…” _Braaavvvveee._ “You know this time when you go home…”

“Don’t remind me…”

“No but, you know…”

_What are you trying to say._ The younger rider traced his finger down Dani’s arm and follow it with his eyes before looking back at him. “Hmm?”

“Maybe you could leave a toothbrush…and some clothes…?” He waited nervously for a second, moments like this somehow still seeming like a big deal, before watching Marc’s eyes light up and feeling himself relax.

“Seriously?”

“Well…yeah. I mean…we talked about the future and stuff so…I mean…I’m hoping you’ll come back-“ He lost the sentence into a kiss as Marc pounced on him, smiling into it and letting out a little whoosh of air as he got half crushed, before relaxing back into the pillow and closing his eyes as the answer came out punctuated by kisses down his neck. “Yes yes yes yes yes-“

“Ok!”

*

“I talked to Jorge last night.”

“Right?” He tried to feign disinterest and obviously failed. _Oops._ “What?”

“Why are you looking at me like you expect me to say something stupid…”

_Because I expect you to say something stupid._ “Er…the way you said it-“ _was worrying-_

“Was normal.”

“Hmm…”

“Dani you know I’m not likely to annoy him when he knows what he knows-“

“No but it sounded-“

“ANYWAY.” The younger rider fake glared at him over his orange juice as he finished it off, Dani rolling his eyes slightly and waiting before they both ended up grinning again. _We must look so pathetically lovestruck. Grinning across the breakfast table._ “I talked to him and he had a nice idea. Or offer…”

“Right…” _You talked to each other and nobody cried._

“He said he’s going to be in the US for a lot of summer break. Including the week before I go to Ibiza…”

“Right?”

“And he asked me if we wanted to stay in his house because flying into Milan sometimes would be less suspicious.”

_Oh wow._ “Oh.” He sat back and nodded, letting his brain run a quick preview of that reality, before picking up his coffee again.

“Oh?”

_And he asked YOU._ The older man smiled and nodded, Marc seemingly getting why he was doing that and grinning back, eyes locked over the cup.

“I KNOW. He asked _me._ ”

“See, he’s a good guy.”

“I never said he wasn’t!”

“No but…you know…”

“He was a bit of a dick in Jerez but that’s fine. I’ve been a dick before.”

“So true.”

“Hey!”

“Jeje. But…well, ok. So does that sound good to you?”

“It sounds weird. But then he has a nice house, he already knows our biggest secret, and flying into Milan is a good idea. PLUS then we get a kind of holiday together, but we don’t have to worry about hotel bookings or people knowing…”

“Good point.”

“So I thought about it and I’d be up for it.”

“Also we could burn some of his clothes-“

“Jejeje. Although this year he looks good.” _Oops._ “I mean, I like some of his stuff…”

“Hopefully you just mean the plain black boxers…”

“Jejeje. No! I actually like-WAIT. What?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you know what boxers he wears?”

“It was definitely a joke.”

“Hmm.”

“Promise. Promise promise.”

“Hmm.” He glared again before dropping it and going back to the smile. “So that’s going to be our first holiday together…?”

_I guess it is._ “Sounds like it…”

“In Jorge Lorenzo’s house.”

“Jeje. Could be worse.”

“Hmm could it?”

“Er, YES.”

“Ok yeah it really could.” The younger rider grinned again before he got to his feet and picked up his bowl, then grabbing his teammate’s and taking it over to the sink, missing the little adoring stare he got for it before he turned round to face him again. “So I’ll tell him yes.”

_YOU will._ “Yeah. Tell him yes.”

“Wooo!” He grinned again before walking back over to his boyfriend and massaging his shoulders slightly. _I still can’t believe this is real._ “Our first holiday. AND leaving my toothbrush…” _Please say you remember-_

“First holiday. And…” The older rider got to his feet, pulling him in by the collar to whack a kiss on his lips before smiling as the younger rider basically draped himself around him and they both sighed. “And I hope you leave more than just a toothbrush.” 

_Just say the word._


	44. Sex-n-ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worst pun of all time. I'm sorry ♥ ;)
> 
> Thank you!! Not quite what I'd originally had in mind but enjoy? :D

“See you on the podium!”

“If-“

“No! See you on the podium. Today we’re both having good races. Ok?!” Marc grinned and whacked another kiss on his lips before leaving him to happily huff alone. _Promise._

*

_New challenge. Don’t kiss in public. Or spray the champagne on your face like you know-_ Dani grinned to himself at that, enjoying the moment and the relief and fairly sure the red of his cheeks from that blush was explainable by the physical effort of the race and then the happiness, before taking a few moments to himself to remember the feeling, another one like Montmeló filled with much more than a podium in 2013 or 2012 would have been, and then found Marc’s gaze and smiled at him. _You know, right? Yeah, you know._ He grinned back, private little spark of something making his heartrate go up again, before winking at him as he went. _You know and you knew, and I get to share it with you._

*

Marc: I’m so sticky…

Dani: Oh babe, me too ;)

Marc: Jeje

Marc: I’m guessing you still want me to come over then ;)

Dani: You don’t have a choice, you left your toothbrush ;) :P

Marc: Oh fine :P could buy a new one…

Dani: Don’t ♥

Marc: Motorhome in 10 minutes

Dani: Already there x

*

_It finally happened._ He barrelled in through the door, his motorhome this time and Dani already having snuck in so no need to be quiet, and grabbed him into a hug. _And I can finally congratulate you properly._ “PODIUMMM!!!!!”

“WIN!”

“Honda 1-2?”

“Ok, good compromise.” The smaller rider smiled into a kiss, almost stoned on it, and held onto him a bit longer as they let it sink in, a big day for different reasons. “Love you, Marc.”

“Awww. Love you, too.” The younger rider underlined it with a kiss before starting to haul the sticky leathers off his teammate and bully him towards the bathroom. “Shower time…”

Dani laughed with him, trying to make the job easier but Marc eager and rough enough to have probably managed to have ripped off chainmail if necessary, and then leant back against the shower wall as the hot water streamed over his head and a line of kisses got spluttered down his neck. _Sticky day._

*

Julia: Still Geneva?

Marc: Yes :)

Julia: We’re going in about an hour. Ok?

Marc: I’ll come and find you soon, we’re just celebrating :)

Julia: No problem and WELL DONE!

Marc: Thank you!!!

“Almost don’t want to move.” The younger rider managed to lift his head enough to get eye contact and grinned lazily, curled round Dani on the sofa in his motorhome and both suddenly completely worn out. “Maybe we could pay someone to just drive us.”

“Hmm.” Dani smiled down at him and ran his fingers through his hair briefly before snuggling back down again and smiling to himself at the satisfied little hum of approval from Marc. “Would be good tonight. But really annoying tomorrow when we’re still hundreds of miles away from home and have no food…”

“True.” Marc grinned and managed to struggle to sit up a bit more, ending up slouched side by side. _Miles away from home. Good choice of word._ “Home, eh?”

“Um…yeah.” _Don’t blush._ “You know where I mean…”

“Jeje. I do. As long as you feel at home in Andorra too…”

“I do.” He smiled sideways at him and leaned back again. “Geneva is home today because it’s closer.”

“Same.”

“Good.” _I blushed._ “Have a wardrobe if you want…”

“Like, to use or to take back to Andorra?” Marc grinned and then giggled at the amused frown before the words sunk in a bit and the mood switched back towards a little more serious, leaning in for a kiss and ending up tangled up again, gasping for air. “Thank you.”

“What for.”

“Normally when people start to live their dreams something ends up a bit different. In a bad way.”

“Is that your soppy way of telling me you dreamt about me?”

“YES.” Another grin. “And I didn’t even manage to dream you as fucking perfect as you are in real life.”

_Awwww._ “Aww, Marc-“

“Shhh! Don’t ruin it.” Another kiss. “And don’t tell anyone I’m not a cocky 22 year old with a line of women outside…”

“Jaja. NEVER.” _But._ “But you kind of are-ow!”

“Just because they’re outside doesn’t mean I let them in!” He grinned again before popping up to the window like he was checking and then snuggling back down. “Never.”

“Good. Me neither.”

“Not even the hot-“

“Not even the hot anyone. Come on.” He poked him back upright and then managed to get them both on their feet. “We have a good summer planned, best not stand the families up in our last hour.”

“Jeje, true. Where does Eric go?”

“Go?”

“When you throw him out to fuck me.” Another grin. “Where does he go?”

“Honestly I don’t know.” _That’s a good point._ “Probably Jorge’s.”

“Wh-“

“Joking! Joking.”

*

Eric: I hope I remembered right that you were getting a lift with Marc 

Dani: You did. Why…

Eric: I’m in Poland xD

Dani: Jajajaja. Ok?!

Eric: Think so

Eric: If I’m not back by August maybe come and look for me

Dani: Will do ;)

*

Dani: Apparently Poland

Marc: WHAT!?

Dani: Where Eric goes. Apparently Poland. I’ll forward it xD

Marc: Jajajajajajaja <3

*

_Summer break. Podium. And a win. Time for ourselves. Two toothbrushes in the bathroom. A wardrobe starting to fill up with your stuff. And I’m still blushing._

“Don’t you think?”

“Hmm?”

_You’re not even listening._ “Pfff. I said, I like this film but I think Inglourious Basterds is better.”

“Oh. Yeah, same. Easier to understand as well.”

“Ok, ok. I’ll learn French.” Marc stared at him, waiting for the little laugh whether from pity or general amusement he didn’t really mind, before poking him again. “Oi.”

“What?!”

“What, ‘what’? What’s wrong with you?!”

“Nothing.” _Smooth._

“Dani…”

_We’re basically 40 and married already._ “What…”

“Dani!”

“Ok FINE.” He cringed slightly before rubbing his hands over his face and blushing. “I have some stuff.”

_What._ “Stuff?”

“Um…”

“Seriously…”

“Ok, like fun stuff. For you. Us. You know…”

“No, I really don’t know…”

“Sex stuff.”

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.” _Oh My God._ “Oooh!!!”

_God it’s not fucking candy canes._ He laughed slightly to himself, both at how 12 years old he was acting and how 12 years old Marc had sounded, before managing to make eye contact again. “Did some online shopping…”

“Hopefully anonymous…”

“YES.”

“Ok, cool.” The younger rider nodded, serious face on, before pouncing on him and pinning him down, wickedness back full throttle. “WHAT DID YOU BUY.”

_Shame._ “Top drawer on my side-“ He got cut off as he was hauled up, Marc’s hand dragging him behind him up the stairs, before standing and watching as the World Champion ripped the box out the drawer and whacked it on the bed. He stopped, slightly aware he was a little overexcited, before grinning again and rubbing his hands together.

“Can I open it?”

“Well now I’m worried you’ll be disappointed…”

“Not possible.”

“And also worried what I might be eventually expected to do in the future-“

“Jeje, no. Nothing weird.” Grin. “Promise…”

“Hmm…”

“Jeje, no.” The younger rider wrapped his arms round him and pecked him on the lips. “Just have to love me. Anything else is just a bonus.”

_I like it when you win._ “You know I like it when you win, you’re pathetic-“

“Pffff.” Another kiss. And then back to the box, lid off and Dani’s cheeks burning. “Oooh!”

* 

“First of all, make sure you and your partner both want the same things from this experience.” Marc grinned, reading the booklet out loud, and looked up. “Do we?”

“Um…”

“I want to get the bed filthy and scream.” He winked and grinned as Dani half blushed and nodded. “Right, cool. Ok… ‘Make sure you set the ground rules before you start.’ Well…that traditionally isn’t our forte but-“

“I think this is a bit more important…”

“More important?”

“Ok.” _Deep breath._ “I’m really up for it. But…” He watched Marc’s face fall and shook his head. “No, I really am. But I’m nervous of hurting you.”

“Ok.” _Aww._ “Well that’s why we have a word. And we go slow. But I’m very very sure you’re not capable of hurting me more than I want.” _Rephrase._ “I mean..you know what I mean?”

“I think so…if you mean that in a good way?” The older rider cocked one eyebrow and then smiled at the nod. “Ok. So, sure..?”

“Sure.”

“Word?”

“No idea…”

“What’s safe to you?”

Marc giggled before shrugging and grinning. “Alpinestars?”

“Jeje. Too long!”

“Heard that before-“

“Pff. Seriously…”

“Jeje. Um…I don’t know. Leman?”

“Like the lake?”

“Yeah.”

_Oh. Good._ Dani smiled at him for a second, the psychology of that sinking in for Marc a bit later, and then nodded. “Ok. Leman. So where do we start?”

“Jeje. Well…” He grinned again, emptying the contents onto the bed, before shrugging. “Handcuff me to the bed, put the cock ring on, and see how it goes?”

_Yes, taking it slow._ He started to laugh, Marc joining in as he heard the words actually said out loud, and then grinned into a sloppy kiss as his boyfriend pulled him in and his hands went wandering. _Typical._

*

“Ohmygodohmygoddd…” _I’m going to explode._

“More?”

“Yesssss.”

_Wow._ Marc grinned into another kiss, Dani on top of him and friction between them almost enough on its own, before running his hand down Dani’s back and teasing the handle on the beads again, the noise from the man on top of him making the hair stand up on the back of his neck. _Jesus._ “Can you last…”

“Last…”

“Fuck me. Can you?”

“Can I?!” 

That made them both giggle again slightly, movement soon changing it into a groan, before the older rider nodded and gently started to push inside, Marc’s breath catching and fingers digging into his back, head pushed back into the pillow and hair plastered down, before groaning again as Dani started to move, finding a rhythm and getting lost in it again for a few seconds of panting silence. They were now pretty relaxed with each other naked or clothed or doing anything at all, but still surprised how _fun_ this had proved already, inhibitions somehow gone completely and less blushing than expected. Marc moved his hands onto the older rider’s ass to keep himself in time with his hips thrusting, his own orgasm building almost as quickly just from watching Dani completely lose himself at the sensory overload, before they were both starting to topple over at the same time and he started to pull the beads out, that apparently the moment to do it, and that making Dani half collapse and growl as he started to come and shuddered through it, Marc just about in time with him as he started to spurt over his stomach and felt his eyes roll back in his head and everything explode, orgasm definitely extreme and the noise he made completely unconscious and still going by the time they were mostly still. _Oh. My. God._

“D…”

“Hmm.”

“Da…” _Words._ “Dani…”

“Yeh.”

“Good?”

“Yesss.”

“Same.”

“Good.” They panted at each other a bit longer, stuck together now and everything elastic and relaxed, before the older man managed to move and end up lying next to him, both staring at the ceiling and speechless. “Fuuuuuuck…”

“Dani.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re doing that again tomorrow.”


	45. Sympathy for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! ♥ will try and reply tomorrow but not at home atm!
> 
> Hope you like it!! ♥

“Morning.”

 _How are you awake._ “Morning…what time is it…”

“Seven thirty…”

“Urggghhh…”

“Babe we said we’d do gym at eight thirty…”

“I know.” The younger rider managed to crack his eyes open and smiled groggily at the grinning face looking down at him. “Boo, you’re dressed.”

“Yeah, I regret that too.” The older rider laughed slightly before leaning in for a kiss and moving back to reveal the coffee waiting on the bedside table, making Marc grin again. “See…there are perks…”

“Perks of what.” He struggled up enough to make drinking feasible and took the cup, eyes locked with Dani’s over the rim. “Hmm?”

“Being my boyfriend.”

“Dani, coffee is great but really, there are better things.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really…”

“Like…”

“Like every single thing?” He smiled again before putting the cup down and pulling him into another sloppy kiss. “Every. Single. Thing.”

*

Hector: You’re in Geneva

Marc: I know 

Hector: Funny

Marc: What’s up?

Hector: Just checking

Marc: Turn the tracking device on instead

Hector: Jajaja

Hector: Don’t tempt me

*

Jorge: You’re in Geneva

Marc: Is this a joke?

Jorge: What?!

Marc: Hector texted me the same thing

Jorge: Ah, no. We’re just twins. He is here though

Marc: Ah ok. Explains why I’ve started to see all his faults

Marc: And ooh gay weekend break?

Jorge: Pffff

Jorge: And no, thanks :P

Marc: Sorry ;) what’s up?

Jorge: House?

Marc: Ah, yeah please! Appreciate it.

Jorge: Ok, do you want to get here as I leave and switch keys with me or shall I courier them up?

Marc: Can you courier?

Jorge: Yeah no problem, easier

Marc: Thanks! You want the address now?

Jorge: I know Dani’s address

Marc: Oh fine :P

Jorge: I’ve been to Dani’s house?!

Marc: Oh!

Jorge: Briefly. I had a meeting in Geneva and ran into him

Marc: Ok, sorry didn’t mean anything bad by it

Jorge: No it’s ok, just making sure you know we never fucked

Marc: Nah it’s me that makes your breath catch, right?

Jorge: Out the shower and shirtless, I think everyone breathing would agree :P

Marc: Jaja wow thanks

Marc: For what it’s worth when I saw you changing by accident in 2013, I drooled on the floor

Marc: Also in 2011 at the ceremony even my one eye enjoyed the view at the urinal ;)

Jorge: Oh god. Have you been drinking?

Marc: Lil bit

Marc: You should join the party ;)

Jorge: That had better not mean what I think it means…

Marc: Just say the word, Mr Mallorca. I’m game if you are. I'm sure Dani would come round. I heard you ride for a living…

Jorge: Ok ‘bambino’, I think the word should be goodnight

Jorge: So goodnight!

Marc: Booo 

Marc: What happened to free love

Jorge: Altamont

Marc: Does that make sense to you?

Jorge: You’re too young ;) go to sleep!

Marc: Make me

Jorge: Altamont was a free concert in 1969 that the Rolling Stones played at. Hell’s Angels were their security. Some people died as a result, and the swinging 60s and era of free love came to an unofficial end

Jorge: Bored and asleep now?

Marc: Do you want to come on our official end?

Jorge: If that’s not the last message, I’m going to show these to Hector

Jorge: Goodnight

Marc: Night night Mr Mallorca *mwah*

*

“Urgh.” _And again. But at least this time I think you’re still here._ He sent an exploratory hand out under the covers and smiled to himself as it met smooth skin. _Yes._ “Morning…”

“Mofnsfb.”

“Jeje. Hangover?”

“Bit. Urgghhh.” Dani just about managed to turn over before they made it eye to eye. “Worth it though.”

“So worth it.” Marc smiled that same little _something extra_ smile as the one coming back at him and nodded into a kiss. _Private lake cruise. Red wine. I think we fucked in the kitchen, again. Did we fuck in the kitch- OH MY GOD._ “Oh no.”

“No?”

“Oh God…”

“Marc? What?”

“Oh NO.” The younger rider turned his face into the pillow to hide the bright red before burrowing into Dani’s chest instead and taking a few breaths, panic immediate and all encompassing.

“You ok?”

“Hmm…” _NO._

“I sense embarrassment…? The singing wasn’t that bad-“

“Oh GOD did I SING as well-“

“Jeje, yup…” The older rider moved them so they were a bit more ravelled up and sighed contentedly. _Bliss._ “Don’t worry, the neighbours only threw fruit.”

“Oh no…I sang _here_ …”

“You serenaded me. Luckily no one can see over the hedge and no one speaks Spanish…”

“Jaja. Gah. What did I sing?”

“Laura Pausini or something romantic and ladylike. And terribly.”

The younger rider let himself giggle before his brain pulled him back down to the original source of horror. _Just tell him. It’s not that bad. Right?_ “Dani…” _Do you want a threesome with Jorge Lorenzo._

“Yeah?”

“IthinkIoffJorgeatheesm.”

“What?”

 _Oh God._ “I, er…” He cleared his throat and winced through the words, eyes closed. “I _think_ I offered Jorge a threesome.”

The silence was short but loud.

“WHAT?!”

*

Marc: I need to just get something off my chest

Alex: Ok…

Marc: We went out last night and got a bit drunk

Alex: Oh no. Did you get seen?

Marc: No, was all fine and private

Alex: Right?

Marc: Then I was texting Jorge about couriering the keys for his house

Alex: Ok…

Marc: And I flirted with him

Alex: Ew

Marc: Wait for it

Alex: Oh please no pictures…

Marc: No

Marc: But I did offer him a threesome

Alex: ……………….

*

“Dani, please don’t-“

“Look, I said I was going for a run. Ok? So I’m going for a run.”

“But-“

“No but. I’m going for a run.” He made it to the door and shouted back as it closed behind him. “ON MY OWN.”

*

Marc: Alex

Marc: Alex?

Marc: Alex??

Marc: Alex???

Alex: I know my name

Marc: Make me less embarrassed

Alex: Nothing can do that

Marc: God I know

Alex: Does Dani know?

Marc: Yeah and it’s a bit funny obviously

Marc: But also really bad because I PROPERLY flirted with him

Marc: Like I talked about the size of his cock and asked if he wanted to come on our unofficial end. And told him I’d drooled over him.

Alex: Urgghhh please why do I need to know…

Marc: Because my boyfriend isn’t talking to me and I’ve actually fucked up and yeah, it’s a bit funny but also really not

Marc: What the fuck was I thinking?!

Alex: Yeah I can imagine Dani’s not happy

Alex: Was it true?

Marc: Which bit? I looked at the urinal yeah [quite impressed], I flirted with him, and yeah I did drool once

Marc: I did the thing I’m accused of so I don’t really know what to do other than apologise and GOD I’ve tried

Alex: How mad is he?

Marc: Quite

Alex: Also I can’t believe you’d thought about HIM like THAT

Marc: I’m gay and we’re in a paddock of guys

Marc: Some of them are hot. He is one of them. :/ also Alvaro..

Alex: Stop. But you have Dani!

Marc: I KNOW. Exactly. I have Dani and I love him so much I can’t even explain.

Marc: I was just drunk and thought it would freak him out first tbh

Alex: Who Jorge?

Marc: Yeah I thought it would be funny because he’d be grossed out

Marc: He didn’t really react except stay well over the right side of the line

Alex: Sounds like he saved it from being even worse

Marc: I showed Dani the messages and thought he’d think it was a worth him huffing so I could make it up to him, and wanted to be honest

Marc: He literally just left the room and wouldn’t talk to me for about half an hour

Marc: Now he’s gone for a run on his own and hungover

Marc: Actually can I just call?

Alex: Yeah!

“Hi.”

_“Hi. Alright?”_

“More upset than I sounded in text messages.” _Deep breath._ “I don’t know what to do.”

_“Well first I think let him cool off.”_

“Hmm. That just feels like I’m being lazy in trying to apologise though.”

_“He’s out now?”_

“Yeah he’s been gone about 40 minutes. Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK was I doing?”

_“Was it really that bad?”_

“If a hot guy had texted me that stuff and I didn’t have a boyfriend I would have definitely definitely have tried to make it more. So yes.”

_“Fuck.”_

“But sober I’m like…yeah ok so I’m curious about Jorge because he’s hot and an athlete but about 1%. And completely in love with my boyfriend and kind of hoping this might one day be our house and there’ll be a ring on my finger. I love him properly. Like, all in no fear and no chance in hell I’d ever cheat on him.”

_“Seriously?!”_

“I know. I don’t know how I know that he’s the one I want to do that with but I KNOW. Just Dani. Forever. So why-“

“Marc.”

The younger rider stopped and winced, Alex asking in the distance down the line if he was still there, before moving the phone away from his ear and looking round. “Hi. It’s Alex-“

“I hope so…” The older rider managed a very subtle smile before raising his eyebrows and nodding at the phone. “I’ll make a coffee, we should probably talk?”

 _Please._ Marc felt himself nod, the offer more than he’d expected for days given the facial expression he’d been left with as Dani had walked out, and held his breath until his teammate was back inside and the door was shut again.

_“Are you listening to me or-“_

“Sorry. Dani came back. Wants to talk. Overheard some of that…”

_“Ah. Right, ok. Go then, talk later and let me know. I’m cycling this afternoon again but should be at the hotel by 7.”_

_Oh shit yeah, you’re in the Pyrenees definitely not having time for this._ “Shit sorry, I forgot-“

_“Don’t worry. Call me back later. Yeah?”_

“Ok. Thank you. Seriously…”

_“Go and sort it out!_

“Ok, ok! I’m gone. Bye…”

_“Bye bye!”_

*

 _And you made the coffee._ He walked in, nerves quite high and not really sure where he should start, and took the seat Dani nodded at before managing to look at him again as the older rider sat down opposite him, trying to cover the nerves. “You came back.”

“Yup.”

“Did you hear-“

“Most of it.”

 _Shit._ “Right…”

“You think Jorge’s hot.”

“Hmm, sometimes?” _Honest. I think he’ll only accept honest._ “I’m curious what it would be like to fuck Jorge. That’s it.”

“Right.”

“Nothing like you.”

“Me?”

“What I feel for you is nothing like that. I love you.”

“I heard that bit too.”

“Right.” Another sip. “Well I just…I’m really sorry. It was just fucking around, I would never, ever-“

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Which bit?”

“Does that make a difference?”

“Well…no…”

“Ok. But I meant the bit about me and this house and a ring on your finger…” _I said it._ The older rider took in a nervous breath and tried to cover it with a sip. _I said it myself, out loud._

“Oh.” _Don’t blush._ “Um, yeah?”

“Right.”

“Is that not-“

“You know we can’t do that.”

Marc felt his heart sink, or almost break audibly, and bit his lip to stop it wobbling. “Wh-“

“I mean it’s not legal here. Not the same, anyway. So house or ring, we’d have to choose.”

 _Oh._ He let that sink in for a few seconds, emotions and relief flooding back up to hit him, hard, and then swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. “Y-yeah, I guess I figured s-sometime the law might change, or-“

“Marc?”

“Yeah?”

“What you did last night really hurt.”

“God, I know. Please don’t-“

“Hear me out?”

“Sorry.”

“Ok.” _Deep breath._ “What you did really hurt, because it’s not some random person where it’s harmless. It’s someone who you know finds you attractive, and someone who’s kind of like me.”

“What?”

“Older. Rider. Spanish. Asshole in some different ways but good guy. Which I’d hope I am.”

“God, Dani. You’re nothing alike-“

“We are, a bit. In enough ways to make me a bit paranoid that you’re more in love with the idea of me because the idea of me was always in your head.”

“No.”

“I know.”

 _Oh._ “What?”

“I know. I heard what you said after and ok, please please let’s not flirt with people like that, ok? Like winking at a waiter or something harmless or whatever, fine. But that’s not harmless because if it was he would have just joked in return.”

“He did-“

“No, he didn’t. Luckily he was sober and kept you from it becoming a _serious_ problem.”

“Serious problem.”

“Serious problem. I trust you’re not going to go to Lugano later and lie to me, ok? And I trust he wouldn’t do that either. But any further and it’s not an argument for a few hours, it’s a fucking make or break for me. Ok?”

“Same. I would never.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, I think it’s ok. Just don’t, please don’t-“

“Never.” He made it half across the table and grabbed him into a kiss before ending up sat on it properly staring down at him. “You know, please, you _know_ , that I was drunk and being an idiot.”

“I know.” Tiny smile. “Believe me, I saw…”

 _He smiled._ “And it wouldn’t matter how drunk I was on an island full of anyone at all, I’d talk the talk for half an hour and then say goodnight and come home. Every time.”

Dani looked back at him for a few seconds, obviously looking for a trace of something he’d wanted to see and found, before nodding and letting out a breath of relief. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok. Now get off our table unless you’re going to explain to the cleaner-“

 _Our table._ He felt another wall of relief hit him before grabbing him into a kiss and manhandling himself, somehow, to being sat on Dani’s lap with his arms round his neck, forehead to forehead. _What an idiot._ “I’m really, _really_ sorry.”

“I know, _amor_. Apology accepted.”

*

Marc: Sorted and I’m cooking for him

Marc: Hope you had a good ride

Alex: Absolutely fucked

Alex: But I’m glad and yeah it was great :)

Marc: I’m still impressed. My holidays aren’t this athletic

Alex: Thought you said you’d made it up to him? ;)

Marc: Go to sleep baby brother :P

*

Marc: Sorry about last night, just dicking around

Marc: Please reply :/

Jorge: Sorry was in the gym. Yeah I realised, don’t worry.

Jorge: Has Dani seen it though?

Marc: Yeah and he wasn’t happy. All ok now, I’ve explained

Jorge: What have you explained?

Marc: That I was drunk and being an idiot but love him to death

Jorge: Ah ok. And?

Marc: And that you’re hot but also not the love of my life

Jorge: Ok. I’ll send the keys in the morning

Marc: Still allowed?

Jorge: You’re allowed to be an idiot until you’re 25

Jorge: After that people judge ;)

Marc: Ok. [pfff]

Marc: Sorry. And the offer is withdrawn

Jorge: Shame ;) 

Marc: And thanks for not making it worse

Jorge: Screenshot

Jorge: If you want to feel less embarassed, ask Hector about Jerez 2010

Marc: ??

Jorge: And don’t tell anyone, EVER

*

Hector: Before you ask, NO


	46. Dry Sack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry about the wait, and thank you SO SO much. I will reply to everything tomorrow morning, I have some time free I hope!!
> 
> Again, just thank you and I miss you and I hope you enjoy it!! Title is a corner in Jerez ;) (it refers to sherry...)

Marc: What happened in Jerez, Hector

Marc: WHAT HAPPENED

Hector: You don’t pay me enough to tell you

Marc: Pfff!! Pay rise??

Hector: I don’t think you and Jorge combined can afford it :P

Marc: Well we shall see, we’re friends now :P

“Dani…” _Is it weird to need to ask or weird to want to ask, or would it be weirder or worse to not ask?_

“Hmm…”

 _Aww._ Marc smiled down at him and ruffled a kiss into his hair, heart melting again at the smile through closed eyes on his teammate’s face. “Babe…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I…um, can I text Jorge? I mean, can I talk to him?”

One eye cracked open, the older rider still somehow managing to frown. “What?”

“Jorge. I apologised and said what happened, and said I was embarrassed. He said ask Hector what happened in Jerez 2010 if I wanted to feel better…”

 _Calm down._ “Right…”

“Hector says neither me nor Jorge could afford to pay him enough to tell me…”

“Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to offer him sex?”

The younger rider blushed and giggled, hand snaking under Dani’s shirt onto his stomach. “NO.”

“Then yeah, please please do anything to find out.” The older rider snuggled back down again and smiled to himself at the pleased little chuckle. _Don’t want to check want you’re saying, don’t want to check what you’re saying-_

_Ok then._

Marc: Me again. I’ve asked, he says he won’t tell me for less than our contracts combined

Jorge: I’m not surprised

Marc: God I want to know

Jorge: Jajaja :P

Marc: Pfff

Jorge: Are you allowed to talk to me? ;)

Marc: Yes :P but I did double check ;)

Jorge: Jaja. Right well…I don’t know how to make him talk tbh, and I’m not telling

Marc: Give me a clue and I could pretend you told me? Is he still there?

Jorge: No, he went this morning

Jorge: Good idea, I am safe in a locked house far away from him

Marc: Jaja. What’s the clue then?

Jorge: Trying to think of a riddle

Marc: What that’s the clue or you are?

Jorge: I am. Ok, the clue is this: on the other side of the wall there was a big surprise

Marc: Ok fuck off that gives me nothing

Jorge: Ok, get Dani involved

Marc: Pff I’m as smart as Dani. (I hope)

Jorge: Maybe :P but Dani’s from back then, there’s something fucking obvious in that

Marc: Oh you mean the Yamaha wall

Jorge: No

Marc: Are you going to keep saying no until I guess?

Jorge: No ;)

Marc: Hmm ok :P

Marc: So something with Valentino

Jorge: Yes, I’ll give you that one. Well, someone with Valentino…

Marc: Ok?! Hmm…in a dirty way?

Jorge: No

Marc: That’s a definite yes then :P

Jorge: No ;)

Marc: Dirty, wall, Vale…

Jorge: Filthy wall not quite Vale

Marc: UCCIO

Jorge: NO 

Marc: Jaja ok…filthy wall Uccio

Marc: And Hector?! Wtf

Jorge: That’s what they said ;)

Marc: Oh god so something with them being traumatised

Jorge: Yup

Jorge: I’m really bad at not saying anything

Marc: Yup

Jorge: Jaja

Jorge: Has Dani got it yet?

Marc: He’s mostly asleep on me

Jorge: Urgh Repsol cuddles

Marc: Always ;)

Jorge: Ok stop now, the bed’s too empty here

Marc: You’ve got hands haven't you ;)

Jorge: Marc…

Marc: Sorry. I’m just like that, I can’t resist not saying it

Jorge: Well try otherwise you’ll fuck up your Repsol cuddles :P

Marc: Very true. Ok so Hector and a wall and Uccio and something filthy

Jorge: Absolutely fucking disgusting

Marc: Oh God.

Marc: Do I want to know?!

Jorge: It’s…glorious

Marc: Oh my God

Jorge: You got it?

Marc: Oh my fucking God what the hell happened

Jorge: Drinking. I’m not saying anything else ;)

Marc: Pfff makes a nice change :P

Jorge: Have some respect you little shit

Marc: Jajajajaja

Marc: Jorge?

Marc: You’re joking, right?

Marc: Hello?

Marc: Jorge…

Jorge: Night night ;)

Marc: Bastard :P

Jorge: I like that you care :P

Marc: Pff

Marc: Night :P

*

Marc: Awake

Hector: Yes, awake nightmares. A new low.

Marc: Jaja. I’m not sure that’s true…

Hector: Oh God just stop asking :P

Marc: Is that what you told Uccio?

Hector: DID HE FUCKING TELL YOU!??

Marc: NOT EXACTLY BUT YOU DID NOW

Hector: FUCK OFF, I MEAN IT

Marc: WHICH ONE OF YOU HAD TO SAY THAT

Hector: I WAS DRUNK

Marc: SO YOU

Hector: NO

Marc: URGH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED

Hector: I COULDN’T NOT TOUCH IT

Marc: IT DOESN’T SOUND LIKE YOU TRIED

Hector: IT WAS JUST THERE

Marc: MOUTH OR HANDS

Hector: HANDS

Marc: DID HE COME

Hector: NO

Marc: DOES HE KNOW IT WAS YOU

Hector: YES

Marc: YOU’RE FIRED

Hector: FUCK OFF

Marc: OK YOU’RE HIRED

Marc: SERIOUSLY THOUGH DID HE JUST STICK HIS COCK THROUGH THE WALL OR WHAT?!

Hector: Delete these messages as soon as this conversation is over

Hector: but YES he was drunk and dicking around and I was drunk and fascinated, ok? Nobody’s gay, nobody came, nobody wants to talk about it EVER again

Marc: Ok I’ll be back in 10 minutes once I’ve stopped freaking out

_OH MY GOD._

Marc: Maybe ten days

Hector: It was only quick

Marc: Jajajaja why? did he have a dry sack..

Hector: Uurghhh I never found out :P

*

Hector: You told him

Jorge: He guessed

Hector: I really wish you hadn’t :(

Jorge: Have I really fucked up there? Sorry. I thought you and him were like we were aka knowing about accidental toilet hand jobs

Hector: We were

Jorge: Ah, Dani.

Hector: Hmm

Jorge: Jealous? ;)

Hector: Jaja no, it’s just a bit strange because he’s his whole life so suddenly. And I don’t know him very well AND I don’t really want gay sex details

Jorge: Hmm I can imagine. Dani’s alright though, don’t worry. That’s what bothers you isn’t it?

Hector: Well now he’s going to know. So yeah, when it’s all over he’s going to know the one thing I wish no one else did

Jorge: What?

Hector: What?

Jorge: When it’s all over?

Hector: You don’t really think it’s going to last do you?!

Jorge: They seem like they love each other a lot, so I don’t see why not. They’re not both 17 in Moto3

Hector: You don’t go from a decade with a woman to your gay teammate that quickly imo

Hector: And Marc’s got a hero complex

Jorge: You think he’s an experiment.

Hector: Don’t you?

Jorge: No. I think Dani was just raised a bit differently to Marc. Biology doesn’t matter if you love someone

Hector: Hmm

Jorge: Trust me

Jorge: It doesn’t.

Hector: Trust you? :P

Jorge: Sorry, I really thought you were closer than we were

Hector: No it’s ok, I get it. What’s with the past tense? You’re not even enemies anymore…

Jorge: Enough though. Never enemies but there's enough rivalry between us

Hector: And flirting apparently…

Jorge: Hmm. 

Hector: So you don't want me to be close to you if I work for him?

Jorge: Other way round

Hector: What?

Jorge: You can be as close to me as you want, but I don’t think boy wonder can. And I think the paranoia, especially if we’re really going for the Championship against each other next year, will ruin it. He’s shown that already a bit with his reactions to Dani knowing me better than him.

Hector: Ruin what

Jorge: He’ll make you choose. Not on purpose, but I think it’ll happen

Jorge: That’s ok though, really. For now! And then Yop Yop time ;) #friendsforever

Hector: Urgh no please

Hector: And I think you’re wrong there

Jorge: I don’t. Right I’m going to sleep, speak soon Luigi. Don’t have nightmares ;)

Hector: Jaja :P no choice

Jorge: And I’m sorry if I fucked up

Hector: It’s ok.

Hector: I’m surprised you think they’ll last

Jorge: From what I overheard, they don’t have a problem ‘lasting’ :P

Hector: Urgh.

Jorge: Homophobe

Hector: Pff whatever. Goodnight my love *mwah*

Jorge: Night baby, I’ll keep the bed warm :)

Hector: Why do you flirt with me!

Jorge: Because you wouldn’t say yes

Hector: What?!

Jorge: What? You would never, ever say yes. So everyone knows it’s a joke!

Hector: You think Marc would say yes?!

Jorge: I think Marc would scream yes

Jorge: Which is a bit of a problem too

Jorge: Because so would I. 

Jorge: Night

Hector: Night…

Jorge: Don’t tell him I said that. Not because I’m embarrassed, just because it doesn’t need to be said. Yeah?

Hector: Was it a big fight?

Jorge: Which?

Hector: He had with Dani

Jorge: I don’t know, but he asked him if he could talk to me

Hector: Right

Jorge: Keep them together, they’re good

Hector: What?

Jorge: They’re good for each other. Do your thing, promote it

Jorge: If one of them sticks their cock through a hole in a wall though…

Hector: FUCK. OFF.

Jorge: Night babe ;)

Hector: Night :P

*

 _I shouldn’t check._ He bit his lip again and half poked the dormant phone. _I should NOT check._ And then picked it up. And read it, and laughed with relief, and then got to that one line.

_Marc…_

And took a deep breath. _He explained it, he explained it, he explained it._ And another. _But it’s still the wrong one of you drawing the line._

“Marc?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll go to the Italian tomorrow, yeah? Get a few people to come with…”

“OK!” 

He smiled to himself at the happy response from the other room and then grimaced as his own phone went in his pocket. _Guess who._

Hector: Please don’t tell anyone…

Dani: I think you have more ammo, mate

Hector: Hmm :/

Dani: But God I’m so sorry

Hector: Jaja thanks, ME TOO

Dani: Bet you thought you’d got away with it :P

Hector: 5 YEARS

Dani: Secret’s safe with me

Hector: That’s what Jorge said

Dani: I mean it!

Hector: Oh, no. That’s ok. I mean Jorge said you wouldn’t say anything!

Dani: Ah ok. He’s right!

Hector: I don’t like it ;)

Dani: Jajaja me neither

Hector: Are you ok now?

Dani: Ok?

Hector: You fought

Dani: No?

Hector: I mean you and Marc

Dani: Oh! Yeah it’s ok. He’s a fucking flirt

Hector: I know ;) almost as bad as Alex!

Dani: What!

Hector: You’ve never seen drunk Alex have you?

Dani: No…

Hector: We’ve all seen too much of him ;) :/

Dani: Jajaja oh dear

Hector: 3 or 4 drinks, boom. The nerves disappear. It’s lethal.

Dani: Oh is it? ;)

Hector: Jaja not for me :P

Dani: Sure

Hector: Some of us are straight :P

Dani: It’s never too late!

Hector: Sometimes it is :P

Dani: Jaja ok, right well we’re off to bed now so, you know…proof :P

Hector: Jajaja

“You ready for bed?”

“Yeah can be. You?”

“At the bottom of the stairs. Turn the light off-“

“Done.” He grabbed him from behind as he walked out the living room, lips delving into his neck, before giving him a squeeze. “Now please I need to stop thinking about-“

“I KNOW.” _Just think about me._ The older rider turned round to face him and pulled him into a kiss, both pulling away a few seconds later a bit breathless, spark of something switched back onto full and making Dani's breath catch. “I know.”

“What was that for?”

“That?”

“Kiss.”

 _Oh._ “Just love you.” He smiled into another and then again to himself as he patted Marc’s ass once he’d turned round to head upstairs, everything else pushed out his brain again. “A lot.”


	47. Trouble in Paradiso: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!! So much :D hope you like it!!
> 
> Paradiso is a part of Lugano ;)!! ♥ thank you!

_And to forget all about Jorge Lorenzo and spend some time to ourselves, we’ve come to Jorge Lorenzo’s house._ Dani followed Marc in, bag over his shoulder a mirror of the younger man, before smiling as Marc found the light and the room lit up. _Ok wow, good taste. For once?_ He’d seen Jorge in Lugano before, but only briefly and never at home. Although he’d seen pictures of the place and things like the Ice Bucket Challenge had given everyone a glimpse, it was very very pretty from the inside. And very, very different to the ‘Monster House’.

“Wow. I’m impressed. You?”

“Yeah. Really nice.”

 _Have I really ruined this so quickly._ He grimaced slightly at the obvious dampness of Dani’s mood. “You ok babe? I know it’s a bit weird.”

“Weird?”

“Jorge’s house?”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess. Sorry, just a bit paranoid.”

“Yeah, I know. Driving in daylight and everything…”

 _Not quite what I accidentally meant, but yeah._ “Exactly.”

“But he said he’s never had a problem. Just got to be careful at night with the lights on inside.”

 _Did he._ The older man stared a second, that sounding like good sense but not something he’d heard before specifically, before Marc seemed to catch on and raised his phone.

“Oh. Yeah when we were organising everything he said that. Maybe I forgot to say. Sorry.”

 _Organising postage of a key to an address he knows, how long did that need to take._ “Don’t worry.” The older man smiled at him and then felt it get more and more genuine as Marc dumped his bag and walked over, mood changing and that little bit of nervous distance, either real or imagined, starting to dissipate as the younger rider leant their foreheads together and then tilted into a kiss, little murmur of pleasure passing between them. 

“Dani…”

“Hmm.” The older man combed his fingers through Marc’s hair, now both a bit breathless and still leaning on each other with closed eyes, before pecking his lips with another kiss.

“I’m really sorry. I’m really sorry and I hate this.”

“Hate what.”

“Don’t lie. I can feel the difference and I’m sorry and maybe…” Deep breath. “Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Right now anyway.”

“You mean alone or because-“

“Because it’s his.”

“You can say his name, you know.”

“Because it’s Jorge’s.”

“That’s not a problem for me.” _Deep breath._ “Is that a problem for you?” They were now stood close to each other but not touching, height difference minimal, and Dani could feel his body language starting to close him off again. _You’ve not even done anything you’ve not apologised for and explained. And the things you said after, God that would be-_

“Me.”

“For you. Is being here a problem for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…in his house, surrounded by his stuff, looking at his ceiling…do you still want to be here with _me_?”

“What?!”

“I saw your phone.” He watched as the expression on Marc’s face went from puzzled and hurt to puzzled and angry. _Fuck. Why-_

“ _What._ ”

“Sorry. I, er..” _Why the hell did I say that._ “I saw it by accident. I saw you talk a lot. Or have done a few times.”

“By accident. You saw a conversational history by accident?”

He grimaced internally again as Marc folded his arms. “Yes.” _Shit._ “I’m sorry-“

“What did you see?”

“Whatever was there. Can’t remember.”

“Liar.”

 _True._ “I saw you say he had hands and then send a winky face and to be honest it’s all I can think about. I’m sorry I looked. I’m sorry I had a really good fucking reason to want to. Ok?” He stalked off, understanding the irritation and partly distantly aware he’d have reacted exactly the same, and let himself out onto the balcony to stare at the dusk of the lake for a while, hearing Marc muttering under his breath behind him. _I know and I’m sorry but God I’d probably do it again._

*

Marc: Dani looked at my phone. Because of the Jorge thing. He admitted it but don’t know if he meant to

Alex: Oh not good. 

Marc: I know. I’m angry. Also though fuck is he really that paranoid

Alex: Did you give him reason to be?

Marc: Not really

Alex: Not really…

Marc: No.

Alex: Anything at all he didn’t like?

Marc: Being cheeky to Jorge, that’s it. And I forgot to pass on some stuff he said about the house

Alex: Ah. Ok.

Marc: This switched round so quickly.

Alex: ??

Marc: I was jealous they knew each other so well and now…pfff

Alex: Do they talk?

Marc: Don’t think so

Alex: Do you know?

Marc: No because I don’t check his fucking phone

Alex: You have no reason to be tempted. He kind of did. Honestly would you not have done?

Marc: Honestly I don’t know and that’s why I’m not yelling. I’m sat watching tennis and he’s on the terrace

Alex: Right. You should probably talk about it…

Marc: Yeah thanks, I know.

*

Jorge: All ok?

Dani: Wow, you’ve texted me

Jorge: What?

Dani: Thought you’d got my boyfriend on speed dial

Jorge: Not sure what to say to that. No? 

Dani: Sorry I just read that back and it’s not how it sounded. Not your fault.

Dani: To be honest I’m paranoid as fuck about it and now we’re in your house

Dani: I appreciate it and nothing says ‘I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend’ like giving us time to ourselves and repeatedly telling him to stop crossing a line, I know. It’s not you. Would be easier if it was tbh.

Dani: You know what I don’t understand sat on your terrace at midnight shivering and half drunk on my own because we had a massive fight?

Jorge: Ah, ok. Maybe we should talk tomorrow, go and sort it out

Dani: I’m not exactly busy don’t worry

Dani: But what I don’t understand is why he’d want me

Dani: When he could probably have you. Right?

Jorge: God, sorry. Are you alright? Is he out on his own then? Because me and you at least are publicly ok but he shouldn’t really wander round Lugano alone

Dani: He’s in your bed. 

Jorge: Oh. Ok. 

Dani: And I know you left everything so we could even have guests and everything is clean and he’s not exactly hugging your pillow

Dani: But it’s just one more fucking thing. Fight, yell, cry…and which fucking room does he choose? Yours.

Jorge: There’s only two, and he probably didn’t want to throw you out the guest room and away from your stuff

Dani: Hmm

Dani: You didn’t answer though

Jorge: Answer what?

Dani: Why would he want me when he could have you

Jorge: He loves you.

Dani: You’re good at this

Jorge: What?

Dani: You should have been a politician

Jorge: Yeah sure. I’m universally popular.. :P

Dani: You know what I mean

Jorge: I really don’t?

Dani: Your reason why you say he wants me is because he loves me

Dani: You forgot the part where you say ‘no he couldn’t have me’

Jorge: Ah. No, I was just focusing on the good and true bit

Dani: So you’d say no

Jorge: Yeah of course, he’s your boyfriend and you love each other. I’m not that guy and never will be.

Dani: And if you’d accidentally come across each other on a random street in a different life, you would have still said no

Jorge: That’s pointless

Dani: Humour me

Jorge: No. I’m nothing to do with this, it’s about you and him. He fucked up once and he apologised and that’s it. Whatever else happened tonight it’s between you

Dani: That’s a yes then

Jorge: Dani, you’re going to drive yourself crazy. The kid loves you and has done since he was 15. He’s got too much cheek but that’s all there is to it. 

Dani: But why

Jorge: Why?

Dani: You have more money than me, you’re taller than me, you’re probably better in bed than me, you’re as smart as me, you’ve got more titles than me

Dani: At what point do I just say ‘ok fine, we made a mistake and I’ll go home.’

Dani: I think you probably like it the way he does as well

Dani: I’m still as intimidated as fuck by some of it and I feel like I’m 15 and not a clue what I’m doing

Dani: You know it took a lot for me to get to this point, it’s kind of funny how it turns out

_Jorge calling._

Dani: Don’t really want to talk.

Jorge: Answer the phone. Please.

Dani: Just want to finish my wine and go to bed and then go home tomorrow.

Jorge: Dani, please?

Dani: Night.

*

Jorge: What the fuck happened?

Marc: He looked at my phone. I got mad. He got mad. We cooled off. Then had a massive fight. I’m sorry I’ve smashed a wine glass by accident in the sink

Jorge: Don’t worry about that. He’s on about going home. And you’re in my bed?

Marc: Sorry. I just turned the opposite way in the hall to his stuff

Jorge: I’m not bothered, I’m bothered why one late night fuck up has done this

Marc: Yeah well same

Marc: He looked at my phone, though. Yes I fucked up but I told him straight away. 

Jorge: He seems to think me and you is inevitable. Did something else happen?!

Marc: No, nothing. But great. Come home then darling, I’m already here

Jorge: Marc…

Marc: What? Nothing says ‘I love you’ like making me cry and sneaking around and expecting me to fuck my way through the paddock. I was drunk and I thought it would freak you out before. It didn’t and I was an idiot and now that’s enough apparently for the man I love to expect me to fuck you

Marc: Maybe we are inevitable. Maybe I am naïve with a hero complex and he’s just experimenting until the first excuse comes along to fuck off

Marc: Wouldn’t be the first time, I’m used to it. Congratulations you can have me, I’m told I fuck really good when I’m heartbroken too.

Marc: At least you don’t actually like me so we can just have sex and turn off the light like every other couple. 

_Jorge calling_

Marc: Don’t want to talk

Jorge: Go and talk to him then

Marc: Especially not to him

Jorge: Then pick up your phone and talk to me.

Jorge: I’m not going to stop trying

Marc: Fine, try again.

_“Hi.”_

“Hi. It worked on one of you, then.”

 _“Hmm.”_ The younger rider shrugged to himself under the duvet and sniffed. _“Don’t know what else to say.”_

“Makes a nice change.” The Mallorcan smiled to himself slightly as there was a reluctant, soft laugh down the line. _Better._ “So you’re in my bed..? And the man you love is outside.”

_“Yup.”_

“That’s still true then.”

_“Why do you think it hurts so much.”_

_God you sound so…small._ “I know. So why did you say all of that.”

_“All of what?”_

“Like inviting me to be your rebound. In the middle of a fight.”

_“Because I’m really fucking angry. Really angry. It’s not about you, it’s just you KNOW about us and there’s no one else the same to make it hurt less.”_

“Exactly.”

_“I love Dani.”_

“I know.”

_“But he won’t believe me.”_

“I think he believes you just fine, I just think it’s a strange situation for him.”

_“What is? Me offering to fuck Jorge Lorenzo when I’m drunk?”_

“Marc…”

_“Yeah. That’s me. Ready to promise my entire life to someone who then checks my phone and sneaks around after one fucking mistake. I was DRUNK. It was meant to be funny.”_

“I know. And you’re drunk again now and I don’t think you know how it sounds.”

_“I’m just being stupid. Like Dani spent all last week half in love with a Scarlett Johannsson interview he read? At least you’re the right gender. Plus it’s over anyway, so-”_

_Ah._ “No.”

_“Why is it different?”_

“Because Dani doesn’t work with Scarlett.”

_“Same thing. Same never going to happen.”_

“It’s not the same. And that’s what bothers him.”

_“Why isn’t it the same?”_

“I actually know you.”

_“Yeah, you do. Doesn’t mean it’s any more likely.”_

“Ok, you know one thing about you that really fucking annoys me?”

_“Exactly. There’s so many I’m sure you’re kind of only just tolerating me right now. As if you’d ever want me. Why are you even talking to me-“_

“Shut up and listen.”

_“You know he’s never said anyone else is hot. Guys.”_

“What?”

_“Just women. That’s it.”_

_Thought so._ “That doesn’t affect how he feels about you. I still think women are usually more attractive, but that’s not the same thing as loving someone or not.”

_“Hmm.”_

“Why don’t you think I like you?”

_“You only talked to me because you knew I was jealous.”_

“No. I talked to you because I didn’t want you to be jealous because you’re a good guy.”

_“Hmm.”_

“Ok, Marc. You know why it’s really not a good idea to be talking to me from my bed and dicking around with me in texts?”

_“Because you’re real.”_

“Yeah. That’s one thing. The other one is that honestly, if you and Dani weren’t together and we knew each other better, I wouldn’t be telling you to get out my bed. I’d be telling you to handcuff yourself in and wait for me. And I think Dani realised that a while ago.”

_WHAT._


	48. Trouble in Paradiso: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait and thank you SO MUCH for the comments etc, I really can never say that enough ♥
> 
> I hope you like this one...and I'll reply to the comments asap, hopefully first thing in the morning! I'm so tired tonight I don't think they would make sense ;) :/ [I wrote this a bit earlier ;)] 
> 
> And also...DANI VS VALE. Wow! :D

_What._ Marc felt his breath catch at that, the way it was said so definitively and suddenly, as though the older rider was actually giving him some sort of _choice._ “What.”

_“You’re one of the hottest people I’ve ever seen. So you’d better stop it. Because Dani KNOWS, and because it’s not fair on me either. Ok?”_

“Wh…I…wh…you can’t just-“

_“Yeah I can. I can say what I want. So get out my bed and go and sort it out with the man you actually want-”_

“He doesn’t want-“

_“Maybe it seems like he doesn’t want to talk to you, but he sure as hell doesn’t want you talking to me. So go-“_

“Are you serious.”

_“I don’t think it would be a funny joke.”_

“But…I don’t want to stop talking to you-”

_“Now or in general-“_

“In general. That’s what started the fight again. He said to prove it I shouldn’t talk to you. I don’t want to.”

_“I don’t want to stop talking to you either. But-”_

“So I’m right.”

_“Not exactly what I said…”_

“No but it’s what you meant. And I shouldn’t have to. He should trust me.”

_“But you have to earn trust, Marc-“_

“Yeah and I’m the one who wasn’t in a relationship when me and Dani started talking. I’m the one who let him into my life. I’m the one wh…the one who waited and let him-“

_“Ok, ok. I get it.”_

*

Jorge: You know he loves you, so nothing else matters

Dani: Why are you even trying to fix this

Jorge: Because you’re too right to throw it away on some stupid drunken mistake and paranoia

Dani: Yeah and it was ok-ish

Dani: Then we had the actual fight and he can’t take that back

Dani: People get honest when they’re drunk

Jorge: Sometimes they do. Sometimes they act like dicks

Dani: Is that what you think I’m doing now?

Jorge: No. I just think it’s a tiny thing and you’re making it more

Jorge: He flirted and it was a bit funny. I talk to him sometimes, but I still talk to you more I think

Jorge: And I don’t want to try and steal him or do anything

Jorge: And he doesn’t want to cheat on you or do anything

Jorge: So there’s no problem

Dani: There is a small problem

Jorge: ?

Dani: You know what I actually think is that he wants me

Jorge: Finally 

Dani: But the curiosity about you will never leave and one day when we’re older and we’re going through a rough patch or something, we’re going to have a massive fight. And he’s going to walk out. And he’s going to come and find you. And I won’t be able to get over it, ever. Because now I’m wondering when it will happen, and after I’ll just be wondering whether I’m as good as you

Jorge: You’re talking so much shit I’m actually coming back

Dani: What?!

Jorge: I’m only in Milan so far. Fly tomorrow night. So I’m coming back. 

Dani: Don’t, that’s going to make everything worse.

Jorge: Why? Because you’ll have to talk to each other?

Dani: Because he’ll talk to you and I’ll have to watch

Jorge: And I’ll talk to you and get you talking sense again

Dani: This is sense. In fact, I’ll go

Jorge: What?

Dani: I’ll go and find a hotel. Then you can be alone

Jorge: What the fuck have you had to drink

Dani: Everything

Jorge: God Dani…please don’t. You know I’m so happy for you, because you’re finally with someone who deserves you. Maybe I don’t say it enough or didn’t say it before but I have so much respect for you, and you deserve someone who thinks about you like that, and he does.

Jorge: Dani

Dani: I’m in a taxi

Jorge: I won’t come up if you’ll go back

Dani: Too late. But thanks for trying and honestly I don’t blame you

*

Marc: What did you say to him

Jorge: I told him I was coming back to yell at you {both}

Marc: He’s just left

Jorge: I know. I’m sorry, I really didn’t think he’d do that.

Marc: So where are the handcuffs? I’m waiting.

Jorge: Stop it

Marc: What else is going to make me feel better

Marc: Honestly

Marc: NOTHING.

Marc: You should have heard some of the things he said

Marc: And now he’s just left with no word and fucked off

Marc: I don’t even want him back if he begs

Jorge: That’s not true and I don’t think it ever will be. And he said you weren’t exactly nice…

Marc: We were drunk and yelling

Jorge: Well I’m not coming if it’s just you there

Marc: Why

Jorge: You know why

Marc: I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone who treats me like this

Jorge: It’s not that bad, it just seems so bad because of the alcohol, ok?

Marc: No. It’s not.

Marc: I’ll go out and find someone else then. Any gay bars round here?

Jorge: You’d better be fucking joking

*

Jorge: Is this the right number?

Eric: Depends who you are and what you want

Jorge: I need to talk to Eric. It’s Jorge who used to hate your brother…

Eric: Hi..? This is me

Jorge: Prove it

Eric: My brother Dani Pedrosa is in your house probably fucking Marc Marquez

Jorge: Ok hi. Also bad fucking proof if mine was a coincidence!

Eric: Hmm true sorry

Eric: What’s up?

Jorge: I wrote the story in a note: img.pic

Eric: Fucking hell. Ok so where are you now?

Jorge: Driving back to Lugano because Marc insists he’s going out and Dani won’t go back

Jorge: Where are you?

Eric: Poble nou. I’m no help :/

Jorge: Can you just try and call Dani and talk some sense into him?

Eric: Yeah on it now

*

Jorge: Stay in the bed

Marc: You changed your mind then

Jorge: Yes

*

Jorge: If anyone talks to Marc I’m lying so he doesn’t leave the house, ok?

Eric: Ok

Eric: Who else did you send that to?

Jorge: Dani and Alex

Eric: And?

Jorge: Alex didn’t know it was me and Dani ignored it

*

Dani: Stop calling, I know you’ve probably heard and don’t want to talk about it

Eric: Where are you?

Dani: Hotel nearer the lake

Eric: Go back

Dani: No.

Dani: I knew this wouldn’t last

Dani: And I’m not making it worse

Eric: Irony because yes you’re making it way worse

Dani: Please leave me alone, I’m pretty upset

Eric: I thought you loved him

Dani: I do

Eric: So?

Dani: I’ll never be enough

Eric: Sometimes I’ve wondered if you were too much

Dani: What?

Eric: Too good for him

Eric: Don’t ruin it, go back

Dani: It’s ruined already

*

“Hello…” He pushed the door open gently enough to make it obvious he was there, but not so loud as to terrify Marc out his mind, before sighing as there was no response and walking over to the stairs. _Please at least don’t be naked._ “Marc…”

_“Here.”_

*

Eric: He’s in the Novotel

Jorge: Ok. How is he?

Eric: Finally got him to talk to me. Crying and a mess. But at least staying in and drinking water

Jorge: Ok.

Eric: How’s Marc?

Jorge: Currently throwing up in the bathroom

Eric: What happened when you got there?

Eric: Jorge?

Jorge: Talk later, he’s out the bathroom

*

_God._ The Mallorcan leant on the doorframe to his room and stopped, Marc curled up in the bed and sniffing into the duvet having a bigger effect on him than he’d expected. _This is bad, to let me see this._ “Marc.”

“Hmm.”

_At least you’re not jumping on me._ “Are you ok?”

“No.”

_Yeah that was a stupid question._ “Ok. Can I do anything?”

“Can you rewind?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you could just come here and we can fast forward and pretend I don’t feel like I’m dying.”

_Aww God._ He bit his lip slightly, the words somehow just sounding painful rather than pathetic, before taking the few tentative steps towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it. “I’ve not come back to make it worse.”

“It can’t get worse.”

“It can. It really can-“

“No.”

_Ok._ “You should drink some water. Shall I get-“

“No.”

_Ok._ “Coffee-“

“Can you just come here?”

“Marc, I already said-“

“No.” The younger rider suddenly struggled up slightly and sat back against the headboard staring at him, eyes rimmed by red. “I don’t mean that. I just mean-“

“Oh.” _Oh God._ Jorge looked down at the space between them, not very big anyway, and then took another look at the expression on his face before getting in next to him and waiting, breath held, until something in Marc seemed to break and he suddenly gave up on everything else and curled himself around the older man, head ending up on his chest and Jorge, after pausing and letting out a breath, moving his arm round him and then feeling him cling on. _He wouldn’t like this either._

“Do you know where he went.”

“Not far. Still in Lugano. Just down the hill.”

“He said he loved me.”

“He does.”

“So why are you the one here right now.”

_Because. Because…_ “Because I’m sober.”

*

Eric: Jorge went back to Lugano and is talking to Marc. If I was in the same country as you I’d be yelling at you

Dani: Lucky me

Dani: Jaja 

Eric: Dani

Dani: They’re definitely fucking

Dani: Have you seen how they look at each other?

Eric: Yeah and it’s a bit flirty sometimes

Eric: And when Marc looks at you it’s like he worships you

Dani: Tonight I think he hated me

Dani: What have I done

*

Eric: Ok he’s starting to think it might be his fault, might be able to get him to come back

Jorge: Keep me updated. We’re now out the bathroom back in the bed

Eric: What…

Jorge: He won’t let me leave him. Nothing at all has happened but he’s half asleep crying into my chest

Eric: Poor guy

Eric: Is he right? Dani? About you?

Jorge: I would love to have a short fiery relationship with Marc

Jorge: But that’s all it would ever be. I’m happy for them. That’s why I’ve left my date in Milan.

Eric: Ok

Jorge: Ok?

Eric: Yes

*

“Marc.” 

“Hmm.”

“You feel a bit better? Do you want water?”

“No.”

“Ok. What ab-”

“Just please don’t leave.”

“I’m not going to leave.” He shifted slightly, movement making the dark brown eyes on his chest open and look at him, and felt a zing go through him as they locked with his. _No._ “Tomorrow, yes. Tonight, no.” _Until Dani gets back._

“Ok.” The younger rider moved again slightly, movement meaning they were now basically in the bed, Jorge with his arms round him, and buried his face in his chest again. “Thanks. Sorry.”

*

“I-I th-think I’ve made a mis-t-take-“

_“I think you have. You really, really need to go back there.”_

“Is Jorge there-“

_“Yeah. He’s there. Marc was sick and they’re talking about it.”_

“He wouldn’t, would he.”

_“Wouldn’t?”_

“Marc wouldn’t cheat.”

_“No, I don’t think Marc would cheat.”_

“Why am I so paranoid. Why can’t I just-“

_“Because you care so much and then argued and drank too much. And she filled your head with shit and you've not really taken a breath ad dealt with it.”_

“Should I go back? Would he ever want-“

_“YES. GO BACK.”_

"He doesn't know."

_"Who and what?"_

"Marc doesn't know I found out she cheated. I didn't tell him."

_"Oh..." Well great._

*

_I swear you’re Dani Pedrosa._ “Here?” The taxi driver caught his eye in the mirror again and waited for the response, which was a nod.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. You alright?”

“Not really. Fight.”

“Ah, ok. Bet she’s worth it though.”

“She is.”

“You know Lorenzo lives just up the street?”

“Really?” _You know who I am._

“Yeah. Funny coincidence.”

“Jaja, yeah. Don’t tell him I was here…”

“Jaja, never.”

“Keep the change.” The Honda rider got out after passing the note, finally staring across at the same view as the not-quite-the-right address he’d got the taxi from before, watching the lights snake back down the hill and then taking a deep breath as he started across the street. _What am I ever going to say to you._

*

“Jorge.”

“Hmm.”

“Are you asleep?”

“No…”

“Sorry if you hate this.”

_Yeah given what I’ve told you tonight I’m hating every second._ “It’s ok. Go to sleep.”

“Here.”

“Wherever. Just go to sleep.” The Mallorcan bit his lip slightly again as Marc moved and snuggled in. “Ok?”

“Ok.”

*

The door was pretty quiet given he’d known the gate code and also had the key. He didn’t say anything, more because it seemed so quiet and he realised Marc might actually be asleep, somehow. He figured Jorge must have left again, no one in the second bedroom, before taking a deep breath and finally making it to the Mallorcan’s bedroom door. He paused outside to take another breath and rested his hand on the doorknob before counting himself down and opening it, ready for whatever state Marc was in, or as ready as he could be. And then froze. _That’s two people._

He stood there, silently, and watched as his eyes gradually adjusted and he started getting proven more and more right, tears creeping up from his toes and finally reaching his eyes when the one he could tell was Marc snuggled down even further, and Jorge moved around him. _I wasn’t an idiot before at all. I was an idiot now. To think anything other than this is what I’d find-_

“Dani? Hey. You came back-”

“Yeah, I came back.” The smaller rider felt his voice wobble and sniffed slightly through it, white knuckles holding onto the door invisible in the dark and his and Jorge’s voices sounding like grenades going off. “I came back and LOOK WHAT I FOUND-”

“No, it’s not what it looks-“

"I hope you're happy."


	49. "Understanding"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for so much waiting etc, but this one's a bit quicker and I hope you like it! And any guesses? I'm curious how obvious I've made it ;)
> 
> Wasn't sure about this for ages but I went for it anyway and PLEASE let me know what you think! Thank you! <3

_You cannot leave again._ That was the only thing in his mind as he sat up and started after the smaller rider, Marc just starting to wake up and come round in the wake of the sudden activity. _You cannot leave again. Game over._ "Dani, DON'T."

"Go back to bed and enjoy yourself." The older rider swiped at his eyes through the tears on his way back to the door before stopping as Jorge reached out and grabbed him. "Get off."

"You're being even more stupid if you think I'm going to let you leave."

"It's not up to you. Get the fuck off me."

"No." The Mallorcan tightened his grip and pulled him back to face him. "I'm dead serious now, ok? No. He was so upset he said he was going to go out in Lugano. He can't do that. I got here, he didn't try anything, and then I hugged him because it's better that happens than I come outside and find him covered in broken glass on the terrace."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. You are. You should have seen him when I got here. You should have _seen_ him."

"You really have the audacity to stand there and blame-"

"He told me some of the things you said, Dani. And I know it's a drunken fight and I know you've been hurt too, but that guy he was with before ripped him apart. So he's not the picture perfect version of Marc Marquez from Marca.com, he's a real person who fucks up. He's a real person who was made to think that the mistakes you made were normal. That's what you've done, do you understand?"

"What?"

"He basically had his phone bugged and his location on and had to tell that other guy every single thing he did. And you come along and you've done a version of the same thing. He's not a hard person to figure out, Dani. Trust him and he trusts you. Love him and he loves you. Although he loves you to death anyway."

"But-"

"But he was a dick once when he was drunk and told you straightaway. It's not the same." _I'm winning._ "Just go back in and talk. _Please._ "

He waited a few seconds with baited breath before finally feeling his shoulders relax slightly as the older man nodded. _YES._ And then followed him to the door, waited for him to walk back through it, and then locked it. _Boom. And if I didn't need a little Repsol help in the title fight I could leave you in there all year._

*

_So quickly. So quickly we fell apart. Maybe actually it's because we have to sneak around that it worked. When you didn't have time to hurt me and I didn't have time to drive myself crazy._ He heard the lock click behind him, bit his lip, and then took a deep breath, already hard to look at the red-rimmed version of his boyfriend sat crumpled against the headboard. "Hey."

Nothing.

"P-Please talk to me."

"W-what." Deep breath. "W-what do you w-want me to s-"

"Please don't cry."

"What else is there to do."

"Talk."

"Talk about it, yeah. But sort it? How."

"I don't know."

"Well great place to start."

"How do we sort out the fact that you want to fuck one of my friends and I know about it."

"Dani I don't want to do that. I would never-"

"Can't we just be honest, hmm?" The smaller rider swallowed, trying to keep it in check, as Marc's eyes welled up at the sight of him. "How can I ever, _ever_ compete with _him._ "

_God you really don't even know,_ "Dani."

"Yeah." He looked away again and managed to take a breath before making it over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Yes?"

"You know this season when Rins was leading the title-"

"Yeah."

"That was really impressive. For a rookie in his first-"

"So what."

"So you know who the last person who did that also won it, and defended it. In 2-"

"You?"

"No. Not me. YOU. With two broken ankles, this guy that they said would never make it in MotoGP. Well, when he got there he proved them wrong too. Jorge has won two MotoGP titles. He deserves them, because he's a great rider. And things like Assen were amazing. But that's just what's written on paper. It doesn't define someone's worth."

"Because it's what happened."

"Your stuff is written on you." The younger rider dared to trace his finger lightly over the scar from this year's surgery. "It's not titles. In a lot of ways it should be. But it's still what's made you into the person I love. More than anything and anyone. To see you keep getting back up-"

"That's the point though. With you, I shouldn't have to."

"You don't have to, because it's not real."

"Did you talk to him, tonight-"

"Yes."

"You called him from his bed."

"He called me and I was in the room away from you that happened to be his."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me to sort it with you."

"What did YOU say."

"I said he should come home now and he should try out how well I fuck when I'm heartbroken and started crying."

"God, WHY are you telling me this-"

"Because I'm being honest and I was hurt and drunk and you'd just yelled at me that it was over. I was an idiot before because I thought it would freak him out and I thought it'd be funny. It wasn't and it was stupid. Tonight I'm telling you what I said because I don't know how else to make you understand that it's just stupid words and too much spite because it hurts so much that I can't just take a deep breath and deal with it. I love you so much the idea of it being over-"

"You know he wouldn't say no-"

"I know. He told me."

"Did you know that? Before?"

"I thought maybe."

"And now you know."

"Now I know. Now I know and I've calmed down and I just want you to believe me."

"When you talk to him, it makes me feel like I'm drowning."

"Dani, I've felt like that since Assen."

"What?"

"Not in Germany. But before. You reply less and sometimes you forget. There's so many people in your life I don't know and you can't introduce me to. Women. Women's names I have no idea who they are. And you only say women are hot. Never guys. You don't seem like y-you think I'm attractive anymore. I keep waiting for the day I wake up and you're saying 'sorry, I made a mistake'-"

"That's not going to happen." _You really don't know how it feels to look at you-_

"That's what you already said tonight."

"I was drunk and stupid, baby. Just drunk and-"

"Yeah, exactly." _Deep breath._ "EXACTLY."

_Yeah, fair irony._ He left the silence for a few seconds before taking another breath. "This happened so fast."

"What, the way I'm almost proposing to you and then a few weeks later you think I want to fuck Jorge?"

_Oh my God._ "N-no."

"Yeah you see that's how serious I am. Was."

_Please don't please-_ He felt the tense shiver down his spine. "Was."

"Was." The younger rider looked away slightly and sniffed. "I can't do this anymore. I trust you but like I said...people I don't know and so many women...I feel jealous and I feel curious and I want to know, but then I remind myself I trust you. And it's my problem. And I don't look at your phone and I don't-"

"I'm really sorry I did that."

"Yeah well. So am I." 

*

Jorge: Dani came back and saw us hugging in the bed. Tried to leave. I stopped him. Think I got through a bit. They're now locked in my bedroom

Eric: Locked

Jorge: I pushed him through the door and then locked it from the outside

Eric: It worked?

Jorge: They're talking at least

Eric: Then great plan!

*

Alex: Sorry just realised it's you on your other phone, how is it?

Jorge: Hey. They're locked in my room talking

Alex: Dani knows now..

Jorge: About what?

Alex: You think Marc's hot

Jorge: Ah, yeah. Didnt say anything else.

Alex: Ok. Sorry :/

Jorge: Don't worry. I did have to hug your brother intimately though. You ok?

Alex: Lol. and yeah not bad. What are you doing now?

Jorge: Sat on the terrace waiting until it seems like they're talking properly and can unlock the door

Alex: Ok, keep me updated!

*

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No." _God no._ "I never want to do that."

"So why-"

"Because I don't want to have to, but it doesn't mean I won't."

"Ok." He felt his bottom lip wobble and tried to clear his throat. "O-Ok."

"Just 'ok'."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Say you won't do it again, say you trust me. Say you know that all your paranoia isn't from me, it's from you-"

"Ok. Then yeah."

"That simple."

"Marc, she cheated on me. And I didn't tel you-"

"What?!"

"I didn't know and I found out after we split up. After the Jorge text thing. And it made me into a person I hate and it's made everything just FUCKED. I'm sorry I didn't want YOU to think I was still talking to her or anything-"

"Right..." _And suddenly it makes some kind of sense._

"And I trusted her 100% and I couldn't believe she would have done that and that I'd never known. And it freaked me out because God, it hurts when it's someone you used to love but when-"

"Dani?"

The older rider looked back up to find Marc's face a lot closer. "Hmm."

"I will never, _ever_ do that to you. Ever. And I understand baggage but it can't be the other person's responsibility-"

"I'm sorry."

"But you believe me-"

"I'm trying."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'm trying too. Trying is all we can do."

"And you're not going to break-"

"No. I'm going to keep trying, and you're going to keep trying, and in a few weeks and months we'll be celebrating race wins again and forgetting all about this stupid fucking night and argument. Won't we?"

"And I'll never check your phone again. And I'll never say some of the things-"

"I'll never give you reason to, and I'll never do that either."

"Ok."

_I think we're even almost sober._ "But I'm not stopping talking to Jorge. Or anyone."

"That's ok."

"Seriously."

"That is ok."

"Right."

"So..."

"So..." The younger rider leaned in again, this time all the way, and wrapped one arm round his beck to guide him into a kiss, cheeks wet again with relief this time. "Please remember I'm still hurt-"

"Shhh, shhh." Dani nodded into it, arms going back round him in return, and then relaxed leaning on his forehead for a few seconds, hands finding Marc's to squeeze. "I'm never going to be him. Gael, I mean-"

"I know."

"Even when-"

"Now you shh, I _know._ "

"Can I sleep here-"

"Yes. Sleep. And maybe tomorrow we slow down a bit and talk-"

"Ok."

*

Jorge: Door unlocked and I'm on my way back. Sorry but you of all people are ok with why I ran off I guess ;)

Eric: What?

Jorge: Wrong person. Sorry! But anyway, they've talked and it's not perfect and they're taking it a bit slower I think, but no disaster. Crisis averted, Repsol are still gay

Eric: Good job. Sorry I couldn't help more!

Jorge: No worries, enjoy your night!

Eric: You too! I take it you're going back to your date now?

Jorge: Jaja yup!

Eric: She must be very understanding

Jorge: He is :P

Eric: Ohhhh ok. Jonathon?

Jorge: Pff everybodyyyy asks

Jorge: No! 

*

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Fun trip home?"

"I was tempted to leave them locked in."

"Do I really not get a hello kiss, Lorenzo-"

"Sorry." The Mallorcan leaned in and smiled into a kiss before sighing a deep, relief filled breath of air out. _Still can't believe you're real._ "And sorry I left-"

"Hmm well...good reason I guess." The other man smiled before brandishing the room service menu. "I didn't have dessert yet if-"

"2am dessert?"

"It's summer break..."

"Good point."

"You're paying though, running off in the middle of the night-" He grinned into a kiss as Jorge grabbed him, and then ran his hands down his back. "But good job. And makes my life happier too..."

_That's part of why I did it._ "Hmm. You know everyone thinks you're Jonathon..."

"I know." He smiled into another kiss and then pulled him onto the bed. "I love it."

_It. You said it. Will you ever say 'you'._ "Me too."


	50. Stock Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much! Hope you like it, and well done if you guessed ;) ♥

_See this is how it's meant to be._ He opened his eyes again, wondering if Dani was asleep yet or not, and found the ones opposite flutter open just after and lock on his. _Imagine if one day you weren't there._ "Dani." Even the whisper sounded loud.

"Hmm." The older man smiled back at him, slightly sadly, and ran his fingers through Marc's hair, watching the flicker of bliss cross his face as he did. "What's up."

"Just want to say it one more time."

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Like I thought I wanted you and I liked you and maybe even loved you. Now I know you, it's like the most exciting thing in the world just lying here with you and I love you so, so much. Ok?"

_Maybe we're not quite sober._ "I know." 

_Are you going to reply-_ "And-"

"I was never jealous or paranoid before." He snuggled in a bit closer, suddenly feeling like they were the only people in the world, and pulled Marc in to him. "Because I never really understood what it would feel like to feel like this, ok?"

"Like this."

"Like if there's no you, there's no tomorrow." He took a breath and pressed a quick kiss on Marc's lips. "And I'm sorry it fucked up so much."

The younger rider felt the wave of relief hit him at that, tomorrow suddenly seeming like the bottom of a climbable hill rather than a cliff face, and nodded into another emotional kiss that they both got lost in. _Ok so same page, same story, just a few different lines._

*

"Jorge."

"Hmmm." The Mallorcan cracked open one eye, half smiling at the nervous face lit up from the moon, and raised one eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'm going to miss you."

_Awww._ He felt that familiar little teasing flame of hope ignite again before pulling the other man a bit closer. "I'm going to miss you too. Although you know it's not long-"

"I know. But it's not the same at the track. I wish we'd known sooner and could have done something in summer-"

"Known..."

"That this was going to happen."

_And what is this._ "Hmm. I know what you mean." The Yamaha rider nodded to himself and closed his eyes again, hand finding the smooth skin of the other man's back and playing a little pattern down his spine, feeling the shiver follow it. "Winter though. That'll be easier."

_Wow you're really not running off yet._ "I hope so."

"Definitely." _Wow you're really not running off._ "You know..."

"Hmm?"

"We could just stay in bed tomorrow."

"Yes." He moved in again for another kiss and smiled in the dark as he was pulled further. "Please."

"And remember in Indy, we're in a hotel."

_Oh yes, we are._

*

"Morning."

"Morning."

_You were worried I didn't find you attractive anymore._ The older rider pulled him in suddenly, kiss stealing all their breath, before snuggling back down and finding Marc's hand to lace through his. "You're so beautiful in the morning, baby."

_Awww._ "So are you."

"Hmm.." The older rider cracked one eye open again and grinned at the giggle. "Think I beat you to that one."

"Pfff." _And we're back._ He grinned and snuggled back down. "So what shall we do today?"

"Well we said a bit slower, right?"

"Hmm."

"So why don't we replay our second date. Pick a movie, get some popcorn, and just-"

"Perfect."

"Does slow mean we don't-"

"NO!" Marc opened his eyes again, grinning again, and then trailed his finger down Dani's chest, slower and slower until he finally wrapped his hand around his cock and nipped the older rider's lip. " _No._ "

*

_Of all the things I thought would be happening now, I didn't expect this._ "Bye."

_Bye. So casual._ They shared a quick hug and peck on the lips before the Mallorcan started towards the door. "Jorge."

"Yeah?" _Do you want to say as much as I do._

"Are we...is this..." _Great timing for this conversation._ "When you're away, are you going to see anyone else?"

_That's not quite what you mean._ He smiled slightly at the cuteness of the younger man's slight blush. "You mean fuck anyone else."

"Um...yeah..." _Please please-_

"Do you want me to?"

"No." _Well that was definitive._

_Wow._ He let that sink in for a second before starting to nod. "Ok."

_Seriously._ "Seriously?"

"You want this to be exclusive?"

"Um..."

"Be honest..." 

_Deep breath._ "I, er...I don't know. Do you?"

"I asked first."

_Evil._ He allowed himself a little smile at that before biting his lip and shrugging. "I don't know what to say. I feel like it's not really me who gets the deciding vote there."

_And suddenly you look the same as the first time I saw you and everything was nerves._ "It's definitely a shared decision." He walked back over to him and took a few seconds of much too delicious eye contact before leaning into a quick kiss and cupping the other man's face. "Honestly, I've not been with anyone else since I've been with you anyway. But I understand-"

_Oh my God._ "Me neither." He felt that weight lift off him like he'd been trapped under a burning car before suddenly pulling the older man into a kiss and ending up forehead to forehead. "I really thought you'd say-"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you-"

"Have you looked in the mirror..." He grinned at the shy smile before pulling him into another kiss and moving both hands round his waist, same relief as the younger man suddenly coursing through him. "No, I don't want to fuck anybody else."

"Neither do I-"

The Mallorcan cut that off in a kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and staring back at him. "So we're together, as in a proper couple-"

"Yes." Another kiss. "But I still can't tell my brother yet if-"

"No that's ok." _Like I would really want to right now._ "I understand."

*

Dani: Thanks so much for last night. Sorry it got so messy and thanks for clearing it up

Jorge: No problem. Better today after sleep and sobering up?

Dani: Yes!

Jorge: Good :) And I didn't want to say anything because we hadn't really talked about it before, but I have a boyfriend

Jorge: Nothing would ever have happened with Marc, believe me

Jorge: But especially given he's very happy with you and I'm very happy in my relationship. So glad it's all alright!

Dani: Oh wow, ok. Anyone I know?

Jorge: No ;) :P

Dani: Hmm not sure I believe you

Jorge: Makes no difference if it's true :P ;)

Dani: Jaja ok fair play 

Jorge: Always ;)

Dani: OMG IT'S CASEY

Jorge: Jajaja no it's not, and give Dani his phone back Marc

Dani: That obvious? ;) :P (I had permission btw :P)

Jorge: Im sure :P and yeah jaja

Dani: Ok well have a good flight and thank you from me as well

Jorge: Thanks and no problem

Jorge: See you at the finish line

Jorge: Well, I'll have a look down from the top step :P

Marc: Jajaja pffff :P

*

Jorge: Arrived :) you back ok?

Alex: Yes and no weird questions yet, they bought it

Jorge: It's like being a teenager again... :P

Alex: Don't be mean

Alex: I'm mature now remember

Alex: I'm in a relationship with someone I like a lot :P

Jorge: Do I know him? ;)

Alex: :P

Jorge: xxx talk later 

Alex: ok. Everything we said still true?

Jorge: Yes, for me yes and please don't doubt <3

Alex: Ok. For me too. Miss you xxx

Jorge: You too xxx

*

"Were you serious...?"

Marc jumped slightly at the sudden words, both slouched low on the sofa watching the end credits, and then grabbed the popcorn bowl as it started to slide, all of that making Dani giggle and snuggle in a bit more. "Sorry I don't think you yelled in my ear enough-"

"Pff. Whatever." The older man pulled him into a kiss before lacing their hands together and looking down. _A ring on those fingers. Seriously._ "Were you though? Yesterday?"

"Which bit." _Like I don't know._

"The, er...when you said you were thinking of proposing-"

"Oh."

_That doesn't sound like a yes._ "Right.."

"Right?"

"Didn't sound like a yes-"

"I already said we need to slow-"

"No, I know. I just...I want to know where you are in your head. That's all."

"Oh. Ok." _Stop blushing._ "Well...yeah, pretty much. After that night in Montmelo I just kept thinking 'this would be a perfect place to propose...'"

_I agree._ He squeezed his hand and nodded again, feeling himself relax and Marc tense. "Ok."

"Don't do that though that's not going to fix everything instantly-"

"No, I know." Another kiss. "I know."

"Sorry." The younger man let out a woosh of air before turning back to face him and smiling. "Last night freaked me out. I thought we'd find this easier-"

"I know what you mean. But it's me it's not-"

"No, it's not just you. It's everything and it's still harder than I thought away from the track. But no sad face." He suddenly prodded Dani's cheek and then kissed the smile. "We'll be ok."

*

Jorge: I ache so much can't you fly over for a massage...

Alex: Jaja morning! No :P

Jorge: Morning :)

Alex: 3 days babe, 3 days ;)

Jorge: Are we going to have time to see each other though? :/

Alex: You're free on wednesday you said?

Jorge: Yeah

Alex: Well I've got that important meeting that I told everyone I'd be busy for...

Jorge: Is that me :D

Alex: Yes!

*

Marc: I ache so much can't you fly over for a massage

Dani: I wish I could. Jet ski?

Marc: Yes. Fell off. I'm fine though :P

Dani: You have to come windsurfing in Geneva!

Marc: Pleasseeeee!!! How are you? Please update me properly

Dani: I'm good. Not done much. Left Lugano the day after you and went back to BCN 

Marc: Ah ok

Dani: I did tell you this yesterday but you were half asleep :P

Marc: jaja sorry <3

Marc: Miss you so much. Everyone's out having one night stands and there's just me and Alex sat drinking red wine at the villa like an old married couple 

Dani: Aww haven't you gone out yet?

Marc: Yeah for a bit but by 2 or 3 it gets to the point where tomorrow will be ruined if I stay out later and drink more, and I don't want a week off training

Dani: <3 alex?

Marc: Not sure. Think he might have met someone...

Dani: There?

Marc: No, before! On his phone a lot and he's not interested in any of the girls either...

Dani: Ooohhhhh

Marc: Jajaja I know! Won't talk though :/ :(

Dani: Hmm give him time, I imagine he will ;)

Marc: Yes that's plan B

Dani: jajaja. So see you in Cervera on Sunday?

Marc: Yes <3 you're going to dare to stay? :P

Dani: Um yes :P

Dani: Also you left a hoodie at Jorge's

Dani: Honda one, not mine

Marc: Hmm think I only took the black one and I'm wearing that right now

Dani: Oh. Lol maybe he has other Honda friends then...

Marc: Jajaj must have :D right gotta go, love you and miss you xxxx

Dani: You too xxxxx

*

Alex: Landed

Jorge: I'm in the hotel already, 304

Jorge: Can you manage half an hour?

Alex: Hope so. We're a floor above i think

Alex: Ok in the car on the way

Alex: Lobby

Alex: Dumping my bag. If I make it unseen open the door quick in 2 minutes

Jorge: Ok!

He stood behind it, amazed despite everything quite how hard his heart was thumping at the prospect, and the much too delicious risk, before yanking it open at the knock, suddenly realising he'd not even checked who it was, and then lost that thought as Alex barrelled him into a kiss and kicked the door shut behind them. _God I really fucking missed you._ He moaned into it slightly, now both pressed against the wall, and then panted at him as the younger man pulled away and they stood staring at each other.

"Hey." 

_Not so shy anymore._ "Hey."

"Maybe an hour." Another kiss. "Be gentle."

He nodded, hands gently delving under the fabric of the younger man's t shirt, and then pulled it off before the kiss continued and they slowly moved towards the bed. He opened him slowly, noise Alex made making him shiver, before gently pushing inside and finding a slow rhythm, face to face although they'd not discussed that, kiss full of everything neither was quite daring to say or admit, until he tugged Alex over the edge and followed, collapsing in a heap and staring at each other for a few seconds. _Well that certainly wasn't just a quick fuck._ He pulled out, ending up side by side for a few seconds, before finally just letting go of the doubt and scooping the younger man up, ending up in a slow kiss under the shower, Alex not complaining at all. _We're going to have to tell them._


	51. Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try and reply in a bit but another one!! Had some sneaky free time today ;) thank you and enjoy!! ;) :/ ♥

Alex: Are you breakfasting with us or with Dani?

Marc: Room service, interconnecting door :D

Alex: jaja ok!

"No Marc's not going either." He smiled as Jorge grinned at him and lifted the menu. "Eggs please..."

*

"Marc....oh my God...are you Marc Marq-"

"Fuck off." The Honda rider glared at Hector before whacking him on the arm and nudging him towards the waiting car, grinning again. "I know, but once we're back in Europe I promise I won't be a ghost-"

"Aww, I don't mind. I think it's nice there's a race with hotels in the middle of the year so you get a bit of time together. It's just weird eating breakfast with Jose Luis."

"And Alex."

"No, Alex didn't come down."

"Eh?"

"Just me and Jose Luis. Staying in a twin room. Eating breakfast together. Sleeping on each other on the plane-"

"Jaja you know you could just ask him out. He seems like a nice guy-"

"Not everyone is gay, surprising as that may-"

"But not everyone's tried it, how do they know?" He grinned back at him as he got in first, that the signal that the conversation now had to be more careful in earshot of the driver, and then sighed as he relaxed into the seat and yawned through the next sentence. "Alex didn't show up though, weird."

"Yeah I'm not sure what's going on with him. Had that meeting last night as well that he's not said anything about."

"Meeting."

"Yeah..."

_Oh my God._ He grinned sideways at the older man as it suddenly clicked. "He's got a girlfriend!"

"No, it was a me-"

"No it wasn't a fucking meeting! And pfff whatever, you think he'd eat room service for breakfast on his own?! He's more scared of the one-on-one eye contact with the person who brings it than he is of the breakfast room. It must be someone in the paddock!"

"Did I miss something-"

"Ah well he was kind of weird on holiday. On his phone a lot. Didn't go out and grab any girls."

"Alex is like that th-"

"Not like that. Honestly, I was kind of sure and now I'm very sure. Someone in the paddock too...who comes to flyaways..."

"Could be anyone."

"Hmm must be his team or someone close-ish I think. Wouldn't have been able to meet anyone else."

"Well I don't think it's Andrea..."

"Jaja yeah probably not. Can't think of anyone at VDS. Maybe Estrella Galicia or someone from Dorna-"

"Or..."

"Or..?"

"Why are you sure it's a woman...?"

_Oh my God, TRUE._ "Oh my God..."

*

Marc: Good meeting last night?

Alex: Yeah thanks :)

Marc: Was breakfast ok without me? I feel bad :/

Alex: Everyone understands, don't worry!

Marc: OK seriously

Alex: What

Marc: Don't lie to me and WHO ARE YOU SEEING

Alex: What?!

Marc: I asked Hector already if you were there

Marc: Alex

Marc: Alex don't ignore me

Marc: Alex

Alex: It's private but thanks the sex is great and yes it's a relationship :P

*

Alex: Fuck. Marc figured out I have someone

Jorge: Right, ok. Up to you.

Alex: Well I can't lie I already tried that

Jorge: I don't mind but please warn me!

Alex: Ok I'm going to say yes I have someone but that it's private

Jorge: I feel like that might not last long ;) :/

Alex: What?!

Jorge: Oh I mean him taking that and not annoying you! Don't worry :)

Alex: Oh ok. Sorry paranoid today

*

Marc: Alex is in a relationship! Confirmed!

Dani: ooh who with?!

Marc: He won't tell me

Dani: Booo. Jaja can you blame him? ;)

Marc: Maybe not :P but it"s someone here! And I was trying to think of women but then Hector's like 'well it could be a guy'

Marc: TOO MANY GUYS to ever guess!!

Dani: jaja hmm yeah could be I guess! Idk maybe wait and see..

Marc: Too impatient ;)

Dani: You?! Never!

Marc: :P

Marc: You've no idea?

Dani: Nope!

Marc: Hmm me neither :/

*

Alex: Sorry I know we said not to see each other again until sunday night but have you got any time later? Marc is driving me mad asking

Jorge: Yeah tbh beat me to it. Should be back about 10. My room?

Alex: Ok :) yeah god imagine if he saw you coming into mine, NEXT DOOR :P

Jorge: jajaja True 

*

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex leant on him as the door closed, forehead to forehead and trying to calm himself down, before leaning into a brief kiss and taking a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Are you ok?"

"Hmm." _He's not going to run away._ "It's just a bit much. He thinks it's funny but-"

"I can imagine. Deep breaths. Breathe with me." The Mallorcan took a few slow breaths, Alex starting to echo them, before giving him a squeeze and another peck on the lips. "How was the day other than that?"

"Ok. Grip hard to find. You?"

"Yeah pretty good." 

"Good." The younger man opened his eyes again and smiled, reading the 'you know you're supposed to cheer for Marc' expression perfectly and giving him a little shrug. "Whatever. I love my brother to death but...you know."

_I don't think I do._ He watched the flicker of _something_ on Alex's face as the younger rider said the word _love_ and felt his heart jump slightly again. _Jesus._ "Alex."

"Hmm."

"How do you feel about me."

_Knew I'd not hidden that very well._ "Can't we just-"

"No." The Yamaha rider grabbed both his hands before he could move away and they ended up pressed against the wall. "How do you feel. Please."

_How do I feel. And you're so good at telling when I'm lying._ "I really like you..."

"Like me."

"Like you..." _Don't._

"Ok." The Mallorcan moved in closer, breath mixing and both feeling a little shiver as Alex closed his eyes, before he moved his arms around the younger rider instead and pressed his lips against his ear to whisper. "I don't think 'like me' is the truth."

"Jorge don't-"

"Say it." He smiled to himself at the little whimper as he nibbled Alex's earlobe. "Please just-"

_Yes please, just-_ "I love you."

The older man moved away again at that, sure enough to have pushed but somehow still shocked when the words just tumbled out, and ended up staring at him again, Alex now wincing to himself slightly, eyes still closed. _I love you too._ He felt himself start to grin as it hit him that he could now reply and pinned the younger rider to the wall again, kiss deeper and more desperate and both sets of hands starting to wander until he pulled away again and ran his hand through Alex's hair, eyes locked together and shock wearing into happy disbelief for the younger man. "I love you too."

_You love me too._ It felt like 4 hours to let that sink in. "You love-"

"I love you." Another kiss, and he popped open the top button on the Marc VDS riderls jeans. "I love you. Stay over."

"We said-"

"I don't care."

"But if-"

"I don't care, I promise."

Alex let that sink in, dead serious, and then nodded and smiled into another kiss, both suddenly more emotional and drinking it in, words repeated a few times. They stayed there a while, calming into something less desperate, before Alex pulled away slightly and hung onto the front of Jorge's t shirt. "What are we going to do."

_And now you're sad. Why are you sad._ He remembered what he'd said to Dani what felt like months ago about Marc being easy to figure out and swallowed, aware this puzzle didn't have quite the same key. "What do you-"

"I'm 19. You're not. My brother is your biggest rival. My manager will kill me. You're a _Yamaha _rider. You live in a different-"__

"We'll make it work."

"H-How."

_I've no idea._ "Shh, shh shh. I don't know but we'll make it work."

*

"Hey." Marc slid into the booth opposite his teammate and dared a quick squeeze of his knee. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good." _Slow is boring._ "Brought the hoodie. Yours?" He held it up and then shrugged as Marc shook his head. "Right I'll dump it with Jorge later then." _Also-_

"Also I know we said not until-"

_Mindreader._ He grinned and nodded, Marc getting what might have just happened. "Yeah I know, same. I want to sleep together tonight."

"Shhh!" The younger rider looked round and grinned, eyes wide. "But good, ok. Good. Room service dinner-"

"Yes."

"That thing you do with your tong-"

"Yes." The older rider grinned into his coffee and then looked back up and winked. "What time?"

"8?"

"Ok. I'll come through."

"Ok." The older rider smiled behind Marc as Alex walked in, and then smiled again at the massive hug he was attacked with by his brother. And then panicked as he suddenly couldn't remember where he'd left Eric, then relaxed again as his phone pinged.

Eric: Sorry can't do tonight, see you at 730 tomorrow ok?

Dani: Ok!

_Maybe I should get a lead for him._ "Hi." He smiled at the younger man as Alex slid in next to him. "Ok?"

"Yeah not bad thanks. You?"

"Pretty good. How's it going with the mystery-"

"Good thank you. Now shut up."

He shared a smile with Marc and nodded again. "Ok fair enough. You guys staying here?"

"Yeah, Santi's coming." Marc.

"No just came to say hi. You off?" Alex.

"In a bit. Just wondered if VDS-"

"Ah, no. Just me, then eating with my girlfriend in her room, thank you."

"Ok." Another grin. "Want a drink?" He got to his feet and nodded his thanks as Alex let him out, then went for the required 3 coffees. _So girlfriend, right ok._ "Coffee."

"Thanks."

"Thanks."

_You'll probably be his best man one day._ The thought made him smile to himself as the conversation started, the two of them able to go from zero to crazy in half a second, and then finally watched the clock reach 7 and got to his feet again. "Right, I'm off. See you tomorrow and have fun." Another cringe. "And you, see you in an hour, ok?"

"Ok." _That expression no one else can read._

He started walking off, hoodie scooped under his arm on the way back to it's owner, before stopping as Alex called his name again, and turning back round. "What?"

"Why do you have my hoodie?!" The younger rider frowned slightly, pointing at it, and smiled, puzzled and waiting.

It took Dani a couple of seconds to let that sink in, and see it sink in on Marc's face, before they were both staring at each other wide eyed and the younger Marquez had just started to realise what he'd done, or what he might have done. _Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck I left that-_

"This is yours." Dani held it up, words hard to find, and then watched Alex blush and stutter through a kind of yes. And stared back at Marc again. _Oh my fucking God. Seriously. Oh my God. Seriously that means-_

"Explain." Marc.

"What?" Alex.

"You know what." Marc.

"I don't." Alex.

"So it"s true then, right." The older brother got to his feet, shock wearing off and replaced by something much worse, before suddenly setting off for the lift and leaving the other two running after him. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Marc don't-"

"MOVE."

*

"Jorge! OPEN THE DOOR."

The Yamaha rider frowned to himself before going over and looking through the peep hole, realising who it was was actually who it was and taking a couple of breaths. _What the f-_

"Marc don't you dare-"

"Shut up. I'm not-"

"It's nothing to do with you-"

"It's everything to do with me! You're my brother-"

"Yeah exactly, it's nothing to do with y-"

_Oh fuck._ He stared through at the squabble in the hallway a second longer, Dani also trying to calm Marc down, before the 2013 and 14 World Champion whacked his hand against the door again and made him jump. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

_Well this will be fun._

*

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." Marc made it three paces towards him before throwing the hoodie at him and standing, seething. "Hmm? You'd better fucking explain-"

"Don't bother." Alex.

"Calm down babe-" Dani.

"Start. Talking." Marc, through gritted teeth.

"You know he doesn't have to say a w-" Alex.

"Marc please, just-" Dani.

Jorge looked at his rival for a couple of seconds, them almost in some sort of ring in the middle of the room, wondering exactly what he could or should say, before catching Alex's eye and reading the expression perfectly. _Right. No surrender._ "He knows then."

"Yup." Alex.

"Oh, fuck." Dani.

"You are FUCKING KIDDING-" Marc.

"Marc, calm down." Jorge. " _Now._ "

"Don't tell me what to-" Marc.

"Irony." Alex. The youngest in the room managed to take a deep breath before walking over to his boyfriend and standing next to him, talking to him but still looking at his brother. "It's nothing to do with him, please don't apologise for anything."

"Ok." Jorge.

"Ok. Fucking OK!" Marc. "You'd better say SOMETHING because-"

"Ok, you know what?" Jorge. "You need to leave. And if you won't leave, we'll call hotel security. Ok? I understand it's a shock but-"

"SHOCK. Fucking SHOCK. You don't even-"

"Yeah, a shock. So I don't know what happened but it doesn't matter now, yes me and Alex are-"

"You know I really thought better of you but now it allll becomes clear-"

"What?!"

"You really want to beat me that badly? You really want to play this kind of game-"

"Hey, _no._ " He took a step forward and bit his lip to try and calm down, face harder and posture closed again. "Don't you fucking DARE say it's anything like that. Don't you-"

"Pfff you seriously-"

"I seriously love your brother, and we're having dinner together." He paused there, voice low and very, very serious, before glancing at Alex and then back. "So you need to calm down, and get out my room. _Now._ "

"No." Marc.

"Come on Marc-" Dani.

"No! He can't just-" Marc.

"Ok seriously, I'm done." Alex. The younger rider suddenly turned to Jorge, pulling him into a kiss and fingers digging in so he got the point, and then relaxed into it slightly as the Mallorcan reciprocated and the room went quiet, silence booming around them. He pulled away, eyes finding the Yamaha rider's and little something passed between them, before turning back to his brother and pointing at the door, trying to keep the wobble out his voice. "I get that you want to protect me, but seriously I want you to leave."

"Alex don't-"

"Marc, I said _I want you to leave._ " He watched as that seemed to suddenly sink in, armour down enough after seeing them kiss to make that possible, and threaded his fingers through Jorge's. "This isn't fair, and we have plans tonight. Whether you like them or not, I don't fucking _care._ "

"B-" Marc.

"Come on." Dani, starting to win in pulling him away. "Let's go and calm-"

"Alex please don't-" Marc.

"Please leave." The younger brother looked at the floor as he said it, deep breath, and then looked up enough to feel the hurt from Marc's face hit him in the chest. _Yeah imagine how I feel._ "I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched them go, Jorge squeezing his hand subtly, before the door closed and he was finally surrounded in Yamaha rider again, clinging on and trying to stay calm. _You mean it right, he's wrong-_

"I love you." The whisper shivered into his ear. "I love you because you're you and I'm not playing with you. I _promise._ "

"I didn't even think about that before-"

"Me neither." Kiss. " _Me neither._ "

*

Alex: It's Jorge and I love him

Alex: Please try and calm Marc down

Hector: WHAT?!

Alex: I'm with Jorge and Marc went crazy

Alex: I'm turning my phone off now because I can't deal with this. Night.

Hector: Alex wait, please explain something?! What happened?!

Hector: Alex?!

Hector: Please!

Jorge: He's not very ok and we're having dinner and then going to bed. Leave him alone for now, yeah?

Hector: You're serious

Jorge: Yeah. Night.

Hector: Ok well I'll do my best

Jorge: Thanks mate

Hector: You're really together, properly?

Jorge: Yes. Big words and everything. Sorry he didn't want anyone to know.

Hector: Ok, no problem. Sleep well and look after him :)

Alex: Thanks he is doing :) xxx

*

Hector: How bad is it

Dani: Who told you

Hector: Alex and Jorge

Dani: It's not good :/


	52. The River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much <3 will try and reply tonight!
> 
> More fun in Brno next chapter. Or at least, more fluff.. Chapter 53 that will be... ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Conversation heavy maybe...hope that's ok :/. Title is Springsteen!

"Are you awake..."

"Yeah." The Mallorcan moved in a bit closer, hand draping round the younger man in the dark, and found his hand to lace their fingers together. "Ok?"

"Hmm. Just can't sleep. What time is it?"

"Only 10.40, and me neither. You worried or upset?"

"Bit of both. And thank you." Alex pulled him into a brief kiss and felt himself relax a bit at the reminder of who was there. "Sorry I never said. For not being-"

"It wasn't up to me. It was up to us. Or in this case, more you."

"Hmm."

"You think he'll tell anyone else?"

"You mean my mum and dad.."

"Yeah I think I do."

"Then yeah, I think he might."

"But Dani-"

"Dani will tell him not to, I know. We'll see."

*

"I don't even know what to say." After a lot of time spent pacing the room, Marc was finally sat on the end of the bed kind of shell-shocked staring at the wall. "I just...do you understand-"

"Yes, I understand." The older rider sat down next to him and laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand. "But like I said, I think you were too-"

"I know." Marc leant down on his shoulder, deep sigh, before nodding and squeezing back. "I know I went way too far-"

"I think he'll understand, babe."

"Which one."

"Jorge because he's Jorge, Alex because he's your brother."

"Hmm. Hope so. And you were right-"

"Yeah I really think it's up to them to tell your dad. Or anyone-"

"Can you actually believe it?"

"Jorge and Alex? Not really, to be honest. It's insane."

"It is." _Honesty, that's what we promised._ "Can I say something else and know you're not going to take it wrong-"

"Anything." He squeezed his hand again and repeated it, nodding as well. _Promise._ "Promise."

 _I think you really mean that._ "Ok." Deep breath. "I'm really, really embarrassed."

 _Ah, ok. Thought this might come up._ "Ok. Why-"

"You know why. I've drunkenly flirted once, and then poured my heart out to him and basically asked him to be my rebound when I'd lost the love of my life. And all the time he's fucking my brother." Deep breath. "And then I yell at him and accuse him of being a complete asshole. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't-"

"No, I understand." _And I actually do, I think._ "I understand, but don't worry. Don't think about that, or anything like it. It doesn't matter and you didn't know."

"Dani."

"Hmm."

"I love you." He suddenly turned back to him and grabbed him into a kiss, fingers digging into the older rider's back. "I love you and please tell me how to fix this at least a bit-" _And everything else because what has happened to me-_

"Ok. It's easy." The older man raised his eyebrows and smiled back at him, still close and still a little bit hypnotised by the eyes looking back at him, before nodding and pecking him on the lips. "You just say everything you said to me, to them, with an added apology. Before the race."

"Bef-"

"Alex especially I think needs it before-"

"Ok." Another slight cringe, guilt creeping back again, trying to hold himself together. "O-Ok."

"And tonight we're going to calm down, have some food, and then get some sleep. Maybe a simple text later. Ok?"

"Ok. And you're not jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Well, a tiny bit but it's fine."

"Ok. I think I'm the same with that girl from insta-"

"Ah, thought so." Dani wiggled his eyebrows slightly, trying to lighten the mood and succeeding at least a bit as Marc cracked into a half grin, and then pulled him back onto the bed and reached back for the room service menu. "What shall we have, amor?"

*

Marc: I'm sorry I overreacted and I'm sorry I doubted the motives. I'll come up in the morning whenever you're ready after breakfast to say that properly ok? And you won't need to hide then either to escape, if we're all there. Sorry and night xxx

Jorge: Hey, he's asleep. I saw the first bit of the message though and hope it's good? Can't read the rest, it's locked.

Jorge: That sounded bad. I mean are we ok?

Marc: Hey. Yeah the rest of it said I'll come up in the morning to apologise properly and sort it out, and will be easier for you to hide too. And then again just sorry and night

Marc: I was about to send one to you too. And Dani said I should do it face to face but I don't know how much Alex knows. I'm sorry about tonight and I'm so fucking embarrassed about Lugano

Jorge: Ok. Really don't be embarrassed. Apart from the few times it's been a bit too much, I'm really glad I know you better now. And for me at least it's not strange to hug a friend to sleep if they're upset. 

Jorge: And I understand it's hard in moments like tonight to think of me as that person not the one from parc ferme in Jerez ;)

Jorge: Don't worry. Go to sleep, and we'll see you in the morning. And sorry we didn't tell you, that wasn't my decision

Marc: Can I tell you something?

Jorge: Yeah, almost anything I think

Marc: Actually can I talk to you about something? Maybe tomorrow or next weekend?

Jorge: Eek is it bad?

Marc: jaja no. I think it's part of why I took this so badly as well (and I'm not going to tell you I love you or anything :P)

Jorge: Jaja. ok then sure, whenever you want.

Marc: Actually are you properly awake?

Jorge: I'm sat watching TV, I can leave without waking him up

Marc: Same. Is the roof open?

Jorge: Can try it if you want. And don't throw me off

Marc: Jaja no ;) 5 minutes?

Jorge: 10, need clothes

Marc: Jaja ok. Thanks.

Marc: And too much information :P

Jorge: Yeah ok that was my fault :P

*

 _What am I doing._ He shivered again, night quite cold, and then jumped slightly as the door suddenly opened behind him and Jorge stepped out. _Wow, you came. And again, what am I doing._ "Hey."

"Hey." 

_Start with the obvious._ "I'm really sorry-"

"Don't, I know. I understand and it's ok."

"Will Alex?"

"Yes. You know he will. You still know him better than me."

"Hmm. Maybe.." He smiled slightly sadly before shivering again and then taking a deep breath. "Thanks. For coming."

"I think you're welcome but it kind of depends-"

"No, nothing bad. Nothing...you know...too far, either."

"Ok..." He waited a few seconds, whole situation more than strange, before suddenly feeling it click as the words started to tumble out, instinctively sitting down next to where Marc had planted himself, both leaning back against the wall staring at the sky.

"You know last year when you weren't winning and everything went downhill, and people didn't write about you anymore and the headline was always about the other guy..."

 _Ouch._ "Um, yeah..."

"Yeah, well. How do you deal with that. How do I deal with the fact that last year by this point I'd won 10 in a row and this year nothing like. Alex was in the title fight. I was untouchable so many times. Tito was the same. And now he's not finding it easy and Tito keeps hurting himself and I keep falling off. And I say it's not affecting me and I had to stop winning like that sometime and honestly, I _never_ expected anything like last year to ever happen anyway, but it's not the victories or anything it's that I don't know. I don't know how I go as fast as you sometimes. Like in Jerez, I just don't know how you did those times. And ok sometimes that happens but it's not about that, it's like...how do you recover. Seriously. I don't know how I slept so well before every race last year. Even in 2013, the night before Cheste...I don't know how I won a title without this much stress and overthinking. I don't know how I turn it off to be able to concentrate on beating it. I don't know how I climb back up from here because it's not the bottom. Do you get what I mean?"

"I think so-"

"You know, we're not those people. I don't want to be arrogant or mean but we're not Nicky Hayden. You know? We didn't ride well and get some luck or have our 10 minute window. Nicky's a good guy and rider, but...it's different. Like you've been here 8 years now and last year was maybe your worst, and this year one of your best. How do I do that? Work my way back up? Without fucking up my family and my relationship and everything down to not feeling like I even want to smile at fans. And ok so yeah maybe you don't want to really give me advice in this situation but I can't ask Dani. Or right now I don't want to, because he's coming back from this stuff with his arm and it's always been a bit different for him. But you know that feeling, right?"

"Feeling?"

"I think you maybe do. Maybe Assen 2013? Like everything says you won't, but you just decide you will."

 _Oh wow, ok. THAT feeling._ "Yeah." The Mallorcan leaned back slightly, surprised and suddenly 100% invested in every single word, eyes locked with Marc's. "That feeling..."

 _You really do._ "Yeah. I had that in 2011. When I was injured. And Phillip Island starting from the back. Cheste 2012 starting from the back. Even the first few laps of Mugello this year from 13th. Do you get it still? This year? Now?"

"That feeling? Not from pole. In fact nowhere since Jerez, really-"

"Yeah me neither. It's like it only shows up when you need it, right?"

"I guess. Interesting way to think about it. But why are we talking about that?"

"Because yeah it's really hard starting from the back or getting back up from injury or something. When you HAVE to. But you HAVE to. So it's hard but it's not really a choice. It's effort but you sink or swim. But I'm not exactly sinking, I'm just not right at the top. I don't HAVE to win races. I don't HAVE to be the one everyone is trying to beat. So this year when I'm not on top I reach for that familiar feeling of knowing I can destroy everybody and it's just..." He took a deep breath and looked away for a second, shrugging slightly and then sighing. "It's just not there anymore."

 _How did this conversation even ever happen. Me and you talking about psychology on a roof._ "Ah, ok. Well, because you're not at the back. And you don't need it. Not truly."

"Yeah true in some ways because I'm not at the back. But I do fucking need it. In terms of normal effort or confidence or whatever, I'm the same as I was last year when I sit on the grid. Last year it got me half the season in a row. This year it's throwing me on the floor. And everything is so different. And I look back and it's like a different decade, seriously. When the Rufea team or whatever just ruled everything and everyone was happy. No one lived in constant paranoia. No one constantly ended up on the floor. No one treated their boyfriend like shit because-"

"Hey, you're not doing that." The Mallorcan squeezed him on the arm as he saw his lip wobble, the younger rider's voice having got shakier and shakier through the words. "Really, you're not."

"Hmm. I wonder. You know Dani was going to retire in Qatar?"

"What?!"

"In Qatar." He looked away and nodded before finding eye contact again, trying to control the emotion. "He'd had enough. And I accidentally made him stay." Another wobble. "Because I told him he'd been my hero and I told him I didn't have posters of him on my wall for nothing."

 _Jesus._ "Wow. Ok."

"And I can't explain how that feels. I just can't. Professionally, and as a friend, and as the person I love most in the entire world...it's just incredible. But where did that guy go. The guy who inspired _Dani._ I don't even feel like the same person. And how is it even going to change from here? If the bike doesn't change. Or even if it does. What if the bike is perfect and I'm still sat behind you. How-"

"Ok, stop and take a breath. Do you want the smartass reply or the real one?"

"Both." That made him finally crack a slightly teary smile. "Please."

"Ok." He felt himself smile at what he was going to say and then shrugged, thinking through how to put it. "They're kind of the same. The smartass reply is that you really didn't grow up with posters of Dani Pedrosa on your wall for nothing."

Marc smiled slightly at that before swallowing and taking another breath. "Ok. But-"

"Shut up." He gave him a kind of _you knew that was coming_ look before carrying on. "Because being inspired by Dani, especially now, says a lot about you. It says that you're not inspired by winning or by aggression or PR, you're just inspired by effort and perseverance. Which is all you need to win again. Maybe too much..." He smiled at that again, noticing the difference in the younger man, and then nodded. "The real reply is that I don't know. I guess it happens to everyone. Me last year, and 2008. You this year. Valentino and the time at Ducati. There's suddenly something in the way but the normal approach isn't working, and it makes you sit up and think 'what the fuck is happening'. I think what's happening is that the world is trying to put you into the right category. Are you a Rossi or a Gibernau? Senna or Mansell? Marquez, Lorenzo, Rossi, Stoner...or Spies, Hayden, Edwards? Good riders. But just...good riders. You know?"

"Yeah. But I'm just me."

"You are. So you already know which side you're going to end up on. It hurts, believe me. It hurts going from taking you to the wire and winning 8 races to suddenly being the guy off the podium. But it's a good chance to define yourself too. Or, well...remind yourself who you are and find out a bit more."

"You really think I will."

"You think I'd normally ride more than 20 laps of Assen with a broken collarbone if I didn't think you or Dani could take that title?!"

"Well, you know...people have weird kinks..." He smiled again as Jorge jokingly glared across at him and then bumped shoulders with him slightly. "You think Dani's in that category?"

"You don't?"

"I do. I'm just surprised if you-"

"Ah ok. Hmm. Well maybe I think Dani's in his own category. 'Most bad luck and hard work and least complaining'."

That made Marc smile to himself and nod, affection in it almost beaming out from him. "Ok. Good."

 _Ok we're getting somewhere._ "The point is that, in my opinion, the only one of us who was ever going to get there regardless of anything is Casey, because he's so, so talented. Me and you, Dani and Vale...obviously we must be ok, yeah? But I think it's almost unfair to just say 'the best is the best because it's natural talent.' Natural talent doesn't win you nine titles on two bikes. It doesn't help you with a broken collarbone at 200mph. And it doesn't help you when you can't see properly for 5 months. So maybe you know how to be at the top and you know how to pull yourself up from rock bottom, but you don't yet know how to deal with being close but not close enough. But it's year three and you've won two titles already. No one with any sense doubts what you can do. Except you, apparently."

"Oh. No, I don't doubt I'll get back there, somehow. I just...I'm just frustrated with it because I don't know how to start and I'm just lost." _Hence this conversation._

"Ok good, because that was worrying-"

"Jaja, no. Just...I don't know how, but I'm sure I'll learn. I just had to tell someone and not have to explain how it all feels. Say it out loud. To be honest the thing that really worries me is that I'm not the same person at the moment. I know I'll get back to the top somehow but I don't know who I'll have to be and I'm not sure what I'm doing. I just feel like someone pulled the rug from under me completely. Normally it's one or the other. Personal craziness or track craziness, not both. I thought I'd deal with this better. And I thought having Dani would make everything perfect."

"I can imagine. I do think you've changed a lot though-"

"In bad ways-"

"No, in good ways. Hope I have too?" He smiled at the nod and feigned relief, leaving the silence relatively comfortable for a few seconds before carrying on. "You need to talk to Dani more, you know? Properly."

"I know, it's not fair to make you-"

"No, I don't mind at all. I just mean Dani is kind of...properly wise now." He smiled at Marc's face and shrugged, grinning to himself. "I know. So I went from a bit screwed up, to very screwed up, to someone trying their best to sort myself out and be a better person. When I won too much in a row it made me an idiot sometimes, especially when I was younger, but losing made me even worse. Dani went from winning everything and being an asshole to having the worst luck in the world and being one of the best people I know. So ok maybe we have more things in common on track, but Dani-"

"I'm going to marry a saint, I know."

"Jaja, not a saint. But certainly you're going to be a lucky man." _Was that an accidental exclusive._ "Marry, eh-"

"Hmm. It's been mentioned in passing but it's more when than if really. But shh!"

"Jaja I think we're equal on the secrets now-"

"Oh God YEAH." Marc grinned to himself and then giggled, feeling some of the pent up pressure get released and leaving the Mallorcan slightly puzzled before the explanation finally appeared. "I forgot this whole breakdown started because you're fucking my BROTHER."

"You FORGOT?!"

"Kinda." Another grin. "It's not you, you know. I worry about him but it was just...I'm used to being in control of things. Not in a bad way, but feeling stable and balanced and ready. I'm the big brother and the World Champion, on paper anyway. And Alex, especially just recently when me and Dani have been a bit wobbly, is like the only thing that is constantly there and always, always has been. And then he's with you and I didn't even know...Sorry I snapped. This is what I mean. I won in Germany, and I'm on pole tomorrow. And this year that means I've been the bigger asshole than when I've lost because the fucking pressure and not being sure-"

"Don't start again. You'll drive yourself crazy."

"But I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy. And I don't think you're going to fail." 

"I don't either but I just..." _Hey, come up on the roof and embarrass yourself again. Great idea._ He tried to control it before feeling Jorge pulling him into a hug, trying to resist and then letting go and clinging on a bit. "Nobody understands."

"Marc."

"Hmm."

"Dani will understand. Just let him back in and admit it."

"But he's got enough-"

"Maybe he's had enough to deal with this year. But for me, anyway, if it was Alex...it would bother me more not knowing. Because we can tell, you know."

"Tell..."

"Tell you're not ok. You're very different but you get the same look in your eye."

"Hmm." He sniffed slightly and managed to pull away, trying to regain some composure. "I just thought you'd get it and then I don't have to-"

"I get it, completely." He smiled slightly sadly at him before squeezing his hand and nodding as they went back to being sat like before, looking away again. "But I don't think I can help, not properly."

"Well I feel a bit better-"

"Saying things out loud always helps. But it's not enough. You know what you need?"

"What?"

"You need to talk to someone who understands, and someone whose opinion you really respect."

"I respect your opinion-"

"I know. But not the same. If I say I thought you rode an incredible race in Germany, how does that make you feel?"

"Proud. Happy." Little breath. "Maybe a little bit...smug-"

"Jaja, exactly. You're always going to want to beat me a little bit more than listen to me, right? And same for me. When Dani told you you rode an incredible race in Germany, how did THAT make you-"

"Like I was walking on air."

"And Alex-"

"The same."

"So talk to one of them. Maybe Dani, given this weekend."

"You think Alex would understand too-"

"You don't think we talk to each other?"

"No of course you do but-"

"Ok, this is the second conversation I've had like this this year, you know? The first one was with your brother."

Marc let that sink in for a second before feeling another wave of guilt hit him, mind going back over all the moments he probably could have pushed just a bit harder to make him talk. _Oh and I was so wrapped up in my own-_ "Is he ok?" _How did I ever let this happen, where I have to ask._ "This is what I mean, I don't even know. Everything's so different-"

"Hey, he's ok. And it's ok. It's not your job to fix everything for everyone."

 _Shouldn't be yours though._ "But Alex-"

"Alex is ok. I promise. Because he found the right person to talk to."

 _And how crazy is it that that's you._ "But it should have been me-"

"Not necessarily. You think if he needed you he wouldn't have asked?"

"Yes."

"No. He would have asked. You're talking to me now because you see the parallels with my season last year. Alex, the same but in the past. And it worked out ok because I gave in." He smiled sideways at him, wondering if he'd got the meaning, and then nodded and the little shocked face. "I didn't do the chasing."

"Alex?!"

"Alex. We had an accidental moment last year at the Gala. He got my number off Hector from some bullshit excuse and then...yeah. Friends for a bit maybe. Me wondering what the fuck was happening with the brother of my arch nemesis texting me at 2 in the morning to check how training went..."

"And you gave up."

 _I think he's been honest enough to get the same in return._ "You're brother is so fucking hot, Marc. What else could I do?" He grinned at the pink cheeks and shrugged. "Honestly, I was worried."

"Worried..."

"Worried why he wanted me. Motives. Worried why I was so interested in return. Worried about his surname and his age. Worried about everything. And then we had a meeting at Yamaha."

 _What._ "Eh?"

"We had a meeting in Italy and me and Valentino were both there. And before we went in, he took me aside. And I'm automatically thinking 'oh here we go, what now.' Old habits and everything. And ten minutes later I learned another good lesson from the master." He smiled at that and nodded at Marc's face. "Yeah. He apologised. For before. Said everything I never, ever thought he'd say. And he meant every word. I think it finally sunk in then that it's not 2009 anymore, it's almost a new paddock. No Casey. No war. You did a lot of that. Don't get me wrong, Vale is still a fucking psychological competitor, but over the right side of a line. And I though 'fuck ok, well...what's the chance that an 18 year old Moto2 rider is playing a bigger game than Vale?' and the answer is none. So I stopped panicking and we started talking, and well...now we talk face to face over the pillow because he's a guy I like. Love. No matter his job or name."

"I'm glad to hear it." The younger Marquez shared a split second of smiling eye contact with Jorge from just inside the door to the stairs before he sat himself down next to Marc on the other side and whacked the earlier, all-revealing hoodie at him, looking straight ahead and taking a deep breath. "Wear this, dick. It's cold."

 _I fucking love you._ The older brother sat in surprised silence for a couple of seconds, appearance like the call of divine providence but actually a text message well-judged by Jorge, before turning and grabbing him into a hug, feeling everything start to finally make sense again as Alex hugged back and held onto him for a second. The Moto2 rider smiled at his boyfriend over Marc's shoulder, nodding at the imperceptible question he was asked, and then smiled again as the Mallorcan got to his feet and whacked a quick kiss on his head, heading off back to the door and back to the bed, wincing slightly at the time displayed on his phone. _'Why are you all so tired?' 'Party.' Because you'd find the truth even harder to believe._

*

Dani: Where are you?

Marc: Just on my way back xx

Dani: Ok?

Marc: Are you awake?

Dani: No :P (idiot)

Marc: <3 I need to talk to you

Dani: Ok...

Marc: Not bad. <3

"Hey. Ok?"

"It's sorted with Alex and Jorge."

"Oh. Ok, good. And-" _Why are we awake and doing this now-_

"I need to t-talk to y-you-"

 _Oh God what happened-_ "Hey, shhh. Come here." The older rider pulled him into a hug, no idea where this had suddenly come from, before biting his lip as the words starting coming out. _Oh baby._

"I didn't want to bother you but Jorge said I should and I'm sorry-"

"Nothing to be sorry for. Come on, just tell-"

"I just feel like I'm drowning and I don't know how to stop it-"

 _Oh._ Dani pulled him slowly back towards the bed, managing to end up face to face over the pillow and running his fingers through his hair, nodding in the right places and letting him talk, until he was lying awake a few minutes longer, watching him sleep and thumb running gently over the back of his hand. _Finally. And finally I know we're going to be more than fine._


	53. DANI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <3 will reply to the rest soon, so so tired.
> 
> DANI <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

_Good morning my love. I've gone for a run but back soon and we'll have breakfast? :) love you, D_

Marc smiled to himself as he read that, everything having that extra shimmer of polite but wonderful almost 'courtship' vibe to it since the late night half-breakdown in Indy, and then flopped back down in bed and groaned slightly at the sunlight streaming in. _Back in Europe. Clandestine Geneva. Brno in 2 days. But race win, Dani and some kind of emotional stability._

Marc: Morning. Back ok?

Alex: I know what you're asking :P ;)

Marc: Hmm :P

Alex: Monster house, mum and dad think I'm with friends in Lleida

Alex: Will tell them soon though!

Marc: ok :) you ok?

Alex: I'm good and Jorge is good. Now we're in the gym so talk soon 

Marc: jaja ok!

Alex: No we're actually in the gym, we're normal

Marc: Nice try

Marc: Use protection

Alex: We're exclusive and tested, fuck off

Marc: Ahhhhh TMI

Alex: You caused it!

Marc: Pff fine

Marc: So are we :P

Alex: Urgh just go back to sleep

Marc: How did you know...

Alex: Unfortunately I'm your brother so I know these things

Alex: 1030am on a tuesday, there's no way you're up if there's no bikes :P

Marc: Pfff

Marc: True enough ;)

He smiled again at that, gave himself another few minutes, and then hauled himself up and into the shower before padding down the stairs, jeans not done up and no underwear but at least something, and then opened the fridge and smiled. _Because you're normal, you have nice neighbours who buy things while we're away._ He pulled out the orange juice and guiltily drank some from the bottle before grabbing the eggs and setting to work, timing it almost perfectly and turning round with a pan in his hand and a cheesy 'ta-dah!' as Dani walked back in.

_You, YOU really made breakfast._ "Morning. Breakfast?"

"Breakfast will be two minutes. How was the run?"

"Thank you." The older man attacked him with a quick kiss on his way past to shower, answering over his shoulder. "Good thanks, back in a second!"

Marc nodded at that although he couldn't be seen, arranging the table, and then sat down and pounded one coffee before pouring another to make it look like his first and waiting for the footsteps down the stairs. _Me. Me who kind of started a fire last year. I made breakfast and it looks good._ He half groaned to himself as he remembered something Jorge had said on the roof about motivation, happy to have the Mallorcan talk and listen to him but the self help book sometimes a bit too much, before grinning like a Chesire cat as a hand rubbed his hair and a kiss hit his cheek. _Ok maybe you're better than normal._

*

4 hours earlier, 4 hours south 

"Morning." Jorge grinned at the groan and put the tray down on the bedside table before getting back on the bed and poking the form still hidden under the covers. "Breakfast..."

That made a difference. "Food."

"Food." _Maybe sometimes we feel the age gap. But in different ways._ "WAKE UP."

"The clock starts with a 6-"

"Yeah and you leave in 12 hours."

_Ok._ He hauled himself up and pouted as a hand ruffled his hair, then smiled after a gentler one cupped his face to pull him into a kiss. _Yeah ok._

*

_Just focus on the session and do not cry._ He shared a look with Santi on his way back to the bike, Dani apparently fine and not in real danger but definitely in real pain, before swallowing hard and getting back on. _I hope you're nnot expecting miracles._

*

Alex: Amazing. Feeling good?

Jorge: Thanks :) yeah definitely. You? Looking better

Alex: Feeling better. Good track. See you tomorrow night briefly?

Jorge: I'll try! And good. Love you 

Alex: Sorry I keep forgetting

Alex: Lol sent too soon

Alex: I keep forgetting I've admitted it ;) love you too, night

Jorge: Night xx

Alex: xx

Jorge: Dani's ok?

Jorge: I checked but you might have more info

Alex: Yeah his phone's off cause he's asleep I think

Alex: He's in pain but he's not damaged long term

Jorge: Good, night xxx

Alex: Night xxx

*

_So far so good. Now don't run._ He stopped to sign a few last late night autographs on his way back to Dani's motorhome before feeling his feet move involuntarily quicker and ended up running up to the door and barreling inside quicker than he'd intended, Dani wincing as he cringed at the sudden blast and Eric almost falling off a chair. _Sorry._

"Hey. Ok?"

"I'm ok. Mostly."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes." He said it through gritted teeth before tilting his head up into a kiss and closing his eyes as the one he received was more like a silky caress. _Ok a little better._ "You ok?"

"Yeah. Worried. But I'm fine. You racing?"

"See how it feels tomorrow."

_Shit._ "Ok. Can I do anyth-"

"Can you stay?" 

Marc looked at the expression, Dani somehow surprising himself that he'd said it, before glancing at Eric to check and nodding. "Yeah I can stay. I can do whatever you want."

"I want to go to sleep."

"Ok." Marc nodded again before looking back up at Dani's brother as he got to his feet, walking him to the door and passing his key before reciprocating the goodnight and closing the door. "Anything else-"

"Just come here." The older rider patted the bed next to him, somehow looking even smaller than normal, and then sighed more contentedly as his boyfriend nodded and curled round him.

"We'll eat here."

"Ok."

"And in the morning."

"Ok."

"And I can help you shower-"

"You don't have to-"

"Dani." He looked back up and then kissed the complaint away before lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand gently. "I'm asking if you'll let me, not if you want me to."

"Thank-"

"Don't even try it." 

*

Alex: How is he?

Marc: Hurting :/

Marc: Can you let everyone know I'm staying here?

Alex: Everyone? ;)

Marc: :P

Alex: Done. Night

Marc: Thanks. Night

*

Marc: Need to talk to you please!

Tito: Hello! Yes when?

Marc: Whenever!

Tito: Now?

Marc: Can do!

Tito: Where

Marc: Pedrosals motorhome

Tito: Prank

Marc: No jaja, promise

Tito: If I wake up an injured man banging on his door...

Marc: jaja aww no, maybe I'd do that to Jorge ;)

Tito: Jaja ok 

"You're sure."

"I'm sure."

"100%-"

"You trust him, I trust you."

"Ok." The younger rider pecked a kiss on his cheek before stretching and taking another breath, preparing himself before the conversation and then feeling his heart rate amp up again as there was a knock on the door. _Here we go._

"Hey!" He opened it and smiled, hugging the older rider inside, before cringing and slightly laughing at the awkward moment between the other two. _Just wait until I explain._

"This is weird." The Marc VDS rider sat down where instructed and raised his eyebrows. "Honda mafia?"

"Jaja, no." Marc took another deep breath, glanced at Dani one more time, and then walked back over to where he'd been before and sat down next to him, taking his hand and then looking back at Tito. "Something big to tell you..." He watched as the Almeria resident went through the processes, pausing on confusion and disbelief, before his eyes almost popped out his head as Marc pecked Dani on the lips. "Yeah. Big secret, but we want you to know."

_OH MY GOD._ Tito sat there for a few seconds, staring, before clearing his throat and trying and failing to make words. "What the f-"

"You knew I liked guys-"

"But DANI."

"Yeah."

"DANI."

"ME." Dani nodded and smiled, seeing to complete lack of malice and only amazement, before shrugging slightly. "You don't seem negative-"

"No, no." Starting to smile. "Not up to me. But DANI-"

"DANI."

"ME."

They stared at each other for a few further seconds before Marc giggled slightly, and Tito joined in, and Dani winced slightly. _Me._

"Ok since when has this been happening-"

"You know I was on my phone a lot-"

"No fucking way-"

"DANI." Another giggle. "DANI all along..."

"DANI!"

*

"Something happened." 

The Mallorcan almost leapt at the sky as the sudden Italian hit his ear, turning to see a slightly smirking Valentino and trying to play it cooler than pantomime terror. _Smooth._

"Something happened with you and Marc."

_Something. Define._ "What do you mean?"

"You're friendly."

"Yeah..."

"Something changed."

_I'm fucking his brother and he kept coming on to me._ He smiled to himself at that, Vale unsure how to react, before shrugging and nodding. "Just know him a bit better. Nothing big." Another smile. "Nothing _worrying_..."

"Hmm." The Italian narrowed his eyes and then smiled, nodding and accepting that, before clapping him on the arm and walking away. "Good race, get you next time."

"Thanks, you too..."

"Which bit-"

"Get you next time."

_Typical._ He smiled to himself again, now usually more affectionate distaste between them, although disagreeing most of the time usually respectfully, before freezing on the spot as he saw Marc. Which was normal. Going to bed, which was normal. Acting suspiciously, which was not normal. Going into Pedrosa's motorhome, which was not normal. _What._

Vale: You sleeping with Dani?

Marc: What?!

Vale: You went into his motorhome

Marc: Stalker

Vale: Accidental

Marc: We're cuddling

Vale: Sure

Marc: Organising some stuff. Need to talk but he's in bed

Vale: Then maybe wait until tomorrow, poor man

Marc: Jaja it was his idea! He's not asleep he's just in pain :P

Vale: You have meetings like this? Do I need to invite Jorge over?

Marc: It's not just us, I'm just first

Vale: Oh, ok. Maybe slightly more normal

Marc: Actually we're gay 

Vale: Jaja sure. Night, good race

Marc: Jaja night, same to you

*

Marc: Please come over to Dani's motorhome ASAP

Marc: Urgent cover needed

Hector: I'm on the way to the car...

Marc: Seriously need you, sorry, vale saw me

Marc: Bring JL

Marc: Not Lorenzo

Hector: Ok

Hector: And jaja

Marc: Thank you thank you

Hector: Pay rise

Marc: No problem!

"Can we go now." The PR man smiled wearily and looked at his watch again. "I need sleep."

Marc considered it for a few seconds, eys narrowed, before nodding and hauling them both back to their feet, enjoying the pantomime annoyance, mostly. "You may. I will see you tomorrow-"

"Pay rise. Yes?"

"Get the fuck out of our motorhome." Another grin. _Our. Oops._ "But yes. And thank you, really."

"You're definitely welcome." The older man let Jose Luis say his goodnight and leave first, before pulling Marc into a hug and talking quiter into his ear. "Be careful."

"We are."

"I worry."

"I know."

*

Marc: Good evening. Status update please?

Dani: Evening. <3 painful but a lot better since the race. How is your house?

Marc: Empty :( but good! No property damage :) and good, ok. Silverstone?

Dani: Not 100% fitness but will be better by then I think

Marc: Ok good. Now I'm going for a run but I love you and speak later and still see you this weekend?

Dani: Love you too and have fun

Dani: And I'm not sure yet because I have a good physio schedule here

Dani: I'll miss you but I need to think about that

Marc: I'll understand. Wish I could just be your nurse <3

Marc: Dani?

Eric: He fell asleep but he smiled and nodded when he read it

Marc: Aww ok. Is he really ok?

Eric: Yeah, just battered and a bit mad at karma again. 

Marc: I'm going to find Karma and kill her

Eric: I know.

Marc: Are you staying if he doesn't come?

Eric: Yeah

Marc: Ok :) I'll stand down then

Eric: jaja ok. Brother time I guess?

Marc: I guess :( 

Marc: ;)

*

Jorge: Hello Mr Silent. Remember me?

Alex: Was waiting for this :P

Alex: Left my charger at home and stayed out last night

Jorge: Hmm

Alex: No, just male and not gay friends. Football

Jorge: Jaja I trust you. Ok?

Alex: Yeah. You?

Jorge: Still proud :)

Alex: Same :)

Jorge: Are you alone?

Alex: Yes I am

Jorge: Did you remember your skype password

Alex: Oh yes I did ;)

Jorge: 1030

Alex: I'm naked already

Jorge: I'm having dinner so thanks for that :P

Alex: Jaja alone?

Jorge: No, public restaurant 

Alex: Jeje ;) _Media content in this message_

Jorge: Illegal

Alex: Luckily not in Spain ;)

*

Alex: Ok we're going to tell parents soon. How are you?

Marc: Will be there about midnight. Make me a coffee you know you want to

Alex: Oh! You're coming back?

Marc: Yeah last minute decision

Marc: I had no milk...

Alex: When I haven't got milk I go and buy some from a local shop

Alex: Not drive over a mountain pass to a neighbouring country 

Marc: Jaja :P Ok I'm lonely and I miss you and Dani stayed in Switzerland

Alex: Aww ok. Maybe I'll manage a coffee

Marc: Playstation please

Alex: Everyone's out. Pizza and beer and playstation?

Marc: Fuck the coffee

Marc: Vodka red bull and playstation

Alex: Strippers?

Marc: Nah maybe tomorrow ;)

Alex: Jaja. See you in a bit

Marc: Looking forward to it

Alex: Same :)

*

Alex: Marc is coming back just in case you call me late :P

Jorge: Ok. ;)

Alex: Don't :P

*

Jorge: You're going back?

Marc: Yeah?

Jorge: When do you leave?

Marc: Dunno yet

Marc: Why?

Jorge: Sorry just because I was going to surprise him when your parents are in madrid

Marc: Ah ok! When?

Jorge: Tuesday night then fly from there

Marc: I'll stay somewhere in BCN, nice idea

Jorge: Ok thanks :) maybe tell the parents too, soon...

Marc: Ooh ok. Let me know!

*

_Brother time._ He flopped down next to Alex on the sofa and picked up the controller. _I do miss this._ "Ok first to 5-"

"GO!"


	54. Crown Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will answer comments now! Thank you so much for reading. Hope you're still with me? I'm a bit worried some things have gone quiet :/
> 
> Anyway though, more Dani and Marc, more fun, and the worst title ever ;) London time!

Hector: Someone has posted a pic of you on Oxford Street

Marc: Shit ok. What and when?

Hector: About an hour ago wondering if it's you. Where are you now?

Marc: Santi's house again, off soon

Hector: Did you take any pictures?

Marc: Yes, and all pretty public friendly given we were in public

Marc: Honestly though I don't want to tweet anything. What's the pic like?

Hector: Completely normal, I think you can ignore it if you want

Marc: ok then, plan :)

Marc: Keep me updated!

Hector: Will do :)

*

24 hours earlier, also London

"Hey."

"Hello." Santi grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Good flight?"

"Fine. Looking forward to the race." He smiled as Santi gave him a _yes and we all know what else you're looking forward to_ face. _True enough._ "Look are you sure-"

"My wife is very glad you're here."

"Jaja what?!"

"She's looking forward to the night away and I'm always happy to help you, you know that." The older man offered him a Diet Coke out the fridge and then cracked his own open, leaning on the side as Marc sat at the table. "It's going ok, with Dani?"

"Yes. It is now."

"Ah, I didn't want to ask..."

"Yeah, um...I don't know. I just got a bit overwhelmed by everything and pissed him off...then we had a massive fight in Lugano...but all good now. Better. It was already good but now it's almost perfect." He took a swig of coke and then leaned down on the table. "Except for the hiding, I think it is perfect."

"And how's Dani?"

"Better now I think. Stayed in Switzerland over the weekend to give himself more time to recover."

"Alex?"

"Good. Very much looking forward to his night in alone with loverboy." He laughed slightly to himself, the idea still crazy, and then felt it die on his lips at Santi's face. _Oh shit. You didn't know._

"Alex is gay?!"

"Hmm...don't know but he has a boyfriend?" _Fuck fuck fuck. Here it comes-_

"Since when?"

"A while I think. I only just found out in Indy. Which I didn't take very well." He cringed again at the frown of confusion at why he wouldn't have taken it well. "Yeah, the gayness wasn't my problem.."

"Ah, so because of who it is." _Alex. Alex being gay._

"Yeah..." _3, 2, 1..._

"Paddock?" _As bad as each other._

"Yup."

"Honda?"

"Nope."

_Shit._ "Sponsor-"

"Nope."

"Rider." Santi went slightly white as he said it. _Why do both of you insist on making life so difficult._

"Yeah."

"Moto2?"

"Nope."

"GP..." Even whiter.

"Yes." The younger man took another swig of coke and lay his head properly down on the table. _I know._ "Guess..."

"Bautista."

That made Marc laugh. "Jaja, nope. Why do you say that?!"

"Dunno just could see it working. The calm one and the cheery one."

"Jaja. Nope, it's much much worse."

"Not an open rider though..."

"Nope."

"Suz-"

"No it's not Maverick!" Another giggle. _God imagine._ "Worse."

"Worse..."

"Factory rider."

_Bradl?!_ "Stef-"

"No." _Let your brain dare to think it._ "Yamaha Factory Racing." He watched Santi's face do a comical dance of expressions and then nodded again. "And no, not even Alex is prettier than lalindaa."

"Oh my fucking God. Jorge Lorenzo-"

"Is on his way to Cervera to fuck my brother-"

"Stop!"

Marc laughed again, him having got used to the idea in terms of them as a couple, just still worried about the risks, and then nodded. " _I know._ "

*

Dani: Airport

Marc: Plane

Dani: Sleep

Marc: Bed

Dani: Marc

Marc: Dani

Dani: Small

Marc: Big ;)

Dani: Thank you

Marc: De nada

Dani: Niente

Marc: Italia

Dani: Valentino 

Marc: Yamaha

Dani: Honda

Marc: Pedrosa

Dani: Eric

Marc: #hashtags

Dani: #sunrise

Marc: Montmelo

Dani: Bliss

Marc: Dani

Dani: Marc

Marc: Dani

Dani: Marc. Circle completed ;) I'm about 0 minutes away

Dani: 20

Marc: jaja ok. Santi's gone, I'm waiting for you :)

Dani: This was a good idea. xx

*

_And you're not limping too much._ Marc pulled him into a hug once he was off the street, pulling his bag in for him and then leaning into a kiss. _God I missed you._ "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you-"

"Ok." He grinned into another kiss and moved his hand over the skin of Marc's stomach under his shirt. "More than ok enough. Bedr-"

" _Yes._ "

_That thing happened that we feared. 11 days without sex._ "It's been a while-"

"Detached house." Now up the stairs, Marc pulled him into the master bedroom before moaning slightly into his mouth as the older man's hands found his ass and pulled them together. "God _please_ -"

Dani nipped his lip at that, t shirts both pulled off quickly after, and let his mouth wander down Marc's neck as the younger rider's fingers tangled in his hair. They made it over to the bed, Marc's jeans now undone and fingers fumbling with the button on Dani's, before both stripping everything else off as quickly as possible and tumbling onto the duvet, groaning at the crotch contact and Dani's fingers digging into Marc's ass to get more, finding a rhythm too quickly and just about able to control themselves into stopping, panting through the pause and staring at each other for a second. _If someone said three years ago that we'd be here-_ "I love you." _That breathing would depend on my teammate and boobs wouldn't be important. That kids would be adopted and Swiss gay marriage laws a problem-_

"Love you too." He felt that hit him, something they said a lot but this time laced with so much sincerity it almost took his breath, before nodding into another, gentler kiss and letting Dani turn them over, legs falling apart and tension leaving him as the older rider's hand trailed a teasing line to his crotch and wrapped around him, mouth latching onto his neck, before he grabbed the lube off the bedside table and coated his fingers, teasing inside and then crooking them, Marc bucking back against him slightly, and then slowly starting to move them as his tongue mirrored the movement and he felt the little shockwaves of reaction echo through Marc. He smiled again as he pulled his fingers out, whimper of complaint lost in another kiss, before slowly starting to push inside feeling the burn of fingernails dig into his back. They paused like that again for a second, restraint testing them both, before he started to move his hips and felt Marc's heels dig into his back, movement enough to send waves of pleasure through both of them but not pull them apart, and then let Marc turn them over, this honestly his favourite anyway, and ran his hands down his lover's back to his ass, guiding the movement and both groaning at each other, rhythm slow and languid and torturously delicious, pulling each other closer and tighter together until Dani could feel the restraint start to break and the kiss turned coppery, Marc's hands pinning his to the bed each side of his head and the younger rider slowing them down again, trying to control himself and eyes fluttering open and closed as his cock got trapped between them, but determined to last a bit longer. They managed a few more thrusts like that, intensity increasing again and sweat sticking them together, before Marc let his hands go and growled as they went back to his ass and dug in, pulling them together suddenly and roughly, Dani's hips snapping up to meet him and kisses now haphazardly planted somewhere near each other's mouths, feeling his breath catch and skin shiver as the older rider kept going, each thrust slamming the bed into the wall slightly and noise they were making matching that rhythm, until Dani's hand wrapped round him as the pace increased and they both let go, Marc shuddering and growling through his orgasm and collapsing on the sticky mess between them, whimpering slightly as Dani followed him over with one more thrust, back arching and fingers almost drawing blood as Marc's orgasm triggered his own, ending up in a twitching heap of afterglow and laying there a few seconds to get their breath back. _Holy fuck._

"Jesus."

"I know." The younger rider gently rolled off him and stared at the ceiling next to him for a second before burrowing back into a hug for a few minutes, and then trailing a lazy line of kisses down his torso, tongue licking Dani's stomach clean of his mess. "Shower-"

"No." 

"But-"

"No." Their eyes locked at the tone, Dani's voice sure and hand grabbing Marc's hair to hold his head there, before the older rider ran his fingers down his back again and squeezed. "You said you wanted rougher-"

_Oh my God._ He almost felt his eyes go black. "Sometimes I do-" He cut himself off with a little yelp as Dani's hand cracked down on his ass, cock immediately twitching again. _Oh God-_ "Please-"

The older rider pulled him up face to face again by the hair, hard again already and suddenly feeling the desperation even more than when he'd walked through the door, before groaning as Marc pulled him on top and nodded into the kiss. _Here we go._

*

_Maybe it is a bit weird._ He let his eyes trail over the photos of his boyfriend and his brother in the living room again before shifting slightly as Alex did, tangled up on the sofa watching TV. "Tired?"

A hand snaked between them and palmed him through his jeans, that enough as an answer, and the older rider felt himself twitch in response and wrapped his arms around him tighter, trapping him there and attacking his neck with a kiss. "Me neither..."

"Good." Alex pressed his ass back against him, feeling the shiver in response, and then managed to force him to let him turn round, face to face and immediately delving in for a kiss, biting down hard on Jorge's lip and shivering at the vice like grip on his ass just afterwards. "Make the most of the freedom-"

"Ok." He pulled them into a sitting position again, hands already pulling off Alex's shirt and leaning forward to shed his own, before groaning as the younger rider ground them together. _That's it._ "Stand up. Clothes off. Now."

"Yes, _sir._ " Alex purred it at him, smiling into another kiss and loving the difference between the physical power of his boyfriend and the sexual power that he had over him in return, before standing and slowly dropping his clothes to the floor, pointing at Jorge and smiling as the Mallorcan stood to do the same, then pulling him into another kiss and back to the sofa, letting the older man tease him open and then feeling his muscles shake as he lowered himself down onto him, both pausing sat like that for a second and letting himself get accustomed, before he slowly started to fuck himself on the older man, again that feeling of power as Jorge just melted into him, and then yelped as he suddenly seemed to snap and his fingers dug into his hips. _No mess on the sofa. I'll try._ He pressed his lips against the Mallorcan's ear and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't be gentle."

*

Alex: Posted the Rufea vid, cover safe ;) 

Marc: :) enjoying yourself?

Alex: Yeah it's nice to be with him and not feel like a guest :)

Marc: Know what you mean :) 

*  
 _Oh God._ He yelped again as another smack hit him, burying his face in the duvet to muffle the noise, and then moaned as the skin was soothed by a kiss. _Just too good._

Now face down and hands tied together and to the headboard, he quaked again slightly as there was another smack, and then half growled and half screamed into the pillow as Dani suddenly pushed three fingers into him and did it again. _Way too good to last._ He writhed slightly as the older man fucked him with his hand, consciousness already inside out and upside down, and then felt himself beg into the sheets again as the fingers disappeared, expecting another spank, and then grunting as instead the older rider's hands dug into his hips as he buried himself in one, conversation about safe words and limits respected and nothing else said, before Dani tugged Marc's head up by the hair and held him there as he started to thrust, skin on skin echoing through the room mixing with the noise from his teammate as he grunted through it, then suddenly letting him go and stopping, hands reaching to untie Marc's hands and then pinning them to the bed, fingers laced together and quick kiss buried in his neck before he snapped his hips again, body covering the younger rider and effort making them both sweat, bed frame complaining with each thrust until the noise from Marc was actually drowning it out, writhing under him and so, so close, both getting frenetic as Dani increased the pace and the younger rider scrabbled for more friction against the pillow under him, finally both hitting the edge at the same time and swearing and growling through it, everything like jelly and pressure suddenly gone. _God._

"Ok..?"

The whisper made him shiver again, nodding into the covers and wincing slightly as Dani pulled out, before snaking an arm round him and nuzzling into each other. "So fucking good. You?"

"SO good."

The definitive tone made Marc giggle into the older rider's skin slightly. _I know._ "Now shower-"

"Now shower." Dani gently nodded against him and found his hand with his own, everything still tangled. "Shower and find out how Santi's washing machine works..."

Marc blushed slightly guiltily and then nodded, moving slightly so they were eye to eye again, tone serious but amused. "We can never, _ever_ fucking tell him-"

"I'm not very likely to do that am I-"

"No but seriously-"

"Seriously." He cut off the next sentence with a kiss. "Sometimes I still even blush with YOU-"

"Ok, good point." He pulled himself up and then felt himself yanked back down into another kiss, both grinning. _One of those days._ "Get off me-"

"Nope."


	55. Pescao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been ages! <3 I hope you're still liking it? I live in paranoia <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, really! Since it's chapter 55 and it's all a bit water related, I thought we'd pay tribute to no.55 and his nickname ;) <3
> 
> This chapter is Silverstone :)

Marc: Coast clear yet?

Dani: Nope. 

Marc: FIFA

Dani: Jaja what?!

Marc: Iphone changed ‘ffs’

Dani: Ah. Jajaja

Marc: :P God I hate this day

Dani: It’s for charity

Marc: Yeah but I want to sneak into my boyfriend’s motorhome and they won’t go home

Dani: I know, I KNOW

Marc: They’re meant to be gone at 5

Dani: Yeah but people get passes 

Marc: How?

Dani: Because they can pick them up today easier than normal, and then stay

Marc: Booo

Dani: Patience ;)

Marc: I’m not good at that

Dani: I noticed 

Marc: Love you too :P

Dani: Never said it was a bad thing..

Marc: Jaja ok. The Miller deal is done

Dani: I know ..?

Marc: It’s just shit

Marc: I trust Morbidelli to not be interested in Alex’s life

Marc: I trust Jack miller to want to fuck it up

Dani: I know.

Marc: Don’t worry though, good things are coming for Dani Pedrosa’s future

Dani: Are they?

Marc: Yes. Wait and see <3

Dani: Ok. I will. And they’ve gone finally. Just Jorge people on his little balcony

Marc: Who?

Dani: Marc and Claudio, pretty sure they know about Alex

Marc: Why do you say that?

Dani: Well it would be a bit hard to explain why your brother went in there about an hour ago :P

Marc: Ooohhh

Dani: Coast was clear, don’t worry. Come over

Marc: Open the door :P ;)

“Hey.”

“Hi.” The older rider smiled into a kiss, both relaxing after a strange day of smiling and nodding, and gave him a squeeze before he pulled away and opened the fridge, snacks waiting. “Movie?”

“Movie.”

 _It’s another one of those nights._ “Marc?”

“Hmm?”

 _There it is again._ The older rider stopped for a second, captivated by the flash as the younger rider turned back to him and his eyes caught the light, and they shared one of those looks. Possible all the time, but impossible to avoid in low lighting on a chilly evening in England on the verge of being cosy. _You’re so beautiful._ “You want to stay here?”

He watched the same things go through his expression as he was feeling, the same ‘but we said slow’, ‘even in Brno we stayed over’, ‘we said no motorhomes’, ‘was slow the best reaction to that fight’, ‘what if you think so’, and then watched the younger rider nod. “Always.”

“Do we need to talk?”

“Talk…”

He watched the flash of fear and shook his head as he sat back down next to him, Marc relaxing again and curling round him, feeling the cosiness come back and snuggling down a bit. “In a good way. Because it’s not working like this., not like it could anyway. Right?”

“Not working.”

“Too slow.” He spoke that close to his ear and felt the shiver go through him. “Right? We’re fixed, aren’t we?” _You know my mistakes were mistakes and I know your jokes were just that._

“Fixed?” _Were we that broken._ “Were we that broken, babe-“

“I hope not. But, er…some of the things you said. I mean, about breaking up-“

“I meant them, at the time.” Marc nodded and then pulled his hand up to kiss the back of it. “And you stopped doing that stuff and apologised. And London was perfect. I just wanted you to understand-“

“I understand.”

“I know..”

“So…slow is off?”

“Slow can be off.” He sat back up, stretching slightly and smiling at Dani’s face, before clambering relatively elegantly onto his lap and staring down, hands running through his hair and Dani’s eyes closing in response, denim on denim the ony noise. _Just look at you._ “I just don’t want anything to ruin this.”

“Nothing will ruin this.” The older rider opened his eyes again and smiled into a quick kiss, hands adjusting them so Marc was more secure on his lap, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his jeans. “Nothing _can_ ruin this.”

“I agree.” He pushed him back into the back of the sofa again, leaning against him into another kiss, before letting his mouth wander over his jaw and feeling the little sparks shoot through him at the little noises he got in response, stubble from Dani being lazy and not shaving on a non-press day completely delicious. “Maybe leave the movie tonight…” Another kiss.

“Maybe watch the movie next week, at my house…” And another, getting more breathless.

“Maybe…?”

“Maybe bring the suitcase you use for flyaways full of stuff to leave in Geneva…”

 _Maybe is my new favourite word._ “Maybe I will. Maybe you can come to Andorra and do the same.”

“Maybe I already left a suitcase at my parents’ house for that reason…”

“Maybe we’re going to prove them wrong.” He pulled away again, Dani’s eyes now even darker and more captivating, before sitting back slightly and staring at him, starting to smile at the assurance he was getting in return. “Right?”

 _So right._ “On that topic, I have something to tell you.”

He felt his heart immediately hit race pace and gulped slightly. “Ok..”

“I had another check up…”

 _Oh God._ “Ok…” _Please._

“Yeah, it is.”

Marc felt that sink in, starting to beam back at him, and then delved in for another kiss, words getting half lost as his clothes started to follow them. _I was so worried-_ “I was so worried I shouldn’t have pushed you-“

“You didn’t push me, _amor_. You just reminded me.” He managed to stand up with Marc wrapped round him, on the way to the bedroom, and smiled into another kiss. “So like I said before, thank you for my career-“

“No.” He pulled him down on top on him, now on the bed, and smiled as his neck got covered in kisses. “Thank YOU. For-”

“Shhh.” He cut him off with another kiss, nodding as Marc’s fingers hovered over the button on his jeans, and then let the younger rider grab his arm and kiss a slow line down the scar. _See. Fixed._

*

Jorge: Congrats, bastard.

Marc: Thanks :D

Jorge: rain tomorrow though...

Marc: I know :/

Jorge: Alex is smiling

Marc: I know. Seems to like that bike in the rain

Jorge: Because he’s good!

Marc: What?

Jorge: He’s good but they didn’t get the dry set up right every week yet

Jorge: Rain takes away everyone else’s advantage

Marc: Oh, yeah. I agree.

Jorge: wow

Marc: Jaja :P

Jorge: You guys ok?

Marc: Yes thanks, is this just you being nice?! :O

Jorge: Fuck you

Jorge: It was :P

Marc: Jaja :) thanks and congrats to you too, see you in the morning :)

Jorge: Night :) if you need help getting out just say

Marc: Thanks :) did you see me go in?

Jorge: No! I thought you always stayed over?

Marc: Ah. I did, then we cooled off a bit after Lugano. Now I think I do again :)

Jorge: Good :)

Marc: Is Alex staying?

Jorge: No, we don’t do that

Marc: Ok. :)

Jorge: Sometimes wish we did

Marc: It’s full of paranoia…

Jorge: Exactly. And you two coming out or getting caught would be massive, but you’re already at the top. Same with me.

Marc: Ok I feel better that you thought about this.

Jorge: I don’t think about much else

Marc: He’ll get there

Jorge: I know :)

*

*

Marc: Are we still doing the plan?

 _No running away then tonight._ He felt that relief hit him, Montmelo reaction a constant thought whenever the same happened, and then smiled at Eric’s knowing face. _Yeah. I know. It’s obvious who it is just from my face._

Dani: Are you ok?

Marc: Bruised and feel a bit :( how are you?

Dani: Disappointed but happy in some ways and glad you’re ok. I think time with you and time away from the track sounds good so I’m still up for it.

Marc: Good :) I’ll meet you where we said at 9, then. Do you have anything else to do?

Dani: No, I’m done.

Marc: Ok. :) that girl tried to kiss me again btw

Marc: I said no!

Dani: I would hope so :P

Marc: Just thought you should know

Dani: I trust you xx

Marc: :) can I make a special request for tonight?

Dani: Yeah?

Marc: We don’t talk about racing

Dani: Ok :)

Marc: I miss those first few times we saw each other when we talked about other stuff. Because we had to and wanted to. 

Dani: I know what you mean, especially after races like today. I’ll see you in a few minutes. 

Marc: Come home with me tomorrow

Dani: Ok :)

Marc: That easy?

Dani: That easy xxx

“Hey.” He slid into the passenger side, somewhere at some services on the M1, and leaned into a quick kiss before wincing back into the seat and letting out a breath. “Bad fucking day.”

“I know.” Dani squeezed his knee before checking the mirrors and setting off, destination anonymous country hotel. “But nothing broken…”

“Nothing broken. Just my heart.” He gave an overdramatic sigh and then smiled slightly sideways. “Mended again now though. A bit.”

“I will mend it completely.”

 _Don’t doubt that at all._ They drove in comfortable silence for a while, Sat Nav the only occasional interruption, before pulling off the motorway and Marc smiling to himself as he sat up on the slip road and then sat back again.

“No tolls here, babe.”

 _How did you know._ “Forgot.”

“Good job you’re not driving then…”

“So true.” Another grin, a bit more spark back in it. “For too many reasons. Are we close?”

“10 minutes, I think.”

“Perfect.” Another few minutes of silence, before they were rolling down a long tree-lined drive and getting out in silence, suite with two bedrooms booked just in case, check in easy, room spectacular. Marc walked in a dropped his bag in the middle of the floor, finally feeling his shoulders fully relax as the door shut, and then smiled as Dani wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Sorry I’m boring tonight.”

“So boring.” The older rider smiled at the little laugh and nibbled his neck. “Jacuzzi bath. Bore me some more...” 

“Perfect.” _God I’m lucky. Maybe 'what I come home to' isn't the right line, more 'who is there at the end of the day'._ “Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“What for.” He poked him slightly before giving him a squeeze, that saying enough about the question being rhetorical, and then started to pull him towards the en suite. “Come on, no racing talk. Just two normal people.”

“I’ll try my best.” He smiled again, now stood in the middle of the bathroom, and let his clothes get slowly removed, bath filling up behind them, and winced as his boyfriend did at the bruises, inspecting them and sighing again. “I need to stop falling off.”

 _You do._ “No racing.”

“Sorry.” Another little smile. _Why do I feel so small today._ “Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know if I can have sex with you tonight-“

“You know, I think I’ll live. Since I love you for many other reasons than that.” He frowned slightly,once the younger rider had seen the first little smile and looked away again, watching Marc wince again as he looked at the evidence from the crash; the younger rider seeming more distracted than normal, like he'd really had the wind knocked out of him, and then got in the bath, beckoning him over and then lacing their fingers together again once they were both under the water; Dani lying on his back and Marc sat mostly on his lap leaning back on him, surrounded and hands squeezing in return. “You ok, babe?”

“Hmm. I’m ok.” He nodded and squeezed his hands again. “Or I will be in a bit.” He smiled as Dani nodded again, sliding them down a bit further into the water, and then closed his eyes and leant back, floating off on the peace and feeling of it, nothing in the world better than knowing who it was with his arms round him and listening to them both breathe. 

“Good.” He let his thumbs stroke over the backs of Marc’s hands, little gesture unconscious and appreciated, before closing his eyes too and letting the same feeling take over., day starting to be forgotten They stayed there a while before Marc pushed back against him, Dani remembering the words and wondering what had changed, before the younger rider turned his head to capture him into a kiss and nodded at the half spoken question, evidently having changed his mind definitively, and Dani ran his hands down the younger rider's torso to wrap around his cock, low moan echoing off the tiles, and then moved one hand between them to cup his ass, another nod from Marc, and gently pushed one finger inside, opening him up gently enough for them to both be almost silent until he crooked his fingers and found the spot, Marc nodding and lying back against him again, back on his teammate's chest, as Dani's fingers dug into his hips and he slowly sank into him, staying there a few seconds in limbo before he latched his mouth onto Marc's neck and started to move his hips, slowly and all the time in the world for both of them to get there, enjoying the ironic and sudden patience and content to just feel each other for a while, listening to the water move and the little gasps from him, until Marc's hands grabbed his and moved them back behind his head, telepathic rhythm meaning they didn't need to hold onto each other to get it right, another few minutes teasing each other, before the younger rider moved their hands back down to his crotch and Dani got the message, fingers wrapping round him again and making him groan, Marc twisting his neck round again to get a kiss, and then finally giving in and grunting around Dani's tongue as he shuddered and came, that sending the older rider over the same edge until they were both sinking down into the water, sated and some more peace restored, Dani pulling out and both lying there until the water was almost too cold. Quiet and undramatic and somehow, the older rider thought, one of the most intimately perfect moments he could remember. Dani pulled the plug with his foot and turned on the shower in silence, both stood now and gentle hands massaging over Marc’s bruises under the stream of water, feeling his heart hurt a bit at how suddenly fragile he seemed to look, just giving himself up to it. He pressed a kiss against his lips under the shower, water making them both splutter slightly, and then traced a little circle on his chest above his heart. _Satu Hati._ “Let’s go to bed.”

 _“Come home with me tomorrow.”_ He smiled softly to himself across the pillow, Marc now asleep and finally looking more like himself again, and flicked the light off with a little sigh; content in some ways but a little sad in others, feeling the toll of the day still hanging over them a bit. _I will come home with you tomorrow. And bring that suitcase, and wait until you’re grinning again._ “Night, amor.” 

"Nnnn..."

_Still listening._


	56. Come una quercia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Misano cuteness. ♥
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and so sorry for the break! ♥
> 
> Title is end of the italian for "as strong as an oak" and Quercia is a corner at Misano.

Marc: MORNING!!!

Dani: Morning :) feeling good today by any chance?

Marc: Yes! Whole day of dirt track and mx. I will be sore but happy

Marc: Like spending a night with you ;)

Dani: Jajajaja oh dear :P

Dani: Long week, please don’t remind me

Marc: Skype later. Will be back in Andorra with wifi and soundproofing

Dani: Oh maybe sounds alright ;)

Marc: If I was a girl I’d be soaked to the bone

Dani: Jesus I’m in a coffee shop in Nyon!

Marc: Satan I’m in the car with my dad :D jejejejeje

Dani: You and Jorge need to switch logos

Marc: Pout

Dani: Talk later baby. I love you xxx

Marc: Love you too. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What are you doing?” Julia grinned over at him from the driver’s seat, puzzled, at the sudden percussion and counting of Marc putting the kisses, 26 of them, in the text. 

“Texting Dani…” He blushed slightly, these situations always able to make him feel 12 years old again, before Alex giggled and coughed in the back seat, for which Marc flipped up his middle finger. “26 kisses ok…now everyone don’t even-“

“Awwww-“

“Better than ninety…” He trailed off, biting his lip and making an ‘eek’ face as he heard Alex hiss from the back seat, that way too close for comfort and too hard to remember no one else knew about him and Jorge. “I’m not ashamed.”

“Awww.” Julia grinned again, that turning into a full laugh soon after, and prodded him slightly as they turned off for Lleida. “Young love…”

 _Safe._ He turned once they were round the roundabout and headed off into the nowhere land of Rufea, catching Alex’s eye and communicating an apology as best possible before they pulled in and got out. _Fuuuuck._

“Gonna tell them soon, promise.”

*

Dani: Stayover tonight? I have pasta coming to my motorhome for “me and Eric”

Marc: Sounds good!!! Also fucking Misano toilets, urgh

Dani: Jajaja um, we have other ones..

Marc: I know. I misjudged everything

Dani: Don’t even want to ask

Marc: Urggh NO (and sshhh because I’m on my way through the paddock now and my laugh is a giveaway)

Marc: Just too much red bull and no planning

Marc: They let me to the front of the queue :D jaja

Dani: Jaja ok I’m very pleased for you

Dani: Please keep me updated :P

Marc: Fuck off

Marc: Love you, see you in a bit <3

Dani: <3

*

Marc: Don’t want to make you panic but there’s a Marc VDS rider in your motorhome

Jorge: Funny :P

Jorge: See him?

Marc: No ;) just texted him. Movie?

Jorge: Yeah :) you?

Marc: Same :) gay paddock, so domestic :D

Jorge: Jajaja. Night! 

Marc: Night mate, say goodnight to him from me

Jorge: He says ‘stop checking up on me’

Marc: Pff

Marc: Teenagers

Jorge: Now he’s trying to take the phone…

Marc: Jajaja night :)

*

“So…” He took the cup out of Dani’s hand, eyes locked together and sparkling with enough mischief to make the older man smirk, and then put it down carefully on the table next to them before getting on his lap and staring down, arms wound round his neck. “Hey.”

“Hey…”

He moved slightly, wriggle making them both feel a shiver of friction, before leaning down into a chaste kiss and smiling. “Hey…”

“Hey.”

“Do I really have to beg…”

“No.” The older man smiled again, tilting his head into another kiss, before adjusting his hands on Marc’s ass and raising his eyebrows. “Think I can lift you?”

“Depends how you mean…” Another kiss. “Nothing can lift me like you.” He grinned and stuck out his tongue at the stupidity but truth of the line, and then raised his eyebrows. “Physically I think you’re probably a bit stronger than people give you credit for…”

“Really.”

“Oh, _really._ ”

“Lucky for you, you’re right.” Dani smiled at him again, grabbing on and then lifting them up, and managed to walk them over to the bed, setting Marc down on the end and running his fingers through his hair. “You ok, babe?”

“I am.” He looked back up at him, arm snaking round Dani’s waist to pull him in, and then ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his back under the t shirt. “Are you?”

“I am.”

“Good.”

“Ok come on, spit it out-“

“What?!”

“You’re being weird. Not in a bad way-“

“I’m not.”

“You are. Come on, spit it out-“

“That’s not what you usually say.” The younger of the two let the loud _jajajaja_ echo around them as he ducked the attempt to whack him, pulling Dani onto the bed in a tangle and grinning up at him, faces close and noses almost touching. “You really don’t believe me…”

“No, I really don’t believe you.”

“Ok.”

“You can’t just say ok-“

“Tough. I did.”

“Pffff. Come on-“

“It’s nothing bad. If I say it’s nothing bad can I be left alone?” He grinned and poked his tongue far enough out to hit Dani’s lips. “Pleasseee…”

“Hmm.”

“Pleasee…”

“Ok.”

“Woooooo-“ He lost that to a kiss, pulling the older man on top of him better and both grinning and giggling into it, before managing to wrestle Dani’s t shirt off, pinning him down on the bed and attacking his neck with kisses, this one of those nights where there was no rush, and then stopped and stared down at him for a second, chest doing a little flip. _This is real._ “Remind me again when your birthday is-“

“Ohhhh!”

“Yeah, you see?” Another kiss. “Ohhh, he says. Ohhhhhh…”

*

“Can I talk to you?”

Marc almost jumped 4 feet in the air, not having heard Livio walk in, and caught Dani’s _what the hell are you doing but also oooh what?_ from across the room. “Um, yeah?”

“Nothing bad.” The team boss smirked and then turned to Dani and nodded back out the back of the garage. “And you. 2 minutes. Ok?”

They shared another look, following him out, and then back into his office, lips bitten. “Problem?”

“No. The opposite.”

 _Oh._ “Right?”

“I wanted to apologise.”

Dani almost hid the choke, but not quite, leaving the Italian smirking at them again and the Sabadell native with a slightly red face. _Oops._ “Apologise.”

“Apologise. I was obviously very wrong in my reservations and I’m sorry if at any point I seemed homophobic. I’m not homophobic and I’m happy for you, and I’m impressed with how you’ve handled everything this far. Ok?”

They stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to say, before the Italian’s eyebrows went up again and spurred them into action, both talking at once in a little chorus of ‘don’t worry, thank you, I’m glad’ sentiments. _Smooth._ Dani nodded , finally, and wound one arm around Marc to give him a quick squeeze.

“Thank you for saying that and I’m happy to hear it.”

*

Jorge: Going home now. Sorry xx

Alex: You ok?

Jorge: Yes, I am. You?

Alex: Yeah. Before Motorland I’ll see you, yeah?

Jorge: Hope so. Love you, be careful and try and party a little ;) 

Alex: I will. ♥ same to you :P

*

Marc: You ok?

Dani: Pissed off but ok. CONGRATULATIONS!!! 

Marc: Thank you!!!! Wooo!!!! Are you back yet?

Dani: Yes waiting for you :)

Marc: Ok good! I’m bringing some people, ok? Everyone knows. My dad, Hector, Jose Luis, Alex, Emilio, Santi…

Dani: Of course :D party?

Marc: Maybe a bit ;)

The younger rider barrelled in first, putting his champagne down on the side, and grabbed Dani into a kiss, wolf whistles from those following ignored. “Helloooo!”

“Hello.” And another. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” He pulled away again, that special mixture of winning and Dani going straight to his head, and then grabbed him to squeeze him, everyone else now inside and getting drinks. Dani winked at him, little private moment captured, and then nodded at Julia’s offer of a beer, settling down on the sofa and conversation in the group starting easily, the three Marquez ‘jajaja’s’ echoing around the small motorhome and Dani’s giggle always overshadowed. They left it like that for a while, just leaning on each other, before Marc laced their fingers together, remembering again that no one in the room cared, and snuggled down a bit more, Dani started to look tired and adorable and leaning on him. 

_What do you look like._ It was still amazing to Emilio quite how they were, in the best possible way, and he found himself catching Julia’s eye and the two of them sharing a little look; pride and happiness and maybe a little unsure embarrassment as they read the other’s expression. _Obviously you're back to being as strong as before, whatever happened. And I think sometime we’re going to have to take a lot of shit for this, because sometime they’re going to want rings and shared houses._

“Don’t you think?”

“Hmm?” The manager snapped back to the moment, Marc waiting for an answer, and looked a bit sheepish as his rider realised he hadn’t listened and repeated it for him.

“Valentino staying out that long. Crazy. Jorge yeah, he had to follow him really. But Valentino?”

“Definitely.” _Crazy._ “And the British riders-“

“Ah, well. Wet practice…” Marc grinned again, nodding at Hector as he offered another beer, and then answered whatever someone else had asked, now no line between where he ended and Dani started.

_I just hope no one else knows what you look like._


	57. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much and so sorry for the delay!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please let me know ♥ seriously, I appreciate it so much!

Marc: I just picked it up :D

Roser: Ooh! Nice? 

Marc: I love it and I hope he will :) it’s perfect!

Roser: And you’re sure you’ve not ordered anything else from the jewelry shop… :P

Marc: No mama I haven’t

Marc: NOT YET :P

Roser: Jaja ok, just be sure x

Marc: Very sure x

Roser: See you tomorrow?

Marc: You will :)

*

Jorge: Are you ignoring me for a reason?

Alex: Not ignoring you?

Jorge: Hmmm, seems like it

Alex: Promise. Just busy.

Jorge: At 11 o clock at night?

Alex: Yeah. Going to sleep in a second

Jorge: Right ok then, night

Alex: What?

Alex: Jorge?

Alex: Hello?

*

“Hellooo…” Marc walked in, arrival announced by him having driven into the garage slightly over exuberantly anyway, and dumped his bag on the sofa before walking through to the kitchen and grinning at Roser as she turned round and grabbed him into a hug. 

“Hello!” She grinned and kissed both his cheeks before ruffling his hair to a few complaints and smiling as he slouched down at the breakfast bar, as though he was still 14 and not the reigning World Champion in MotoGP, and felt that pang of nostalgia hit her slightly. _It goes so fast. Like you._ “How was the drive?”

“Good.” He nodded and smiled before wrangling in the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a little box. “Want to see?”

“Yes.” She grinned again, stirring the onions again and always mesmerized by how his face lit up, and then went to stand next to him, shaky fingers opening the box. “Oh wow.”

“So he can wear it when he’s riding. Good idea?”

“Very good idea.”

“It’s a little samurai, see?” He picked up the charm, intended to go on the chain Dani always wore anyway during races, and smiled to himself again as he looked at it. “It was kind of impossible to find something to get him. And then I was really proud, but then I realised I’ll have to do it TWICE _every year._ ”

Roser chuckled to herself at that, knowing the feeling, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders to squeeze him in a half-hug. “I know. I think it gets easier though when everything’s calmer and you know each other even better.”

“I hope so.”

“Confident you’ll have a lot of birthdays and Christmases to buy for then…”

“Yup.” He smirked down to himself as he put the charm back in the box and then scowled slightly again at another ruffle of his hair. “Wait and see.”

*

Marc: Ok after the race, regardless of results, I have a surprise for you.

Marc: Then we’re going to have the dinner on Monday night as you arranged without permission :P

Marc: And then we’re going to have breakfast in bed and drive up to Andorra and spend your birthday night there. Is that ok?

Dani: Sounds exhausting

Dani: Can’t we just rent a movie

Marc: Pfff

Dani: ;) sounds amazing. A surprise?

Marc: Not quite as good as yours would be I’m sure but I tried :P

Dani: Aww :D can’t wait!

Marc: Is it just me or has this week seemed really long? (and are you on the way?)

Dani: It has and I am. I’ll be there in about an hour I think :)

Marc: :D text me when you’re outside and I’ll hit the garage door Button

Dani: Poor Jenson

Marc: :P I’m trying to shave and type

Dani: I’ve not shaved…

Marc: Don’t worry about that at all ;)

*

_He’s here he’s here he’s here-_ It felt more like Christmas than a normal family dinner, Dani having never really visited before like this, and it had him trying to walk a normal pace for about 3 seconds before giving up and bounding down into the garage, door already shut and privacy guaranteed, and almost ripping his boyfriend out the car, pressing him against the driver’s door once closed and sliding their tongues together, hand tangled in his hair and both soon gasping for breath. _God he’s actually here._ “Hey.” The younger rider smiled at the look of shocked bliss on Dani’s face before shrugging slightly and lacing their fingers together, starting to pull him up the stairs. “What?! Just missed you.”

“What if your mum had-“

“She’s cooking. Don’t worry, I won’t try and fuck you in front of my family…”

_Oh, fantastic._ “Good. Didn’t realise I’d been worried about that. Or that I should be.”

“Jejeje.” Another kiss tangled up at the top of the stairs, before they finally ended up in the house properly and headed for the kitchen. “Jejejeje.”

*

Jorge: What did I do…

Alex: Nothing?

Jorge: So…what’s going on, babe?

Alex: Dirt track and cycling?

Jorge: Can you just stop being awkward and be honest please

Jorge: I thought you loved me? Don’t want to talk to me?

Alex: I do. Just enjoying some space. Don’t guilt trip me.

Jorge: Not guilt tripping you. Just sat alone in a nice flat in Switzerland wondering why we’re not on the phone saying goodnight like usual

Alex: Guilt trip

Alex: I'm just knackered, ok?

Jorge: Fine. Don't know if you notice but I train too. I'm a MotoGP rider?

Alex: Oh thanks I know you're older and better and everything.

Jorge: That's really not what I meant

Alex: Goodnight

*

“Babe.” Marc leant down to press his mouth against Dani’s ear and squeezed his hand. “They don’t care. Please relax.”

“Trying.”

“Let me help.” The younger rider smiled and curved himself around him further, how they would have been if they’d been at ‘home’, and nodded into the fabric of the older man’s hoodie before whispering again. “See…this is how we’re meant to be…”

_Well, I can’t argue with that._ “Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re definitely not wrong, there.” He looked down at Marc’s face, something slightly extra sparkling out from the expression, and then took the plunge and leaned down to press their lips together. _It’s not exactly a hurdle that’s going to go away._ “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” The younger rider grinned self-consciously through a yawn as he was powerless to stop it, and then beamed at him again as the corners of Dani’s eyes crinkled into a smile. _Breathtaking. Kind of literally._ “Just relax.”

“Dani.” Roser smiled at the terrified expression and shook her head slightly from the other sofa, conversation having been quiet enough to almost be private, but not quite quiet enough. “You’re at home here. And I had my reservations, but they’re very much gone now. So relax and love him as much as we do.”

_Awwww._ The older rider nodded, not exactly sure what to say, and smiled at Marc’s blush. “Well I’m trying my best.”

“Dani Pedrosa’s best is pretty fucking good.” She grinned, swearing in front of Marc and Alex rare and therefore effective, and then got to her feet and rolled her eyes at the snoring Julia next to her before turning back to the other two. “Drink?”

“Might go to bed actually. Is that ok with you, babe?”

“Yeah.” _Don’t blush. Don’t blush._ “At least if you stop yawning I won’t have to keep staring into this cave-“

“Pfff.” Marc grinned and whacked him, struggling slightly back to upright, and then hauled himself and his boyfriend upright as Roser nodded and headed off, goodnights exchanged before the duo headed off up the stairs and stopped outside the door to Marc’s room, landing quiet and dark. _My childhood room._ “So here we are…”

“Here we are…” Dani leant closer with his arm on the wall, surrounding Marc leaning back against the door, and hovered his lips just close enough, voices both low. “You going to let me in then, Marquez?”

_This is real. It’s actually real._ “Well I don’t know…you want to come in?”

“You know I kind of do.”

“Good. You know what I know..?” The younger rider bit his lip at the brief flash of his teammate’s tongue as he licked his lips. 

“Try me.”

“I know how many times I dreamt about this.” He wound his arms round Dani’s neck and pulled him in to forehead-to-forehead. “And I know I never, _ever_ expected it to come true.”

“Well, you know I never dreamt about this.” He tilted his head just enough to let his lips brush through the words and moved his hand around Marc to rest on the door handle. “And I hope I show you every day how wrong that was.”

“Dani.”

“Hmm?”

“We have to be quiet. But please we have to-“

The older rider cut him off with a kiss, nodding, as his hand pushed down on the handle and opened the door to let them move through in perfect sync, silently starting to peel back the layers, eventually lying naked side by side wrapped in a kiss, no rush and teenage emotions brought on by the situation suddenly making it seem like the last kiss they’d ever manage, Marc even nodding as his teammate gently pushed him back into the pillow and asked the silent question, as though he really had to. _I wish you had been the first. But at least you’ll be the last._ The younger rider managed to stay quiet enough to be confident at getting away with it as Dani pushed inside, breath loud in the cocoon of the single bed but inaudible outside for anyone else, and wound his arms back round Dani’s neck as they started to move, slow and deliberate and gasping quietly through it, before both dampening the moan against each other’s lips as they finally let go and shuddered, ending up stuck together and sharing the hot breath hitting each other’s cheeks for a few seconds before the older rider gently pulled out and cleaned them off just enough, leaving the towel by the edge of the bed and pulling him in again.

“Love you.”

_I can’t believe I never realised._ “I love you, too.”

"Stop." He grinned across the pillow, light low but just enough to see, and ran his fingers through Dani's hair again. "I need to know the difference."

"Difference..."

"Yeah." He moved in again, just close enough to whisper the words into his ear, and then turned off the lamp and snuggled down. "Between being awake and just another dream..."

_Just another dream._ That left Dani lying awake for a little while, the way he'd said it laced with something a bit too bittersweet, and let his thumb make little circles on Marc's back as he drifted off, mind raking through the start of everything and the Marc behind the media, eventually winning the war between paranoia and faith and forcing himself to relax. _You've had a lot of those, I guess._


	58. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, and can't help but feel this isn't that great tbh :/ but I hope I'm wrong and hope you like it...as always please let me know, and as always... thank you so much!! ♥
> 
> I'll try and reply in the morning but thought you'd want me to post first ;) ♥

“I’m going to watch the rest of the race-“

“We need to debr-“

“Maybe later. I’m going to watching my boyfriend race.” He walked out, obviously trying to block everything else out and doing a good job of it, and left Emilio sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. _It was done, then it was back on and now, it’s definitely done._

*

“Hey.”

“Hey. Ok?”

“Hmm.” _You get it._ He sat down next to his brother and sighed, eyes of both staring at the screen. “You?”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm. I know.” He nodded, sighing again, and then tried to concentrate on the race, that getting easier and easier as it went on. _Oh my God oh my God you’re going to do it-_ Disappointment not gone or forgotten but race unfolding outside having stolen his attention, Marc dug his fingers into Alex’s arm again and bounced slightly in the seat. “He’s going to-“

“It’s not over yet-“

“I know. But _I know_ he’s going to do…” The older brother trailed off as Valentino blasted past his boyfriend, and then took in another gulp of air as Dani took him back. _He’s going to do it._ "Trust me."

*

Marc: Your motorhome ASAP, you’re incredible and congratulations ♥ 

Marc: I love you and I’m waiting for you ♥

Dani: Awwww

Dani: Love you too and thank you and I’ll be there soon ♥

*

“You’re sure you still want to go-“

“Yes.” The older rider ran his fingers down Marc’s side, propped up next to his boyfriend, who was still flat out in the middle of the bed with some hair stuck to his forehead, and smiled down at the little smile of relief. “I’ve had podiums before, you know…”

“Jaja, I know.” Marc leaned up into a quick kiss before snuggling back into his chest as Dani lay back down, the other rider letting his fingers play little patterns on his teammate’s back. “I also know today wasn’t a normal podium, today was fucking amazing.” He looked up from chest to face, Dani’s eyes already trained on his and waiting for it, before feeling his breath catch slightly at the way the older rider’s hand brushed through his hair, expression on his face one that always made Marc stop slightly in awe. _I can’t believe you look at me like that. You, of all people, and me, of all people._ “Today you really showed him.”

“I tried my best.”

“Your best is always amazing, baby. And against Vale, too…I just…” He shook his head slightly and then broke the eye contact to snuggle back down, hands pulling him further in and smile even wider, words quiet and a bit muffled. “It might get awkward in Valencia.”

“Valencia?”

“When he loses the title to Lorenzo…”

_You really think he will._ “You think he will?”

“Probably.”

“You think he should?”

“Probably. You?”

“Same.”

“A tenth would be incredible but I guess nowadays I know Lorenzo’s not so bad. And I know he’s faster.”

“He is.”

“And I know we’re going to be the people in between them…”

“We are.”

“Who do you want to win, baby?”

“I don’t really care, if it’s not going to be me or you.”

“Hmm. Who do you think’s ridden better?”

“Points are what matters.”

“But…”

“But Jorge has more wins and is normally faster. So Jorge. Misano was a fuck up, but he’s still in the fight even after shit luck.”

“Hmm. It’s interesting. It’ll be interesting how they deal with the pressure.”

“It will.” Dani nodded at that, definitely true, before smiling as he realised what they were doing. _We talk about us and racing quite a lot, yeah. But we’ve never really talked about everyone else, have we? Ever._ “We should share this more.”

“Hmm was just thinking we don’t talk about this much.”

“Same.”

Marc smiled at that, alarm going on his phone letting them know they had to start to move to get ready, and propped himself up again, ruffled glory almost enough to give Dani some evening-timed morning glory. “I like it. Race talk but not about us.”

“Same.”

“You know when you asked me, before...” _Smooth segue._

_What thing, babe._ “What and when.”

“Before you fell in love with me.” He grinned again, shy again, and poked Dani slightly under the covers. “You asked me if I was ok in the middle of my MotoGP whirlwind.”

“I did.”

“Well not sure if I would have been today if not for you.” _Not sure I’m quite ok even with you._

_Aww._ “You would.” _And does that mean I’m stopping you from having to deal with it yourself-_

“Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for being there.”

_Awww, again._ “Same to you, baby. Same to-“

“No, but…can I say this?”

“You can say whatever you want.”

“Ok. I think I was almost going.”

“Going?”

“I was almost falling off the edge between Marc from Cervera and Marc the MotoGP rider. And it was a bit scary, and maybe that’s what gave me the confidence to dare to try this. With you. I mean…I don’t mean I had to and you were there so it was you, I mean you were the biggest thing I felt like kept me grounded because you’ll always be that one person I always looked up to and who connects me to the past and everything-“

“Ok, I get it.” He nodded and cut him off with a kiss, nodding as Marc raised his eyebrows to ask if they were going to hit snooze again, and pulled him back in, lips pressed against his ear. “I know what you mean. You were the same thing, in between Dani who didn’t give up and Dani who almost wanted to.”

“Bullshit.”

That made him smile again, poking his boyfriend again in return, before another few minutes wrapped up quietly seemed to pass too soon.

“We have to get dinner.”

“Hmm.” He sat up and stretched, face unimpressed. “We do.” _That one person._ “Marc?”

“I know, I know. In a second-“

“No. You said one person?”

“Yeah?”

“What about Valentino?”

The younger shrugged slightly sadly, obviously not wanting to say much, and then finally sat up. “Well even when you weren’t my boyfriend, you replied. But one of two childhood heroes being even better than I imagined can't be too bad, right?”

“He doesn’t reply?”

“Not now.”

“Since when?”

“Maybe Assen. Or a bit after. Brno?”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t talk to him loads, but I did talk to him a bit.”

“No, no. I know.” He frowned slightly, watching Marc’s glorious form get out the bed and head for the bathroom, and then sighed and picked up his phone, frown immediately deepening.

Vale: Great battle, and great show. I’m happy you’re back but do you really want Lorenzo to win the title?? ;) 

Dani: Best rider should win :P I don’t get a choice! And thanks, you too.

_Oops._

Vale: Did I go away?

Dani: That was a reply to ‘great battle’ etc.!

Vale: Ah ok :) Am I not the best rider this year? :P

Dani: So far, yeah a lot of the time :) points don’t lie!

Vale: They don’t! ;) A lot of the time?

Dani: Well I can’t change the winner in Jerez, Montmelo, Le Mans, Mugello, Brno or today, and neither can you!

Vale: Jaja true. You could have changed P2 though :P

Dani: No?

Vale: Yeah :P

Dani: I ride in the MotoGP world championship for a reason :P

Vale: And what’s that?

Dani: The chance to race you all. Goodnight, Vale.

_I feel like that would have crossed further over a line if we were sat in Malaysia._

“You can use the shower if you want, I’m just shaving.”

He let that bring him back to reality, hauling himself up and following the source of Marc’s voice to the bathroom, before planting a kiss on the younger man’s shoulder and reaching in to turn on the shower. _And I know I’m now going to think about that, whether I want to or not, every time I’m near you on track. And I know that's probably why you sent it in the first place._

*

_Oh, wow._ He took the little charm from Marc’s hand, smiling as he realised what it was and when it was for him to wear, and felt it hit him in the chest slightly. _Wow._ “Thank you.”

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

“It’s a little samurai. To wear when you’re riding, on that chain. Because we can’t, er…” _Oops._ “We can’t really wear rings or, you know…anything traditional, but I want you to know how I feel and have something there on track so you know…you know…” _Stop talking._

“It’s amazing, thank you. And you don’t need to go red.” He grinned and whacked a kiss on Marc’s lips before carefully putting the charm back in the box. “I, er...I know what you mean…”

_You know what I mean. OMG. You mean-_

“You mean you’ve thought about-“

“I’m nearly-well, no. Was going to say I’m nearly 30, but now I am basically thirty, and half an hour. So yeah, I’ve thought about it.” He smiled at Marc’s face and curled up with him again, dinner and everything having been fun but this the best part after a long test and long weekend. “Tomorrow mountain biking and then Andorra, yeah?”

“Yeah. Up to you, it’s your birthday.” _Dear heart, please return to normal bpm-_

“It is. So I think I’m fine wherever you are.”

“Don’t want you to be fine. I want you to be amazing.”

“I meant fine, like…downplaying how pathetic I am without you-“

“Ah, ok.” Another kiss, and a grin with a bit more light behind it, starting to calm down. “Just...ok...”

*

Marc: Please stop calling, I’m fine and we’re coming back now

Roser: Ok. All of you?

Marc: Yes. 

Roser: What happened?

Marc: Tell you later. Please don’t fuss over me

Roser: You know I will

Marc: Mama, it’s Dani’s birthday and I’ve fucked it up already. Don’t want to make it worse. It’ll get operated on tomorrow and hurt until then, everything else is more important

Marc: Please

Roser: Ok. So you’re not going to Andorra?

Marc: We can’t now :(

Roser: And you’re going to Dr Mir in Barcelona?

Marc: Yeah

Roser: Then book a nice hotel SUITE with two bedrooms, arrive separately and enjoy the city instead

Marc: You think that would work?

Roser: I think Dani is probably fine with watching TV with you all night baby

Roser: But if you need to make a gesture, make a gesture 

Marc: 2013 was shit because of me, 2014 was a little bit because of me, this year isn’t going to be ruined

Marc: Can you reserve something in the W and use my name

Marc: I know you don’t like using it but I want to be blown away

Roser: Ok. I will. Now calm down, don’t keep apologising like I’m sure you are, and I’ll have coffee ready for when you get back

Marc: I love you

Marc: Sorry I’m a bit of a mess mama

Roser: Everyone is a mess sometimes but not everyone is a double MotoGP world champion

Roser: I can let you off. See you soon, sweetheart. 

*

“I’m not going to tell you again. Sit down.” Dani smiled knowingly at the protest already half made, before almost running inside to beat him to it and bringing the bottle of wine out. _It’s genuinely just as perfect as anything, except for the fact that you’re in pain. In fact, why don’t I just say that._ “This is as perfect as anything would have been, ok? Except that you’re in pain.”

“Hmm. Still sorry though-“

“Marc, I mean it. This is the only thing I don’t like.”

Deep breath. “Ok. Sorry.”

“Stop apologising.”

“Sorry.” That one was with a grin, then a tongue stuck out at him. “Can’t believe I can’t even fuck you properly on your birthday.”

“Well we have a while until Japan, and I think we’ll have a few more...” _One of us needs to dare, sometime soon. One of us._

“Still…”

“Marc...”

“Sorry…” Another grin.

“I think I might stay here if that’s ok.”

“What?”

“Stay, um…with you. Until we fly?”

Marc was already half wrapped around him before swearing and wincing, trying to stop making it worse by giggling and holding his hand, pout back to full strength, that somehow sinking in more than everything else the older rider had been saying all day. “Might be ok with me...”

“Good.”

“Now is there any chance you’re going to kiss it better-“

“So predictable.”

“Not always.” The younger rider grinned slightly, something extra in it, before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, trying to keep his voice steady and suddenly somehow absolutely certain that the timing was perfect. “Will you marry me?”


	59. Roll With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back to the format from the start, a bit. Sorry it's taken so long, and warning...we're down heading into _that_ territory... ;) :/ ♥ thanks so much!
> 
> The gaps etc will eventually get filled in...

**Sepang, Sunday night**

“Is he in there?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if-“

“Just move.” _Oops._ “Please…”

*

**Motegi, Friday evening**

“So…” The older rider sat down next to his boyfriend on the sofa in his motorhome and then shook his head at himself, remembering a little after he should have. _Fiancé. Although we don’t wear it, I’ve really got to stop forgetting that I get this forever._ “How’s it feel?”

“What.”

_Oh dear._ Sullen Marc, or pouty Marc, was almost enough to raise a smile in Dani despite the bad reason behind the mood. “Your hand. How does it feel?”

“Hurts.”

“I can imagine.”

“You c-…well yeah, maybe you can.” The younger rider nodded, taking a deep breath, before looking to the side to get eye contact and feeling the calm wash over him. “Sorry, _amor._ I’m just frustrated.” He leant forward for a quick peck on the lips, Dani nodding slightly in acceptance, and then curled around the older rider and let his injured hand rest on his chest. “I know it’s not your fault.”

“It’s not my fault. But if I’m going to marry you, being put off by you being hurt and not smiling about it wouldn’t be a great start…”

_He said yes._ It still made him shiver, and finally managed to raise the corners of his mouth in a smile, squeezing Dani slightly. “Well true…that’s if you’ve not changed your mind…”

“Nah I think I’ll stick with forever.” The Sabadell native squeezed back briefly before moving to get up and pulling Marc after him with his good hand. “Come on, we can start now.”

_God I love you._ “Dani.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m getting better, right?”

“Yeah you know it’ll take a while to heal-“

“No, I mean…” _What do I mean._ “I’m getting better at watching myself fuck up.”

“Hey, come on. It’s not all you. These things happen. And I would really, really know.” He squeezed his hand, pulling himself a bit closer, and leant into a short but very charged kiss, both of their voices getting quieter. “It’s easy to become an idiot when you win, and you didn’t do that. It’s even harder to stay this incredible when you lose, and you’ve done that too. This year it’s not going to happen, maybe. But the memories you’ll have in 20 years time aren’t a list of races you won, they’re a list of moments you lived. Even the bad ones sometimes deserve a place on the highlights reel. I promise.”

“Hmm.”

“Good hmm or bad hmm?”

“Good hmmm. ‘Thank you for counselling me’ hmm.”

“Ah, ok. Good.”

“So good.” The younger rider finally locked eyes with him again, eyes having been trained on the floor waiting to listen to the words, and nodded, feeling the fire come back. “How’s your arm-“

“Ready to start winning races again.”

“Good.”

He let himself get led over to the bed, fingers unravelling briefly for them to ditch their clothes, before finally feeling calm overtake stress again as his head hit Dani’s chest. _Highlights reel. I guess that’s what it will be one day._

*

**Sepang, Thursday evening**

Dani: I can’t find him. Any idea?

Jorge: Not seen him. You seen the press conference?

Dani: Yes I’ve seen the fucking press conference.

Jorge: I know. I thought he was joking. I guess he wasn’t but it’s still almost funny

Dani: Have you seen what he said to the Italian media afterwards?

Jorge: No…?

Dani: Read it and if I can’t find him, I’m coming over for a beer or 46

Dani: And then we’re going to talk about the Championship

Jorge: Reading it now. What?

Dani: This is going to get nasty and we need to talk about it

Jorge: I don’t know how to take that…

Dani: I’m not talking about any kind of plan on track, you know me better than that and I know you don’t want help

Dani: I’m talking about being prepared off track

Jorge: Right, ok. Good idea. Marc too?

Dani: “If I don’t find him”

Jorge: Sorry. Good luck.

*

**Phillip Island, Sunday evening**

“Fucking wow.” The younger rider sighed and collapsed back into the mattress, real hotel bed one of the best parts of the flyaways, and let his head loll to the side to look at Dani. “Maybe I won the race, but you won the-“

“Don’t.” The older rider grinned, hand clamping down on Marc’s mouth and immediately licked because of it, before pulling him in so they were face to face across the pillow. “We’ve not had a bad two races, really…”

“We haven’t.”

“Not a bad year, really…in some ways…”

“Some ways…” Marc let his eyes flick between his fiancé’s eyes and lips for a second before leaning in and letting the little satisfied noise hit the air around them, hand ghosting over the older rider’s back. “Lots of ways.”

“You know when I’ve retired…”

“Hmm?”

“You have to show me your secrets. From here and COTA.” He ran his finger down Marc's arm and cut off the next sentence with a kiss.

“I’ll show you now-“

“I don’t want to know, yet.” _Because I’m not giving Sepang lessons when it’s basically the ace up my sleeve._ “I’m not helping you-“

“No, I know.” _Telepathy again._ “Did you see Iannone’s move-“

“Fucking maniac. Genuinely.”

“I know.” They stared a second, both wide eyed and somehow amused, horrified and impressed at the same time, before Marc cracked and giggled, noise stolen into another kiss. “Baby.”

_Awww?_ “Hmm.”

“You think Alex and Jorge are ok?”

_No._ “Not sure we should talk-“

“True.”

*

**Motegi, Sunday Night**

Marc: Dare you…

Dani: Thought you were going to be asleep on painkillers…

Marc: Don’t need my hand if you use yours right…

Dani: That’s evil :P

Marc: 5 minutes. Come on…we’ll lock the door…

Dani: Hmm…

Marc: If not I’ll have to stay in my own room tonight and you can ‘celebrate’ alone :P

Dani: Pfffff

Dani: Ok :P don’t get seen

Marc: I’m already here and waiting…and the music’s still loud enough in here, don’t worry ;)

Dani: Don’t make me hard in a public karaoke club

Marc: Too late? _Media content in this message_

Dani: Jeans down, now

Marc: Disabled toilet, lockable door

The older rider barrelled through the door once he’d found it, lock slammed across and privacy guaranteed, before groaning into the kiss and trying to brace them against the wall, jeans already tight. _Teenage dream._ “God…”

“Today you were, yeah.” Marc grinned, evil and slightly blushing, before letting the kiss carry on down his teammate’s neck and feeling him shake slightly, Dani’s hand grasping at his hair as he went even lower and popped the button on the older man’s jeans. “First win of the season definitely deserves another prize…”

“Marc…”

“Hmm…”

“Never mind.” He hit his head on the wall slightly as his teammate’s mouth closed around him, head thrown back and knees quaking, before reaching out to grab the edge of the sink and trying to take in enough air to breathe and not make too much noise. _We’re going to hell maybe, but at least we’ll both be there._

*

**Sepang, Friday evening**

“Talk to me.”

“Don’t know what to say.”

“Be honest.”

“Have been.”

“Marc…”

“I can’t be bothered, ok?” He felt the little flash of guilt hit him almost before the words were out, taking an immediate deep breath and closing his eyes. “Sorry. I’m trying.”

“You’re succeeding.”

“Hmm…”

“Do you want me to leave-“

“NO.” Another breath, eyes open again and voice quieter. _Never, ever._ “No. I just…let’s just forget it. Ok?”

“It’s not-“

“I know, it’s not that easy and I don’t think it will ever be that easy again but FUCK HIM. FUCK HIM and those mini bikes are getting thrown away as soon as I get back. Dick. And I’m not wasting another night-“

“Ok. I get it. But if-“

“If I need to talk to you I will talk to you but right now I just need to stop obsessing and do something constructive-“

“Ok. Gym?”

“Yes.” He responded to Dani’s new tone of voice with the same, definitive nod shared between them, before the older rider disappeared back through his interconnecting door to get changed. _Perfect idea. Gym and then sleep and then beat him, then fucking repeat as necessary._ He winced as he slammed the wardrobe door a bit too hard before taking another deep breath and squaring his shoulders in the mirror. _My name is Marc Márquez and I hope it gives you nightmares._

Marc: Do you like Pink Floyd again?

Jorge: It’s the other side of the Yamaha garage you want if you’re looking for hallucinogens…

Marc: Jajajaja

Marc: Just wondered if you’d listened to the Wall

Jorge: Jajaja. Nah, nowadays I prefer Oasis. Gotta Roll with It….

Marc: I’m fucking rolling, don't worry. MY SLEEVES UP.

Marc: I hereby officially apologise for everything I thought when I watched 2008-2010

Jorge: Appreciated…calm down...

Marc: Hmm. See you tomorrow

Jorge: Yup

Jorge: Stay behind me please..? ;)

Marc: Jajajaja :P never

*

**Sepang, Sunday afternoon**

_Jesus fucking Christ._ He caught Dani's eye as he watched it again, whole conversation passing between them as the air con effect of Vale walking past them through the room made sure they didn't say it out loud, and gritted his teeth, trying to count to ten and calm down. _And it's not me who's going to marry him._


	60. Hitam Putih

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the translation is "Black White"? It's the name of the TV show they all often go on in Indonesia, anyway!
> 
> Thank you. ♥ sorry for the delay and please let me know!

**Sepang, Thursday evening**

“It’s me.”

 _I guess you couldn’t find him then._ The Yamaha rider opened the door, Dani already in the middle of the hotel room before the phrase _be quick_ could leave his lips, and then closed it again and turned to face him. _Underrated pace, as usual._ “So you didn’t find him or he wanted to be alone?”

“Both.”

“Right…”

“Can I?” Beer already open, the marginally older rider flashed a quick _thank you_ with his eyes over the top of the can as he took the first gulp, finally sitting down on the end of the bed and sighing, Jorge joining him soon after and eye contact in the mirror opposite them.

“So you want to talk about the title.”

“I want to talk about Valentino.”

“Ok…”

“And I want your opinion on today.”

“My opinion?”

“Yeah.”

“I think it’s bullshit.”

“I know it’s bullshit and so do you. I don’t want to know what you think of what he said, I want to know why you think he said it.”

“Ah.” The made the younger man nod slightly, making a lot more sense, and then finally felt the internal monologue allowed into the open air as he started talking, Dani for some reason the perfect ear for it. “I think he either thinks he’s going to play him, or the pressure just hit him. And I can’t figure it out. He’s good at the mind games and mental chess but I can’t see a way this would pay off. But then it seems unlikely it’s hit him. Right?”

“Yeah, I agree. But which.”

“You’re asking if I really believe we cracked a 9 time world champion in his twentieth season.”

“Yeah.”

The Mallorcan took another breath, looked at the eggs he’d had in both baskets, and then felt the question really sink in and dared to mentally move them. _If it’s crossed your mind the same, it’s not me then._ “Then yeah I think we did.”

“Ok. So what happens now?”

*

**Earlier**

Dani: Where are you? I’m here if you need me but understand if not

Marc: I’m talking to my mum and I’ll talk to you later

Marc: Love you xxx not lying..

Dani: I know baby xxx

Marc: I know you do

Dani: Did you drink?

Marc: Not really. Watched El Convidat on youtube

Dani: Don’t :/

Marc: It’s ok, I’ll be fine

Dani: Fine isn’t enough

Dani: Marc?

Dani: Just call xxx

*

**Motegi, Sunday Night**

_Awwww._ He ran his fingers through his hair again, curled up in bed and Dani really clinging on, and whispered in his ear. “Did it just hit you?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I can imagine.”

The older man nodded back, fingers digging in again and trying to get some air, before just giving in and burying his face in Marc’s chest, tears unstoppable and words whispering through to his consciousness making it even more impossible to calm down. _It’s not actually over. 2015, race winner._

Marc: We’re going to eat here, Dani’s a bit overwhelmed. Ok?

Eric: No problem, and I know the feeling

Marc: I know ♥

*

**Sepang, Sunday Morning**

“Sorry.”

“Don’t need to be.”

“Ok, well…I also think I would have slept better with you, so…”

“Breakfast?”

“Yes.”

The older man watched him reply and nod, checking his hair in the mirror, and then pulled him into a sudden kiss and relaxed again as Marc’s mouth opened to let him in.

“What’s Nicky’s thing? Let’s do it?”

“Let’s get it.”

“Right. Yeah, let’s fucking get it.”

*

**Sepang, Sunday night**

“I said I didn’t want to see-“

“It’s me.”

“Oh.” The younger rider turned round, biting his lip slightly at the obvious distance still between them, and then took a deep, shaky breath. “Hi…”

“Hi. I’m allowed in then?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I want to make it better, not worse.”

“Come in then. I can probably get someone to build you a fence if that’s where you’d be more comfortable sitting.”

 _Ouch._ “Marc-“

“I know, rationally. I know. Rationally, I also know that fucking son of a bitch ‘legend’ just did something so fucking over the line-“

“I know-“

“I don’t think you do know.”

“I don’t think it would be better for you, or Honda, or me, or the situation or the sport to sit there and make it worse.”

“Neither do I. But I know one of the two people in that press conference just spoke his mind, not just from his brain.”

“Yeah and I know it was a fucking mistake, or will be tomorrow.”

“Depends on how you define mistake though, doesn’t it? You mean people won’t like it or you mean he was actually wrong?”

“I’m not Jorge.”

“Oh, _I know._ ”

“You really think he judged that right?”

“You really think I give a fuck about the newspapers tomorrow when I’m watching you sit there-“

“I know you don’t. But I do, because I can and because I’m trying to think it through. I’m not Valentino’s rival this year either-“

“EXACTLY. You really think they’re going to write this down as Lorenzo’s actual opinion? They’re going to write it down as ‘Lorenzo had something to gain and the guy who didn’t didn’t agree with him’.”

“I agreed with a lot of it. And you know as well as I do that Jorge didn’t say that because he’s trying to win it unfairly-”

“Yeah, I do. They won’t write that. So now half of them will hate me anyway, and the other half will think I’m wrong as well because the only person who backed me up that doesn’t fucking pay me is the guy who stands to win from it-“

“I backed you up and tried to calm it down.”

“I don’t want to fucking calm it down, Dani. I don’t want to calm it down because it’s not a fucking little disagreement or mistake or anything else. He tried to run me off the track on purpose and I fucking _crashed_.”

“I know.”

“Do you though? You know where we are and what happened here-“

“Don’t. That’s exactly why-“

“That’s exactly why, yeah. Although I meant _me._ That’s exactly why this is above fucking keeping the peace just ‘because’. If that had been in another corner, you might have been having this conversation with a fucking box.”

“Don’t exag-“

“Yeah, it is exaggerating a bit. If you take things to extremes that’s usually when you find out which principle you agree with.”

“Life’s too short to make everything black and white.”

“Life’s too short to live it without a spine.”

“You know what? That is NOT what just happened. Are you expecting me to sit there and sob at the camera about how much I love you and call him a cunt? Because it’s fucking pointless. And it would have made everything worse. You’ll see that tomorrow.”

“When they report on Jorge?”

“Yeah.”

“What I’ll see tomorrow then is the right opinion undermined by the fact that you didn’t say enough.”

“I said what I can stand by no matter what else happens.”

“You mean like the stuff you said when you agreed to marry me.”

“Exactly.” 

“Sorry.” That, and the tone it came back in, finally made him take a bit of a breath, anger more controlled. “You see my point.”

“Yeah. You see mine?”

“Yeah. But you’re wrong. You didn’t say enough and I don’t understand how you were calmer than Lorenzo when it happened to _me_ -“

“I’m not Jorge.”

“I know. I know you’re not Jorge and I know every fucking bit of who you are and why, I just somehow don’t get why you don’t see the principal in it.”

“I see the principal. For me, no war is really worth it. Talk on track.”

“I did. With my mouth, not my leg.”

*

Marc: Thank you

Jorge: Apparently it’s the other way around. Thanks for my second in Phillip Island

Marc: Don’t be a smartass, you know what I’m talking about

Jorge: I said what I think, for once we almost agree

Marc: I know you did. And you know what they’ll say?

Jorge: I do. Don’t really care. 

Marc: Are you still here?

Jorge: Yup. Are you alright? Where’s Dani?

Marc: no and don’t know

Jorge: No? Did you fight?

Marc: Hmmm

Jorge: Did you drink?

Marc: Is nobody who I thought they were?


	61. Hindu Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from an Oasis song that has nothing to do with it until the end, where I imagine it as the song it would fade out to if it was a movie. Maybe I'm weird?
> 
> Thank you so much and sorry for the wait! Let me know? ♥

_“Go away.”_

The Mallorcan leant closer to the door, now realising a suit was probably a bit extreme for what was waiting for him but the evening having started with formalities he’d left, and briefly glanced left and right to check no one was around. “It’s me.”

_“Why are you here.”_

“Because no one else is.” He waited, no audible response to that and starting to wonder if he really was going to be ignored, until the door suddenly swung open and a dejected Marc moved to let him past. _Finally._ “Hey.”

“Hi.” The younger rider let the door swing shut and locked eyes with him for a second, realising what he was dressed in as he took in the suit on the older man, and took a deep breath. “Sorry I didn’t mean it to sound like I was crying or asking-“

“I know, don’t worry.” _You look like you need a serious hug but I think that would be a little far._ “I didn’t mean it to sound like…” _Whatever that sounded like._ “I was bored, anyway, and really not in the mood to pretend I’m interested in stuff.”

“Ah ok, so you’re not here to make sweet love to me then.” The younger rider smiled slightly at the amused but disapproving face on the Mallorcan before sighing and climbing back on the bed, lying down to stare back at the ceiling, hands locked behind his head and feeling a tiny shiver of regret at his choice of position as the rustle of something very silky announced Jorge had got on the other side and was mirroring the pose. “Are you going to give me therapy now? Because _I’m_ not in the mood. Helping me hide the body though, that would-“

“No. I just thought you’d be interested in talking. Sounded like it, anyway.”

“Not sure what else I can say after going through it so many times-”

“You’ve not said much about you, though.”

“I’ve said too much. It’s all I’ve been yelling about for hours.”

“Maybe the crash, yeah. But-“

“Crash?!”

“What do you want me to call it?”

“Kick.”

“I’m not sure that’s what it was.”

“Fucking hell, I thought you at least-“

“Don’t.” The Mallorcan grabbed him slightly to stop him moving, where he was intending to have gone he didn’t know, and then looked back at the ceiling and sighed as Marc relaxed again, or at least went back to where he’d been. “He wanted to run you off track on purpose and he caused you to crash. What hit you I don’t know, but you fell off going pretty slowly and I know he’s the reason why. Whatever word you want to call it, feel fucking free. I don’t care.”

“Hmm.” _Calm._ “Sorry.”

“It’s ok, I really understand. And right there, that’s the difference between you and him, and it always fucking will be.” The Mallorcan looked over at him again, Marc’s head turning simultaneously to find his gaze, and then shrugged and looked back at the ceiling, trying to limit the time he let himself realise where he was and who with. “I’m not here to calm you down. I’m here to let you say whatever you want to say.”

“Well…I don’t even know what I want to say anymore. I feel like my brain’s just going in circles and I’ve no idea how to even start to figure out how this all happen-”

“You do.”

Marc left the silence for a few seconds, sound of his breath the only one in the room and interruption perfectly judged, before sighing and closing his eyes, voice more measured. “Did you know this would happen because I feel so fucking naïve-“

 _Here we go._ “I bought it too. Me, Dani. Lin. So many people. Hector. It’s interesting though, don’t you think?”

“Interesting?”

“How quickly he came back.”

“To Yamaha?”

“No. How quickly he came back to being _him._ ”

“You really thought he’d changed then?”

“Yup. But I think part of me will always be waiting for his next move, to be honest. Part of me will always doubt him before I believe him. He just seemed so different and for so long.”

“See you know what’s funny…”

“The Italian press?”

“No.” The younger rider let out a little low laugh at that, shaking his head and smiling slightly, before letting their eyes meet again and shrugging more helplessly than he’d really intended. “But good point. What’s funny is that I didn’t even think he needed to change.”

*

Dani: Are you with him?

Alex: No, said he wanted to be left alone. You neither?

Dani: We had a fight, he doesn’t think I said enough in the press conference

Alex: Hmm thought he might say that :/

Dani: You too?

Alex: No, I think you said the right stuff. But I get it

Dani: I know, same here a bit. I’m just not sure what to say to him now. And I hate it because I feel like I should know

Alex: I think he just needs some time to let it all calm down

Dani: You think he’ll calm down?

Alex: To be honest I’ve no idea what to do either, it’s not really a normal situation

Alex: Did you think he’d ever do something like that?

Dani: No

Dani: And I’m so fucking angry, I can’t explain

Dani: But saying that publicly would have been stupid and risky

Alex: Jorge did…

Dani: I don’t think anyone's going to seriously say they’re fucking, are they?

Alex: We didn’t think Valentino Rossi was going to go to war with my brother

Dani: True

Alex: Well, Jorge did

Dani: Hmm

Alex: ??

Dani: I just mean, I’m not so surprised Jorge said more. 

Alex: They have a lot of history I guess

Dani: You know what annoys me the most?

Alex: What?

Dani: He was his hero

Dani: Yeah he broke the rules and yeah he went too far in what he said and did, and that’s bad. Just the safety is bad enough. But he doesn’t even give a fuck

Dani: He never gave a fuck before, he doesn’t now. And I've spent so long not saying a word.

Alex: It's not your war, you've had enough to deal with. You made the point mate, you really did. 

*

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Maybe it wasn't quite the same, because he was never my hero. And he never did this. But I know the feeling, and I can imagine how much worse this is."

"The feeling."

"The feeling of thinking he only has one face."

Marc took in a little breath at that, over a line and something he wouldn't have accepted from the Mallorcan previously, and then sighed and nodded. _Previously isn't true anymore._ "I guess that's it."

"He was your hero, then? He's not right about that?"

"I had two." The Cervera native nodded at the ceiling and then shrugged slightly helplessly. "One of them - Dani - was always a bit complicated. Because it was always more than just the track or winning...it was him. I didn't want to be like him, I wanted to know him and talk to him and...well. I guess now I can admit everything else. And look how that's turned out." He smiled to himself slightly, Jorge unsure next to him if it was positive or heartbreaking given the fight he didn't know the details of, and then sighed. "He's the real, three dimensional version of what I always hoped he would be and he's going to marry me."

 _Thank God._ "And the other one was Vale."

"Yeah, the other one was Vale."

"Why?"

"You're really asking me that."

"Yeah, I am. Because the things about Dani that got your attention are probable true. So tell me what got you with Valentino, and we'll sort it out." _And I'll try and show you they're not._

"Sort it out."

"Get rid of the hero complex..."

"Oh believe me, it's fucking gone-"

"Well, I know, I know. But now there's something worse there."

"Worse."

"Worse. Like there was after Thursday. I was tempted to come and find you then and try this but I didn't think it was a good idea what with Alex and then, it was just words. But it's worse now because it's negativity."

 _Alex._ "So you agree with them."

"What?"

"You think I went out on track with a vendetta and pushed him too far."

"Oh, no." The Mallorcan smiled sideways at him and then spread his hands slightly. "I just think it's better for you and the entire grid if we line up in Valencia not giving a fuck about the rule-breaker that people worship."

"Oh. Right?"

"You think you did anything on purpose?"

"I didn't want to lose. That was on purpose."

"Why didn't you want to lose. More than normal."

"Because he's not the King of MotoGP."

"Neither are you."

"Well...at least I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yes?!"

"I'm just checking. When you topple a dictator you shouldn't replace him with another."

 _Dick._ That made Marc smile, rhetoric over the top but meant to be, and then he shrugged again and sighed. "I want to win every race. But I want to win every race on the track, from the lights going out to the flag. I'm not interested in mind games. To me it doesn't feel fair if you win because you fucked someone in the head."

"But mental stuff is important. That's the best weapon."

"Yeah, it can be. For yourself. Not against other people. You don't agree?"

"I agree. I'm just making sure you do."

"Ok. So what would you have done differently today?"

"Nothing. In your position."

"In my position."

"I think he could have been faster than you, so you had to try. He wasn't faster than me, so if it had been me on my bike, I would have done things differently. But that doesn't really matter."

"You don't think?"

"No. Because Thursday was either him cracking under pressure or trying to make you do that. Since he'll never admit the first, you have to assume the second. And in that situation you have to take a stand and you have to come back at him and show him."

"That's what I tried to do but I guess it didn't work."

"That's not true. Well, yeah you tried. You succeeded. You showed him you were still there, still in front of him or trying to be. Still trying to beat him and doing it cleanly. The point of a World Champion is that you beat everybody, not one person. Plus things like Motegi 2010...tough shit if he's a title contender, that doesn't make much difference after what he said on Thursday. To me, he started a private war with you and he has to take the consequences."

"And I'm the one who ended up on the floor."

"You are. Are you ok, by the way?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Ok. So yeah, you ended up on the floor in this race in Malaysia in 2015. You lost on the day. He lost on Thursday, and today, and he'll lose in Valencia and 2015. He's lost something from the nine times he's lifted a trophy, too. And I know that sounds over the top but a lot of people lost some respect today, not just you."

"And a lot of people hate me."

"Maybe they will. It's an occupational hazard of being the only Hindu at mass."

That made Marc laugh again, properly, Jorge joining in and both turning to smile at each other for a second. "Where the fuck were you dressed in a suit and coming back sober and literary?"

"Dinner with some of the team."

"Oh? Your guys? In suits?"

"No, Yamaha. Lin."

"Ah."

"The podium and press conference could have been smarter but I'm not shutting up just because. So dinner with the boss, ignore it, talk about the new ECU and a few events coming up. Underline my commitment. You've got to play by the rules you're given and Valentino makes Yamaha a game of chess so I play."

"Exactly." Marc suddenly sat up at that, leaning on the headboard instead, and stared down. "Why does no one realise this-"

"The smart ones do. So maybe they'll still be fans of him, and that's ok. People do make mistakes. It's the people who hate you for beating him at the game he invented that you have to watch out for."

 _So true._ "Do you want a drink?"

*

Alex: He's not answering. Where are you? Not flying back?

Dani: Tomorrow. I'm in my room.

Alex: Same. You want to go and get a drink and talk about it?

Dani: Do you want to keep talking about it?

Alex: No I mean talk about my brother and the fight or whatever

Alex: The fight with you!

Dani: Well I can't sleep

Alex: I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes then

Dani: Ok. Yeah, ok :)

*

Sat side by side against the headboard with a beer each, Marc could slowly feel himself genuinely starting to calm down. No change in opinion or belief, but a slice of perspective coming back, and a slice of regret at some of what he'd said to Dani starting to appear. _Sorry baby. I love you and I disagree but I understand._

"So where were we before?"

"Hinduism and chess."

"I really hope you're getting more from this conversation than that!"

"Jaja, I am. Don't worry. I also feel calm enough to joke, so well done."

Jorge smiled at that, nodding into a sip of beer, and then sighed and turned to him again. "So what made you love Valentino?"

"The usual. He won a lot."

"He did. Does?"

"Did." The Honda rider smiled to himself and let out a breath. "He won a lot. He was aggressive and never gave up. His racecraft is amazing."

"Those aren't things that make Thursday hurt."

"Who says Thursday hurt?"

"Common sense."

"Right. Well, yeah I guess not. His personality. Character. Always laughing and grinning on camera, celebrations...he was so much fun and I always wanted to be that. He's a legend."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah..."

"When you got black flagged in Phillip Island, did you really go and take Santi out for a drink?"

"Yeah?" Marc frowned slightly and looked at him. "Why?"

"That's the difference. You're you all the time."

"It's Santi, I can't exactly hate him."

"Still."

"He's not him all the time is what you're saying?"

"Depends on your definition. He's not the smiling guy from the press conference all the time, no. But the real person? I have no idea. I don't think I've ever met him. If the real person is the one who decides to play the role then I guess he is himself all the time, because he decided to be that way. But I don't think anyone outside of Tavullia and his garage knows him."

"Sometimes I don't want to smile but I do."

"I know. But that's not the same as writing a play and then playing the lead."

"Well I've never done it on purpose."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you're doing it because you want people to like you and...that's just how you deal with everything."

"How is that different?"

"You want people to like YOU."

"And he wants people to like the character he's playing."

"In my opinion, yeah."

*

"Hey. So." Alex slid into the booth a minute after the older rider and sighed looking at the state of him. "Fight."

"Yup. And I think he might have been right, at least a bit. But I also know I did what I thought was best."

"What did he say?"

"Basically that because Lorenzo is Lorenzo and has something to gain, I undermined the stuff he said by not agreeing with him. That I made it seem like Jorge was out to win for himself instead of that being his real opinion."

"Right."

"And I can see how that's true, but I also know Jorge will now have to play a bit of chess at Yamaha to smooth things over. With the team. And he made it us and them."

"Ok..."

"I wanted to kill him."

"Which one." The younger Marquez smiled to himself before the waiter appeared and they ordered a couple of beers.

"Take a wild fucking guess."

"Same."

"But there's not much point making it an 'us versus Valentino'."

"Because you think we'll lose?"

"No, because the whole point of Marc and me, and Jorge, is that we're NOT him."

*

"Which one do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you thought he was either feeling the pressure or thought he was playing me."

"Ah. Me and Dani talked about this on Thursday."

"Oh?" Marc's eyebrows went up before he turned and frowned at him. "You talked to Dani?"

"He couldn't find you and he was frustrated. He wanted my opinion on it. It's wasn't...I mean, it's not usual..." _Great._

"Right..."

"Don't get jealous again..."

"I'm not." Deep breath. "Promise." _Promise. Promise._

"Me and Dani have been around him a long time. I don't think we trust anyone else's opinion."

"I get it."

"I was wondering if he really had cracked. And the fact that Dani wondered too made us come to the conclusion that yeah, maybe he had."

"But you said I did right because I acted on the second option."

"I did, and you did. You have to act on probable fact, not opinion. He's not had much pressure in his career but he's definitely played games."

"Right..."

"But I think he cracked. And I think he's going to crack a lot more."

"More?"

"I think he'll threaten not to race in Valencia. He'll make it a Spanish conspiracy. And if he loses I'm pretty sure he won't come to the gala. I wouldn't be that surprised if he didn't come back next year, although that would cost him a lot."

"Seriously?"

"He'll spin it in public and turn some of it in his favour, I'm sure. And maybe he'll believe some of it because everyone around him will convince him. But he either knows already or will do one day that he just made the biggest mistake of his career and it was all his own doing."

"I don't think he'll ever believe that."

"He won't have much choice, I don't think. It's a long life when you retire and there's a lot to think about."

"He'll blame me."

"Maybe for a while."

"I think forever."

"Maybe. This is just what I think. Someday he'll have to gain a bit of perspective."

"Perspective?"

"On life. Away from the track. The only thing he doesn't have."

 _Ouch._ "Ok. You think any of us do?"

"What are you doing after the season?"

"What?"

"When the season ends, what are you doing?"

"Normal stuff. Family, winter stuff..."

"And?"

"Training. Dirt track, Superprestigio..."

"And?"

"And?!"

"What are you doing at Rufea?"

"Dirt track.."

"With?"

"Jose Luis and Alex. Maybe some of the guys from-"

"And 20 kids and Nico Rosberg."

"Oh! Yeah that as well."

"What's that for?"

"Laps for Life 93."

"And what's that."

"My way of giving something back..." He trailed off for a second before there was a little 'huh' of realisation and they found themselves eye to eye again.

"Yeah. Exactly."

*

"You know when he's in that mood, he gets...well, you know."

"I know. I just...I don't even know." The older rider downed the last of his beer and sighed, staring at the bottle. "I thought in situations like this, we would be unbreakable. Off track at least."

 _Woah woah woah._ "Hey, who says it's broken?"

"Alex, he threw me out of his hotel room and he'd rather be alone to deal with it. And I'm meant to be the one person-"

"I think when he calms down-"

"But he'll get proven right because they'll say exactly what he expects." Dani sat back again, sighing and leaning his head back with his eyes closed, before Alex started again and he opened his eyes to look at the ceiling and try and get in under control.

"I'm sure some people will. To be honest, I don't think those people would think anything different even if you had said the same as Jorge. They'd just have to find a more imaginative reason."

 _You really grew up._ He looked back at him, smiling slightly sadly and nodding, before nodding again at the question of another beer and watching Alex get up and signal for another, then check his phone. And stop. _What._

Jorge: I'm going to talk to your brother. How much does he know?

*

"He does good stuff."

"Name something."

The pause was too long.

"Actually yeah I never thought about that. But then maybe in private-"

"You think Valentino Rossi would do something good and not publicise it?"

"Hmm."

"Hmm. This is the problem though, because too many people take things the wrong way."

"You're telling me."

"I know, you know. Like Andorra. I believe you when you say it's not for the money. And I don't live in Switzerland for money. But the money is better, and I don't see why that's a problem when I risk my life and I have no pension."

"I don't want to get into this now-"

"No, sorry. I know and me neither. The point is, a lot of people see the worst too quickly, even on their own. And especially when the rider they like sells it to them so well."

"Ok. What about VR46-"

"He needs riders for his team and after retirement, and Italians will bring more sponsorship. It's not the same. Nowhere near."

"Ok. I see what you're saying, but I think you're being too cynical-"

"I'm being realistic. Everyone wants to win. Everyone wants money. There's a balance, but then people just think 'oh yeah well it's easy to seem like a saint when you can afford to be.'"

"I guess that's true."

"You'll never keep those people on side forever. There'll always be something."

"Unless you play the role."

"Unless you play the role."

*

"What did that say? Sorry, you just look-"

"It's Jorge. Or it was."

"Right? Did something happen?"

"He, er..." _I don't think I have much choice but maybe sorry._ "He was asking how much Marc knew about what happened with me and him."

"Oh. Ok..."

"Because he's gone to talk to Marc."

 _Oh._ That made him sit up. "Oh."

_Yeah._

*

Alex: I've not said much. Been a bit busy. Did he let you in?

Jorge: Right ok. Yeah we're talking now. I think he's feeling better.

Alex: In his room?

Jorge: Yeah. I came back from the dinner a bit early

Alex: Ok

Jorge: I'm sorry I know it's awkward

Alex: It is awkward and I hate it but you're probably useful

Jorge: You trust me

Alex: Ironically yeah

Jorge: Ironically?

Alex: Yeah. And remember, I don't have to trust you anymore

Jorge: I know, sorry

Alex: Like I said, apologising doesn't change anything. 

*

"And he let him in."

"Yeah, he let him in." Alex cringed as the older rider seemed to visibly deflate across the table. 

"Why would he-"

"Because he's the only person who probably gets it, properly."

"You don't think I get it?"

"I think you get some of it. I just don't think it gets through the same coming from you because...well, same reason as he's mad about the press conference. He knows you'll say good things because he knows you love him. In this case if Jorge says something, it's not really got a motive."

"You mean he thinks I'd lie to him because I love him."

"No, I mean the truth sounds better coming from someone who isn't as close to you."

"What?"

"Jorge and Marc will never be friends, really. So if someone like that agrees, I just think it makes a difference."

"Hmm. You're probably right. I just...what do I do now? Let someone he flirted with build all the bridges I should be building?" _It's not them being 'friends' I worry about._

"You think I like it?"

*

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"With you and Alex."

"He really didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Well, said you were over. Seemed hurt. Not too terrible...I guess I just thought it kind of fizzled out..."

"Hmm." He knew it had said too much the second it came out. _Well I guess we'll see._

"What did you do." The change in tone made Jorge cringe slightly, suspicion confirmed and immediately feeling himself tense.

"I didn't do anything..."

"Right?"

"But...I did...fall in love with someone else."

 _Oh Jesus._ "Oh."

"He didn't say anything? And I didn't cheat."

"No he didn't. And really? Really?"

"Really. I met her earlier this year and we were just friends."

"And then?"

"And then your brother didn't seem interested in me and she visited in Lugano and everything changed."

"But you didn't cheat."

"I didn't cheat. I really, really wanted to, but I would never and I didn't."

"So you're with her, now."

"Yeah."

"And you love her."

"Yes."

"And my brother?"

"We met up and he started off saying we should cool things off because everything was going so quick, but he promised it didn't effect how he felt..."

"And?"

"And I told him, and he was upset, and he walked off for a bit. Then he came back and nodded and said he understood."

"And you seriously think he understands? And you've just left it-"

"I think he's an amazing person and no one seems to realise. And I think it was amazing to have been a part of his life for a while, ok? I can't change what I feel and I think it's for the best for him anyway."

"That's not an answer."

"He didn't seem like I'd broken his heart." _Stop sounding so defensive._ "He was upset but so was I. It's sad because it was briefly so good and we made a difference to each other, but then-

"Well he probably didn't want to show it-"

"I didn't want to hurt him, ok? And I'm sorry I have. But could you not show it? If Dani left you?"

"That's completely different-"

"Yeah, exactly." _Oooh maybe too far-_

*

"Dani, don't."

"I'm not sitting here if he's up there and can talk to _him_ -"

"He left me, you know."

"Not helping-"

"Ok, just listen." He pulled him back, much more forceful, and really made him look at him. "You feel bad and you see his point? Marc, I mean?"

"Yeah..."

"And you trust him?"

"Um...yeah..."

"So you have no reason to do this at all, ok? And if you must know, Jorge left me for someone else he's apparently going to marry someday. So I wouldn't worry."

That finally broke the spell of green-madness slightly. "Oh, God. I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"Yeah, well. Not much I can do about it."

"I'm sorry." Back to himself again, the older rider kind of half hugged him and squeezed his shoulder. "Are you ok? Does Marc know? You want to talk-"

"Marc doesn't know much but he knows it's over and not really, no." He winced slightly at the tone and then sighed. "Sorry. It's not great but I can't change it and I'm kind of focused on Marc and everything now-"

"Ok, sorry-"

"It hurts, but I wanted to cool it off anyway. And I'm not being that guy who makes an enemy of someone just because they can. He loves her and it's fucking obvious."

_Wow. Her?_

*

Marc: He just told me, I'm sorry and you should have talked when I tried <3

Alex: I'm ok. Not happy but I'm sure I will be so I guess I don't feel like you, him or Dani do. Ok?

Marc: Ok... really?

Alex: I don't know what changed with us but something did and yeah, it hurts right now but it will be ok. How are you? Is it helping?

Marc: I'm a lot better and yeah it is. Do I not have permission to kill him then?

Alex: And give Vale a default win in the title?!

Marc: Love you <3

Alex: You too <3 Dani knows btw, I'm with him

Marc: Ok. Can you make him go back to his room?

Alex: Why?

Marc: Because I was mean and it should be me who goes and makes the effort to find him. And I can't in public.

Alex: Ok I'll let you know when

Marc: perfect. thank you

*

"Ok, I need to go and find Dani."

"You're really not going to kill me?"

"And give Vale a default win in the title?" The older Marquez took the joke for his own and smiled sideways, slightly impressed how nervous Jorge had looked. "Look...stuff gets messy. I get it. If you'd cheated on him or hurt him on purpose, I would still rather the Italian won it. I'd make sure of it..." Another smile, and this time a little wink. "You know I feel a lot better, so thanks."

"Good."

"I'm uncomfortable with how much I owe you, though. And how much your opinion made me feel better." Another smirk. "And the fact that you were so right."

"I'm sorry, I know it must feel weird."

"Weird?"

"To know there's someone who's better than you at everything." 

"Ah, ok. Of course!" The younger rider shadowed the Mallorcan to the door, both breaking the seriousness as quickly and purposefully as possible, before they stopped and Jorge turned round again, going for the last word on it.

"Remember though, yeah?"

"Remember what?"

"Little things, like on Instagram when there's 350 comments calling you a cunt, remember to look how many likes there are too."

"I guess I'm going to need to."

"You are. And when you're thinking about all those times you lined up on a grid as a kid and thought about him, smile about it. He got you here after all."

"I guess he did." Another sigh.

"And now, smile again. Because your life is how you want it, and you race the way you want to race. And even better than that, he's inspired you again."

Marc smiled again at that, knowing another line was coming and more than willing to give him the opportunity. "Really?"

"Well, what are you doing in winter?"

 _Oh, actually, this one's for me._ "Getting ready to destroy him?"

"Night." The Mallorcan smiled, a real and completely genuine one at seeing the difference and the spark back in the eyes of the man staring back at him, and then clapped him on the arm and went. "Good luck. See you in Cheste."

"Congratulations in advance." He laughed at the middle finger pointed back down the corridor and then closed the door again, leaning against the back of it and then smiling again as his phone lit up.

Alex: The package is at the drop off point ;) and I'm going to sleep

*

Jorge: I think I helped

Alex: Thanks, I think you did. Night 

Jorge: Night

*

 _Please just go away._ He'd already got back in bed, no reply from Marc still, and threw the sheets back with a huff as there was a second knock. _Right fine, I'm coming._ He made it to the door, took a deep breath to try and make himself feel alive, and then opened the door. And then felt his breath catch.

"Hey."

"Hi..." _You came to find me. And you're smiling. And leaning on the doorframe like I might need to if you keep looking at me like that._

"So...there's this guy I like, right? And I think he likes me too. And we both have kind of crazy jobs but we make it work ok. Then today halfway through my shift, some dick picked a fight with me and I came home really riled up. And I kind of agree with some of what I said but then I was just thinking about it and it kind of seems like another way to let this dick win. And I really don't want that. Then this asshole prophet came over and talked to me about God for a while, and although I'm not sure I agree with all of it, he has good experience of it. So I converted and I thought maybe it all got a bit out of proportion. You know...it's Sunday night. Maybe Monday morning?" He paused to check his watch, Dani smiling and slightly overwhelmed and speechless, and then looked back up again. _Wow._ "We're in Malaysia. The fight didn't leave too many bruises. Maybe I lost a childhood hero, but then lucky for me I had another. And that other guy isn't just enough, he's definitely more than I sometimes deserve."

"Marc don't-"

"You going to stare at me all night or let me in?"

"S-sorry-" He moved out the way, something about the look in his eyes and the sudden, perfectly delivered speech rendering him rom-com silent, and then stood and waited as Marc turned, waited for the door to click shut, and then slowly backed him up against it, voice low.

"What do you think? Teammates?"

"I..."

"Thought you might say that." He leant in for a kiss, gentle and communicating everything that hadn't quite been said yet, and then pressed his lips against his ear. " _I'm sorry._ " And then shook his head into another kiss to cut him off, less gentle, hands starting to tug on Dani's t shirt, and murmured into his mouth as the older rider's arms went round him and started pulling him towards the bed. _I know. Magic._


	62. Moët

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and merry christmas! <3

"Don't you want to talk ab-"

"No. No need." Marc stole another kiss, both smiling slightly but Dani a bit unsure, and finally wrestled the older rider's t shirt free, lifting his arms to allow Dani to do the same to him. "I disagree but I understand-"

"I should have said mmmmm..." He trailed off as Marc bit his lip and pulled it between his teeth, expression pure delicious evil, and then groaned as the top button on his jeans was undone and a rough hand pushed inside. "M-more..."

"You can if you want but I love you how you are, so don't change." Another kiss. "Or, I mean...grow and evolve and stuff, keep following Jorge on insta-"

Dani grinned at that, pulling them together and hooking his thumb through the back loop on the waistband of Marc's jeans, and then pushed him onto the bed and looked down. "You're really ok."

"It's going to get pretty fun now..."

"I know."

"But then I have my secret weapon."

"Hmm?"

"Small but powerful..."

 _Oh._ He grinned into another kiss and then ground them together and pressed his lips against Marc's ear. " _Small?_ "

*

Guille: Go to sleep

Alex: How did you even know I was awake

Guille: Instagram, idiot

Alex: You're fired

Guille: Dick

Alex: Don't get it anymore :/

Guille: Sad laughter

Alex: Hmm. Pff he went to talk to Marc

Guille: Which him?

Alex: Who do you think?

Guille: Well I'm guessing the two names you don`t want to write right now are Jorge and Valentino...

Alex: Exactly, so guess :P

Guille: Jorge

Alex: Yeah. It's been a few weeks now, shouldn't I be fucking my way through Asia?

Guille: If you want to, feel free

Guille: But that's not how you get over someone

Alex: I know :/ thought I loved him. You know that's kind of worse

Guille: ???

Alex: I didn't really love him I guess because I'm hurt and everything but it's more just really weird being alone now. I don't have anyone to call or text...weird how quickly you get used to stuff.

Guille: Call or text me whenever if you want to feel like people want to talk to you :P you know that

Alex: My phone is so quiet with people I actually want to talk to because you're all here. It's weird

Alex: Have you seen her?

Alex: She's beautiful and I totally see it. 

Alex: They look like they just fit

Alex: Will I ever fit with anyone?

Guille: You're not even 20, don't panic!

Alex: But I'm gay and famous and no one can know

Alex: I'm going to be fucking girls for years or terrified of being sold out

Guille: You're gay then? It wasn't him being the exception

Alex: No. I'm gay. Girls are beautiful but they're not hot

Guille: ok. Did you know that before Jorge?

Alex: yeah. well I thought that but I, er...wasn't very experienced.. cringe

Guille: Jaja ok, well yeah I guess not 

Alex: excuse me?! :P

Guille: Just because of your age and fame and everything, calm down :P

Alex: Jaja I know

Alex: Tanks for not being weird

Guille: Don't see why I need attacking

Alex: What?!

Guille: TANKS

Alex: Ohhhhh jajajaja. Pfff :P

Guille: But of course I'm not going to be weird!

Alex: Thank God we never told the parents 

Guille: I think your mum probably knows tbh, she seems to know everything

Alex: Jaja I know :/ maybe she does, but not who

Alex: She probably thinks it's you :P jajajaja

Guille: Jajajaja :P 

Alex: You're really not freaked out...

Guille: You really don't remember our chat in Misano do you...

Alex: No?!

Guille: I'm bi so stop being so gay about it :P

Alex: Whhhaaaaatttttt. HOW don't I remember?!

Guille: I heard you go "OMG"

Alex: Jajajjaa but seriously what!

Guille: I think I told you

Guille: We were drunk

Guille: Wait no...we were drunk and I dreamt I told you

Guille: Oops. Surprise! 

Alex: Oops he says

Alex: I've been panicking for ages about my EG0,0 guardian angel getting freaked out

Alex: Turns out he likes salted popcorn too :P

Guille: Oh dear

Guille: Go to sleep

Alex: Can't now, can I?! You've woken me up

There was a faint whack on the wall and Alex grinned to himself.

Guille: That was me knocking you out

Guille: Goodnight

Alex: Knocking me out or knocking one out?

Guille: Oh pistolas you didn't

Alex: I made the joke yes but no I'm not wanking

Alex: How the fuck did this conversation end up here?!

Guille: jajaja I have no idea

Guille: How much mini bar have you got left?

Alex: Just the Moet

Guille: Saving the best til last or just intimidated

Alex: Fuck you :P Best til last

Alex: Are you awake?

Guille: No

Alex: I mean fully awake dick

Guille: My dick is awake, yeah

Alex: FUCK OFF, I MISSED THE COMMA

Guille: Are you really laughing loud enough for me to hear?

Alex: Yes probably

Alex: Get your ass over here. We're going to watch Mad Max and drink Moet

Guille: Urgh I'm warm and comfy

Alex: Are you one of those people who puts the air con on high in Malaysia and kills the planet just so you can use the duvet?

Guille: Yes

Guille: It's like you don't know me at all!

Alex: Pfff. Right move over because I'm coming over and I have the other key from forgetting the pass so you don't have a choice :P

Guille: Shit

Guille: Ok ready, I've towelled off ;P

The younger man smiled to himself, knowing it was definitely appreciated from the other side of the wall too, and then hauled himself up and grabbed the champagne. _Ready or not, here I come._

"You know this is a better idea." He pushed his friend across the bed through the sheet and then flopped down next to him, wrestling some duvet for himself and smiling at the plan. _Good idea, definitely._ "And also it'll be on your room bill." He flashed the older man a smile and then spluttered as Guille's hand pushed his face into the pillow, then managed to smack him in return. _I still have friends and I think I will be ok._

*

"God...I missed you..." The younger rider gasped again as Dani nipped his earlobe, still teasing each other and loving every minute of it, and smiled into another kiss before his teammate managed to get enough air to reply.

"Where've I been, babe-"

"You know what-"

"Maybe I do know what you mean. Bad weekend."

"Not for you. I'm so proud of you."

"I know..." The older rider pulled away enough to smile down at him and moved some hair out of his face. "You get that look like the one when you were 15 and-"

"Dani Pedrosa! Are you saying I'm a fan boy-"

"You?!"

"Come here." He grinned into another kiss, something gentler and more loving replacing the desperation, and then groaned at the ceiling as Dani's finger teased his hole and finally pushed inside, breath hot on his boyfriend's cheek and fingers digging into his back. 

*

"Feeling better?"

"Lots." Alex grinned and nodded, stretching towards the headboard and then sighing happily, champagne bottle empty and discarded between them. "Thank you for reminding me I have friends."

"My pleasure. Where are they?" Guille grinned at the glare and poked him again. "Now are you sleeping here or leaving?"

"Sleeping here?! People would definitely say something." 

"Yeah I guess. We're both so openly gay and everything..."

"Pff good point. I shouldn't though. I should go home. Jeje. Back! You know what I mean."

"I do. Go on then." Another shove, before Alex finally moved, groaning and dragging himself to his feet, happily unsteady and just drunk enough. "Right well see you in the morning. Well, later in the morning."

*

 _God that noise you make._ Dani bit his lip as he bottomed out, both taking a second of eye contact before another, needier kiss, and then found that spot that made his back light up with flashes of pain as Marc scrabbled at him, pulling them together and grunting through the thrusts as they found their rhythm and smashed their lips together, so much pressure from the race and the weekend starting to disappear, lost in it and first time in a while neither of them had anything invading their heads except each other.

*

Alex: So I left my key in my room...

Guille: Urgh idiot. Come back then

Alex: Left your second key in your room

Guille: Oh FIFA

Alex: ...

Guille: I'm coming to the door and my phone changed 'FFS' jaja

Alex: Ohhhh

"Ohhh." He repeated that to the tired but amused face leaning out the door, feeling a sudden shiver he hoped to God he'd hidden well enough as his eyes suddenly traced down Guille's neck and he seemed to get hit by the shock realisation of how hot he was. _Just ignore it, go to sleep, and everything will be fine._

"God, you're annoying." The older man grinned as he let him back in, collapsing back in the bed and making a kind of wall of duvet down the middle for Alex to feel less, _less what?_ , and then closed his eyes again and whacked the light off as there was a satisfied sigh from the other side of the bed. _Same._

"Guille?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. S-sorry I'm just a bit confused and...this year, it's just everything all at once-"

"I know." The mechanic pushed through the barrier of fabric and grabbed him into a hug, trying not to bury his nose in his hair and breathe him in, aware how much over a line into 'taking advantage' this would be, and then finally relaxed again slightly as Alex hung onto him and settled down, deep breath for both of them.

_Best hugger ever._

*

"Close..." The younger rider choked it out in between kisses, Dani's fingers lacing through his and whacking their hands down next to Marc's head on the pillow as the muscles's in the younger's neck tensed and he pushed his head back, breath catching and groaning over the edge as Dani's other hand wrapped round him and finally tipped them over, him letting go a second after as they moaned at each other and collapsing on him in a heap of sweat. _Wow._

He stayed there a few seconds, eyes locked on Marc's and feeling that bolt of incredible electricity as they opened and fixed on him, and then leant into another, deep kiss, communicating everything from 'I love you and you know that', through all the sorrys and thank yous of the weekend and the month, back to 'I love you' and underlined as he pulled out and Marc curled around him, head tucked under Dani's chin and fingers splayed on his chest, breathing going back to normal as he nuzzled into him and smiled against the skin. _Yeah, I know what you mean._

*

Jorge: I went to talk to Marc tonight, just wanted to tell you. 

Nuria: Ok? You don't have to :) are you ok? Back at the hotel now?

Jorge: Yeah and sorry I'm going to finish my whiskey and go to sleep. But I love you. So much it scares me.

Nuria: Ah it's one of those moments. Do what you need, always. I know. And I love you too, and I'll talk to you in the morning. Well, later for me :) x

Jorge: Ok. Night, my love x have a good evening

Nuria: ♥ I will and night x

*

 _Is this weird? Would it be weird if we were straight? Is it normal because we're not? Did I dream that?_ "Guille."

"Hmm." _How are you still awake._

"Thank you. For being there. Here."

"Don't say things when you're drunk. Tip."

"Jeje. I AM drunk."

"I know, b-.." _Definitely don't call him babe._ "I know. Go to sleep."

"Here?"

"You don't have your key, remember-"

"No, I mean..." He pulled his head off the older man's chest briefly, eyes finding his and both desperately trying to hold back, and then snuggled back down. " _Here._ "

"Here is fine. If you want to be 'here' then I want you to be here."

"Ok. Good." _And now I remember that feeling of watching you at the gala last year and the way your shirt sounded when you undid your sleeves and knowing, just knowing that I absolutely could not have you. Although look how that turned out. Didn't get you forever but I think we had each other for a while. And now..._ "Night." _Here we go again, with an even unhappier ending than that one, I'm sure._

*

"You awake?"

"Hmmm."

"Dani you won the race."

"I know." The older rider smiled lazily to himself and swatted Marc's whispering face in the dark, a soft _pfff_ the only audible sign he'd hit the target. "Now shut up."

"That moment from the start of the year in Qatar, did you feel what I wanted to say-"

"I said, _shut up._ " He grinned into the kiss, managing to find his lips surprisingly well and humming into his mouth with satisfaction as Marc's arm went around him, and then kissed the end of his nose and settled down again, eyes closing and feeling the bliss of the moment wash over him again as Marc's finger traced his cheek. 

"Sorry. You're just amazing."

"Did you drink the mini bar when I fell asleep-"

"No..." The speed of the response was enough, and was then followed by a hiccup. And a giggle.

"Ok I get the picture. I love you too baby, now let's go to sleep."

"I love you, Dani. You know?"

"Yes." Another kiss. "I _know_."

"Because sometimes I worry-"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Wait for it..." Another giggle, before a loud POP! and a sudden flood hitting him in the chest. 

_Oh for fucks's sake._

"Woooooo!!!!!!!"

*

 _Oh GOD._ He squinted through the light, room familiar enough and identical to his own but someone obviously someone else's, before groaning and pressing his face into the pillow, sound of the shower in the bathroom bringing back the reality. _Guille. God I embarrassed myself._ He stayed there, paralysed by shame, comfort and hangover, and then froze as the shower stopped, there was a bit of a pause, and then the door opened and the light got brighter. _Let it not be weird._

"You awake?"

"NO."

That made the older man giggle slightly, sound making Alex's chest jump, before the younger managed to struggle to sitting up and squinted at him. "Urgh. What time is it?"

"930."

"Urgh."

"You ok? Hungover?"

"Bit. Tired."

"Same. Some idiot wouldn't watch his film in peace."

"Fuck off." That made his cheeks go pink, middle finger flicking up out of habit and eyes finally fully open, before his breath caught as he saw the towel, droplets of water and the expression staring back at him. _Have one crush, fuck it up, have another, definitely fuck it up again. Although Jorge wasn't my fault was it-_

"Breakfast?"

"Hmm."

"I can make it come."

"Oh, can you?" Alex grinned at that, meaning communicated in weird and accidentally filthy wording making them both giggle and blush, before he shrugged and pulled the duvet up again. "Ok. Summon the breakfast."

*

Marc: So...morning. Everything is better again. Except the news. You're ok with it though, right?

Jorge: I love the smell of being ripped apart in the morning :)

Marc: Good. Same! ;) Thanks though. See you in Valencia.

Jorge: you will. And tell Dani well done, I kind of forgot...

Marc: Pfffffff he was incredible

Jorge: he was, hence well done

Marc: Ok done 

Jorge: Ok good :)

"Jorge says well done."

"Did you really just wake up and the first thing you did was text him?"

Marc raised his eyebrows from the bed and smirked, eventually sticking his tongue out at the end of the sentence. "No, actually I tried to smother my boyfriend in kisses but he escaped for a shower..."

"Ok, ok, point proven. He's back now though..."

"Oh he _is...._ "

*

"Good breakfast."

"Good breakfast."

"You know..." _It's your imagination and you'd be a rebound._ "We could just watch more movies until check out?" _I did a good job forgetting the wank bank-_

"We could."

"Want to?"

"Yes." He turned and smiled, letting himself slouch down against the headboard again, and plonked the remote down next to his mechanic. "Perfect. And I've not even thought about him for ages, to be honest. Well I've thought about him and it's sad, and...I mean, it's weird and I think it was great for a while but I guess it's right that we left it. Miss the feeling of knowing someone was there though. But then I guess that feeling isn't that great anyway if it's the wrong person who's there. I think that's why I wanted to cool it off in the first place."

 _Random emotional monologues. Ok, I can do that._ "You did?"

"Yup. He left me, yeah. And it hurts and I don't like it. But I was telling him we needed to cool off anyway, to be honest. I just...I don't know. I guess I knew it wasn't perfect and I didn't want him to say that first, but then I didn't know how to say it...breaking up seemed a bit extreme...but I don't know. I go between remembering the perfect moments and then remembering all the time I was just thinking 'you're not saying what I need you to.'"

"Ok..." _Stop saying 'to be honest', babe. I know you are._

"Sorry I know you absolutely did not ask." Another little smile, and another little nudge of the remote. "Your choice. And I'll be quiet."

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Never be quiet, with me. Say whatever you want, whenever you want to. And definitely never, ever let me choose the movie." He smiled at him again, something more serious in it again, and put the remote gently on his lap before feeling himself freeze as the younger man's lips were suddenly on his, leaning in having closed the distance and that having broken the stand off. _What the fuck-_


	63. Re-Bound to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will reply now but thanks so much and hope you like it! You make such a huge difference ♥

_Oh Jesus, what am I doing-_ It had almost been on autopilot, somehow, so used to being around him and everything so normal and cosy, it was like his brain had computed _I'm close to someone attractive that I know inside out, of course I kiss him._ But reality quickly bit back as their lips made contact, both freezing and Alex feeling his chest explode as he panicked what the hell to do now, before he pulled away and cringed, going bright red and eyes locking with the shocked ones staring back at him. _God I'm sorry-_

"W-wh...what are you-"

"I don't know. Sorry. I know it's a cliche and just because you're bi doesn't mean you feel it too-"

_TOO?_ "What-"

"Sorry." _Jesus._ "God, I'm sorry." He started pulling away, intending to run off as quickly as possible, and then suddenly felt himself pushed down into the bed, Guille's fingers in his hair and lips back on his, shock wearing off into bliss soon enough to wrap his arms around his mechanic and pull him in, signal received.

*

Valentino: Races aren't decided in this way? I thought you'd got more spine than to tow the Honda line, Dani

_Oh my God._ The Repsol rider felt his teeth clench, almost unable to believe what he was reading, and slammed the phone down. _You've got to be kidding._

"Ok?" Marc frowned at him from the kitchen, up in Andorra for a little break away from the stalking Italian press and the pressure of Cervera, and raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in the older man's demeanour. "Something bad?"

"Valentino."

"What?!"

"I _know._ " He took a deep breath, picking up the phone again and reading it out, watching Marc try to stay calm. "I'm not going to reply." That didn't last long. "Ok fuck it and fuck him."

Dani: I'm not towing any line. Don't contact me again.

Valentino: Excuse me?

Dani: This is something I will never excuse. If you want to know what I think about what you did, you won't find it in an interview

Valentino: I thought you of all people would see how he was being a dick

Dani: He was racing and you forced him off track. 

Valentino: They must pay you well

Dani: Like I said, don't contact me again. If you want to know my opinion, I think your teammate already said it best

Dani: See you in Valencia. Hope your conscience doesn't keep you awake

Valentino: I'm sure I'm sleeping better than your son of a bitch teammate

Dani: I don't doubt it. I think your denial is more fun than the messages he's getting

Dani: I would say you should try and calm them down, but I guess death threats are your thing now.

Dani: Fuck off, calm down and delete my number.

"You know you don't have to-"

"I know." The older rider smiled, not from being mean but so much relief at letting himself just say it, and put the phone down before sighing and stretching, Marc still stirring a pan in the kitchen and everything suddenly hitting him. _Cosy home cooked food with the love of my life, a healthy arm and two more race wins._ "How's it tasting?"

"Good." Marc smiled to himself as he got wrapped up from behind, shy almost despite them being alone, and managed to manoeuvre the wooden spoon up to Dani's mouth without spilling any, smiling and turning to kiss him on the cheek at the hum of approval. "Right?"

"So good."

"Light the candles, then. It's pretty much ready."

The older man gave him a squeeze, turning round to the table they'd set together earlier, and lit the candles before frowning and turning back as Marc swore behind him.

_What now._ "Ok?"

"Read this!"

"Not more. Seriously-"

"No, LOOK."

*

Guille: I've just fucked up

Alex: Right...

Guille: Tried to send you this: "Alex we need to talk, about us and what this means, ok? I know it's a bad time but I can't think about anything else. And I miss you. x"

Guille: Sent it to the wrong brother

Alex: Oh fuck :(

Guille: Sorry. Really sorry x

*

Marc: So you're fucking Guille, and me and Dani aren't even surprised

Alex: No I'm not, thanks.

Marc: Sure :P

Alex: We slept together once and that's it

Marc: Oh. Right?

Alex: I don't know what to do

Marc: What do you want to do?

Alex: I really like him and God it was good

Alex: Just seems stupid to jump back into bed with someone older and let the same thing happen again

Marc: Guille and Jorge are nothing alike!

Alex: I'm 19, I'm sure he'll get bored eventually the same

Marc: Jorge isn't normal, Guille is normal. And it's not bored with you, it's not about you it's just he fell for her.

Alex: Yeah I kinda know

Marc: So don't think that. Guille knows you inside out, I think he must be serious if he says he cares. Don't get cynical already!! Exciting :)

Alex: He's not said that, we haven't talked about it

Marc: When did this happen?

Alex: Malaysia, day after

Marc: Ok...and you ran off?

Alex: We had to check out and fly back, then got busy and too many people

Marc: and you've not seen him since?

Alex: Nope

Marc: Why?

Alex: Because I know how I feel, and I don't think he'll believe me. I think he'll think he's a rebound or something stupid

Marc: How do you feel?

Alex: I care about him so much, and I need him in my life so badly. What happens if I fuck it up?

Marc: That's just the risk. You think he'd hurt you on purpose?

Alex: No

Marc: And would you do that to him?

Alex: no

Marc: Then seriously, just talk to him. And me and Dani are back tomorrow so if you want my house, just say

*

Alex: Ok I'm sorry I've not been replying, honestly I've been scared of what to say

Alex: We need to talk and I don't want to ruin our friendship, ever. If you're free tomorrow we can meet at Marc's place in Andorra for privacy 

Alex: Not a date, just to talk

Guille: Not a date because you're going to break my heart or not a date because you don't know what I want to talk to you about?

Alex: not a date because I have no clue what's going to happen or what you're going to say. I'm going up in the morning and they leave at 6pm so after that?

*

"So...I learnt to cook a couple of things, right?" The younger rider grinned at him, taking the wine from Dani's hand, and then pulled him down to snuggle on the sofa, fingers lacing together and feeling himself relax into it. _Bet you don't have this when it's just you and Linda. Bet you don't feel like half of a perfect whole._ "You know I love you."

"I do." The older rider pressed a kiss into his hair and murmured happily as Marc molded around him. "And you too."

"Hmm. And you know someday soon..."

"Yeah..."

"You want to move back here? Or Geneva?"

_Wow._ Dani squeezed him again, opening his eyes just enough to smile at him as he turned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, this the first time it had gone from 'one day' to 'one day soon'. "You're serious."

"I've always been serious."

"But you're serious, as in...soon. Or a real, concrete plan?"

"Yeah. You know it's funny, half the world hates me and they're all out there screaming..."

"Hmm?"

"And all it makes you realise is how little it fucking matters." He ran his fingers through Dani's hair and let their lips almost brush through their words. "They scream as much as they want, I sleep well at night, and I have you."

"You have."

"So is that a yes?"

"That is most definitely a yes."

*

_Are you really not going to turn up._ He checked the clock again, Guille now 25 minutes late, and then finally picked up his phone and sighed. _I guess I'll try at least._

Alex: Are you coming?

Guille: Sorry, traffic. I'm just over the border on the way.

Alex: Oh, ok. 

Guille: I'm not the guy who's going to stand you up

Alex: Not as a friend, who knows what we changed

Guille: Talk in a bit x

*

Marc: Think me and Dani are going to move in together sometime next year. Maybe after contracts signed etc. you panicking?

Alex: Aww so happy for you :) and yeah a bit, I'm so fucking nervous

Marc: remember it's just GUILLE

Marc: If he fucks good as well, definitely don't worry

Alex: jajaja shhhh :P that's not why we're here

Marc: Best laid plans ;) have fun and be safe

Marc: oops I meant on the way back tomorrow jaja

Marc: Although...

Alex: If you must know, Malaysia was reckless and stupid but me and Jorge were both tested

Marc: Don't need to know ahhhhh

Marc: Although there's some fun stuff in the second drawer down on the left hand side of our bed, don't reply but have fun

_Ew._ Although he did find himself opening the draw, testing the different flavours, and then biting his lip and sighing. _Don't throw him away over a quick fuck._ Another sigh. _Yeah because that's all Malaysia was. A quick fuck. Definitely._

*

_It's just Alex. Alex, your rider. Friend. Alex the idiot who can't even work the Pascucci machine._ He took another deep breath, hitting the doorbell and trying to calm himself down, and then felt his breath catch as the door opened and he got his first glimpse. _Oh wow._ Navy blue v-neck, black jeans, nervous eyes, and absolute perfection. 

*

_It's just Guille. Guille, your mechanic. Friend. Guille the idiot who doesn't even think I can work the Pascucci machine._ He took another deep breath, swallowing hard and trying to control his hair in the mirror for the seventy third time, and then felt his breath catch as he opened the door and got his first glimpse. _Oh wow._ Black jacket, dark wash jeans, nervous eyes, and absolute perfection. 

"Hey. Come in."

"Thanks." He brushed past him, both feeling that, and then left his jacket for Alex to hang up, following him nervously through to the kitchen and nodding at the offer of a drink, taking a beer, remembering being here before when the house had been so full of Marc and laughter and everyone else, feeling the difference with the calm, classy lighting and hypnotised by the sight of Alex moving under it.

"I don't really know where to start."

_That depends where it started, I guess. For you._ "Where does it start? Kissing me because you were drunk and alone?"

"Ok don't just ask questions like that-"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Say things instead of asking them."

"And what if you don't like what I say? Because so far-"

"Try me."

"Ok, fine." He shrugged, irritated beyond reason for some reason, and then folded his arms. "All I was thinking the whole time was 'God I need to control myself because it would be taking advantage.'"

"Right..."

"And I don't know what you want me to say. I...I mean, I don't even know what I want to say. I don't want to scare you or pressure you-"

"Just tell me the truth."

"The truth? Ok. The truth is it's felt like torture watching you with him and I don't want to have fucked anything up because you're more important than a stupid fuck. And that's not what it was to me. I'm crazy about you and I have been for a while, ok? But I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage and I don't want to make you feel like anything HAS to change if you don't want. And I don't want to end up some second rate rebound because you feel alone-" 

He lost those words into a kiss as Alex suddenly half pounced on him, both backing up against the fridge and the younger wedging his knee between the mechanic's legs, before pulling away breathless and staring at him, close and feeling that same tremor of excitement flash through both of them. "You're not a rebound and my heart isn't broken."

"Alex, don't just-"

"I was upset, yeah. And now I'm stood in my brother's kitchen with the only person I want to be here with, and I'm hoping..." He leant in and hissed the last few words into Guille's ear, feeling the shiver go through him. "...he's going to tell me we're moving to the bedroom. To carry on where we left off and admit what it means."

_Oh God._ He managed to pull in another ragged breath, already half hard and fingertips digging into Alex's back, before it finally snapped and he found himself ripping the younger man's t shirt off, stairs devoured in a steady tango up to the bedroom and finally pausing, calmer, as he leant on his elbow above Alex and looked down at him, eyes searching. "You sure-"

"I'm not answering that question anymore." He smiled, bucking his hips up enough to make the point, and then grabbed a handful of hair and kissed him again, nipping his lip and groaning as the response made the older man half collapse on him, friction making them both growl as he clamped them together. _Oh sure sure sure-_


	64. Buona Notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!! Hope this works, I'm not sober :D much love and everything! Switches between the morning after and Cheste :) just a fluffy one...

"Stop it. I want it. I want _you_ , ok?" Alex pulled him into another kiss and then reached out and opened _the drawer_ , fingers of his other hand tracing down the older man's back. "Just relax, ok?" He encouraged him with another kiss, feeling the confidence come back, and let himself relax until he wrapped his legs round him and laced their fingers together, forehead to forehead and the older man finally bottomed out and starting to move, Alex gasping at the feeling and pushing his head back into the pillow.

*

Marc: Miss you. Flyaways made me forget how annoying it is you live in Geneva :P

Dani: I know :/ After Cheste though, we'll get some more time together and won't need an excuse ;)

Marc: I know :D have you thought about Christmas and New Year yet?

Dani: Nope, you?

Marc: I thought maybe we could spend them together at least :P

Dani: That's more than ok with me, amor ;)

Marc: Ok. How would your parents feel about you disappearing?

Dani: There would be blood

Marc: Jaja ok, same. How about we do Christmas eve in one and Christmas day the other? Assuming you're coming back to Catalunya?

Dani: Yeah I am. Sounds good. Eve with my parents and Day with yours? 

Marc: Perfect :)

Dani: Where are you?

Marc: Hiding in hospitality

Dani: No you're not :P

Marc: I AM :P

Dani: Ok I'm in hospitality...

Marc: I know ;)

Dani: Where the hell are you!!!

Marc: out the back door sharing a beer with Tito ;) but I can see through the gap jaja

Dani: I hope it's a 0,0...

Marc: It's in a 0,0 bottle? :D

Dani: Jaja ok :P

Marc: Motorhome date though?

Dani: Yeah can do, will you be drunk?

Marc: Not too drunk ;) got to go faster than an italian tomorrow ;)

Dani: Can't believe they refused the appeal

Marc: I can. They aren't under the spell ;)

Dani: I guess. Right see you later, I'm off

Marc: Come down for a beer! Tito knows, it's fine.

Dani: Rhys is on the warpath

Marc: Jaja exactly 

Dani: Right, fine...where are you?

Marc: Turn to your left and look closely at the door

Marc: See us? ;)

Dani: How did you manage that?

Marc: Ok go in EG Moto3 instead and come out their door, easier

Dani: Right...

Marc: BYOB too, I'm not fucking sharing

Dani: I think you forget we're engaged

Marc: I think you forget how much I love beer

Dani: Pffff

Marc: Stop texting and come and give me a kiss ;P

The older rider looked right out the back door of Estrella Galicia, spotting the two of them like giggly teenagers, and then walked over and panicked but melted at the same time as Marc grabbed him into a sloppy kiss and pushed him up against the back of Repsol. 

"Anyone could see-"

"It's dark and we're small."

That made Dani giggle, beating the panic for a second, before he managed to pull away and admonished him again, lovestruck expression passing between them that made Tito go red and smile. _Awww._ "Marc..."

"Shhh! No names, that's obvious then, Daniel Pedrosa Ramal."

 _Oh Jesus._ "Shhh!"

"Jejeje." Marc smiled at him again, winking and finally behaving, and then relaxed into the touch as Dani's arm hung loosely around him, fingers hooked in the back loop on his jeans and thumb playing over the skin of his back. _Yeah, ok. Good compromise._

They stood there a while, Guille appearing briefly and then Alex, Jose Luis and Hector, chatting and relaxed, enjoying the little oasis of peace, and smoked a few cigarettes and finished a few more beers that the mechanic was kind enough to smuggle out for them, before it was just the two of them giggling and swearing at the time, ending up leaning together against the back door of Estrella Galicia.

"Hey, you. This was almost like a normal night..."

"Hey yourself. You mean a non paddock one that normal people have?"

"Exxxactly." He hiccuped slightly and then giggled as he dared another kiss, eventually pulling Dani back up from leaning and lacing their hands together, walking the opposite way to the motorhomes and the older man frowning slightly. 

"Where are we going?"

"Toilet."

"We have-"

"Just want to walk round for a minute. Or a few."

"Ok." _It is pretty cool, actually. And I'm somehow not terrified._ The route between the backs of the trucks was precarious but also quiet enough and hidden enough to let them pop out opposite the truck and next to the toilet, then letting go of their hands and heading in. In silence, intimacy or weirdness not even noticed until they locked eyes in the mirror after and _Repsol Honda public toilets in the middle of the night_ made them laugh, before they ducked back down into the cable jungle and laced their fingers together again, wandering back down where they'd come and then carrying on further back to where the motorhomes were, then stopping before they ended up lit up in the middle of the paddock 'street'. _Tonight ended up special for no reason and I love it._ "How confident are you feeling?" 

Marc smiled and frowned somehow at the same time, whispering back. "Quite?"

"It's the middle of the night and no one else is awake."

"Yeah..."

"So I don't think we need to hide." He pulled them out into the 'street', squeezing his hand and trying to calm himself down at the same time, and then set off further up the paddock. "Let's go for a walk, like normal people."

 _I love you to death._ "Ok. Let's go for a walk." _In the dead of night and jumping at nothing, wandering around our place of work when our colleagues are asleep. Normal, maybe not. Good idea, definitely yes._ "Love you." He said that quiet and low into Dani's ear, squeezing his hand again to make the point, and then giggled and tried to shut himself up as his ass got pinched, hard. "Stop it, Pedrosa. Security will chase you."

*

"Morning." 

"Morning." The older man squinted and smiled through the sun as Alex looked down at him and then leant in for a quick kiss. "Sleep ok?" _You're still here. Why did I ever think you wouldn't be._

"Perfect. You?"

"Yup. Perfect."

"Good. Breakfast?"

 _Did we just set the kind of precedent that's going to characterise so many more mornings or did you just need a reason to leave-_ "Yeah."

"In bed, and then shower..." Alex winked, relaxing slightly as that got him pulled in for another kiss, and then walked out to a wolf whistle, cheeks red in the best way. _You're still here._

_Maybe a precedent._

*

Marc: So fucking quick!

Jorge: Thanks?!

Marc: Don't know if it was a compliment!! Jesus

Jorge: So glad you've converted ;)

Marc: jaja pfff

Jorge: Do you know where the noise is coming from?

Marc: _Media content in this message_ EG but it's a really good party...you should come down...

Jorge: No chance. Urgh I hope he's awake too

Marc: He will be. He hasn't got a hope in hell and :D

Marc: Good luck!! And I'll see you on the grid!!

*

Alex: motorhome

Guille: really...

Alex: no one will care <3

Alex: pplleeaasseeeeee

Guille: sleep though

Alex: a bit ;)

*

Dani: Are you ever coming home, darling? ;)

Marc: Sorry I keep getting distracted 

Marc: But yes I won't be long. Is it loud down there?

Dani: Not for us. Wouldn't be happy as a Yamaha rider though

Marc: Eeek I know :/

Marc: But you know, Jorge will be fine without loads of sleep...once he's focused...

Dani: I know ;)

Dani: Get a move on, I'm tired and cosy

"Good job I'm here then." The younger man grinned as he dived in for a kiss, clothes starting to come off, and then shivered under the duvet until the shared body heat made him hum in satisfaction. _And same in reverse._ "Night, babe."

"Night." A half asleep attempt at a kiss hit his cheek before Dani mumbled something else and then hit snore mode in 3 seconds flat, leaving Marc to try and giggle as quietly as possible, kissing the end of his nose and then snuggling down, fingers playing little patterns on his teammate's arm and thoughts from the day starting to get sorted in his head. _Tomorrow is the day you're going to realise you're on 9 forever, and we're faster than you. And tomorrow is the day a lot of other people are going to fucking hate me for that. Lucky for me, tomorrow is just one more day that I'm going to wake up to wrapped in the love of my life, before I get paid to do my favourite thing. Buona notte._

"Go to sleep. We already won." 

Marc smiled to himself at that, wondering what exactly had given it away, before nodding and finally closing his eyes as Dani's lips brushed the top of his head. _Start the Jaws music._


	65. Cheste, Part 1: "Because we are racing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I will reply etc tomorrow, including on tumblr! Thanks so much though :)
> 
> This is actually going to end up the last full chapter of this fic. I've toyed with idea after idea to not let go but the point was following the season and the year. And the season and the year are over, and I don't want to write assumptions or predictions and undermine the fact that everything else is compatible with reality (disclaimer: this is not reality).
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Alex: Do you have a few minutes?

Jorge: Can do. Why?

Alex: Just want to talk to you

Alex: I’m not pregnant…

Jorge: Jajajaja. Ok! When and where?

Alex: Now?

Jorge: Ok. I’m in my motorhome. Nuria’s here…

Alex: Ok. Can we have a couple of minutes in private? 

Jorge: Yeah, ok. 

Alex: I’m stood outside

Jorge: Ok, no problem.

“Hi.” The door opened with a radiant grin, red lipstick as he’d expected, jeans and black t shirt. _You really are something. I’m almost jealous that way round._

“Hey.” He smiled back, feeling a little relief as she made her way down the steps and then stopped in front of him.

_You really don’t seem like you hate me._ “Just get him to text me when you’re done. Ok?”

“Ok. Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“No problem. And you don’t seem to hate me.” Another smile. “So maybe it’s me saying thank you.”

“I don’t hate you, Nuria. I was jealous, maybe…”

“Not anymore?”

“Not anymore.” The way he smiled must have said something extra because the corner of her eyes crinkled in the smile as she caught on.

“Ah. Ok, I’m happy for you. And it’s nice to meet you, properly.” She pulled him in to kiss both cheeks, starting to walk away and half turning to wave goodbye, and then disappeared round the corner leaving Alex trying to gather himself together, and what he was going to say. He left it a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and nodding, heading in.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

_I hope this was a good idea._

*

Hector: Meeting with Livio at 810, ok?

Marc: OK!

Hector: Dani with you?

Marc: Yeah, see you there :)

*

“You ok?”

“Yeah?” Alex frowned at the tone, now not exactly sure what he was going to say or how, before taking a breath and shrugging, refusing to let the awkwardness take over. _I guess I’d assume there was a problem, too._ “I’m fine. Just, er…wanted to talk to you.”

“Right?”

“Wanted to tell you something and ask you a couple of things…” The younger rider bit his lips nervously and then nodded as the Mallorcan pointed at the sofa to sit on, memories suddenly fired up again at being in there, still so familiar but now so weird. _Ok. Calm._ “I, er…first just wanted to say I’m with Guille now.”

“Ah.” Jorge nodded, sat opposite him and little knowing smile appearing on his face, before he ran a hand over the day old stubble and nodded at him. “Can’t say I’m that surprised…”

“Yeah, I …I don’t know. I loved you though. You know? And that sounds stupid but it was a good few months when really, I would have done anything-“

“Same here.” He nodded again, eyes locking together and feeling a shiver as he probably always would, before sighing and shrugging, leaning back and trying to force himself to relax. “I, er…I think I have you to thank for a lot, to be honest.”

_Wrong way round._ Alex found himself smiling, eyebrows raised, before managing to make himself relax at least visually as much as the man sat opposite him. “Wrong way round.”

“No. But thanks.” Another smile. “I wouldn’t have dared. Let her in, or love her…I would have run away if I, well…if we hadn’t happened.”

“Same. Well, I, er…I would have felt even more pathetic than I sometimes do anyway, you know…being a rookie and everything…” He went a bit red and looked away, blushing and smiling, before taking another deep breath and nodding to himself. “I, er…first I wanted you to know. Second, I want you to just make me feel better about something. Nothing, er…like _that…_ ”

“Ok.” Jorge smiled to himself at the continued blush. _You’re very cute and he’s very lucky._ “Fire away..?”

“You didn’t leave me because I’m 19 or you didn’t fall out of love with-“

“Ok, stop.” The older man got up, crossing the space between them and crouching in front of him to take his hands, before looking up and locking eyes, both still feeling a fizz as he did. “Don’t be _stupid._ You’re one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met and that didn’t change.”

“O-ok-“

“I’m never going to not care about you a little bit. I think…I don’t know. I just think maybe we needed each other for a bit, didn’t we?”

“Maybe we did.”

“And it doesn’t and didn’t matter to me whether you’re 19 or 90. It’s just you. And I’m sorry-“

“No, it’s ok.” Deep breath. “It’s really ok. I…I think this would have happened-“

“Alex Marquez! Are you telling me you would have broken my heart?”

“Hmm.” The younger man squeezed his hands, looking at their fingers laced together again, and then pulled them to his lips to kiss the back of Jorge’s hand. “I’m saying I think we ended up with the right people, if that sounds better. Not saying I’m going to marry him, but…it fits. You know?”

“It does. When did you know?”

“Know?”

“When did you stop feeling like you wanted me forever and start trying to convince yourself?”

“Ah.” _I guess that did happen._ “I don’t know-“

“Yeah, you do.”

_I remember the minute._ “After Misano.”

_I know. I felt it._ “Right…”

“It was just cycling. And dinner.”

“Right…”

“But it wasn’t just cycling, and dinner. It was one of the best days of the year.”

“And I wasn’t in it.”

“You weren’t in it. And I wanted you to be.”

“But…”

“But. Exactly.” Alex got to his feet, Jorge ending up stood opposite him, and pulled him into a hug, both breathing each other in, lips pressed against his ear. “Thanks for everything. Advice, talking, bit of self belief…”

“You make it sound like it wasn’t a two way street.”

“It didn’t feel like one. You've changed a lot for me.” He gave him a squeeze, pulling away enough to get eye contact and then pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Good luck this weekend. And let’s stay in touch. And when you marry her, forget what I said. Yeah?”

“Forget what you said? Which bit.”

“You know, the drunken yelling about how a woman would never be enough-“

“Ah.”

“Yeah. Funny what you start to remember when you realise some of it IS your fault.”

“I don’t think it’s anyone’s _fault_ -“

“No, but you know what I mean. And I’m sorry I said that, and if it helps? I’m a _little_ bit jealous of you, too.”

“Oh, really.” That made him grin, awkwardness gone and now stood like they could have been if 50 million people were watching, before he shrugged and nodded, looking away slightly. “Ok well I’m not going to lie, I’m always going to look at your ass when you walk away…”

“Oh, _Jorge._ ” Another grin, before he headed back to the door and pulled it open, looking back and winking, somehow walking away now not something that hurt. “I _know._ ”

*

“You look like I’ve called you here to kill you.”

Marc laughed nervously, both sitting down nervously in front of the Italian, before he felt Dani’s leg rest against his and his heartrate started to calm slightly. _Please say nobody saw us-_ “Is that not how it works when you get called to see the boss?”

“I’m trying to look more friendly.” Livio kind of grimaced through a fake smile before relaxing into a real one and nodding at Rhys as he walked in in the background. “Nothing bad. Just I think today is a race we need to talk about.”

“Talk about?”

“Talk about. Are either of you planning on trying to win it?”

They both nodded, frowning, and then raised their eyebrows almost in sync.

“Exactly. Certainly, if you fail, the rest of my countrymen aren’t going to believe you.”

“Hmm.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?” 

“Permission granted.” Suppo spluttered half a laugh as he tried to take a sip of coffee and then met Marc’s eyes over the top of the cup.

“Right well…I’m not taking any risks today. I’m racing, normally, and that’s it. No Jerez 2013. No stupidity. I guess we’re assuming he’s going to make it to 4th?” The younger rider watched the other two nod and then nodded back. “Well then I guess a Honda 1-2 is the only thing in between Valentino and number 10.” 

“Yup.” Dani.

“I’m not going to let him past if I can help it.” Marc.

“Which him are we talking about now?” Livio.

“Jorge…” Dani.

“Ok.” Livio.

“I’m not going to risk his title either.” Dani.

“That’s ok. That’s why we’re here.” Livio.

“Oh?” Marc.

“Oh. Put bluntly, there is going to be a PR disaster today regardless of what happens.” Livio. “What I’m telling you is this: you ride for this team, and I work for this team, because it’s a team that believes in racing. Every team on the grid is supposed to, and most usually do. Every rider on the grid is ‘supposed’ to, too. Racing is not what happened in Sepang. Racing is what happened in Phillip Island. And probably Assen.” He looked pointedly at Marc, that a point of disagreement, and then looked between them again. “Winning isn’t worth much if you get it by cheating. Which is what happened two weeks ago.”

“Are you seriously starting this-“ Dani.

“No, I’m not asking you to do anything. Or not do anything. I’m making sure you know, now, that Honda are not interested in a 1-2 at all costs. I know you’ve felt the pressure this year a few times to get results, both of you. Today, the pressure isn’t from us, ok?”

“So where’s it from?” Marc.

“It’s from asking you to go out there and just race, and forget the man at the back.”

“Just race.”

“Just race. Really, race WITHOUT any pressure, and see where we end up.” He finished his coffee, stood up, and then pulled his phone out as it vibrated, parting words directed at Marc with a wry smile. “If you’re not sure you can stay on the bike, _slow down._ ”

Dani narrowed his eyes slightly, starting to doubt his own reading of the words, and then sat back. “Which would you prefer?”

“Me? Or Honda?” Livio.

“Are they different?” Marc.

“I think so.” The Italian smiled slightly and then shrugged, sighing and phone back away again. “Honda wants to win as many races as possible. And I do too. But I really, _really_ don’t want that Italian name graved on that trophy. That's a bigger issue.”

“Fair enough.” Dani. _I think we know the feeling._

“It is; you asked. But seriously, you know there’s no outcome where you don’t get blamed?” Livio.

“Yup.” Marc. “I’m almost used to it already.” He grinned at his boss and then shared a slightly weary smile with Dani. “You know it would have been easier to just tell us what order you wanted and threaten us.”

“It would have been easier. And I hope to God you wouldn’t have listened.”

“Never.” Marc smiled again, stealing a sip of Dani’s coffee and getting to his feet as his teammate did, and then nodded at Livio as he walked away, the two riders left sighing and wondering what to make of it.

“Really started to worry he was going to give us orders then.”

“Me too. I think he was a bit tempted.” Dani smiled at him, bumping shoulders with him slightly as they headed back to the door and checked outside for fans, before looking back just before he opened the door. “You really think you can race this like a normal race?”

“I think I can. You?”

“I think I can.”

“And you’re still going to think that at 3am when you can’t sleep and you go back and overanalyse everything, and trust you did?”

“Says _you?_ ”

“True…but still.”

“Still. And whatever happens, we’re not going to win. Well, not both of us.”

“I think that depends on your definition of win.” The younger rider looked back at him and winked, risking a quick squeeze of his hand, before they opened the door and walked out, as normal as possible. _Think I already did._ He scribbled an autograph for a little kid waiting by the scooter, ruffling her hair, and then smiled and threaded his way through the people to the garage. _But I'll try again._

*

Marc: Don’t want to be too warm in public, I’m sure you can understand

Marc: But fucking massive congratulations! 

Jorge: Thanks! And yeah jaja no more treaties please!

Marc: Jaja :) enjoy and see you in a bit at the gala?

Jorge: You will, he’s not going. Told you!

Marc: Pfff God. Well at least…well, you know

Jorge: Jaja, I do. See you in a minute, mate.

Marc: Be warned, my brother looks incredible :P

Jorge: So does his boyfriend :P see you later

Marc: Knew it :P 

Jorge: What?

Marc: knew you’d looked. At my boyfriend ;) it’s me…

Jorge: Alex. Grrr

Marc: Jaja :P only these last few btw

Jorge: Go back on your phone.

*

Jorge: he didn't help me, did he?

Alex: I don't think so but ask him yourself. Not seen him!

Jorge: What? how do you have his phone?

Alex: he left it in his motorhome, officer, and I was later so grabbed it for him

Alex: and congratulations. I'm very proud x

Jorge: thank you x


	66. Cheste Part 2: "...and we are racing to win?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant that one was part 1 of the final chapter! This is part 2 :) Next an epilogue, then we're done!!
> 
> Thank you so much and I'll be back later ♥

Jorge: You still here?

Marc: Yeah. You and Alex sorted everything according to my phone??

Jorge: Jaja reading between the lines

Jorge: Yeah pretty much! Well, it's all good and we're happy for each other

Marc: Ok I'll call off the mafia

Jorge: It's you they're after ;)

Marc: Jajaja

Jorge: Got a few minutes?

Marc: For you, darling, anything. Where?

Jorge: Roof.

Marc: Ok, I'll be 5 minutes

Jorge: Thanks

"I'm going to go and meet Jorge, ok?" He spoke that low in ear shot of Dani, Santi raising his eyebrows slightly too as he heard it, and then fake glared at his fiance. "He asked to talk to me, so I'm going. I mean, for me you can come too, but-"

"No, it's ok." Deep breath. _I think maybe I'll have to get used to this tiny sliver of paranoia-_ "If you need me, just call."

"Don't think he's going to attack me."

"Not exactly what I was thinking but in that case too, I'll send Alex." The older man smiled, Alex having been a ridiculously talented bodyguard over the last couple of weeks, and then nodded and watched him go. _But you're going to marry me and he's going to marry her and this has to stop making me feel like this._

"You ok?" Santi frowned at his face, feeling it somehow, and waited as he weighed up what to say.

"I am. Those two would probably kill each other after a month."

"They would."

"But I don't think I'll ever stop being just a little bit paranoid, to be honest. There's just something..."

"Did something happen, before?"

"No." Dani smiled and took another sip of his wine. "Maybe in another life, but not this one."

*

"Hey." The younger rider walked out, shiver immediate against the cold winter air, and smiled as Jorge turned and did the same to him, alone on another roof. "What's up?"

"Hey, just wanted to talk to you. Well, ask you a few things."

"Ok. Well, I'm here..."

"You are. And-"

"Congratulations, again."

"Thank you." The Mallorcan beamed at him, the happiness impossible to extinguish or even dampen, and sighed contentedly. "Thank you very much. And that's what I need to know about."

"Right...?" _Ah._

He looked at him, obviously trying to figure out what would offend him and what wouldn't, and then just pressed go. "I need to know if you helped me. Maybe not even on purpose, I just need to know if today, there was anything different at all-"

"Ok, I get it."

*

"Hi, again."

_So stunning._ The Moto2 rider smiled at her and exchanged cheek kisses, echoing her greeting. "Hi, again. And congrats."

"Thank you! I'm so proud."

"I know what you mean." He looked at Guille stood next to him slightly guiltily, seeing nothing but a little nod from him, and then motioned at Nuria. "Nuria, Guille. Guille, Nuria."

"Nice to meet you." She kissed his cheeks and did the same shoulder squeeze, the older man smiling back at her but not exactly sure what to say, before something must have given it away as she grinned a bit wider and looked back at Alex. "So I'm guessing by the lack of explanation this is the guy that means you don't hate me, right?"

"Guess you could say that. Or maybe better to say, this is the guy who would have been responsible for breaking Jorge's heart instead..."

"Ah, ok. Known each other a while, then?"

"Way too fucking long." The older man grinned and braced himself slightly for the whack on the arm he received from his boyfriend, before they got that split second of eye contact that says a thousand words if you're willing to read them. "It's kind of weird, I already have a side of the bed."

"Know the feeling. And glad you do. And congrats, Alex, for your first year in Moto2."

"Thanks, although-"

"Yeah Jorge said you might say that. For 3 years in the World Championship, I think rookie race winner, World title and then points finishes in Moto2 is kind of fucking impressive."

"Oh. Ok, well...thank you." _Aww you actually know about me._

"No problem. If it's not too weird, we cheer for you. Well obviously he does but I do as well. And Rins. He makes me cheer for Rins too but between you and me? Alex is weird. Nice, but weird."

"Jaja, I wouldn't like to comment."

"Rins is weird." The mechanic grinned and nodded as he took a sip of his drink, watching Nuria say her goodbyes and then bumping shoulders slightly with his rider. _And you are my mine._ "She's lovely."

"She is."

"Oh dear babe. Look at me..." He grinned and pretend to study Alex's frowning face. "Hmm ok, no actual hearts in your eyes but-"

"Hey, I'm gay!"

"Shhh!" Another grin. "I know, babe. Girlcrush."

"No?"

"I don't mind."

"No!"

"Whatever you say."

"NO! Fuck off!"

"SHHHH?!"

Alex: Make me

Guille: Feeling brave? ;)

Alex: Ok nom

Guille: Jajajajajaja

Alex: I meant no... 

Guile: I know, babe.

They stood there giggling to each other, trying to make it seem like that wasn't because of the same thing, before carrying on out loud again.

"You can be proud though, don't worry. I get it."

"Really doesn't bother you?"

"It really doesn't bother me."

*

"I don't want you to be offended that I'm asking."

"I'm not. I'm kind of flattered you thought I might be, to be honest."

"Ah, ok. Good. And sorry I accidentally lied to you on the roof in Indy."

"Jaja yeah I remembered that last week. As long as no one lies now, we'll call it even on rooftop conversations?"

"Good idea."

_I agree._ "ok. Well..Not sure what you want me to say. We had a meeting with Livio about it, this morning. Yeah." Marc nodded at the expression on Jorge's face and shrugged. "I was worried too. But he basically just said...it's going to be bad PR either way, if Vale won because of where me and Dani finished or if you did. He said there was no pressure from Honda to get a 1-2 or push too hard or take too many risks."

"Right?"

"There wasn't anything to read between the lines. We asked who he wanted to win, too. He said Honda want to win races, obviously, but he'd rather see you lift the title than us win, basically."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Really. I think your popularity meter went up a lot with HRC this month." The younger rider grinned and then shrugged. "He asked us to race as though there was no pressure and nothing riding on it. That was it. Nothing stupid, just a calm, normal race."

"Ok..."

"Now you want to know if I did that? Ignored it and raced?"

"Yeah. Because I know Dani did. And I think-"

"Dani did, yeah."

_Please don't tell me-_ He felt his blood start to run a bit colder and took a breath. "Marc, just-"

*

Alex: Ok I think we have an hour before the party. Private party? ;)

Guille: YES. I'll be 2 minutes, just out the shower

Alex: Well that was stupid ;)

Guille: Stop. I have to walk down the hall ;)

Alex: Jajaja

Alex: Also Hector has cigars, for tonight

Guille: Jaja oh dear. Is it a night off from being healthy then?

Alex: Yes yes yes ;)

Alex: And I opened another bottle of champagne

*

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you." The Cervera rider grinned and laughed, an evil giggle at Jorge's face of horror and relief, and then whacked him on the arm. "I have never pushed that hard for so long, before. Seriously! We were 14 seconds clear of everyone else, you think I was taking it easy?!"

"Well, no-"

"No, I wasn't. And if you'd have been Vale in front of me, maybe I would have tried a stupid overtake, because so would he and he hasn't earnt my respect. So why not. But you, anything I tried would have had a good chance of ending us on the floor. Dani took a bit of tyre off me, so no. There was nothing I could do but try and hang on to you and see if you made a mistake. And you didn't make a fucking mistake. Not _one_."

_Well there was one lap-_ "I've earnt your respect now, then?"

"I respect everyone. Oh, wait. Until October, I respected everyone." He shot him a wry smile and shrugged, now both leaning on the railing looking down. "But there's been a bit of a switch around at the top, now. So congratulations, on beating him and beating me, and Dani. And putting the right name on the 2015 bit of trophy."

_Wow._ "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy it while it lasts. There's no fucking way you're winning 4 in a row next year-"

"Oh, I'm ready."

"I bet." Another grin. "So you respect me now too?"

"I've always respected you. You just took too many risks."

"Hmm. Maybe?"

"Definitely. But then nobody's perfect."

"Except that qualifying lap."

He smiled at the opportunity to be arrogant presented to him so happily, before they both giggled slightly at the answer. "Well yeah, pretty much."

"You're a dick."

"Sometimes. So are you."

"Sometimes I am. But not today." He stood up straighter again, moment over, and held out his hand for Jorge to shake, both grinning at but loving the formality. "Well done, I look forward to racing you again soon."

"You too, and really, now, you too."

*

"I'M BACK!" He slammed the door open, swearing and whispering the shouting although still louder than if he'd just talked normally, and then giggled at the groan from the bed. "HEY BABE."

"Urgh. What time is it?"

"5AM. SHHHH!"

"Me shh?! You shhh!"

"SORRY." Another giggle, then a hiccup, and another giggle before he made it over to the bed and pounced, alcohol breath making Dani try and wriggle out the kiss before they ended up tangled in the duvet, Marc pinning him down. "NO TESTING TOMORROW, BABE. LET'S FUCK."

_That stupid grin._ "So romantic."

"ALWAYS." Hiccup. "LOVE YOU." He grinned into another kiss, Dani now awake and wearily but happily playing along, and groaned as his jeans got undone and he got ground into the mattress, breath catching as his clothes disappeared and the hot, wet heat of Dani's mouth teased around him, fingers tangling in his hair, ending up growling at the ceiling and almost pulling out some hair before closing his eyes, stoned on it, as Dani's mouth traced back up to find his lips and the older rider curled around him. _Love you too._


	67. Epilogue: New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Sorry I always spam this box. What to say? Massive thank you for reading, commenting, kudossing, and all of that. It's incredible to see your feedback and to know someone is reading and even enjoying is just amazing, seriously ♥ so thank you, and I bid 2015 adeu with the last part of this... (google the grapes if you don't know the tradition! :)) 
> 
> As of right now, I think that this will be my last Marc/Dani novel length story. All of the longer ones I'm writing right now are going to be the last ones, I think, and it'll just be some one shots once I've finished those. ♥ Never say never, but just so you know. Life is a lot different now and it's not possible :/
> 
> So for a journey of slight craziness that started 2 years ago on Christmas day, I hope I wrote a good lil send off and I hope you like it. Seriously, every single read/comment/kudos has made such a difference...thank you, and as I signed off the first time..
> 
> "Bye bye, baby!" ;)

_This is the best feeling in the world._ He smiled to himself again, feeling that familiar warmth spread through him as it did every time when he realised quite where he was and where he was going, and turned the radio down a bit to listen to the road on the final stretch. _Dani Pedrosa with his own key to my house, waiting there for me. Happy New Year? It will be._

*

"Right, you need to go and I need to go. Ok?" Alex half dragged him out the room, understanding the fussing and having spent long enough on his own hair to not be able to say too much, and managed to get him downstairs to face the parents. "Right, let's take a picture at the party on the way and then we're covered. Yeah?"

"Good idea." Marc nodded, nervous but in the best way somehow, and then blushed slightly and whacked his brother on the arm as that was apparently too obvious. "Fuck off, it's a special night."

"I know." Another grin. "Right, let's go."

*

"No. Champagne."

"Baby, prosecco is-"

"No, it has to be champagne." He grinned at her huff of amused irritation, turning off up the road home and then squeezing her knee, her glancing back across the car with a smile. "Champions need champagne."

"Hmm."

"Are we really having half an argument about prosecco versus champagne-"

"I think we are. Because you are stubborn and unreasonable and I don't like you anymore."

"Oh, shit. Really? I mean, _really_?"

"I still love you but if you want me to like you then you are going to have to let me have prosecco."

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"I thought we were arguing about what I was going to drink."

"Oh. No? I'm arguing about what I want to drink."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well I don't really give a fuck to be honest. You could have been clear-"

"Excuse me?!" Another huff, smile badly hidden. "Why would I be telling you what you have to drink?"

"Exactly my point!"

"Why would you THINK I was telling you what to drink?!"

"I don't know I just know you like to tell me what to do." He grinned at the huff, button pressing making him laugh slightly to himself, and laced their fingers together long enough to pull her hand up to kiss it as they waited for the garage door. "You can drink whatever you want. But so can I."

"So can you. Hmm, ok."

"Ok? But you won...?"

"No, that wasn't the argument. You won. And...well, no. You started a stupid fight because you're a prick." She glared, pantomime hatred just about hiding the spark, and then got out the car quick once he was parked, running round to the driver's side and opening the door with a flourish, him puzzled but smiling. "Sorry Sir, welcome home, Sir..."

"Thank you." He got out with a grin, locked the car, and then started walking towards the lift, throwing the key back. _Don't try and play me-_ "Don't scratch it-"

"You cheeky f-"

"Me?" He turned round, now in the middle of the quiet garage, and spread his arms with a smile, the moment lasting a few seconds before she smiled and walked up to him, eyes locked together and leaning up into a kiss.

"Yes. _You._ "

*

"Hey." 

"Hello!" The older man grinned, pulling him inside and just about managing to shut the door before attacking him with a kiss, Alex pressed up against the wall and half hard already. _Oh God._

"Bedroom. Please."

"I wondered if we could test a few rooms out before next year..."

The words whispered low into his ear made him shiver, nodding enough without needing to say anything, before they dragged each other into the kitchen and started pulling clothes off, kisses messy. "We should say naked until next year is the rule-"

"No problem." The older man nodded and grabbed a handful of Alex's hair to hold him in the kiss, this one accurate and meaningful and a quick little reminder of a few things, before he ran his fingers down his spine and nodded towards the dining table. "Start there.."

*

"Hii..." He walked in, Dani obviously there because his car was and there was enough light coming from the living area, and then frowned as there was no answer, dumping his bag in the hall and walking through to the source of the light. "Babe? You here?" Still no answer, he pulled out his phone to check there were no messages before turning the corner into the living area and stopping. _Oh my God._

"Hey."

"Hi..." He felt himself stop, staring and emotion suddenly bubbling up at the sight of him, before walking the last few paces to stand in front of him as Dani beckoned him over, on one knee in front of the fire.

"So...you already asked, and I already said yes. But I think everything got a bit overshadowed over the last few weeks and months, so I wanted to ask you, again. And I wanted to do it with a ring. That you can't really wear on your finger, but still." The older rider smiled up at him, slightly shaky fingers opening the box, and then locked eyes with him again. "So this year has been a crazy year, in a lot of ways. And I thought it was going to end up as the year where I had big surgery and fought to be fit all season. And yeah, that was a big thing, and you already know I have you to thank for me daring to do that, but it's not been how I thought it would. I've won two races, I've had some great battles, but more than that, I found you. And that's going to be the thing I'll always remember about this year. I love you, a lot. And I never want to be without you. So I want to make sure we end the year erasing all the bad things and looking forward to the good ones. Will you marry me?"

He bit his lip slightly, eyes welling up a bit and everything from the candles to the dark blue silk shirt on his teammate suddenly in focus, and then nodded, just about able to choke out the word and buried in a hug straight after. 

*

Thu 31st December

_Marc Marquez created this group_

_Marc Marquez added you_

_Marc Marquez added Dani Pedrosa_

_Marc Marquez changed the subject to "Andorra Treaty"_

You: Jajaja

Dani: jajaja I leave the room for 2 minutes...

Marc: jeje

_You added Alex Marquez_

You: ?

Marc: :D

*

_3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!!_

He raised his glass, eyes locked on hers and feeling everything fizz more than the champagne he was now finally drinking, and then wrapped one arm round her waist and swayed them slightly, music just enough in the background, leaning forehead to forehead and drifting off for a while. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too." Another little smile. "I think it will be."

*

"Grapes!"

"What?!"

"30 seconds! Where are the grapes!!"

"In the fridge!"

"WHERE!"

"Move." Guille giggled, grabbing the grapes from where they were hiding in the bottom of the fridge, and then pulled the fruit and Alex back over to the sofa and teamwork got them ready just about in time for the countdown, grinning and giggling and high on cava, before a juicy and fruity kiss stuck them together again.

"Happpyy new YEAR!"

"Happy new year." The mechanic pulled him in for another, calmer kiss, and then suddenly felt the cava betray him and listened to the words come out. "I love you." _Oh fuck oh fuck-_

Alex stared back for a second, eyes wide but definitely not negatively, and then smashed their lips together again and pulled him on top of him, legs clamping them together. "I love you too."

*

"You know the first night I spent alone in this house, this was the fantasy in my brain." The younger rider smiled to himself and murmured contentedly as Dani's fingers traced patterns down his spine, both laid out on the rug in front of the fire and blanket from one of the sofas pulled half over them, Marc face down and eyes closed, almost stoned on it. 

"Me, you, the fire or the rug?"

"Everything." 

_Everything. Good word._ "Did fantasy me live up to expectations?"

"Fantasy you was based on real you."

"Dreams don't always match reality, though..."

"True. You know what else is true?" He opened his eyes, moving up to lean on his elbows and smiling sideways at Dani propped on his, and lowered his voice slightly. "Sometimes you can't dream big enough to prepare for the reality."

_Aww._ "I definitely know that feeling." They both moved slowly, Dani first and Marc kind of mirroring, until they were laid out on their backs staring at the ceiling, Marc naturally curled around him slightly and leaving the clock to count down in peaceful silence. "Any more fantasies you want to try out?"

"I don't know. How many kids do you want?" He smiled to himself at the little _pff_ of terrified approval and pressed a kiss against the skin of his chest. _You know I'm joking, but...and I know you're scared, but..._ "As far as I can think, if you could just carry on being you and have patience with my fuck ups, that's definitely enough. Well...everything I ever wanted."

"I can do that, amor. And I promise to do that. Same in return?"

"Always." Marc opened his eyes again, now face to face on the makeshift pillow, and relaxed into the kiss as the countdown started on the TV, both pulling away once it hit 12 and Dani the first to lean in to whisper, two sets of deep brown eyes glinting in the low light, everything said and none of it out loud. _2016, here we go._

"I know. _Happy New Year._ "


End file.
